Tony DiNato
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: "Qui est-il, d'où vient-il? Il ne sait pas. Un seul nom:DiNato". Histoire basée sur Tony, mais où l'équipe est aussi présente. BONUS TIVA EN LIGNE!
1. Prologue

_Bonjour!_

_Voici le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire, toujours basée sur Tony, que j'entame. Pour le moment, j'ai écris trois chapitres. Je voudrais avoir un avis avant de continuer, savoir si l'histoire vaut le coup d'être poursuivie._

_On y retrouve les mêmes ingrédients que dans ma précédente histoire, aventure et suspense, Tony et Gibbs (relation amicale bien sur)._

_Oh, et pas d'inquiétude pour "un pour tous, tous pour un", l'histoire est finie d'écrire et n'a plus qu'a être publiée!  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

La lumière était beaucoup trop forte.

Il eu l'impression qu'un incendie se déclenchait devant ses yeux clos, obstruant ceux-ci d'un lourd voile orange. Il tenta de porter une main à son visage, dans l'espoir de stopper cette lumière crue, et insidieuse qu'il devinait derrière ses paupières fermées.

Le geste lui impliqua une lourde douleur, partant du sommet de son crâne au bout de ses orteils. Il reposa immédiatement sa main, se contentant de rester immobile.

Il resta ainsi, de longues minutes, les yeux clos, le souffle court, se réveillant petit à petit, et tentant d'occulter cette douleur qui vrillait tout son corps. Quand il sentit celle-ci se dissiper légèrement, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, de faire face à la lumière.

Un clignement d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre que la lumière venait du soleil, haut dans le ciel. Il ferma de nouveaux ceux-ci, se contentant d'aspirer une grande bouffée d'air avant de renouveler l'expérience. Il battit une nouvelle fois des paupières, laissant ses yeux verts s'habituer à la lumière du soleil, cette fois-ci. Il vit quelques points noirs s'afficher devant lui, avant que ses yeux s'habituent enfin à la lumière du jour.

Il leva de nouveau sa main vers son visage, cette fois-ci avec succès, la douleur ressentit plus tôt toujours présente mais estompée. Il passa la main sur ses yeux, la laissant quelques secondes sur place, lui permettant de souffler un instants. Puis il palpa son front, là ou la douleur se faisait intense. Il remarqua immédiatement que celui-ci était gonflé, bosselé. Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue, s'arrêtant sur une entaille au niveau du menton, peu profonde, mais de deux ou trois centimètres minimum.

Il tenta de se relever difficilement, ce qui lui amena aussitôt de lourds vertiges, l'obligeant à se maintenir sur ses coudes, les jambes toujours posées sur le sol, les yeux fermés, attendant que la tempête passe. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit enfin son environnement.

De l'herbe. Beaucoup d'herbe. Haute. Minimum un mètre de hauteur.

Il était seul au milieu d'un champ, d'un terrain vague ou d'un autre lieu de ce type.

Que faisait-il là ?

Il haussa un sourcil intrigué sur son entourage, cherchant à se remémorer ce qu'il faisait ici. Puis il baissa les yeux sur lui, son corps à demi-étendu sur le sol.

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'hoqueter en voyant son état.

Son jean bleu foncé était déchiré, laissant entrevoir un genou ensanglanté. Sa chemise blanche était tâchée de sang, au niveau de l'épaule et du flanc. Sa veste de cuir avait connu des jours meilleurs, griffée à plusieurs endroits, déchirée au niveau du coude, et imbibée d'une lourde odeur de cigarette écœurante.

Il porta les mains devant ses yeux, s'attendant au pire. Et il avait raison. Elles étaient imbibées d'un liquide rougeâtre, probablement du sang, comme sur ses habits.

Il tâta son genou, s'arrachant une grimace quand il se pencha vers celui-ci. Il avait une estafilade, coupure de quelques centimètres, ce qui expliquait le pourquoi du sang à ce niveau.

Il porta un regard sur sa chemise, entrouvrant les boutons à la recherche de coupure.

Rien.

Il n'avait rien.

Le sang imbibant sa chemise n'était donc pas le sien.

Il tressaillit en cherchant la solution. A qui pouvait bien il être? Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ?

Que faisait-il là ?

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Et…Non…

Il frémit, passant une main maladroite dans ses cheveux et fixant l'horizon horrifié.

Et surtout…Qui était-il ?

Il ne se souvenait de rien. Absolument rien.

* * *

_Alors? Je poursuis? Ce n'est pas trop farfelu?_:)


	2. Réveil difficile

_Hello! _

_Tout d'abord, merci à mes trois premiers reviewers: Sunday, Coco et Tony4ever! Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir!  
_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de "Tony DiNato" où l'histoire se lance. _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_Important: Les passages en italique dans le texte sont en français, et non en américain.  
_

* * *

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes à fixer ses habits, ses mains, son environnement, sans vraiment les voir.

La question le hantait, passant et repassant dans son esprit, le torturant jusqu'à lui couper le souffle.

Qui était-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié, tout. Son passé, ses souvenirs. Tout était vide. Comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à gommer l'ensemble de sa vie. Il ne savait même pas son prénom, son nom. Rien. Rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

Il poussa un faible gémissement, en fermant les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il là, allongé au milieu de ce champ, seul, la chemise imbibé d'un sang qui n'était très probablement pas le sien, et visiblement assez bien amoché, au senti de son mal de crâne lancinant et de l'énorme bosse qu'il avait tâté sur son front. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ?

Il tenta de se lever, appuyant ses mains sur le sol, poussant sur celles-ci pour propulser son torse en avant. L'effort lui arracha une grimace, mais il parvint à se tenir assis, malgré les vertiges qui l'assaillaient.

S'il avait ces vertiges, ces blessures, ce sang, c'est qu'il avait du se battre. De quel côté ? Etait-il un « gentil » ou « un méchant » ? Avait-il…tué ou blessé quelqu'un ? Etait ce possible ?

Il regarda ses mains rougeâtres longuement, cherchant la vérité sur celle-ci. Puis il les frottas longuement sur le sol, tentant de retirer le sang qui les imbibait, tentant d'effacer cette trace horrible qui était sur lui.

Il prit appui sur sa main droite pour se relever. L'exercice lui valu de longues minutes de concentration, mais il parvint cependant à se tenir debout. Il pu ainsi davantage examiner son environnement, laissant son regard se promener tout autour de lui pendant qu'il soufflait longuement après l'effort.

Il était bien au milieu d'un champ, entouré de plusieurs usines abandonnées, fermées par de lourdes rambardes de fer rouillées et par des murs de briques. Un endroit assez glauque, remarqua t-il. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il faisait ici. Pourquoi se réveillait t-il dans un champ de mauvaise herbe, aux alentours d'un endroit délabré tel que celui-ci ?

* * *

Il devait faire quelque chose. Bouger d'ici. Chercher ce qu'il s'était passé. Trouver qu'il il était.

Par ou commencer ? La logique aurait voulu qu'il se rende à l'hôpital, faire examiner son front, et son genou amoché. Mais il savait que l'équipe médicale lui demanderait des explications, qu'il ne pourrait pas fournir. Ils lui trouveraient peut-être un lien avec un crime ou une agression, on l'emmènerait au poste, il ne pourrait se justifier, et on l'enfermerait sans qu'il sache s'il avait oui ou non été en cause. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire arrêter, car il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. La simple question « qu'avez-vous fait hier soir » était pour lui une impasse complète. Il devait donc se débrouiller seul. L'hôpital attendra.

Il resta un instant pensif, fixant l'usine délabrée devant lui. Réfléchir, agir. Où aller ? Avait-il une maison ? Un appartement ? Peut-être une femme et des enfants qui l'attendaient ?

Il devait bien avoir quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider. Une carte d'identité ? Oui ! Il avait surement une carte d'identité !

Il tata la poche droite de sa veste, sentant quelque chose dans celle-ci. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il plongea la main dans sa poche, retirant l'objet. Il arqua un sourcil étonné en découvrant une liasse de billet. Des euros. Du billet de cinq à celui de cinq-cents. Il avait ici une petite fortune, dans les trois à quatre mille euros.

Ok. Il était donc sacrément riche. Que faisait-il avec tout cet argent en poche ? Il espéra de tout cœur qu'il en faisait bon usage et non que celui-ci lui servait dans des conditions plus que malsaines.

Il tata sa seconde poche. Elle contenait une petite carte. Il la porta immédiatement devant ses yeux.

_Hôtel Améthyste_

_Paris_

_Le luxe à l'état pur_

Oh. Il était donc à Paris ? Mais…Il ne se savait pas de la ville, pas du pays, étant donné qu'il ce comprenait pas un mot de cette langue. Il devait être américain ou anglais. Pas français.

Que faisait-il donc ici ? Un voyage touristique ? D'affaires ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sa carte d'identité ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de passeport ? Il se promenait donc ainsi, sans rien pouvant l'identifier ?

Il devait trouver des réponses. Retrouver ce qui avait été effacé de sa mémoire. Son identité.

Il se lança en avant, occultant la douleur qui envahissait chacun de ses pas.

Direction Paris, hôtel Améthyste. Direction son passé.

* * *

Gibbs appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, son gobelet XXL de café dans la main. Il patienta de longues secondes avant de pousser un profond soupir. Décidément cet appareil était vraiment très long. Trop long.

Il sentait que la journée allait être difficile. D'abord son café qui lui avait brûlé le palais ce matin, l'obligeant à boire ensuite un grand verre de lait froid pour calmer la douleur, ensuite cet embouteillage dans les rues de Washington qui avait duré une bonne heure et donc l'avait retardé dans son travail du jour, et maintenant, cet ascenseur qui ne s'ouvrait pas devant lui, malgré le fait qu'il appuyait pour la quinzième fois sur la touche d'appel.

Il grommela, avant de se tourner vers la cage d'escalier. Retour aux anciennes méthodes. Son « bureau » n'était pas décidé à l'accueillir ce jour.

Il escalada les trois étages en courant, faisant attention de ne pas renverser son breuvage sur les marches. Quand il arriva enfin à l'open space, il remarqua tout de suite que celui-ci était presque entièrement vide. Il jeta un œil sur sa montre, huit heures. Ses agents étaient tout les trois en retard. Sa journée allait vraiment être très mauvaise, si eux aussi s'amusaient à jouer avec ses nerfs.

Il avança vers son bureau, jetant un bref regard sur celui de son agent senior. Tony devait revenir aujourd'hui. Il avait pris deux semaines de congé, pour « aller voir si les jolies demoiselles de la Floride sont aussi belles que dans Miami Vice » dixit Dinozzo. Et bien, il espérait que son agent avait bien profité de ce laps de temps en repos, car aujourd'hui il allait avoir deux semaines de paperasse à rattraper.

* * *

Il entendit avant qu'il ne vit entrer ses deux agents, McGee et Ziva. Le premier soufflait lourdement, la seconde pestait dans sa langue maternelle. Il jeta un regard vers la cage d'escalier, pour les voir apparaître côte à côte, s'avançant vers leur espace de travail. Tim tenait une bouteille de soda à la main, bien entamée. L'Israélienne elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde essoufflée, mais passablement énervée.

Ils s'exclamèrent, d'une même voix, à peine arrivés devant le bureau de leur patron « Désolée, Gibbs, on… ». Il les coupa aussitôt d'une voix grondante, son regard posé sur l'ordinateur, ses sourcils gris froncés en un pli amer « On a été coincé dans les embouteillages, et l'ascenseur ne marche plus, je sais ».

Les deux agents se regardèrent quelques secondes, sentant que l'humeur de Gibbs était plus que mauvaise ce jour. Ziva fit une petite grimace à Tim, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Gibbs. Il lui lança d'une voix tonitruante :

-Vous avez du travail, non ! Alors ne restez pas plantés devant mon bureau !

Ils acquiescèrent aussitôt, avant de se diriger aussi vite vers leur ordinateur.

* * *

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. Onze heures. Dinozzo n'était toujours pas arrivé. Cet imbécile avait vraiment décidé de le mettre en rogne aujourd'hui. Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour. Quand il arriverait, l'agent se prendra le slaps de sa vie, il se le promettait. Pourquoi était-il encore en retard cette fois-ci ? Panne de réveil ? Jolie fille ? Embouteillages ? Dans tout les cas, il espérait vraiment que l'agent allait avoir une bonne excuse. Une très bonne excuse.

Il se décida à attraper son portable, se rendant dans le répertoire. D…D…Dinozzo. Voila. Il cliqua sur le bouton appel, et porta le portable à son oreille.

Le répondeur se mit aussitôt en route. Il grogna, avant de raccrocher brutalement. Il se tourna vers l'agent McGee, occupé à taper aussi vite que son ombre sur le pauvre clavier présent sous ses doigts.

-McGee !

L'agent sursauta, avant de poser son regard sur son supérieur. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, comme depuis le début de la matinée.

-Oui ?

-Je veux le numéro de fixe de Tony.

-Euh, oui, Patron, tout de suite…

Il pianota quelques secondes sur son ordinateur, avant de donner le résultat à Gibbs. Celui-ci composa aussitôt le numéro.

Il attendit dix longues sonneries avant de raccrocher brutalement. Bon, où son agent n'était pas chez lui, et donc, il devrait en toute logique être ici en train de travailler comme un forcené, où il était chez lui, pas assez en état pour décrocher. Si l'agent avait fait la fête toute la soirée, il devait assumer. Et dans tout les cas, il méritait une bonne remontrance.

Il se leva brusquement de son siège, attrapant ses clefs de voiture. Les deux agents levèrent un regard étonné vers lui.

-Vous partez, Patron ?

-HumHum.

Il avança d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur, avant de freiner brusquement. C'est vrai, il était en panne. Il fit demi-tour vers les escaliers. En route vers l'appartement de l'italien.

* * *

Tony avançait d'un pas aussi rapide qu'il le pouvait à travers le champ. Sa tête le lançait et rendait pénible chaque pas qu'il faisait, mais il sentait que la douleur s'estompait petit à petit. La coupure à son genou était superficielle et ne l'empêchait pas de marcher, fort heureusement.

Il s'arrêta à la limite du champ. Une longue route le bordait. Aucun bâtiment où trouver une trace de vie autour, les usines délabrées faisant une barrière à ceux-ci. Il poussa un profond soupir. Par où aller ? Droite, gauche, droite, gauche ? Il décida de partir vers la droite, devant bien s'arrêter sur une destination précise. Il entreprit avant cela de fermer sa veste de cuir, cachant les traces de sang présentes sur sa chemise, puis se lança en avant sur la route, face au soleil de plomb.

Il du marcher une bonne quinzaine de minutes, souffrant de plus en plus à chaque pas, avant d'apercevoir un bâtiment face à lui. Un petit magasin d'alimentation, perdu au milieu de la campagne environnante. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à aplatir ceux-ci sur sa bosse, avant d'afficher un semblant de sourire sur son visage et de se diriger vers le bâtiment.

Il entra dans celui-ci, et posa immédiatement son regard sur la petite vendeuse installée derrière le comptoir. Celle-ci semblait toute jeune, une vingtaine d'année tout au plus. Il afficha un sourire amical sur son visage, avant de s'avancer vers celle-ci. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, son regard passant de son jean déchiré à son visage amoché.

-_Bonjour_.

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

Il humecta ses lèvres, hésitant sur la première question à poser.

-Dites moi, pouvez-vous me dire…Où sommes-nous ?

Elle lui jeta un regard bizarre, hésitante. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui parlait dans sa langue maternelle, et que la jeune femme ne comprenait peut-être pas. Il se reprit aussitôt :

_-Où nous être ? Quelle ville ?_

Il savait que son français laissait à désirer. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas oublié ses quelques notions linguistiques. Son amnésie n'était apparemment que partielle.

_-Euh…A ChateauBleu, Monsieur. A cinquante kilomètres de Paris._

Il comprit les termes 50 kilomètres et Paris. Ce qui expliquait donc la campagne. Il devait absolument retourner dans la capitale, à l'hôtel.

_-Je vouloir appeler taxi._

Elle lui désigna du menton un appareil téléphonique, sur le côté du comptoir. Un annuaire téléphonique était posé à côté de celui-ci. L'agent lui fit un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers l'appareil.

* * *

_Voila. Alors? Un avis?_

_*Vous regarde avec un grand air de petite malheureuse*_

_S'il vous plait? :)  
_


	3. Identité

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Que dire, à part Waouw! Je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, contente que l'histoire vous plaise!_

_Pour vous remercier, je vous poste la suite plus tôt que prévu (je comptais la lancer vendredi!;) )_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Gibbs freina brusquement devant l'immeuble de DiNozzo, tournant son volant en angle droit, afin de positionner sa voiture dans la petite place de parking. Il éteignit le moteur et posa son pied à l'extérieur, son regard rivé sur le deuxième étage, où vivait DiNozzo. Il claqua la portière en maugréant. Les deux fenêtres de l'italien, donnant sur le salon et le bureau étaient fermées, volets clos.

Il se positionna devant l'interphone et appuya longuement sur la touche « trois », celle de son agent. Pas de réponse. Il patienta encore un instant avant d'insister, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il allait recommencer quand la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit sur une vielle dame en robe bleu et blanche, chignon grisé tombant dans sa nuque. Ses petits yeux noirs cachés derrière des lunettes à monture d'écaille fixaient Gibbs d'un air accusateur.

-C'est vous, Monsieur, qui sonnez ainsi depuis tout à l'heure ?

Sa voix chevrotante était accusatrice. Gibbs lui fit un petit sourire, s'excusant ainsi de la gêne occasionnée. Les traits de la vielle femme s'éclaircirent aussitôt.

-Oui. Je cherche Monsieur DiNozzo.

-Oh, vous cherchez Anthony ! Ce brave petit jeune, je l'adore, il est très serviable, vous savez.

Elle croisa ses mains sur son ventre imposant en regardant Gibbs, tout sourire. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Son agent avait apparemment mis cette brave dame dans sa poche.

-Mais c'est bien dommage, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Au moins quinze jours.

-Ah.

-Oui. Son voyage à Los Angeles a du se prolonger.

Gibbs sourcilla. Los Angeles ? Tony lui avait dit qu'il partait en Floride.

-Los Angeles ? Vous êtes sure ?

-Oui oui, jeune homme ! Il m'a dit qu'il allait faire un tour dans la ville des anges, c'est ça, non ? Los Angeles !

-Oui. Los Angeles.

Il marqua une petite pause.

-Vous savez s'il est revenu entre deux ? Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas croisé ?

-Non, non. D'ailleurs, sa boîte à lettres est plus que remplie. Il faudrait qu'il rentre pour la vider, sinon elle va déborder.

Donc son agent lui avait menti sur sa destination et n'était pas revenu à son appartement. Etonnant. Il savait que Tony n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher sa destination de vacances. Il savait aussi qu'il l'aurait averti pour toute prolongation de vacances, que ce soit un jour ou une heure. Ainsi fonctionnait Anthony DiNozzo. Souvent – non…Toujours- en retard, mais jamais absent. Il eut l'infime pressentiment que l'absence de Tony n'inaugurait rien de bon, son estomac se serrant à cette pensée.

* * *

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un immense immeuble de brique blanche, au centre de la capitale. Tony descendit du véhicule, tendant un billet de deux-cent euros au chauffeur. Celui-ci fit mine de lui rendre la monnaie, mais le jeune homme l'arrêta d'une main. Le chauffeur lui fit un petit sourire avant de démarrer son véhicule.

L'agent posa son regard sur l'immeuble. Cinq étages, de nombreuses fenêtres, où il pouvait voir pendre de lourd rideau de brocart rouge et or. Un portier. Un voiturier. Luxueux.

Il avança vers le portier qui lui fit un petit sourire. Il s'apprêtait à trouver une excuse à son entrée ici, quand l'homme inclina légèrement la tête vers lui.

-Monsieur. Bonjour.

Il s'arrêta, étonné. L'homme le saluait en anglais, et semblait le reconnaître. Bon point. Il fit à son tour un petit signe de tête au portier, avant de rentrer dans l'hôtel et de se diriger vers la réception.

L'homme derrière celle-ci lui fit un sourire de bienvenu. Lui aussi semblait le connaître.

-Bonjour, Monsieur.

-Bonjour.

Il vit l'homme regarder son front avec interrogation, mais celui-ci ne posa cependant aucune question, son sourire constant sur son visage.

-Monsieur désire t-il les clefs de sa chambre ?

-Oui.

Tony hésita un instant. Comment lui demander _ça_ ? Comment le formuler de façon à ce que ça ne paraisse pas bizarre ?

-Dites, moi, euh…

Il regarda son badge et poursuivit, sur le même ton charmant :

-…Jacques…Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous savez sur moi ?

Il retint un haussement d'épaule. Il n'y avait pas de manière de le demander autrement, de toute façon.

Le visage de Jacques prit un air suspicieux, quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son masque impassible.

-Oui, Monsieur. Je sais que vous êtes américain. Que vous logez dans notre hôtel depuis deux semaines. Que vous adorez les pizzas.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

Tony hésita un moment à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Puis il se lança :

-Et, dites moi, Jacques…Juste pour savoir si vous retenez bien tout vos clients, quel est mon nom et mon prénom ?

L'homme le regarda abasourdi, avant de répondre, d'une voix mal assurée : DiNato, monsieur. Je ne connais pas votre prénom, Monsieur, mais je sais que vous vous appelez DiNato.

DiNato. Consonance italienne.

Il frotta sa main sur son bras, perdu dans ses pensées. DiNato… Un début d'identité. Une première pierre pour l'édifice de son passé.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et regarda autour de lui. L'espace était vaste et lumineux, murs blancs et sol en parquet de bois clair. Il entra dans la pièce, composée d'un mini bar, une table avec deux chaises capitonnées, un canapé de tissu beige et deux fauteuils assortis, ainsi que d'une vaste télévision, sous laquelle se tenait une petite collection de dvds. Dans le fond de la pièce, un lit de bois brut imposant prenait place, recouvert d'un couvre lit bleu roi et de coussin beige, assortis au canapé. L'ensemble était sain, harmonieux, luxueux.

En voyant le lit, la première idée qui le traversa fut de s'allonger dessus, et de dormir jusqu'à ce que cette maudite douleur qui lui traversait le crâne disparaisse. Mais il avait bien d'autre chose à faire avant. D'abord se découvrir. Il ne savait même pas quel aspect il avait.

Il poussa la petite porte à sa droite. La salle de bain.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Oh. Ok. Il fallait bien se l'avouer, malgré l'énorme bosse violacée qui marquait son front, et la coupure au niveau de son menton, il était pas mal. Cheveux châtains, yeux…_Il se rapprocha pour vérifier_…Verts…Belle dentition, beau sourire. Il devait faire son petit effet sur la gente féminine. Enfin…Peut-être que l'une d'elle l'attendait désespérément quelque part.

Il tourna son regard de droite à gauche, imprimant chaque détail de son visage en son esprit. Il devait avoir entre trente-cinq et quarante ans, visiblement. Où sinon, il avait une très bonne crème antirides.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, pour se diriger vers son armoire. Celle-ci était emplie d'une bonne trentaine de chemises, de couleurs et textures variées – gris, bleu, noir, blanche, rouge…-, mais apparemment toutes de bonne qualité. A côté, jeans et pantalons se mêlaient sur les étagères. Quatre veste, deux en cuir noir et marron, une en lin et une en tissu noir étaient pendu à côté. Enfin, plusieurs paires de chaussures, toujours de grande marque, étaient alignées sur le bas de la penderie.

Donc, il était quelqu'un de raffiné, qui aimait porter des vêtements élégants. Et de grande marque.

Il fouilla les poches des habits, les tiroirs des chevets, sans succès. Pas de papier. Rien qui puisse lui donner davantage d'informations sur lui-même.

Il s'arrêta au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, après avoir retourné chaque vêtement. La douleur l'emportait, irradiant son crâne, martelant ses tympans. Il l'occultait depuis un long moment, mais ne pouvait plus l'ignorer bien longtemps. De plus, il mourrait de faim, et était mort de fatigue.

Il entreprit de se rendre de nouveau dans la salle de bain, enlevant un à un ses vêtements tâchés de sang, et appliquant un gant de toilette trempé sur son genou et son visage. L'effet du froid lui fit un bien fou. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, assis sur la baignoire, gants sur le visage, avant de retirer l'objet, d'enfiler un lourd peignoir blanc et de se rendre dans la chambre. Il décrocha le téléphone.

-Room Service, j'écoute.

-Bonjour, Monsieur…DiNato. Je souhaite commander une pizza peperroni, une grande bouteille de limonade…

Il s'arrêta un instant, posant sa main sur son front bosselé et douloureux.

-Et aussi une boîte d'analgésique. Merci.

Il raccrocha et s'allongea sur le lit, fermant les yeux. Bien. Il s'appelait DiNato. Restait plus qu'a trouver son prénom. Son âge. Sa ville. Sa profession. Sa famille. Le pourquoi du comment il se trouvait ici, blessé et sans document d'identité. Et tout autre élément qui le concernait. Un jeu d'enfant.

* * *

Gibbs s'attarda longuement devant le domicile de son agent, au volant de sa voiture. Il avait été cherché du ravitaillement – un énorme gobelet de caféine et une boîte de biscuits au chocolat – au petit magasin en bas de chez DiNozzo, avant de s'installer ici, patientant. Il pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son agent prévenait toujours en cas d'absence. Hors, il était dix sept heures et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Tony. Il avait essayé une bonne vingtaine de fois de le joindre sur son portable, mais celui-ci était constamment sur répondeur.

Il tapota d'énervement sur le volant, son regard passant de la porte de l'immeuble au bas de la rue, cherchant la présence de l'italien avec espoir. En vain.

Il poussa un long grognement. Ce qu'il faisait était stupide. Il devrait être au travail, à enquêter sur la dernière affaire en cours, au lieu de rester planté ici, attendant un italien probablement toujours en vacances, occupé à draguer toutes les filles de la ville.

Mais non, il le pressentait. Quelque chose était arrivé à son collègue. Il ne savait quoi, mais le nœud qu'il avait au ventre, lui tordant les boyaux, lui indiquait. Tony DiNozzo était en danger.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Le retrouver, savoir où il était. Se rassurer. Cette attente interminable devant le domicile du jeune homme le rendait fou, l'exhortant à imaginer les pires choses sur l'italien. Agir était la solution.

Il enclencha le moteur, avant de démarrer abruptement, vers les locaux du NCIS.

* * *

Ziva regarda le bureau vide de son supérieur, puis celui de l'italien. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant. Que faisaient-ils ? Gibbs était parti depuis la fin de matinée, et elle n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis. Tony n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis quinze longues journées. Il profitait de ses vacances, les occultant totalement de sa vie. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer légèrement à cette pensée. D'habitude, ils se faisaient toujours une petite soirée tous ensembles pendant leur vacances, eux deux, McGee, Abby, Palmer, Ducky, et Gibbs bien sur. Ils allaient au restaurant, au bowling ou au cinéma. Oubliaient un instant leurs emplois, se concentrant sur la solide amitié qu'ils nouaient entre eux. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, elle devait bien l'avouer. Mais là, le cinéaste avait décidé de faire bande à part. Elle ne savait même pas dans quelle ville il était parti. Et aujourd'hui, il était apparemment décidé à ne pas montrer le bout de son nez.

Elle jeta un regard à McGee. Celui-ci avait également le visage tourné vers le bureau de l'italien. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à se poser des questions.

-Tim ?

L'informaticien leva les yeux vers elle, indigné d'avoir été surpris son regard vissé sur le bureau de l'agent senior.

-Oui, Ziva ?

-A ton avis, il est où ?

-Qui ? Gibbs ?

Elle savait qu'il faisait semblant de pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour son collègue.

-McGee…

-Tony, hein. J'sais pas, Ziva. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il est en train de cuver après une longue soirée de fête et qu'on le verra arriver demain…

-Avec la gueule de pierre, l'interrompit Ziva, un demi-sourire au visage.

-De bois, Ziva, la gueule de bois.

-Oh, ça va, McGee, ne fais pas ton DiNozzo. Sinon je te trouve des surnoms ridicules comme lui.

-Essayes !

-D'accord, euh…Alors…

Elle s'installa confortablement dans son siège, posant une main sous son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. L'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous l'image. Elle posa un regard sur le bureau de celui-ci, à la recherche d'un indice, d'un élément. Elle s'écria, en voyant l'objet qu'elle recherchait :

-McQuick !Haha !Tu fais des infidélités à McDonald !

-C'est petit.

-Je sais. Je n'ai pas le talent de Tony pour trouver des surnoms idiots.

-Vous aurez tout le temps de vous y entraîner si vous ne vous mettez pas rapidement au boulot, grogna une voix derrière eux.

Elle tourna son regard vers son supérieur, qui arrivait de la cage d'escalier.

-Toujours pas d'ascenseur, visiblement.

-Non. Toujours pas.

Il s'installa sur sa chaise, et entreprit immédiatement de composer un numéro sur son téléphone.

_Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Tony Dinozzo. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, merci de laisser un message après le bip sonore._

Il raccrocha brutalement. Vingt et unième fois qu'il appelait l'italien.

-Pas de nouvelles, Patron ?

McGee s'était penché par-dessus son bureau, en attente de retour de la part de l'ancien sniper. Ziva se contenta de river son regard marron sur lui, attentive.

-Non, rien. Il n'est pas chez lui.

-On fait quelque chose ? L'interrogea l'informaticien.

-On commence des recherches. Je veux savoir où est Tony.

-Vous croyez qu'il y a quelque chose de grave ?

Il tourna son visage vers Ziva. Sous son masque impassible, il sentait que l'israélienne était plus que tendue à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose au cinéaste.

-Je ne sais pas, Ziva. Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Il éleva légèrement la voix, retournant sur son ordinateur :

-Au boulot, trouvez-moi Tony !

* * *

Il était vingt heures. Il était resté une bonne partie de la soirée couché sur ce lit, à se reposer, un tissu rempli de glaçon posé sur son front douloureux. Les analgésiques qui avait prit lui avait fait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Il avait sentit son mal de crâne se dissiper petit à petit, grâce aux six comprimés. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du en prendre autant, cependant, car maintenant les murs de la chambre tournoyait autour de lui. Il avait échangé la douleur contre un vertige colossal.

Il entreprit de se lever en tâtonnant, à la recherche du mur le plus proche. Il devait se réveiller. Se sortir de cet état léthargique dans lequel il s'était mis. Il n'avait pas réfléchi en prenant les comprimés, mais maintenant, il savait que c'était idiot. Et dangereux. Supprimer la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait le crâne ne valait pas une overdose d'anti-douleur.

Il devait absolument effacer l'état dans lequel l'avaient mis les médicaments.

Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, s'agrippant aux meubles et aux murs pour y arriver. Quand il fut enfin dans la pièce, il posa son regard sur le miroir, s'examinant à travers les contours flous de sa vision.

Il avait vraiment une très mauvaise mine. Finalement, la douleur n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça. Au moins, elle ne lui donnait pas le teint d'une personne ayant passé quinze ans au fond d'une mine.

L'italien tangua vers la douche, ouvrant en grand les vannes de celle-ci, déversant un flot d'eau froide. Il retira son peignoir et plongea sous l'eau gelée. Celle-ci lui éclaircit légèrement les idées, effaçant quelques peu les traces des analgésiques. Il poussa un profond soupir, en s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur de la douche, la deuxième passant dans ses cheveux trempés.

Et maintenant ? Il allait laisser l'effet des médicaments passer et se contenter d'en prendre beaucoup moins le lendemain. Ça, c'était facile. Mais pour le reste ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Par quoi commencer ?

Il devait peut-être déjà se trouver un prénom.

* * *

_Alors? Une petite review? :)_


	4. Recherches

_Hi! _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, très contente que ce début d'histoire vous plaise!_

_

* * *

_

McGee poussa un profond soupir. Il avait tenté en premier lieu de faire une recherche sur le portable de Tony, mais le dernier lieu où l'italien l'avait allumé était son appartement, il y a quinze jours. Le dernier numéro celui d'un livreur de pizza. Rien de bien suspect là dedans, à moins que le chorizo ne soit devenu un produit alimentaire dangereux. Tony n'avait pas envoyé de mails, pas reçu de mails, rien qui puisse le mettre sur la voie, qui puisse lui indiquer où était son ami. Sa carte bancaire n'avait pas été utilisée depuis quinze jours, avec, en dernier achat un quelconque Dvd.

Il leva un regard tendu vers Gibbs et Ziva. Celle-ci paraît plus que fatigué. Gibbs lui, semblait toujours aussi crispé, son regard bleu azur figé sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

L'informaticien jeta un œil sur l'horloge, en bas de son écran d'ordinateur. Normal que la fatigue se fasse ressentir. Il était bientôt minuit, et ils bossaient comme des fous depuis la fin d'après-midi pour trouver une preuve leur permettant de se rassurer sur l'état de santé de leur collègue et le lieu où il pouvait se trouver.

-Fatigué McGee ?

La voix de son patron le fit brusquement sursauter.

-Non. Pas du tout.

Il ne pu éviter un bâillement, juste après avoir fait cette affirmation. Gibbs fit un petit sourire, mais garda son regard braqué sur l'ordinateur.

- Allez-vous coucher, tout les deux.

Ziva hésita. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le clavier, alors que son regard passait du bureau de l'agent senior à celui de Gibbs.

-Sûr, Gibbs ?

-Sûr. Deux agents fatigués ne me servent à rien. Allez, dehors, grogna Gibbs.

Ils attrapèrent leurs vestes, leurs sacs, tout en repoussant leur fauteuils et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Ziva jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Gibbs, qui était rivé sur son écran d'ordinateur, sourcils foncés et lèvres crispées, avant de quitter la salle.

* * *

Tony ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir la chambre baignée dans une forte lumière. Il faisait jour. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil et leva un sourcil étonné. Midi. Il avait dormi d'une traite, toute la nuit, les analgésiques l'ayant complètement assommés, malgré la douche froide de dix minutes qu'il avait prit la veille.

Il repoussa la couverture placée sur lui, et se leva en maugréant. La douleur disparue la veille était revenue, martyrisant son pauvre crâne. Il passa une main sur son visage, frottant ses yeux longuement. Il ne prendrait que deux cachets aujourd'hui. Mieux valait éviter d'être une loque s'il voulait enquêter pour savoir qui il était.

Enquêter. Ce terme lui était familier. Pourquoi ?

Il reporta la question à plus tard, et se leva, se dirigeant vers le mini-bar. Une rapide inspection du frigo lui apprit que – à moins qu'il ne soit un alcoolique notoire buvant une boisson forte dès son réveil- il n'y avait rien pour lui dans l'appareil. Il ferma la porte d'un coup sec, et se dirigea vers son placard.

Comment s'habillait monsieur DiNato ?

Il décida qu'il était le type d'homme à s'habiller simplement, mais avec classe. Les vêtements présents dans son armoire le démontraient. Il piocha une chemise noire, qu'il agrémenta d'un pantalon foncé marron et de chaussures assorties. Simple et classe. Tout ce qu'il voulait.

Après une douche rapide, il s'installa sur le canapé, passant en revue le programme de la journée.

D'abord, réfléchir à un prénom. « Monsieur » DiNato était quelque peu lourd à porter.

James ? Non, trop british. Jack ? Arg, non. Colin ? Non, non et non. Son prénom devait lui ressembler. Il ne savait pas qui il était, mais il savait qui il ne voulait pas être. Et ces prénoms américains ne lui allaient pas. Il s'appelait DiNato, nom à sonorité italienne. Alors il trouverait un prénom à sonorité italienne. Tino ? Non. Luigi ? Surtout pas. Vicenzo ? Non. Cenzo, diminutif du prénom précédent. Oui.

Oui, c'était très bien. Cenzo DiNato. Ça lui correspondait. Même s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas son prénom réel.

Ensuite, trouver des indices sur son passé, sa vie antérieure, même si pour ça, il devait fouiller Paris de fond en comble. Mais avant de fouiller Paris…Il allait passer sa chambre au peigne fin. Il était sûr qu'un indice lui avait échappé. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se positionner sur lui-même, d'avoir un indice sur son identité.

Il se leva du canapé, passant son regard sur l'ensemble de la chambre. Il avait fouillé toute la penderie et les chevets la veille, avant de tomber sous la fatigue et la douleur. Aujourd'hui la douleur était toujours là, mais la fatigue s'était dissipée. Et il avait ses analgésiques. Il pouvait s'attaquer au reste.

Il piocha deux cachets dans la petite boîte apportée la veille et les porta à sa bouche, avalant le tout à l'aide d'une grande goulée de limonade. Puis il décrocha le téléphone, commandant un café et une omelette au bacon au room service.

Il allait avoir besoin de forces, il le pressentait, la journée allait être longue.

* * *

Il entra dans la pièce et la vit, installée sur le siège de Tony, occupée à organiser ses stylos par ordre de grandeur. Quand elle l'entendit arriver, elle leva ses yeux ourlés de khôl noir vers lui, et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Salut Gibbs.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue en guise de réponse.

-Comment va mon quinquagénaire préféré ?

-Il va.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire éclatant. Il devina pourtant derrière celui-ci qu'elle cachait une certaine tension. Abby ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments.

-Qui t'as dit pour Tony ?

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Elle attrapa un stylo noir dans sa main, et le fit tourner lentement autour de son pouce.

-Personne. J'ai deviné. Il ne répondait à aucun de mes appels hier, et il n'est même pas venu me dire bonjour. Il me dit toujours bonjour, Gibbs !

Elle levait ses grands yeux stressés vers lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un grand garçon, agent super entraîné du NCIS. Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il lu dans ses yeux qu'elle s'inquiétait autant que lui pour l'italien. Il tourna son regard vers l'écran de l'ordinateur, et consulta l'heure. 7h55. Ses agents devaient arriver dans cinq minutes. Il espérait fortement que Tony allait se pointer, s'excuser de ne pas être venu hier parce qu'il était pris avait une super blonde en Floride, ou qu'il avait du aller soigner le cousin de son voisin en Alaska ou ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'il serait là.

Il pianota lentement sur son bureau, en regardant les aiguilles défiler. Il entendit Abby siroter longuement son caf-Pow à ses côtés. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas être passé en chercher un lui aussi.

Attendre sans agir ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais là, il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'inquiéter ou ne pas s'inquiéter ? Connaissant son agent, la première solution était plus que probable, mais il tenait à la réfuter le plus possible, évitant au maximum la pensée que Tony DiNozzo se soit lancé dans de graves problèmes.

* * *

8h00. Pas de Tony. Il entendit un bruit mat à son côté et tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Ziva venait de poser son sac sur son bureau. Elle leur fit un petit sourire.

-Bonjour Gibbs. Abby ? Tu es nouvelle dans le service ?

La gothique se prit au jeu, et hocha la tête, faisant voler ses couettes de haut en bas. Ziva lui fit un grand sourire, avant de se tourner vers Gibbs.

-Vous avez dormi cette nuit ?

Elle souligna de sa main ses propres yeux, indiquant ainsi à Gibbs qu'il avait de lourdes cernes.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. L'israélienne s'installa sur son fauteuil, et alluma à son tour son ordinateur. C'est ce moment là que choisi Tim McGee pour entrer en courant dans la pièce, son souffle coupé.

-Patron…

Il inspira longuement, avant de se baisser et de poser ses mains sur son ventre, reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale. Gibbs l'interrogea du regard.

-Tu as couru McGee ?

-McSoufflé, lança Ziva en imitant la voix de Tony.

Et oui, elle n'avait pas oublié leur jeu de la veille. L'informaticien lui fit un petit sourire, ainsi qu'a la gothique, toujours installée sur le fauteuil de DiNozzo, occupée à siroter lentement son soda, avant de tourner son regard vers son patron, qui attendait une explication :

-Oui. Garé loin, plus de places de parking.

Nouvel arrêt, nouvelle longue respiration.

-Ai eu idée… cette nuit. J'ai couru pour vous l'annoncer, souffla t-il.

Il regarda Gibbs, qui le fixa à son tour quelques secondes. Aucun son ne vint les déranger jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'ancien sniper ne tonne :

-J'ATTENDS MCGEE !

-Hm. Oui. Désolé, Patron.

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre:

-On a effectué une recherche sur son portable, on a tracé ses appels, suivi sa carte bancaire, mais…

Il avançait vers son bureau tout en parlant.

-…Mais, on a oublié un élément. Un élément important qui pourrait peut-être nous permettre de retrouver Tony maintenant.

* * *

L'agent passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il avait soulevé le matelas, vérifié chaque recoin de chaque meuble, soulevé le tapis présent sous la table. Rien. Il n'avait rien trouvé lui permettant de deviner qui il était.

Il aspira une longue gorgée de café bouillant, fronçant les sourcils sous la brûlure légère que lui infligea le breuvage. Quelque chose lui avait échappé. Il en était certain. Un infime détail qu'il avait trouvé inutile.

Il passa en revue la chambre. Le lit, immense. La table. Les chaises. Le canapé. La télé. Les films.

Les films.

Oui. Il le tenait ce détail.

Les nombreux Dvd. Quelle personne normalement constituée prenait avec elle une armée de films pour aller à l'hôtel ? Alors qu'il pouvait en avoir à la demande au room service ?

Il se lança vers ceux-ci, et attrapa le premier venu, l'ouvrant, le retournant, vérifiant chaque recoin de la jaquette. Rien.

Il fit de même pour tout les dvd jusqu'au dernier, un collector de la série Magnum. Il ouvrit la jaquette de celui-ci, passant ses doigts sur le cd, tâtant la pochette. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. L'homme qu'il était avait vraiment de drôles d'idées.

Il sortit l'objet, retenant à grande peine un petit cri de joie, le regardant dans la lumière filtrante à travers la fenêtre.

Une clef. Qui aurait eu l'idée de cacher cette petite clé grise, portant le numéro 157 dans une jaquette de film ?

Lui, visiblement.

Il ferma son poing sur le petit objet, avant d'attraper sa veste de cuir marron dans sa penderie. Il devait trouver ce qu'ouvrait cette clef. Rien ne le mentionnait, rien ne pouvait l'aider. Mais il devait chercher. Et trouver. Il devait savoir qui il était. Cette sensation de marcher dans le noir, sans savoir où il allait, ce qu'il avait fait, était trop horrible à porter. Il fallait qu'il sache qui il était.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, s'apprêtant à sortir rapidement de celle-ci.

Il n'avait pas prévu que sa lancée soit coupée par un homme présent devant sa porte.

Il n'avait pas prévu que cet homme ait un sourire aussi satisfaisant.

Il n'avait pas prévu que cet homme le menace d'une arme.

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Review si vous voulez bien :)_

_Ah. Oui. Je sais, j'embête déjà Tony. Mais ceux qui lisent ma première histoire le savent, je suis "légèrement" sadique.^^_

_Sinon, vous aimez bien son "prénom", Cenzo? J'ai un peu lutté à trouver quelquechose qui lui corresponde, qui soit original, italien, et qui soit un diminutif, comme Tony. :)_


	5. Révélations

_Salut! _

_Oui, je sais, j'avais dit mercredi. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de publier ^^_

_Voilà donc la suite de l'histoire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Et encore merci BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews!_

_

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas, les phrases en italiques sont en français!  
_

* * *

McGee s'installa devant son ordinateur. Trois paires d'yeux étaient rivées sur lui et attendait la suite de sa phrase. L'agent leva un regard sur le visage fatigué de Gibbs, et poursuivit ses explications :

-On a cherché par tout les moyens à trouver quel numéro avait contacté Tony en dernier sur son portable. On a essayé de le localiser. En vain.

-Et ?

En un mot, Gibbs venait de faire monter la tension du jeune homme à un point nettement au dessus de la moyenne. McGee fit un petit sourire contrit avant de poursuivre :

-Tony ne peut pas survivre sans téléphone. Il en est absolument accroc. Impossible qu'il s'en soit passé aussi longtemps. J'ai donc fait une recherche, chez moi, sur les caméras de surveillance des différents magasins de téléphonie du quartier. Et regardez ce que j'ai trouvé….

Il appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande, faisant apparaître une image en noir et blanc sur l'écran central. Quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur celui-ci, contemplant l'image de Tony Dinozzo tendant un billent de cent dollars à une jeune vendeuse sous le charme, lui échangeant par la suite un petit téléphone noir.

L'informaticien afficha un grand sourire, alors que la gothique se lançait sur lui avec un air enthousiaste.

-Timmy, tu es un génie !

Abby enlaça le cou du jeune homme, posant sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne. Celui-ci eut un petit moment d'hésitation avant de poser à son tour sa main sur le bras de la gothique, et de sourire. Il tourna son regard vers Gibbs.

L'homme le fixait, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

-Oh…Euh…Oui, Patron.

Il se lança sur son ordinateur, obligeant Abby à le lâcher aussi vite.

-Je n'avais pas accès à ma base de recherches chez moi. Mais ici, il me sera facile de cibler le numéro de téléphone. Appareil vendu il y a seize jours, à 18h35. Alors… Encore quelques secondes…Et je saurai qui Tony a appelé en dernier…

Gibbs tapota sur son bureau avec énervement. Encore quelques secondes, comme disait McGee, et il en serait réduit à grincer des dents.

-Voilà. Alors… Oh.

L'agent leva son visage vers son Patron. Son regard reflétait une source d'étonnement à lui seul.

-Quoi ? Quoi McGee ?

Ziva s'était levée, et s'appuyait sur le bureau de l'agent en lisant le résultat. Elle aussi affichait un masque de stupeur.

-Alors ! Rugit Gibbs, en crispant ses mains sur le bureau.

-Patron…

Le geek balbutia, ne sachant comment annoncer la nouvelle.

-…Le dernier numéro que Tony a appelé est…

« Le mien »

Les quatre visages se tournèrent vers la voix froide qui parvenait du milieu de l'escalier. Face à eux se tenait le directeur Léon Vance, ses mains figées sur la balustrade, ses dents coincées sur un énième cure-dent.

Bien sur. Vance. Gibbs soupira. Comment n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? Il se leva de son siège et avança vers l'escalier. Son visage exprimait à peine toute la fureur qu'il contenait quand il passa à côté du directeur, lui indiquant d'un petit geste du menton l'étage.

-Je crois qu'on a à parler, Léon.

-Je crois aussi. Gibbs.

* * *

Il braqua son regard vers le pistolet de l'homme, braqué vers sa poitrine. Son adversaire lui souriait, le contemplant, lui, arrêté en plein élan et maintenant stoppé en pleine milieu de l'encadrement de la porte. Lui, sans aucun moyen de défense.

-Bonjour, DiNato.

-Salut. Enchanté. Non. Attendez, comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui…_Enchanté_.

-Bon français, bravo.

-Merci.

Cet échange ironique n'annonçait rien de bon. L'homme face à lui prenait bien trop le temps de lui parler, bien trop le temps de le regarder avec ce sourire inquiétant.

-Si on rentrait dans la chambre?

-Non. Pas envie.

L'homme déclencha la sécurité de l'arme, et la leva un peu plus vers l'agent, ses yeux plongés dans le regard de celui-ci.

-_S'il vous plait ?_

Tony grogna, avant de reculer de quelques pas. L'inconnu en profita pour entrer dans la pièce, et fermer la chambre d'un coup sec. Ils étaient maintenant seuls. Personne ne pourrait savoir qu'il était menacé ainsi isolés dans la pièce.

-Alors. DiNato. J'ai une question. Elle va être simple. Tu vas voir.

L'italien croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et contempla son adversaire. Celui-ci était fier d'être en position de force et le montrait.

-J'écoute. Quelle est la question ?

-« Où est-elle » ? L'interrogea l'individu en jetant un léger regard dans la chambre.

Elle ? Qui ? De quoi parlait donc ce sombre crétin ?

-Qui ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est.

-Non. Peut-être que si je n'étais pas menacé d'une arme par un imbécile qui louche, je pourrais davantage réfléchir.

Il s'étonnait lui-même. Il se découvrait un sens de la répartie et un sang-froid plus qu'inattendus alors qu'il était probablement sur le point de mourir.

L'homme fit une moue boudeuse. Il baissa furtivement son arme, pointant celle-ci vers le bas. Tony eut un long frisson en voyant l'air que celui-ci prenait alors qu'il lui soufflait, d'une voix grinçante :

-Peut-être que si je te t'envoyais une balle dans ta jambe, ça t'aiderait davantage à réfléchir ?

* * *

-J'écoute, Léon, je veux une explication !

Il se tenait face au directeur, les mains serrées sur le bord du bureau de celui-ci, tendu au dessus du meuble à l'encontre de son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de faire hocher légèrement le cure-dent positionné entre ses lèvres. Il lâcha enfin, au bout de quelques instants, ses yeux las posés sur Gibbs :

-Il est en mission sous couverture, Jethro.

-Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ? Rugit Gibbs.

Il s'exhorta à ne pas attraper le directeur par le col pour le secouer comme un prunier. Plus il perdait son calme, moins il avait de chance d'obtenir d'informations sur l'endroit où se situait son agent.

-Vous n'aviez pas à le savoir.

Le ton était sec, rude, tranchant.

-JE suis le directeur du NCIS, Jethro. JE décide qui va en mission.

Il prit place dans son fauteuil sous le regard furieux de Gibbs. Celui-ci contourna le bureau pour faire face à Vance, tordant ses mains sur un malheureux stylo oublié sur le bureau de celui-ci, afin d'éviter de frapper violemment l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui.

-Tony est mon agent, Léon. Et si vous envoyez MON agent en couverture, vous passez par moi !

-Hors de question.

Il riva son regard noir dans celui de Gibbs, passant son cure-dent d'un coin à l'autre de sa bouche.

-Vous oubliez qui commande ici, Gibbs.

-Vous oubliez qui peut vous tuer en une minute ici, Léon ! Aboya Gibbs.

Le directeur se leva d'un coup sec, se plantant face à Gibbs, contrant son regard assassin par une œillade mesquine.

-C'est une menace, Gibbs ?

- Prenez-le comme vous voulez.

Lourd silence, accompagné d'œillades meurtrières.

-Dites-moi où est Tony.

-En France. Paris.

Paris ? Il avait envoyé son agent à Paris ? Gibbs serra les poings tellement forts que la peau de sa main blanchit soudainement.

-« Qui » est-il ?

-Tony DiNato. En France pour acheter un lot d'armes et le revendre en Italie.

-A qui ?

-John Steens.

Gibbs se figea. La vision d'un élément de son passé dansant devant ses yeux. Steens.

-Steens. Vous vous moquez de moi, Léon ?

Il enrageait. Se forçait à ne pas propulser le directeur par la fenêtre, et jubiler de le voir tomber des quatre étages du NCIS.

Steens. Premier trafiquant d'armes connu en France. Il était connu pour avoir de maintes fois dérobé de nombreuses armes à la marine, pour les revendre par la suite à de nombreux pays, à de très – trop – nombreuses personnes, sans que sa culpabilité ne soit jamais prouvée. Il avait derrière lui un immense réseau, constitué de hauts noms et de personnes innombrables. Le NCIS enquêtait sur lui depuis des années.

Steens. Qu'il avait lui-même cherché à faire tomber il y a une vingtaine d'années, alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux des trentenaires. Steens, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à attraper. Steens, l'invincible.

Seul face à lui, Tony n'avait qu'une très faible chance de survie, même en étant un agent ultra entraîné du NCIS.

-Non. Gibbs. Vous savez autant que moi que Tony est l'homme parfait pour les missions sous couverture. Il est peut-être un sale gamin chieur, mais il est aussi un excellent agent. Et cet excellent agent peut à lui tout seul faire tomber le réseau de John Steens.

-J'espère que vous l'avez envoyé avec du renfort, Léon.

La moue de celui-ci fut sans équivoque. Il poussa un long grognement. Il ne devait pas tuer le directeur du NCIS. Il ne devait pas tuer le directeur du NCIS. Il ne devait pas.

-Il est seul ?

Le directeur fronça les sourcils. Il détestait devoir avouer ses plans.

-Sa couverture aurait été beaucoup plus faible s'il avait été avec quelqu'un. Et ce n'était que question de deux semaines, Jehtro. Tony devait nous rendre des comptes sur l'individu, qui nous aurait permis de l'arrêter.

Gibbs frappa d'un coup sec le bureau du directeur, tout en regardant celui-ci d'un air rageur. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont celui-ci parlait de son agent au passé.

-Comment va t-il ?

Le directeur s'arrêta brusquement de faire mouvoir son cure-dent. Il hésita un long instant, observant le visage de Gibbs se crisper petit à petit. Il souffla enfin, au bout d'une attente interminable :

-Je ne sais pas, Gibbs. Il ne nous a pas lancé d'appels depuis trois jours. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles. Rien.

* * *

Ziva et Tim virent Leroy Jethro Gibbs descendre d'un pas furieux l'escalier menant au MTAC. Il jeta un regard noir à ses deux agents, tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers et en lançant d'un ton furibond :

« Vous avez dix minutes pour rentrer chez vous et préparer vos affaires. Nous allons à Paris.».

* * *

_Voilà!_

_Ca vous a plu? Je ne suis pas du tout convaincue par mon Vance. Mais j'ai énormément de mal avec ce personnage._

_Oh, et vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi Tony n'en a pas parlé à Gibbs? Un élément de réponse au prochain épisode ^^  
_

_Une petite question...Vous avez remarqué que ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que les deux premiers. Je l'ai coupé pour pouvoir vous mettre la suite plus rapidement._

_Préférez-vous un long chapitre, posté tout les 7 à 10 jours, ou un chapitre plus court mais posté 2 à 3 fois par semaine?_

_A vos reviews! Merciii!_


	6. Courir

_Bonsoir!_

_Et oui, les deux histoires mises à jour ce soir! Je lutte contre l'AIPM!_

_Alors, résultat des sondages, deux à trois chapitres par semaines (sachant que ça sera en général 2, trois si j'ai plein de reviews Héhé)_

_Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui me touchent énormément!  
_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Firesey qui m'a fait une review incroyable (j'en suis encore scotchée ^^) et à Sirius qui m'a inspiré un moment du chapitre par une de ses reviews ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

L'homme allait lui coller une balle dans la jambe.

Il eut à peine le temps de réagir. Ne réfléchissant pas, instinctivement, il se jeta sur le côté. La balle le frôla, alors qu'il se lançait à terre, et alla se ficher dans le mur.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Se mouvoir si rapidement, échapper aussi facilement à la menace. Il ne savait pas. Il savait juste que, s'il voulait sauver sa peau, il fallait qu'il réagisse et très vite.

L'homme allait de nouveau tirer. Il envoya aussitôt sa jambe sur celui-ci, en plein dans sa main. L'individu lâcha l'arme sur le coup. Celle-ci alla s'envoler à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Alors, on fait moins le malin maintenant, s'écria t-il, en voyant l'individu sans son pistolet.

Facile, il le savait. Mais, c'était sortit tout seul.

L'homme face à lui grogna, avant de sortir un petit couteau de sa manche.

Bon, ok, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-ci.

-Où, DiNato? Où est-elle ?

-Douzième porte à droite, au fond du couloir. A côté des WC.

Ironie contre colère. Qui gagnerait ?

Son adversaire tenta de lui envoyer un coup de couteau dans le torse. Il arrêta aussitôt son geste d'un coup sec, stoppant la lancé de l'individu d'un coup de coude dans le nez de celui-ci. Il profita du petit laps de temps où l'individu recula en grognant, sa main posée sur son nez, pour attraper l'objet le plus proche –un lourd vase de verre- et le lancer sur son adversaire. Celui-ci tituba sous le coup, ses yeux passant à un état vitreux, avant de s'effondrer contre le mur.

Bien. Il savait se défendre. Nouveau point qui lui permettait d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Maintenant, la question était de savoir s'il utilisait cette force en bien…Ou en mal…

Il ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur la question. Le coup de feu avait du alerter du monde. Il ne devait pas traîner dans les parages.

L'agent attrapa la petite clef grise, sa liasse de billet et l'arme que l'individu avait laissée tombé, avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre.

* * *

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas, bifurquant dans la seconde partie du couloir, qu'un grognement de rage se fit entendre à lui.

_« Il s'est barré, retrouvez le ! »_

Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais surement pas des gentillesses. Il pressa le pas, en direction de la cage d'escalier. Derrière lui, plusieurs bruits de pas se rapprochaient.

_« Bordel, il est où ? »_

Il poussa le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait la porte de la cage d'escalier, avant de descendre les marches d'un pas plus que rapide. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il puisait toutes ses forces pour s'éloigner de ses agresseurs.

Il avait franchi un étage quand la porte qu'il venait de fermer s'ouvrit. Il entendit plusieurs personnes dévaler les marches derrière lui.

Il devait se dépêcher. Courir.

Il avait encore un étage à descendre. Les hommes n'étaient plus très loin derrière lui. S'il stoppait une seconde, c'était la fin. Il ne pouvait pas faiblir. Oublier qu'il avait un mal de crâne lancinant. Oublier qu'il était essoufflé.

Il allait franchir la dernière porte. Il ne lui restait qu'un mètre à faire, et il serait dans le hall de l'hôtel. Les hommes n'iraient pas jusqu'à tirer sur lui dans cet immense hall, avec autant de paires d'yeux pouvant les identifier. Il fallait qu'il s'y rende.

* * *

L'avion était paisible. Calme. Seul les quelques ronflements – dont ceux de McGee- venaient troubler le silence. Gibbs avait fermé les yeux. Faire semblant de dormir était un bon moyen pour ne pas être dérangé. Ne pas être dérangé était un bon moyen pour ruminer. Ruminer était une mauvaise idée. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Tony en France. Tony qui lui ment. Tony en danger. Tony qui était peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il était. Et lui, coincé dans cette saloperie d'avion à ne pas pouvoir bouger. Lui, totalement inerte face à la disparition de son collègue.

Il ne pouvait le supporter.

Il eut envie de serrer les poings, de frapper quelque chose, de pousser un hurlement de rage. Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Et ça aurait révélé qu'il ne dormait pas. De plus, l'Israélienne à ses côtés était réveillée et surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements, il le savait. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entamer la conversation.

Pourquoi Tony lui avait-il menti ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. La confiance était constante entre eux, et il avait toujours su son agent senior le plus loyal possible. Alors, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ?

Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que vous ne dormez pas, Gibbs.

Il manqua de sourciller. Ne pouvait-il pas ruminer en paix ?

-Gibbs…

Il ouvrit les yeux pour poser son regard noir sur celui de la jeune femme. Elle lui souriait gentiment, ses longs cheveux noirs pendant sur le côté, alors que sa tête était tournée vers lui.

-Comment avez-vous su ?

-Votre respiration, Gibbs.

Il avait oublié que cette personne remarquait tout. Absolument tout.

-Vous vous inquiétez, n'est ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de pincer les lèvres, avant de tourner son regard vers le hublot. Derrière celui-ci, les nuages défilaient dans la nuit noire. Ils devaient être au dessus de l'océan en ce moment.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, Gibbs. Mais Tony ne vous a pas trahi.

Mais, bon sang, elle lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Il lui jeta un regard noir.

-Il a fait ça pour vous, Gibbs. Pour vous protéger. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à Vance. Il ne pouvait pas nier cette enquête, alors qu'il pouvait arrêter un homme recherché par des centaines de personnes. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus vous impliquer dans cette histoire.

Il crispa sa mâchoire, avant de lui rétorquer d'un ton glacial :

-Vous êtes psy, maintenant ?

-Non, je suis juste quelqu'un qui sait comment fonctionne Anthony DiNozzo, Gibbs. Et comment, vous, vous fonctionnez. Vous ne lui aurez jamais permis de réaliser cette mission. Où alors, vous seriez venu avec lui à Paris. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. La dernière chose que souhaite Tony, c'est de mettre une personne de son équipe en danger. Surtout vous.

Il se détendit légèrement. Ziva était perspicace. Très perspicace.

Elle avait totalement décrypté son agent, son mode de pensée. Et lui-même, alors qu'il pensait être protégé des autres sous son armure impassible.

* * *

Il entendit avant de sentir le projectile arriver à lui. La douleur lui parvint dans la jambe, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte donnant sur le hall de l'immeuble. Il s'arrêta un instant sous le choc, une main posée à plat contre la porte, l'autre crispée sur son arme. Une seconde pendant laquelle il cru vraiment défaillir sous l'effet de la douleur.

Mais il ne devait pas. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, c'était la fin. Il ne savait pas ce que ces hommes voulaient, mais il savait qu'il serait prêt à le tuer pour l'obtenir.

Il puisa toutes ses forces restantes pour pousser la lourde porte de bois menant dans le hall, avant que le dernier agresseur n'arrive à lui. Il entra alors dans l'immense hall de l'hôtel, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui d'un coup sec. Le bruit fit lever les yeux de nombreuses personnes dans la pièce, et il entendit plusieurs d'entre elles crier en voyant son état. Oui. Visiblement, la plaie à sa jambe n'était pas belle à voir. Ah. Et il avait un pistolet dans la main, aussi.

Il s'avança dans le hall, prenant appui sur sa jambe valide pour lancer l'autre en avant. Comme il s'y était attendu, ses agresseurs avaient fait demi-tour. Discrétion avant tout.

Sa vue se troubla quelques peu alors qu'il avançait vers le bureau d'accueil, où se tenait le très stoïque Jacques. Jacques, qui, à l'instant-même le regardait de ses yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte.

L'agent déglutit lentement. La douleur de sa jambe s'alliait à celle qui martelait son crâne, troublant de plus en plus sa vue, le faisant tituber alors qu'il marchait vers le français.

-Jacques, hé, Jacky.

Il l'avait appelé de sa voix faible, alors qu'il tentait d'avancer droitement, malgré les murs qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Il vit à travers un brouillard l'homme se diriger vers lui, l'attrapant par les épaules.

-Que vous est-il arrivé, monsieur DiNato ?

Le français tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés sur le bureau de l'accueil :

_-Sécurité, appelez la sécurité !_

Tony sourit faiblement. Sécurité ? C'était bien trop tard.

-Vous savez quoi ? Jacky ?

Il sentait que sa voix faiblissait de plus en plus. Il devait probablement murmurer maintenant.

-Je m'appelle Cenzo. Cenzo DiNato.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses jambes, avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

_Bah quoi? C'est qu'une balle! Et une jambe!_

_M'enfin, j'allais pas rester éternellement gentille ^^_

_A votre avis, le prochain chapitre sera t-il celui des retrouvailles? _

_Vous voulez un spoiler? Allez. Je vous le dis. Le chapitre où Gibbs et Tony se retrouvent s'apelle..."Retrouvailles"._

_Oui je sais, vous êtes impressionnés. _

_Bon. Sinon, euh..._

_Une petite review?_

* * *

_*Instant pub* Sinon, si vous aimez autant que moi le côté chiant/gamin de Tony, vous pouvez aller lire mon OS "Longue soirée" (et le reviewer), ça me ferait super plaisir :) *Instant pub off*_


	7. Arrivée et Départ

_Bonjour!_

_La suite ! :) Et encore merci pour vos reviews!_

_

* * *

Ah, et n'oubliez pas! Les phrases en italique sont en français.  
_

* * *

-Vous ne pourriez pas aller plus vite ?

Il fulminait, assis à l'arrière de ce taxi français et entouré de ses deux agents. Le taxi zigzaguait entre les différentes voitures, en route vers l'hôtel Améthyste.

Le chauffeur jeta un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur sur cet homme aux cheveux gris, assis à l'arrière de son véhicule, et qui serrait si fort les dents.

_-Qu'es ce qu'il a dit votre copain ? Je ne comprends pas l'anglais, moi._

Ziva fronça les sourcils, avant de crier d'un air agacé :

_-Il vous a dit d'aller plus vite !_

_-Ah, je vois que vous parlez français, ma petite demoiselle !_

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se pencher en avant, positionnant son visage à quelques centimètres du chauffeur.

_-Appelez moi encore votre petite demoiselle, et vous ne pourrez plus jamais conduire ce taxi,_ souffla t-elle.

L'homme déglutit fortement, avant de positionner son visage vers l'avant, tout en crispant ses poings sur le volant.

-_Nous serons à l'hôtel dans cinq minutes_, bafouilla le chauffeur.

Gibbs posa son regard sur Ziva, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Cinq minutes, Gibbs.

Cinq minutes. C'était bien trop long. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait besoin de se rassurer, besoin de le retrouver. Ici. Maintenant. En vie. Si lui avait conduit, il serait déjà devant cet hôtel, ça, c'était sûr. Nouvelle règle à enregistrer : Toujours louer une voiture pour les déplacements à l'étranger.

* * *

Il poussa la porte de l'hôtel, sous le regard affûté du portier. Celui-ci avait pressenti qu'arrêter cet homme dans sa lancée aurait grandement mis en péril sa vie. Il resta donc stoïque alors que les trois agents entraient dans le hall.

La première chose que vit Gibbs fut les nombreux policiers français présents dans la pièce, autour d'un majordome à l'air effrayé. Les quelques clients de l'hôtel avaient été orientés dans un coin du salon, et étaient maintenus à l'écart par une banderole jaune.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi cette banderole ? Pourquoi ce nombre de policier enquêtant auprès du bureau d'accueil ? Si jamais Tony était… Non. Ce n'était pas Tony. Non.

Gibbs souleva la banderole, s'aventurant dans l'espace limité. Un policier l'interpella aussitôt d'un geste de la main.

-_Police, stop. Accès interdit._

Gibbs souleva sa plaque et la positionna devant le visage de l'agent, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-NCIS. Laissez nous passer.

-NCIS ? C'est quoi ça ?

L'ancien marine ne répondit pas, malgré le fait que ce policier s'était aussitôt adressé à lui en anglais. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, tout en regardant autour de lui, cherchant son agent des yeux. Ce fut McGee qui s'avança vers le policier pour répondre à sa question :

-Navale Criminate Investigation Service. Nous avons un de nos hommes qui loge dans cet hôtel. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Un homme touché par balle, et qui s'est effondré dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Gibbs se sentit pâlir en entendant les faits. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Il y avait eu une fusillade, ici dans cet hôtel, le même hôtel ou logeait son agent sous couverture. Son agent qui ne donnait pas de nouvelles au NCIS depuis plusieurs jours. Et si… Non. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être cet homme touché. C'était impossible. Pas lui.

Il se tourna vers McGee et Ziva, muet. Les mots refusaient de dépasser ses lèvres. Lui, l'impassible Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait peur de ce qu'il avait à demander. Il remarqua cependant que ceux-ci étaient aussi livides qu'il devait l'être. Les lèvres de l'israélienne tremblaient, et l'informaticien avait un regard vide, dénué d'expression.

Il se poussa mentalement à agir. Il était dans son rôle de réagir, et non de se laisser dépasser par un doute affreux. Il devait en avoir confirmation. Vérifier que son agent n'était pas mort.

Il attrapa le sac de McGee, qui eut un léger tremblement quand celui-ci lui prit l'objet des mains. Gibbs fouilla dedans avec énergie, cherchant l'objet de sa requête. Quand enfin il la trouva, il tendit la photographie de DiNozzo au policier, tout en espérant fortement que celui-ci allait le contredire.

-C'est lui ? Est-ce lui qui a été touché ?

L'agent plissa les yeux en regardant la photo. Puis il hocha légèrement la tête.

-Oui, Monsieur, c'est bien lui.

Les trois agents tressaillirent, alors que le policier continuait :

-Sauf qu'il était un peu plus amoché que sur votre photo. Il avait une énorme bosse sur le front, et une coupure au menton. Et cette blessure à la jambe…

L'espoir revint aussitôt en Gibbs. Il attrapa l'épaule du policier, tout en l'interrompant :

-A la jambe ? Vous dites bien à la jambe ?

-Oui. Lâchez mon épaule, Monsieur.

Il s'exécuta, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il avait attrapé le bras du policier. La jambe. Son agent n'était peut-être donc pas…

-Est-il mort ? Entendit-il derrière lui.

Ziva. L'israélienne avait formulée tout haut ce qu'il n'osait penser, d'une voix calme, mais dont il savait qu'elle cachait une véritable angoisse. Le policier lâcha Gibbs du regard pour passer sur la brune. Il fit un petit signe négatif de la tête.

-Non, Madame, il n'est pas mort. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il n'est pas mort. Il a été envoyé à l'hôpital de Thyan, pour se faire opérer d'urgence, il y a cinq heures.

Il se sentit revivre. Tony était vivant. Son agent était vivant. C'était le plus important.

-Qui lui a tiré dessus ?

Cette fois, c'était McGee qui avait pris la parole. Il tourna son regard vers celui-ci. L'agent avait repris des couleurs, tout en sortant un calepin de son sac, et en inscrivant les différents détails.

-Nous ne savons pas. Cette personne est sortie de la cage d'escalier en boitant, jambe blessée, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras du maître d'hôtel. Nous n'avons pu retrouver trace de ses assaillants.

« Cette personne ». Tony avait un nom, bon sang ! Il reprit d'un ton agacé :

-Cette personne, comme vous dites, est un agent du NCIS. Et il s'appelle Anthony DiNozzo.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Étrange. Il a dit s'appeler Cenzo DiNato au maître d'hôtel.

« Cenzo » ? Où diable Tony avait-il été chercher un tel prénom ? Et pourquoi changer son prénom ? Il lui suffisait de prendre un nom d'emprunt pour sa couverture.

Le policier reprit, au bout d'un léger silence :

-Dans tout les cas, nous ne savions pas que cet agent faisait partie d'une agence fédérale. Il a été vu en possession d'une arme, dans l'hôtel. Nous l'avons transporté à l'hôpital, sous surveillance. Nous ne savions pas qu'il était…Un « gentil », vous comprenez ?

Gibbs grogna. Il ne comprenait que trop bien.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez mis mon agent sous surveillance, en tant que suspect, c'est bien ça ?

Le policier hocha la tête. Gibbs serra les poings. Il devait aller chercher Tony à l'hôpital et le ramener au plus vite à Washington. Qu'on en finisse. Il se tourna vers ses deux agents.

-McGee, vous me trouvez une voiture de location tout de suite. Nous allons à l'hôpital Thyan.

* * *

Tony cligna lentement des yeux. Son regard trouble s'attarda d'abord sur le plafond blanc. Il mit un instant à réaliser, à se sortir de cet état léthargique dans lequel il était. Quand enfin le brouillard se dissipa, après quelques minutes interminables, il s'autorisa à regarder autour de lui.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Un hôpital, bien sur. Il avait été touché par balle, et emmené à l'hôpital. Il était maintenant allongé dans ce petit lit blanc, une perfusion plantée dans le bras, un long pansement barrant le haut de sa jambe.

Allongé dans cette petite chambre. Au petit lit blanc placé au milieu de la pièce, avec cette petite commode de la même couleur face à celui-ci.

Un mot le transperça alors qu'il visualisait la situation. « Pourquoi » ?

Mais pourquoi diable était-il ici, à Paris, s'il était américain ? Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé dans ce champ, couvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien ? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucune trace de son ancienne vie dans cette chambre d'hôtel, à l'exception de quelques habits de luxe et une petite clef grise qui pouvait ouvrir n'importe quel endroit ? Pourquoi des hommes avaient voulu le tuer, alors qu'il était dans cette chambre ? Pourquoi lui avait-on tiré une balle dans la jambe ? Et pas dans le cœur ? Etait-ce voulu ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Que voulaient ses hommes ? Son agresseur avait parlé d'une personne. « Où est-elle ». Mais de qui parlait donc cet abruti? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas ? Il s'obligea à ne pas se frapper violemment la tête de la main, pour faire venir ce passé qu'il attendait tant.

Non. Il devait garder son esprit clair.

La nouvelle question qui se posait maintenant à lui était son futur. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait été emmené à l'hôpital, alors qu'il avait été pris pour cible par plusieurs hommes. Il s'était effondré dans les bras d'un majordome paniqué, une arme à la main, une balle dans la jambe. Il se doutait que la police allait bientôt arriver dans sa chambre pour l'interroger. Il était d'ailleurs probablement déjà sous surveillance. Etonnant qu'on ne l'ait pas menotté au lit, comme un homme suspecté d'avoir fait feu au sein d'un hôtel pour riches.

Il n'aurait aucune réponse aux questions qu'on lui poserait, lui-même ne savait pas expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet hôtel. Il serait peut-être considéré comme un malfaiteur. Il espérait de ton son cœur qu'il n'en était pas un. Tout mais pas ça.

Sans papier, sans identité, sans rien pouvant l'aider à se justifier, il avait une bonne chance de se retrouver rapidement à l'hôtel de police. Une bonne chance qu'on lui mette sur le dos des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Et il n'aurait rien pour se défendre.

Il devait sortir de cet hôpital avant que la police n'arrive. Il devait aller à la recherche de ce passé qu'il avait oublié. Il avait cette clef pour premier indice de son passé. Cette…

Son visage se figea. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant ses affaires personnelles du regard.

La clef. Où était cette clef ? Où avait-elle été mise lors de sa chute ? Il avait besoin de cette clef. Il devait la retrouver. La tenir. Maintenant.

Il arracha brusquement l'aiguille plantée dans son bras, avant de poser ses jambes sur le sol, et de s'y appuyer pour se lever, une main posée sur le lit en soutien. Le geste ne lui demanda pas un trop gros effort, comme il s'y était attendu. Il avait au contraire l'impression que sa jambe n'avait rien. Il ne sentait rien. Il remarqua également que la douleur à sa tête avait disparu.

Il jeta un œil sur la perfusion posée à côté de lui. Bien sur. C'était évident. Il n'avait pas mal car il était sous morphine. Quand celle-ci n'agirait plus, il sentirait la douleur revenir. Autant en profiter.

Il fit un premier pas, tout en prenant appui sur le lit. Sa jambe ne le faisait pas souffrir, mais elle semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à le porter. Il fallait qu'il tienne.

L'agent porta un regard sur la petite commode blanche face à lui. Il s'aida du lit pour se glisser jusqu'à celle-ci et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, lorsqu'il prit la petite clef grise. Elle était là. Ouf.

Il trouva aussi sa chemise, sa veste et son argent. Son pantalon, lui, n'était plus là. Probablement détruit car trop imbibé de sang. A la place se trouvait un pantalon blanc d'hôpital. Ca ferait l'affaire.

Il enfila les vêtements, avant de prendre la petite clef et le paquet d'euros. Il posa le tour dans la poche du pantalon, et ferma la petite fermeture blanche. Une chose lui manquait. Une chose dont il avait fortement besoin s'il voulait rester celui qu'il était, et ne pas se crisper sous la douleur qui lui infligerait prochainement sa tête et sa jambe.

Il fouilla dans les quelques boîtes présentes sur son chevet, pour trouver celle qu'il attendait. Des analgésiques. Bien.

La référence d'un docteur boitant et shooté aux médicaments, comme lui, lui vint en esprit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Il regarda autour de lui, détaillant avec attention la chambre. Ne restait plus qu'a sortir d'ici. Rapidement. Et discrètement.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

Fermée. Bien entendu.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous plait toujours?:o)  
_


	8. L'ogre

_Bonjour!_

_La suite ^^ Un chapitre de l'histoire que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire !  
_

_Et merci encore à vous pour vos reviews!_

_

* * *

N'oubliez pas, italique=Français!  
_

* * *

Il appuya une nouvelle fois sur la poignée. Cette fichue porte était fermée.

Il n'était peut-être pas menotté à son lit comme un suspect, mais la police française avait quand même prise des précautions. Il était enfermé dans sa chambre. Enfermé comme un malfaiteur.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, tout en regardant autour de lui. Comment sortir d'ici ? Avec sa jambe, il ne pouvait pas s'accorder beaucoup de péripéties. Aucune possibilité de défoncer la porte à coup de pied. Et en plus, c'était beaucoup trop bruyant. Et voyant. Alors, comment allait-il sortir d'ici ?

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Aussi potentiellement dangereuse soit-elle.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, toujours en s'aidant de chaque meuble pour avancer et traîner sa jambe devant lui. La fenêtre. Complètement fou. S'il sortait par là, il avait plus d'une chance sur deux de se tuer en tombant, avec sa jambe endormie.

Mais il devait le tenter.

Et après tout, rien ne lui disait qu'il n'était pas fou dans sa vie « d'avant ».

Dehors il faisait nuit. Il serait donc parfaitement protégé par l'obscurité pour se glisser dehors.

Il enclencha la poignée, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la fenêtre, quand il entendit un petit déclic. La porte. Déverrouillée. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à son visiteur.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

* * *

-_Je peux vous aider ?_

La jeune femme, une toute petite blonde aux traits affinés, placée derrière le comptoir leur souriait de toutes ses dents, tout en les regardant avec attention. Eux étaient tendus, crispés. Ils étaient sur le point de retrouver leur ami. Dans un hôpital. Leur ami, qui à vouloir trop exceller dans sa mission sous couverture s'était attiré les dangers et avait fini dans cet hôpital. Ils l'espéraient, en forme.

L'israélienne s'essaya à sourire. A son côté, Gibbs ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la jeune femme. C'était à elle de répondre. C'était elle qui parlait dix langues.

-_Nous cherchons la chambre de Tony DiNato._

La jeune femme se pencha sur son ordinateur, et pianota quelques secondes. Elle secoua la tête négativement au bout d'un court instant.

-_Pas de Tony DiNato, madame._

-Cenzo.

Gibbs avait grommelé plus que parlé. La secrétaire jeta un regard étonné vers lui.

-C'est Cenzo DiNato.

Elle lui fit un petit signe du menton, acquiesçant, avant de plonger à nouveau dans son ordinateur.

_-Cenzo ! Ah oui, je l'ai ! Chambre 210, deuxième étage. Au passage, il nous a été signalé que…_

Gibbs s'éloignait déjà. Ziva le suivi, laissant l'infirmière finir sa phrase dans le vide.

* * *

-Bonjour.

Opération séduction. Oubliée la fenêtre et sa mort assurée à 95% s'il sortait par là. Une solution beaucoup plus simple se tenait devant lui. Une jolie petite infirmière.

Il avait beau ne pas se souvenir d'une miette de son passé, il se savait assurément capable de charmer toute jeune femme approchant à moins de dix mètres de lui.

-_Monsieur DiNato ?_

Elle le regardait sévèrement. Il la fixait en souriant, une main posée sur la poignée de la fenêtre, le soutenant par la même occasion, l'autre tombant sur le côté de son corps.

Sourire charmeur.

-_Oui. Cenzo. Cenzo DiNato._

Regard colérique de cette créature – sublime soit-elle- aux longs cheveux roux qui le fixait furieusement de ses grands yeux dorés.

-_Dans votre lit, tout de suite !_

Il avait bien compris « Lit » ? Déjà ?

Sourire agrandit, yeux doux.

-Si vite ?

-Retournez vous coucher, et plus vite que ça !

Oh, elle parlait anglais, ça allait faciliter les choses.

-Non, non, je suis bien ici. Venez admirer cette superbe vue avec moi si vous voulez.

Bon, il aurait pu trouver autre chose. La vue sur les voitures alignées dans le parking n'était pas non plus ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

-Votre perfusion ! Vous avez ôté votre perfusion !

Elle grognait où il rêvait ? Non ? Elle grognait !

-Oui…

Il fit un petit sourire contrit, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le pli de colère entre les sourcils de l'infirmière.

- Rallongez-vous tout de suite sur ce lit, où j'appelle la sécurité ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de bouger !

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, voyez vous, _mademoiselle_. Je préfère respirer l'air frais.

-Pas d'air frais qui tienne ! Sur ce lit et vite !

Finalement, il préférait peut-être la fenêtre et sa mort assurée. En colère, la sublime créature se transformait en véritable ogre.

Opération séduction, mode off.

-Si je vous dis que non.

-Je vous dis que si ! SECURITE !

Si des molosses arrivaient, ses plans d'évasions étaient finis.

-Stop, stop, ça suffit !

Il leva les bras en signe de reddition, lâchant l'appui qu'il avait sur la fenêtre par la même occasion. Sa jambe en profita pour se courber, et il perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapant maladroitement au rebord de la fenêtre. L'infirmière vint aussitôt à lui, afin de l'aider à se redresser.

-Vous êtes complètement dingue…Monsieur DiNato. Vous n'auriez jamais du vous lever. Et enlever cette perfusion ! Vous avez besoin de la morphine et des médicaments, vous comprenez… ?

L'ogre s'était visiblement adouci, enfin.

-Je déteste rester allongé.

-Vous venez de vous prendre une balle dans la jambe.

-Oui, mais je déteste quand même rester allongé.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sale gamin borné.

-Merci.

-De rien. Je le pense.

Elle l'avait traîné jusqu'au lit, un bras passé autour de sa taille, l'aidant à marcher. Il s'arrêta avant de s'asseoir sur celui-ci, regardant autour de lui.

-Dites moi, euh…Quelle est votre nom, d'ailleurs ?

-Rachel.

-Rachel. Ok. Donc, dites-moi, Rachel…

Elle le stoppa d'un geste, le stoppant dans sa lancée.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite.

Il la regarda avec étonnement.

-Arrêter pour quoi ?

-Les plans drague, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Plan drague ? Non merci, pas avec cette ogresse aux deux visages. Même si elle était magnifique.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire de plan drague. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'accompagner dans la salle de bain, pour m'aider à faire quelques soins au niveau de ma tête.

-Oh.

Ce fut le tour de la jeune femme d'avoir un petit air contrit.

-D'accord.

Elle l'aida à avancer vers la petite salle de bain. Il s'arrêta à la porte de celle-ci.

-Les dames d'abord.

Elle entra avec un petit sourire.

Il poussa la porte avec un même petit sourire. Avant de coincer celle-ci à l'aide d'une chaise placée à son côté.

L'ogre était coincé. Il était libre.

* * *

Ils allaient grimper dans l'ascenseur quand ils entendirent l'alarme incendie se mettre en route. Ils se regardèrent tout les trois avec étonnement, avant de jeter un œil autour d'eux, voyant les quelques personnes disséminées dans le bâtiment se lancer vers la sortie.

-Patron ?

L'informaticien avait un pied dans l'ascenseur, le deuxième à l'extérieur. Il attendait l'ordre de son supérieur.

-On y va.

Gibbs fulminait. Ce n'était pas une misérable alarme incendie qui allait l'empêcher de retrouver son agent.

-L'ascenseur ne marchera pas Gibbs, l'informa l'israélienne en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.

-On prend les escaliers alors, grommela celui-ci en se tournant vivement.

Il se lança, dévalant les marches à l'avant de ses collègues, jusqu'au deuxième étage. Quand il entra dans le couloir de celui-ci, des dizaines de personnes le bousculèrent, allant dans le sens inverse, direction la sortie.

Il regarda le mur, cherchant le petit panneau indiquant l'emplacement des chambres. 210. A droite. Il bifurqua aussitôt dans cette direction.

207

208

209

210

Chambre 210.

Il inspira longuement. Qu'allait-il lui dire en premier ?

« DiNozzo, p'tit con, t'aurais pu me prévenir que t'allais à Paris mettre ta vie en danger »

« DiNozzo, la prochaine fois, c'est la porte»

« DiNozzo, toujours faire confiance à son supérieur, ne jamais lui cacher d'informations »

« DiNozzo, ne me fais plus jamais ça »

Sûrement un mélange de tout ça.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Les hurlements de rage d'une femme lui parvinrent de la petite salle de bain, cachés auparavant par l'alarme incendie.

La chambre elle, était vide.

Tony.

Tony n'était pas là.

* * *

Il bifurqua dans le premier virage, après avoir longuement longé les longs couloirs blanc en se tenant aux murs pour avancer, et s'arrêta au niveau des escaliers. Ne restait plus qu'a descendre ceux-ci. Et il serait dehors. Il n'aurait plus qu'à prendre le taxi…Ou le métro. Et il serait libre. Un jeu d'enfant.

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde, poussant sur sa main pour s'aider dans sa descente. Sa jambe endormie était un vrai poids. Mais il préférait ça à l'idée qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt.

Il soupira. L'idée de lancer l'alarme incendie pour couvrir la voix de l'ogresse était bonne. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi au problème que de ce fait, les ascenseurs seraient également coupés… Maintenant, il devait descendre cet escalier, deux étages au total.

Une marche. Plus qu'une bonne cinquantaine.

Il allait poursuivre sa descente quand il sentit deux bras passer sous les siens, l'un à sa droite, l'autre à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête vers les possesseurs de ces bras. Deux hommes en costume cravate sombre, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Ils le soulevèrent légèrement, le forçant à avancer dans l'escalier, s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide.

-Monsieur DiNato ?

Ces hommes ne l'aidaient probablement pas pour être gentil, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il grommela :

-Quoi ?

-Suivez nous. John Steens voudrait vous rencontrer.

* * *

_Héhéh_é ^^

_Un petit commentaire? _


	9. Tony

_Bonjour!^^_

_Un petit chapitre, mais avec un passage qui, je pense, va faire plaisir à pas mal d'entre vous !_

_

* * *

_

Gibbs resta un instant arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte, fixant l'espace vide sans le voir. Derrière lui, les deux agents se regardaient avec interrogation. Au bout d'un léger laps de temps, l'israélienne passa devant lui, retirant la chaise qui barrait la porte de la petite salle de bain. Une petite furie rousse en sortit aussitôt.

_-L'enfoiré de merde ! Il m'a coincé ici !_

La femme hurlait en français, son visage n'exprimant que fureur. Ziva la calme d'un geste, posant une main sur son épaule.

_-Quoi ? Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est monsieur DiNo…DiNato ?_

_-Parti ! Ce petit merdeux est parti !_

Pas besoin de traduction pour ça. Gibbs avança d'un pas, se posant devant la femme.

-Parti où ?

Elle reprit en anglais :

-Vous croyez vraiment que je le sais ? Ce petit con m'a enfermé ici, et s'est cassé. Et il a allumé l'alarme incendie pour ouvrir mes cris.

-Quand ? Il y a combien de temps ?

-Cinq minutes, je dirais.

Cinq minutes ?

Gibbs se tourna en premier lieu vers l'ex-agent du Mossad. Sa voix était sèche et rapide, alors qu'il lançait ses ordres.

-Ziva, vous faites tout l'étage, vous le cherchez dans chaque chambre, chaque coin, chaque couloir.

Il se tourna vers l'informaticien.

-McGee ! Vous faites le côté droit de l'hôpital, je prends le gauche. Avec une jambe blessée, il n'a pas pu aller loin. On doit trouver Tony et vite !

* * *

-C'est qui ça, John Steens ?

Il regarda les deux hommes qui l'entouraient, le poussaient sans ménagement dans les escaliers, le forçant à descendre vivement, alors que sa jambe blessée ne le retenait aucunement. Sans la poigne de ceux-ci autour de ses bras, il serait déjà tombé depuis bien longtemps.

-Ne fais pas ton crétin, DiNato.

Il ne faisait pas son crétin. Il avait juste un trou de mémoire d'une quarantaine d'années.

Il s'arrêta brusquement au détour d'un virage, au milieu des escaliers, s'agrippant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait à la rambarde de fer. Il entendit aussitôt les hommes qui l'entouraient grogner.

-Avance !

-Non.

Il serrait la rambarde à en faire blanchir sa main, s'agrippant à celle-ci comme à une bouée de secours, alors que les hommes tentaient le plus fort possible de le pousser vers l'avance.

-Bordel, avance ou…

Il sentit une petite pression s'enfoncer dans son dos. Rond, froid. La forme typique du canon d'une arme.

-Ou c'est ton dos que je troue.

Il regarda son interlocuteur. Celui-ci le fixait agressivement et fièrement. Il lui fit une petite grimace tout en haussant le menton.

-C'est demandé si gentiment…

Il lâcha la rambarde. Les hommes le firent aussitôt avancer, plus vite qu'auparavant.

* * *

Gibbs tourna à la première intersection du couloir. A sa droite de nombreuses chambres. A sa gauche, ascenseur et escaliers. Les ascenseurs étaient hors service. Si Tony avait voulu fuir, il serait donc passé par les escaliers. Connaissant son agent, même avec une jambe blessé, il aurait bien tenté cette descente, rien que pour quitter l'hôpital. Il se lança vers ceux-ci.

Il descendit vivement les marches. Il était sur que Tony n'était pas loin. Son instinct le lui disait.

Mais son instinct lui disait aussi que son agent était en très mauvaise posture.

Il allait arriver en bas de l'escalier quand il vit trois personnes devant lui, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte donnant sur le rez-de-chaussée.

A droite et à gauche, deux énormes tas de muscles en costume sombre, et crâne dégarni. Tenant fermement un homme par les bras, et le poussant sans ménagement vers l'extérieur.

Au centre, un homme qui boitait fortement. Un homme qu'il connaissait par cœur. Un homme qui était plus fier que cent personnes réunies. Un homme qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il hurla le prénom de son agent, tout en sortant son arme de sa ceinture, visant les kidnappeurs.

* * *

Il entendit d'abord un cri. Un prénom. « Tony ».

Tony.

Tony !

Prénom d'origine italienne.

Diminutif.

Joli prénom. Aussi bien que Cenzo. Et ça lui allait mieux. Oui, Tony, c'était vraiment top. Il adorait !

Il aurait parié toute sa fortune que ce prénom lui appartenait.

Même si pour l'instant, sa fortune se résumait à un tas de billets d'euros rassemblés dans sa poche.

Il sentit ensuite l'un des hommes qui le maintenait le pousser fortement vers le côté, alors qu'un impact retentissait à la place où se tenait celui-ci auparavant. L'homme derrière lui visait ses kidnappeurs. L'homme qui l'avait appelé de ce prénom qu'il attendait tant.

Il tenta de tourner la tête vers la voix, de se dégager, mais la poigne des hommes étaient bien trop serrée autour de ses bras, alors qu'ils le forçaient à courir maintenant, vers le parking. Et ce n'était pas les maigres forces qui lui restaient après avoir été touché par la balle et légèrement drogué à la morphine qui allaient lui permettre de se sauver.

L'un des molosses sortit son arme et visa en arrière. Il entendit l'homme qui l'avait appelé de ce prénom italien râler, alors que ses pas cessaient brusquement.

* * *

La balle frôla Gibbs. Il avait réussi à se pousser juste à temps, se jetant violemment sur le côté, avant que l'homme en costume noir ne le vise.

Mais la balle avait aussi réussi à le retarder.

Quand il se releva, les hommes avaient franchi une bonne partie du parking, traînant Tony entre eux comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Lui était encore à la porte de l'hôpital.

Il poussa un juron avant de pousser de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes, son arme dans la main, courant jusqu'à la voiture noire vers laquelle se dirigeait les hommes.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, alors qu'il arrivait près du véhicule. Les hommes ouvraient la portière, poussant l'italien sans ménagement dans celui-ci. L'un monta à l'arrière, à la suite du cinéaste.

Gibbs eut juste le temps de tirer sur le deuxième. Il vit l'homme frémir, avant de plonger à l'avant du véhicule. Celui-ci démarra à toute vitesse.

Il poussa un juron, tout en regardant l'arrière du véhicule s'éloigner à toute vitesse d'un œil noir. En faisant ceci, il croisa pour la première fois depuis seize jours le regard de son agent, assis sur la gauche du véhicule.

Un regard perdu. Un regard qui , lui sembla-t-il, ne l'avait pas reconnu.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce petit chapitre ^^_

_Alors contents? Tony a récupéré son prénom! _

_J'espère que j'ai réussi à donner à ce chapitre cette impression de rapidité que je voulais! _

_Pour la suite...Elle n'est pas encore écrite! Mais je l'ai en tête, et elle devrait arriver assez vite!_

_Un petit commentaire?  
_


	10. Course poursuite

_Hell-Eau!_

_Merci à vous pour vos commentaires ^^ Ravie que l'histoire vous plaise!_

_

* * *

_

Tony sentit qu'on le poussait violemment dans la voiture, alors que son adversaire entrait dans le véhicule à sa suite. Il vit un troisième adversaire, déjà installé dans la voiture, sur le siège conducteur. Il se positionna rapidement contra la portière de gauche, et eut comme premier réflexe de tirer la poignée de celle-ci. Fermée, bien évidemment.

Un bruit d'impact retentit, et il vit le deuxième homme entrer dans la voiture d'un bond, à l'avant. Il tenait son ventre de sa main gauche, et poussait des dizaines de jurons en français.

L'homme qui l'avait appelé « Tony » avait donc réussi à tirer sur son ennemi. Bien joué.

Il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, alors que le molosse à sa droite était occupé à regarder la plaie béante de son ami.

Et il croisa le regard de celui qui avait tiré. Un homme aux cheveux gris, yeux cernés et paraissant tendu et fatigué. Un homme qui le regarda avec inquiétude et colère alors que la voiture partait à toute allure hors du parking. Un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le moins du monde.

Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Son père ? Son ami ? Un policier ? Qui ?

Il aurait tout donné pour le savoir. Tout.

* * *

Gibbs resta une seconde immobile, ses mains crispées en deux poings fermés, ses yeux suivant la voiture s'éloigner de lui. Une seconde. Une seconde durant laquelle il revit l'expression de son agent, alors que leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Les yeux de l'italien étaient passés sur lui, comme ceux d'un inconnu. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il avait certes perçu un appel à l'aide de la part de l'italien, mais avait aussi eu cette sensation étrange de ne pas avoir le regard de son agent en face de lui, mais le regard d'un autre…Le regard d'un second Tony. Le Tony de Paris. Le Cenzo/Tony DiNato.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Que se passait-il ?

Il eut la très mauvaise sensation, tout en rassemblant ses pensées, qu'il se passait quelque chose de très mauvais. Quelque chose qui éloignait l'italien de lui. Et il devait arrêter ça au plus vite.

D'abord en allant le sauver.

La seconde où ses pensées s'étaient mélangées se termina. Ses pieds se remirent en route. Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa voiture, avant de démarrer celle-ci au quart de tour, à la poursuite de la berline noire.

Il lança le véhicule, le positionnant sur les routes parisiennes, écrasant son pied sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Tout en attrapant son portable d'une main pour composer le numéro de l'agent McGee. Il tonna, aussitôt la communication lancée :

-Je l'ai trouvé. Enlevé sur le parking. Je suis les ravisseurs. Trouvez moi avec votre machin sur le portable, et suivez moi, avec Ziva, je vais avoir besoin de renforts.

Il coupa la communication, avant de bifurquer fortement sur la droite, ne perdant pas de vue la voiture où se tenait Tony.

* * *

_-Ton pote a flingué mon petit frère !_

L'italien tourna son regard tendu vers l'homme à sa droite. Il n'avait pas compris une miette de ce que l'homme, sous l'effet de la colère, lui avait lancé en français. Sur le siège avant, le second individu gémissait, en tenant son flanc de ses deux mains, une large trace de sang s'élargissant autour de ses mains. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène.

-_Et ça te fait rire ?_

Le français à sa droite s'énervait de plus en plus. Il tourna son regard émeraude vers lui, et avec un lent sourire étirant son visage, leva son majeur à l'encontre de l'homme. Langage universel !

-Fais ton malin, DiNato ! Bientôt t'en auras plus des doigts !

Ouch. Ca, il avait compris.

Il crispa ses poings, avant de planter son regard dans celui de l'homme à sa droite, et de froncer les sourcils.

-Bon, vous allez me dire pourquoi je suis ici, oui ou merde ?

-Je vois que tu sais parler quand tu veux.

-Pas que ça me fasse plaisir de communiquer avec un crétin comme toi. Alors ? Pourquoi ce petit voyage en berline ?

Léger silence, entrecoupé des gémissements du blessé et du bruit du moteur.

-Tu le sais très bien.

Il réprima une furieuse envie de se taper le front du plat de la main. Non ! Il ne savait pas, car son foutu cerveau n'était pas capable de lui rendre son passé. Il se reprit, se forçant mentalement à parler d'une voix calme.

-Que me veut ce Steens ?

-Il veut savoir où elle est bien sûr. Et il veut aussi se venger. Il n'a pas apprécié ton petit coup d'éclat, tu sais.

Elle ? Se venger ? Un coup d'éclat ?

Tony avait envie de fermer les yeux, de se concentrer, de rechercher les bribes de ce passé dont lui parlait l'homme. De comprendre l'énigme qui était en train de se tisser autour de lui. Mais son ennemi poursuivit, sur le même ton blasé :

-Il n'a pas trop apprécié le coup de couteau que tu lui as mis en pleine joue. Mais après tout, tu lui as rendu la pareille !

L'homme lorgna sur son menton. L'italien passa un doigt pensif sur celui-ci, sur cette longue et fine coupure qui partait du bas de son menton et s'étirait sur quelques centimètres, avant de fermer les yeux. Un flot d'image passa subitement devant lui.

_Une chaise. Lui, assis sur cette chaise. Des liens trop serrés. Un homme face à lui. Cigarette aux lèvres, long couteau dans la main. L'homme lui sourit, tout en tournant autour de la chaise. Lui a mal, très mal. Il ne peut pas bouger, ainsi immobilisé. Ses pieds sont liés trop solidement, ses mains sont coincées dans l'étau des cordes. Et cet homme tourne silencieusement autour de lui._

_Il se positionne derrière lui, et avance son visage au niveau de son oreille. La question est prononcée avec lenteur, avec exaspération. « Où est-elle, DiNato ? ». Il sourit, malgré son mal de crâne lancinant. Et ne répond pas. Il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir._

_L'homme pousse un grognement, avant d'approcher le couteau de son visage. L'individu tend la main vers son menton, incisant sa peau avec lenteur. Il ferme les yeux sous la douleur._

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tituba sous l'effet de la surprise.

Un souvenir.

Il avait eu un souvenir.

Mais pas des plus réjouissants, il devait bien l'admettre.

* * *

Le cinéaste fut propulsé contre son siège alors que la voiture accélérait davantage. Il risqua un œil sur le conducteur. Celui-ci était crispé sur son volant, son regard braqué sur le flot de voitures devant lui, sa main tressaillant à chaque fois qu'ils manquaient se fracasser contre les véhicules environnant.

Il jeta ensuite un regard sur l'arrière. Une voiture grise les suivait. Il ne voyait pas le conducteur, mais était persuadé que c'était cet homme aux cheveux gris qui avait voulu le sauver sur le parking.

Quelqu'un voulait donc à tout prix le retrouver. Quelqu'un qui se donnait la peine de suivre la voiture de ses ravisseurs dans Paris, au péril de sa propre vie, étant donné la circulation environnante.

Qui était cet homme ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il devinait que sa vie était fortement liée à la sienne.

L'homme à sa droite avait aussi vu la voiture les suivre. Il tourna un regard menaçant vers Tony.

-Qui c'est ?

L'italien haussa les épaules. Il risqua un ironique :

-T'aimerais bien le savoir !

La brute grogna avant de pointer son frère agonisant sur le siège avant de la main.

-Ton pote a buté Marty, il est à l'agonie. Et ça, tu vois, je n'apprécie pas trop.

L'italien poussa un soupir feint. Cet homme se plaignait alors que lui et ses copains venaient de le tirer d'un hôpital pour l'emmener il ne savait où, à la rencontre d'un homme qui avait visiblement pris un malin plaisir à user du couteau sur lui.

-Marty n'avait qu'a pas jouer les gros durs et rester chez lui à regarder Derrick.

-Marty t'emmerde !

Le regard de Tony passa de Marty, plus blanc que blanc à l'avant du véhicule, recroquevillé sur lui-même, à l'homme à sa droite. Il lança d'un ton guilleret :

-Marty va bientôt mourir !

L'homme poussa un sifflement rageur. Il attrapa son arme, et la braqua vers Tony, avant de lancer d'un ton ou perçait la plus grande colère :

-C'est toi qui vas crever ! J'en ai rien à faire des ordres du chef, je peux te descendre ! Je vais te descendre ! Pour mon petit frère !

L'italien regarda le revolver sans broncher. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il soufflait, tout en regardant ironiquement son ennemi :

-Ah, Marty est de la famille. Je me disais bien que vous ressembliez tout les deux à des chimpanzés.

L'homme grogna, avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

* * *

Décidément, ça devenait une habitude d'éviter les balles.

A peine l'homme avait-il braqué son pistolet sur lui, l'italien attrapa l'arme de sa main droite, forçant l'homme à lâcher celle-ci avec toute la force qu'il avait.

Son ennemi serra les dents, tout en tentant de retourner l'arme contre l'italien. Italien qui tentait le contraire.

L'arme se retrouva entre les deux quand l'homme appuya sur la détente.

La balle alla directement se loger dans la nuque du conducteur.

* * *

Gibbs accéléra fortement, tout en crispant ses mains sur le volant. Les hommes venaient de tourner dans un rond point, et étaient arrêtés par le flot de la circulation. Il allait pouvoir les rattraper. Il allait pouvoir sauver Tony.

Il tourna le volant sur la gauche d'un coup sec, se lançant dans le rond-point, en double file. L'homme qu'il poursuivait dut comprendre qu'il le rattrapait car il passa aussitôt au dessus du léger rond point, s'insérant à contre sens sur une des voies de circulations. Gibbs jura avant de le suivre.

Ils étaient entourés d'un côté par la Seine, de l'autre par une file continue de voiture, allant à leur encontre. La circulation parisienne...En sens inverse.

Il suivit quelques instants la berline, placés à quelques mètres derrière elle, quand il vit celle-ci se braquer brusquement sur le côté, à toute vitesse.

La stupeur le cloua sur place. Il sentit son teint pâlir alors qu'il voyait la scène se dérouler au ralenti devant lui.

Le véhicule noir où se tenait Tony alla violemment taper sur le côté d'une voiture, avant de faire une embardée et de se retourner. Il vit avec horreur la voiture faires deux tonneaux. Avant de retomber lourdement sur le côté de la route.

Dans la Seine.

* * *

_*Sifflote*_

_Comment ça, je continue à torturer Tony?_

_Oui, j'ai le droit, d'abord!_

_Et puis, aujourd'hui j'ai fini ma première fic'. Ca fait quelque chose. Alors du coup, je me rattrape sur cette histoire. _

_Et oui, notre italien n'en a pas encore fini, bien au contraire, avec l'auteur sadique que je suis...^^_

_Sinon...Une petite review?_

_Ps: Vous avez vu le jeu de mot avec "Hell-Eau", (Eau, Seine), la haut? Voui? Ah, c'est pas drôle? Bon, ok, j'aurai essayé!^^  
_


	11. Requiem

_Coucou!_

_Et voui! Voila la suite ^^_

_Alors, vous l'aurez compris, le titre du chapitre ne fait pas référence à mon histoire, mais au titre d'un épisode que je mentionne ;)_

_Un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Un réflexe.

Un réflexe lui avait sauvé la vie. Un simple geste, venu automatiquement alors que la voiture partait sur le bas côté.

Ce simple réflexe de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité, en un geste rapide et automatique, était ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas mourir alors que la voiture faisait les deux tonneaux. De ne pas se fracasser le crâne contre la vitre comme l'avait fait l'homme à sa droite. Certe, son visage avait cogné contre le siège avant, lors du premier tonneau, et il avait senti son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrir tout en rebondissant en arrière. Oui, Il avait la tête qui tournait, il était quelque peu perdu, mais il avait survécu. Grâce à la ceinture.

Il avait survécu. Oui. Mais il devait maintenant faire face à l'eau sombre du fleuve français dans lequel le véhicule plongea.

Il vit avec angoisse l'eau tourbillonner autour de la voiture alors que celle-ci tombait dans la Seine. Dans cette eau sombre et lugubre. Il voyait en un masque flou ces ténèbres noires l'envahir, entourant le véhicule, envahissant petit à petit l'habitacle.

Il entendit les vitres craquer légèrement sous le poids de l'eau l'entourant. Il frémit en sentant le contact gelé de l'eau sur ses mollets, en se sachant pris au piège à l'intérieur de ce véhicule. Dans le flou environnant, il porta une main hésitante à sa ceinture, tâtonnant dans le noir à la recherche du déclic libérateur.

Il entendit la vitre à sa droite craquer sous le poids de l'eau sinueuse qui entourait le véhicule, et prit une grande inspiration, avant d'entendre celle-ci se briser, laissant entrer l'eau dans l'habitacle.

* * *

Impossible. Non.

Il était venu le chercher sur Paris. Il était à quelques pas de lui. Et son agent venait de disparaître sous ses yeux dans cette immense étendue d'eau noire.

Il devait le sortir de là.

Il s'obligea à respirer, à effacer cette boule qui s'était formé dans son estomac, alors qu'il sortait de la voiture en courant, laissant la portière ouverte. Il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, vers le lieu de l'impact. Il retira sa veste, la laissant tomber sur le bitume, avant de sauter dans l'eau.

La fraîcheur de celle-ci le fit frémir quand il plongea.

Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant la masse du véhicule. Il la repéra immédiatement, malgré le noir environnant, positionnée sous lui. Il nagea jusqu'à celle-ci, en fit le tour, cherchant une ouverture. Qu'il trouva sur la fenêtre de droite brisée.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Et croisa le regard de son agent pour la seconde fois de la journée. Un regard qui brillait malgré le sombre de l'eau qui les entouraient. Un regard qui l'appelait au secours de toutes ses forces. Un regard qui dévia vers la ceinture de sécurité serrée autour de sa taille.

La main de l'agent appuyait frénétiquement sur le système d'ouverture de la ceinture, qui refusait visiblement d'agir.

* * *

Cet homme aux cheveux argenté était venu le tirer de là. Le sauver. Lui qui ne connaissait pas son passé avait quelqu'un qui pouvait le renseigner. Là. Ici. En face de lui. Et il allait peut-être mourir avant de savoir qui c'était.

Une voiture. Un sauvetage. Cet homme.

Cette scène lui était familière. Bien trop familière. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant envahir par le flot d'images qui venaient à lui.

_Une voiture. De l'eau. Un homme, cet homme aux cheveux gris, et une jeune fille. Ils sont coincés dans la voiture. Il doit les sauver. Il court à toute allure, abattant au passage plusieurs ennemis, plonge, et les sort du véhicule. Il tente de les faire respirer, s'attaquant à l'un, puis à l'autre. Il arrive à les sauver avec beaucoup de peine. Il respire enfin. Il est soulagé. Il se sent revivre. Oui. Ils sont vivants._

Oui. Il avait déjà vécu une scène semblable. Quand ? A quelle occasion ? Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il savait juste que la fois précédente…C'était lui, le sauveur.

Il rouvrit les yeux. L'air commençait à lui manquer, le froid de l'eau l'immobilisait, et il se demanda combien de temps il tiendrait encore sans prendre sa respiration. Il avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de mal à tenir en apnée. D'avoir très peu de réserves d'oxygène. Trop peu.

L'homme aux cheveux gris s'était approché de lui. Il appuyait sur le bouton de la ceinture, mais celle-ci refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Il lui fit un petit signe négatif de la tête. Cette ceinture ne marchait plus. Elle lui avait permis de survivre lors de l'accident.

Elle allait maintenant le tuer en le noyant.

* * *

Foutue ceinture ! Foutu fleuve ! Foutue voiture !

Il avait envie de hurler. Il était à côté de son agent, il était là, avec lui, et il n'arrivait pas à le sauver. Il savait que Tony avait un souffle plutôt court, suite à la peste qu'il avait attrapé il y a quelques années. Son agent était peut-être un battant, il n'était pas non plus immortel.

Il cessa d'appuyer sur l'enclenchement de la ceinture, et porta sa main à sa ceinture, tâtonnant à la recherche de son fidele couteau. Face à lui, les yeux de l'italien commençaient à se fermer. Il devait agir et vite.

Il trancha d'un coup sec la ceinture du cinéphile _(NdA : Merci, Gwenetsi !)_.Le corps de celui-ci se souleva immédiatement, se laissant porter par le poids de l'eau. Il attrapa l'italien, le portant contre lui, avant de se hisser en dehors de la voiture.

* * *

La respiration lui manquait. L'homme à côté de lui avait arrêté de se battre contre la ceinture. Il allait peut-être le laisser là finalement. Mourir ici, dans cette eau froide et noire. Dans cette eau parisienne qu'était la Seine. Après tout, ça reflétait bien ce qu'il vivait jusqu'à présent. Du noir autour de lui, l'emprisonnant, le stoppant. Rien, pas une trace de son passé à part une horrible scène où il se faisait torturer et une scène semblable à celle qu'il vivait aujourd'hui. Le noir. Partout.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter dans une douce torpeur dû au manque d'oxygène.

Après tout, le point positif de ne pas avoir de passé, c'est qu'on n'avait pas de regret à avoir, pas de famille à pleurer. Rien à penser.

Il se sentit libéré de cette maudite ceinture, son corps semblant se lever, alors qu'une main l'agrippait. Il ne réagit pas. Il n'y arriva pas. Son esprit s'éloigna davantage, occultant ce qui l'environnait.

* * *

Le corps de son agent était immobile contre lui, alors qu'il remontait à la surface.

Il atteignit la surface de l'air et huma avec bonheur l'oxygène environnant, tout en maintenant le visage de l'italien au dessus de l'eau, et en nageant vers la rive. Sur celle-ci, une dizaine de badauds les regardaient avec de grands yeux, commentant la scène en français. A côté, un couple d'agent du NCIS qui les regardait avec horreur. McGee n'hésita pas une seconde, tendant son pistolet à sa coéquipière avant de plonger à leur rencontre.

Il aida son supérieur à hisser Tony à la surface, avec l'aide de Ziva, positionnée sur le beau de la rive, qui maintenait sa tête. L'agent était toujours aussi immobile, les yeux fermés.

* * *

L'israélienne se pencha vers son ami aussitôt celui-ci allongé sur la surface dur du sol parisien. Elle posa deux doigts sur son cou, à la recherche d'un pouls, tout en posant son visage contre le sien, tendant l'oreille, cherchant une respiration.

-J'ai un pouls ! Faible, mais j'ai un pouls !

Elle avait parlé précipitamment, fortement, son regard tendu fixé sur l'italien, ses mains resserrées autour de son visage. L'ancien marine s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, alors que McGee éloignait les curieux qui s'agglutinaient autour d'eux. Elle se pencha sur lui, lui insufflant de l'air, autant d'air que possible. Il était vivant, mais le manque d'oxygène avait été présent. Il devait reprendre son souffle, il devait reprendre sa vie, il devait rouvrir les yeux !

-Tony, allez respire, Tony ! Respire !

Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui, lui insuffla une nouvelle gorgée d'air. Les yeux de l'italien restèrent obstinément fermés.

Gibbs se pencha à son tour sur lui. Son ton était tremblant, mais direct, alors qu'il lui murmurait :

-Tony, tu m'ouvres ces yeux et tu respires, et vite !

Un clignement d'œil lui répondit, suivi d'une légère inspiration. De la part de son italien préféré.

* * *

Le noir l'avait envahi.

Il avait quitté l'eau. Il avait froid. Ces vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau. Mais il avait quitté l'eau.

Il entendait beaucoup de bruit autour de lui. Faible, distants. Il arrivait à comprendre les plus proches. Trois voix distinctes.

« J'ai un pouls ! Faible, mais j'ai un pouls ! »

Il se demanda à qui appartenait cette voix. Il y décela un léger accent. Peut-être une russe ? Ou une roumaine ? Ou… ? Ou… il ne savait pas.

Il sentit qu'on lui insufflait un peu d'oxygène. Il avait envie de la remercier, de lui répondre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son cerveau ne lui répondait plus, affaibli par le manque d'oxygène. Il pouvait entendre, dans un épais brouillard, les voix autour de lui, mais ne pouvait pas réagir.

« Tony, allez respire, Tony! Respire »

Il essayait! Facile à dire, pas facile à faire.

« Tony, tu m'ouvres ces yeux et tu respires, et vite ! »

Ok.

Il puisa toute sa force, toute sa force mentale, puisant au plus loin de sa volonté. Il devait ouvrir les yeux. Il devait savoir à qui appartenait ce ton…paternaliste.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il avait réussi. Il était revenu. Il inspira une douloureuse gorgée d'air avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

* * *

Gibbs vit son agent fermer les yeux après cette brève inspiration, reposant sa tête sur le sol. Il cru l'avoir perdu à nouveau, mais celui-ci lui montra de nouveau l'éclat de ses prunelles au bout de quelques instants.

Son regard émeraude se posa d'abord sur Ziva. Il la fixa quelques secondes avec interrogation, les lèvres tremblantes, le regard passant sur chaque parcelle du visage de l'israélienne. Ensuite sur McGee. Il inspecta le visage du jeune homme de la même façon. Puis son attention se dirigea vers lui.

Il retrouva ce regard perdu, interrogatif, ce Tony qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Merci.

Le son de sa voix. Qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis seize jours. Un bafouillement, un croassement.

-De rien.

Léger silence. Le regard de l'italien l'étudiait, regardant attentivement chaque parcelle de son visage. Il lança, d'une voix fragile, au bout d'un léger laps de temps :

-Une question…

-Je t'écoute, Tony.

L'italien hésita. Son regard passa de lui, à Ziva, puis à McGee, qui s'était également agenouillé. Puis revint à Gibbs.

-…Qui êtes vous ?

* * *

_Et voila!_

_Allez...Une dédicace à celui qui trouve le titre du prochain chapitre ^^ (comment ça c'est facile...?Moui c'est vrai. Je pense que ce sera le premier qui reviewera!)_

_Alors un avis?  
_


	12. Retrouvailles

_Hey!_

_"Hiatus"?  
_

_Non mais vraiment, vous pensiez que ce chapitre allait s'appeler "Hiatus"? Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais DEJA lui rendre la mémoire?^^_

_J'ai encore pas mal de passages à écrire avant...;)_

_La réponse se trouvait dans les commentaires en fin de chapitre 6 ^^ Si si allez voir!  
_

_Mais bon, vous avez bien joué le jeu, alors vous aurez le droit à votre dédicace quand même :D_

_D'abord à Choka parce qu'elle a réussi à trouver en MP ^^Bravo, et merci à toi pour tes superbes reviews ;)  
_

_Ensuite maxi-dédicace à Firesey pour sa review délirante, Marie Céline pour sa petite chanson, Haerys (mais de rien. Tu sais qu'il n'en a pas fini, hein, tu le sais?), Clia (j'avoue je ne regarde pas Stargate ^^), Sirius (Vive le Tibbs ;) ), Sunday (Contente que les descriptions t'aient plu) , WJ (Bonjour à Tony! Il est content que je l'ai sorti de la Seine?), Abva (Ziva or not Ziva? That is the question), Chocka (Discussion qui pourrait être intéressante!A voir!) , DGreyman (Oui, moi aussi j'aimais cette dernière phrase ^^ )._

_Et une dédicace à Love FMA qui n'a pas encore rewiewé ce chapitre, mais qui me met toujours un commentaire, ce qui fait super plaisir ;)_

_Et une dédicace aux lecteurs des chapitres précédents, toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire ^^_

_Merci, les reviews sont ma drogue. Merci mille fois ;)  
_

Voila pour les dédicaces. Passons à nos **RETROUVAILLES!**

* * *

« Qui êtes vous ? »

La question flotta dans l'air pendant quelques secondes, les trois agents regroupés autour de Tony le fixant avec des yeux ronds. Le silence fut enfin coupé par un Gibbs à la voix plus que tendue :

-Tu te moques de nous, DiNozzo ?

L'italien le reprit, instinctivement, alors qu'il se redressait avec l'aide de son amie :

-DiNato.

-Non. DiNozzo. Pas DiNato. DiNozzo !

Celui-ci frotta pensivement sa joue. Il reprit, avec un léger sourire dans la voix :

-DiNatoNozzo?

-Tony…

Un avertissement. Qui n'empêcha pas l'italien de lever son sourcil écorché sous l'énoncé du prénom.

-Ca, j'aime. Tony. J'aime.

-Mais bon sang, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Ce qu'il m'arrive ?

La voix de l'agent tremblait alors qu'il se plaçait en position assise, ses mains posées à plat sur le bitume, l'aidant à se maintenir. Il répéta d'une voix où perçait toute la colère, l'angoisse, la pression maintenue durant ces deux jours :

-Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration. Il étudia une nouvelle fois les trois visages l'entourant, avant de poser son regard sur cet homme qui l'avait sauvé. Il était en colère. Non. Pas contre lui. En colère car lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il pouvait donner des faits, il pouvait raconter, mais pas expliquer. Il lâcha, sa voix hachée trahissant tout son désarroi :

-Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Comment résumer… Je me suis réveillé au milieu d'un champ hier matin, du sang plein les mains et les habits. Je me suis réveillé seul, sans papier, sans rien. Rien.

Il déglutit lentement, avant de poursuivre, sous le regard des trois autres :

-Je me suis rendu dans un hôtel où visiblement j'avais vécu deux semaines, et où, ce matin un homme a voulu me forcer à lui dire où était caché une personne ou une chose dont je n'ai aucune idée…

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il poursuivait :

-On m'a tiré dessus, et je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital avec une balle dans la jambe.

Nouveau court silence, le temps que l'italien reprenne sa respiration. Sa voix était de plus en plus tendue au fur et à mesure où il parlait.

-Je me suis fait enlever par Marty et compagnie…Pour finalement me retrouver dans la Seine et avoir failli me noyer…

Il s'interrompit un instant. Et reprit d'une voix où perçait la plus grande détresse :

-Oh. Et chose importante. Ma mémoire d'avant ces deux jours est complètement partie en fumée. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Rien du tout.

Il leva les yeux sur les trois visages l'environnant. Et y lut colère, angoisse, stress…Et incrédulité. Ils avaient du mal à le croire. C'était pourtant vrai. Il passa une main sur ces yeux, les effaçant quelques secondes de sa vue, avant de poursuivre d'une voix lasse :

-Alors, je vous pose la question, une nouvelle fois…Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

La question avait été lâchée par cette jeune femme aux yeux si foncés. Elle fronçait les sourcils en se mordant les lèvres, tout en le fixant intensément. Quant aux deux autres, le plus vieux le fixait sans rien dire, aucune expression lisible sur le visage. Le seconde avait cet air hébété qui était assez drôle.

-Non. Rien.

-Tony…

C'était le plus vieux qui avait soufflé son nom. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

-Vous êtes mon père, c'est ça ? Père, frère et sœur ?

-Non. Non Tony, je ne suis pas ton père.

-Vous êtes qui alors ? Mais dites-moi, bordel !

Il s'énervait. Il avait froid, il avait mal partout, il tremblait, il avait la tête qui tournait, et il était entouré par trois personnes qui pouvaient le renseigner, mais qui s'entêtaient à le regarder avec inquiétude. Et à ne pas lui répondre.

- Dites-moi !

L'homme aux cheveux gris posa une main sur son épaule, ton en plongeant son regard bleu acier sur lui.

-Tony. Je m'appelle Leroy Jethro Gibbs. On travaille ensemble.

-On travaille ensemble ? Où ?

-Au NCIS.

-C'est quoi le NCIS ?

-C'est…Tony, tu trembles.

L'italien balaya la remarque d'une main.

-J'ai froid. C'est quoi le NCIS ?

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, ne lui répondant pas. Il leva la tête vers la foule, agglutinée autour d'eux.

-Une couverture. Quelqu'un a une couverture ?

Les gens le regardèrent, interloqués. L'un d'eux se précipita dans sa voiture, pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard avec un plaid blanc qu'il tendit à Gibbs.

-_Merci_.

Il drapa celle-ci autour des épaules de l'italien, toujours assis sur le bitume, sa jambe blessée tendue devant lui, l'autre légèrement fléchie. Italien qui, malgré son air fier et son regard dur, tremblait comme une feuille.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de couverture, Leroy.

-Tu ne m'appelles pas Leroy. Tu m'appelles Gibbs.

-Je vous appelle par votre nom de famille ?

-Oui. Et on se tutoie, Tony.

-Hum. Ok. Vous aussi vous tremblez.

-Qu'es ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Tutoyer. Oui. Toi aussi, tu trembles. Et lui aussi là.

Il pointa du doigt le deuxième homme qui s'était jeté à l'eau.

-Moi, c'est Timothy McGee, Tony.

-Salut Tim.

-Et moi c'est Ziva, Tony. Ziva David.

-ZeeVah ?Z-E-E-V-A-H ?

-Non Ziva. Z-I-V-A.

-C'est joli. C'est quoi ? D'où vient cet accent ?

-Israël.

-Ok…

Il se tourna vers Gibbs, qui avait lui aussi posé une couverture sur ses épaules, suivis de McGee.

-C'est quoi alors, le NCIS ?

-C'est le service d'enquête criminel de la Navy, Tony.

-Oh. Et je suis… ?

-L'Agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo.

-Anthony ? Oh. C'est bien un diminutif, alors. Comme Cenzo.

Le plus jeune, le dénommé « Tim » le regardait avec incertitude.

-Cenzo ? Mais où as-tu été chercher un nom comme ça ?

-Aucune idée. J'aimais bien. Mais je préfère Tony. Tony c'est mieux. J'adore, vraiment. Tony DiNato.

Gibbs grinça des dents.

-Non ! DiNozzo ! Tony ! Tu t'appelles DiNozzo.

-Moui. Tony DiNozzo. Agent spécial du NISC…

-NCIS !

-Agent spécial du NCIS. Tony DiNozzo, agent spécial du NCIS. Tony DiNozzo, celui qui n'a plus un gramme de mémoire.

Il tenta de se relever, son regard toujours fixé sur Gibbs, mais sa jambe blessée se déroba immédiatement et il bascula en avant. Les deux agents le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

-Reste assis, Tony.

-Non, je dois marcher. J'ai des fourmis dans les pieds.

La jeune israélienne souleva avec interrogation :

-Des fourmis ? Je n'ai pas vu de fourmis ici.

Il regarda bizarrement cette jeune femme qui fixait ses jambes avec attention.

-Non, pas des vraies fourmis…Ziva. Je suis juste…ankylosé. Vous voyez ?

-Tu me vouvoies, Tony, où je rêve ?

Léger silence. L'italien évita le regard de l'israélienne, pour interroger Gibbs et McGee du regard.

-Vous m'aidez à faire quelques pas ?

Ils hochèrent de la tête, tout en passant les bras de l'italien autour de leur cou, de chaque côté de Tony.

-Merci. Alors on est collègues… Et pourquoi mes collègues sont venus me chercher à Paris ?

Gibbs eut un léger sourire, alors qu'il aidait l'agent à faire quelques pas difficiles sur le bitume.

-Tony…S'il y a une chose que tu dois savoir…C'est qu'on ne te laisserait jamais tomber.

L'autre agent reprit, lui aussi un sourire dans la voix :

-On est une équipe Tony. Et même si tu es le membre le plus chiant de celle-ci, on ne t'aurait jamais laissé tomber.

-Le plus chiant ? Moi ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent de la tête, ce qui enclencha un rire amusé chez Tony. Il reprit au bout d'un moment :

-Dites-moi, j'ai une question.

-Oui ?

-Il faut absolument que je sache.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel l'italien semblait absorbé par le spectacle de l'eau devant lui, oubliant ses interlocuteurs.

-Quelle…Quelle voiture je conduis ?

Une claque derrière la tête lui répondit. Il regarda Gibbs en grimaçant tout en massant son cuir chevelu.

-Ca, Tony, c'était un slap. Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues. Jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la mémoire.

-Si je retrouve la mémoire.

Le regard bleu acier de son chef lui répondit. Il s'arrêta, stoppant les deux autres hommes dans leur lancé.

-Tu vas y arriver, Tony. Crois moi, tu vas la retrouver ta mémoire.

* * *

_Voilà pour ces retrouvailles...Ca vous a plu?_

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!_

_La suite au plus tôt lundi puisque je ne suis plus disponible à partir de demain jusque dimanche soir!_

* * *

_Sinon, petite question..._

_Je voudrais faire une suite aux SMS..._

_Vous avez une idée? Si vous avez envie de voir un thème, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en MP ^^_

_Bye!_

_Ou Eau-Revoir (MAXI DEDICACE à Haerys^^)_


	13. Café

_Bonjour!_

_Comment allez vous? Bien, j'espère!^^_

_Voila un nouveau chapitre! Et oui, j'avais dis lundi, mais j'ai l'occasion de poster avant ;)_

_Et une nouvelle fois, merci à vous pour vos reviews (Marie-Céline, cette review était tout simplement géniale, et hilarante^^). _

_En parlant de review...Figurez-vous, chers lecteurs, que la 100e était de Tony DiNozzo himself. Oui Oui. J'en reste béate! :D  
_

* * *

Café.

Hum.

L'odeur alléchante du breuvage le réveilla doucement, le tirant de la douce torpeur du sommeil. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de s'étirer longuement les bras, et la jambe valide, celle qui n'était pas immobilisé par les lourds bandages blancs.

Il regarda cette petite pièce où il avait dormi. Une petite chambre d'hôtel au confort agréable, où les quelques affaires qu'il avait laissé à l'hôtel précédent étaient revenues.

Une petite chambre d'hôtel qui était une pièce d'une suite plus grande, qu'il partageait avec ses trois collègues. Leroy, Timothy et Ziva. Gibbs, Mc…McQuoi déjà ? McGee ? Oui. McGee. Et David.

Les présentations avaient été courtes, car ils avaient été interrompus par l'arrivée de l'ambulance sur les lieux de l'incident, et il avait été emmené en soins intensifs, et isolé pendant une bonne journée avant que les visites lui soient autorisées. Selon les médecins, son état de santé nécessitait repos, sommeil, et beaucoup d'attention. Aucun n'avait pu lui dire si ça mémoire reviendrait un jour.

Il avait pu échapper à l'hôpital au bout de cette longue journée à patienter, à l'unique condition qu'une infirmière passe trois fois par jour à l'hôtel où il logeait pour venir changer son bandage, vérifier sa tension, faire ses soins au niveau du visage…Et bien des embêtements.

Mais au moins, il n'avait plus à supporter les passages incessants du personnel soignant dans sa chambre. Et le regard courroucé de Rachel, l'ogre.

* * *

Il prit appui sur ses coudes pour relever le buste, avant de tendre le bras vers la paire de béquille posée à côté du lit. Oui, elles étaient très moches. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. La balle avait eu beau n'avoir rien atteint de dangereux au niveau de sa jambe, il en avait pour trois longues semaines à supporter ces béquilles. Trois semaines à boiter comme un petit malheureux.

Il se souleva au dessus des béquilles et prit appui sur celle-ci, avançant lentement vers la petite pièce qui faisait office de salon. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur un Gibbs assis sur le canapé gris placé au centre de la pièce, une tasse remplie de café noir à la main. L'homme zappait sur les chaînes françaises, les sourcils froncés.

-Salut.

Gibbs tourna son regard vers le plus jeune. Celui-ci vit son visage se décrisper légèrement.

-Salut, Tony.

-Vous regardez quoi ?

-TU.

-Tu regardes quoi ?

-Je zappe. C'est dingue ce que les chaînes françaises ont peu de programmes intéressants le matin.

-D'autant plus quand on ne comprend pas leur langue.

Hochement de tête amusé du boss.

-Un petit café, Tony ?

-Je veux bien.

Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de l'homme, qui lui tendit une petite tasse à l'effigie de l'hôtel remplie de café noir. Il trempa ses lèvres dedans avant de faire une grimace.

-Ah oui. J'oubliais que tu avais oublié que tu le préférais très sucré. Tiens.

L'ancien sniper lui tendait une dosette de sucre que Tony versa aussitôt dans le café avant de goûter. Le gout lui paru immédiatement plus agréable.

-Merci.

Ils regardèrent en silence les chaînes défiler dans l'écran de télévision pendant quelques minutes, tout en savourant leur café. L'italien reposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse, alors que son collègue se versait une nouvelle rasade de caféine.

-Où sont Tim et Ziva ?

-Tim est parti à la morgue chercher ce qu'il peut savoir sur les hommes qui t'ont enlevé. Ziva fait le tour de l'hôpital pour savoir si quelqu'un les a vu entrer et peut nous en dire un peu plus.

-Et toi?

-Moi, je reste avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

L'homme le regardait avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Peut-être parce qu'il y a des hommes à tes trousses, Tony ?

-Je peux me débrouiller.

-Oui, en te prenant une balle dans la jambe.

L'agent senior hocha les épaules en souriant.

-Détails.

-Oui. Détails.

Il y eu un nouveau silence, pendant lequel Gibbs fini son deuxième café, avant de se verser une nouvelle tasse. Le regard de l'italien suivi le geste, et il leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Tu en bois toujours autant ?

-Plus, d'habitude. Mais le café français est vraiment infect.

Le regard ébahi de l'agent lui répondit. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Ils regardèrent les images défiler dans l'écran de télévision de longues minutes, en silence. Tony haussa un sourcil en voyant un générique défiler à l'écran. Un homme en chemise hawaïenne. L'image lui rappela fortement quelque chose qu'il avait connu ultérieurement. Il pointa un doigt vers celui-ci en s'écriant :

-Je connais ça ! Je connais !

-Tu t'en rappelles ?

-Pas le titre. Mais je connais, j'en suis sur !

-C'est magnum.

-Magnum. Oui !

_Un coffret DVD. Une petite clef grise cachée dans celui-ci._

Il se leva brusquement, oubliant sa jambe abîmée, et grimaçant sous la douleur que le geste impliqua. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas sur ceci, attrapant ses béquilles avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

-Magnum ! La clef !

Son chef le suivi, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Quelle clef ? Tony ? Quelle clef ?

-La…clef…

Il fouillait avec énervements dans ses affaires.

-Où est-elle…Ou est la clef ?

-…Tony, de quoi parles-tu ?

-De…

Il tendit une toute petite clef en métal à son chef avec un grand sourire.

-De ça. La clef. Je suis sur qu'elle cache quelque chose d'important, Gibbs. J'en suis sur.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'une clef pour connaître ton passé, Tony. On est là pour ça.

-Pas pour me dire ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces deux semaines. Je veux savoir à qui appartenait le sang sur mes vêtements. Je veux savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Il s'arrêta, sa voix hachée marquant son émotion.

-Je veux savoir si j'ai blessé ou tué quelqu'un. Je veux savoir.

Le plus vieux l'arrêta, levant une main en l'air.

-Tu n'as blessé personne, Tony. Ou seulement dans l'exercice de tes fonctions. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es intègre, honnête.

Court silence.

-DiNozzo…Tu es le meilleur agent que j'ai jamais eu. Alors ne te pose pas la question. Tu n'as blessé ou tué personne qui ne l'aurait mérité.

* * *

Ils étaient retournés dans le salon. Tony tournait et retournait la petite clef dans sa main, s'asseyant sur le canapé, pendant que Gibbs se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, d'un air pensif. Il s'arrêta cependant sur sa lancée quand son téléphone portable, placé sur la table de salon sonna. Tony se pencha vers l'appareil pour y lire le nom de l'appelant.

« Abby »

-Abby. C'est qui ?

Gibbs eut un léger sourire avant de pointer le petit appareil d'une main.

-Décroche, Tony…C'est ta plus grande fan.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre!^^_

_Un commentaire?_

* * *

_*Instant pub* Washington-Jones, les agents Tony DiNozzo, Kate Todd (nos colocataires de chambre au bâtiment III. Vous ne comprenez pas? Allez lire l'AIPM!) et moi-même nous lançons dans une histoire sur Tony, qui s'apelle "Banlieusards". _

_Vous y retrouverez toute notre équipe, mais aussi les ingrédients habituels, humour, amitié, action... ;) _

_Nous attendons avec impatience vos commentaires! *Fermeture de l'instant Pub*_


	14. Abby

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Voici les retrouvailles Tony/Abby! Passage que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ;)  
_

_Une nouvelle fois, merci à vous pour vos reviews! Vous êtes géniaux!^^_

* * *

« Abby »

Il jeta un œil sur le portable qui sonnait au son de l'hymne américain sur la table de salon, puis sur Gibbs, tout en répétant d'une voix partagée entre l'hésitation et le comique de la situation:

-Ma plus grande fan ?

Gibbs hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui. Décroche Tony.

L'italien appuya sur le bouton de prise d'appel, en jetant un regard inquiet à Gibbs. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille et entendit une voix dynamique hurler le nom de son patron.

-GIIIIIIIIBS !

-Euh…Non…Ce n'est pas Gibbs.

-Tony ? TONY ? C'est TOI ? TONY !

A l'entendre, il avait la nette sensation que cette personne était en train de sautiller sur place, tout en hurlant son prénom.

-Oui oui, c'est moi. Tony. En chair et en os. Et en béquilles.

-OH seigneur ! Je le savais ! Gibbs m'avait dit qu'il t'avait retrouvé, mais t'entendre c'est…TONY !

Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille un instant sous le dynamisme et la rapidité de parole de son interlocutrice. Il le reprit après s'être légèrement frotté l'oreille de la main.

-Euh…Oui ?

-POURQUOI ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu allé en France, Tony ? Tu ne pouvais pas dire non à Vance, tout simplement ? Hein ? Non mais c'est vrai ! Quand tu compares Vance et Gibbs, il n'y a aucun rapport. C'est le bien et le mal, la puissance et la faiblesse, c'est le paradis et l'enfer…C'est…Tony, tu m'écoutes ?

Il posa une main sur l'appareil tout en murmurant à Gibbs « C'est qui Vance ? ». L'homme haussa les épaules.

-Un enfoiré.

-Oh. Ok.

Il reprit la communication.

-Oui, je t'écoute Abby. Mais, je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout. Gibbs t'as t-il dit que…

-…Tu étais amnésique ? OUI !

-Ah.

-Mais tu es toujours Tony ! N'est ce pas ?

-Bien sur. Tony DiNozzo, c'est moi. Même si je ne sais pas qui je suis, je suis moi.

-C'est super philosophique.

-Je sais. Je suis philosophique ?

-Si tu considères qu'étudier le comportement féminin à travers tes techniques de drague est philosophique, oui.

Léger silence, où ils eurent tout les deux un grand sourire aux lèvres. Instant de répit pour Tony et ses oreilles, instants de réflexion pour la laborantine de l'autre côté de l'Amérique.

* * *

-Je t'ai vengé tu sais, souffla la gothique au bout de cet instant de répit.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-Comment ?

-Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais…Disons que Vance ne pourra plus apprécier le goût de sa nourriture pendant un bon mois. Mes bébés et moi avons créé un petit produit qui lui a enlevé tout goût alimentaire…Oh et la prochaine étape est de crever ses pneus. Ducky et Palmer sont d'accord pour qu'on fasse une mission commando demain. Tu sais que j'adore les missions commandos, c'est…

-Abby, l'interrompit-il, sentant que la jeune femme allait se lancer dans une très longue discussion.

-Oui ?

- Excuse-moi de te demander ça, mais… Qui es-tu ?

* * *

-Désolée Tony. J'ai tendance à m'emporter parfois. Mais si peu. Je suis, tu sais, comme ces petits animaux qui sautillent partout. Sauf que j'ai du khôl noir. Et que j'aime les têtes de mort. Et la musique du groupe…

Il posa une nouvelle fois la main sur le combiné avant de regarder Gibbs avec de grands yeux :

-Les têtes de mort ?

L'homme eut un léger sourire, avant de souffler : « Et elle dort dans un cercueil ».

-Un Cercueil ?

Il reprit son inspiration avant de reposer son oreille sur le combiné.

-…Et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais boire de lait en poudre. Tony ?

-Oui, je t'écoute, Abby.

Il eut un léger sourire en entendant les chaussures de la jeune femme claquer sur le sol à travers le téléphone.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis que tu étais.

-Oh, désolée. Je suis Abby !

-Mais encore ?

-Abby Sciuto. Spécialiste d'investigation en technique de laboratoire. Gothique et fière de l'être. Et accessoirement ta meilleure amie.

-Enchanté, Abby Sciuto. Tony/Cenzo DiNozzo/DiNato. Agent du NCIS paumé qui aimerait bien retrouver la mémoire.

-Tu la retrouveras, Tony.

Il s'arrêta un instant, se frottant le visage d'une main, sous une tension soudaine.

-Peut-être. Peut-être à quatre-vingt dix ans. Et là je me souviendrais que, ô drame, je n'ai jamais aimé les pates au chorizo.

-Tu n'aimes pas les pates au chorizo, Tony !

-Merci, Abby. Tu viens de m'épargner cinquante ans de dur mensonge.

* * *

Il coupa la communication avec un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers celui-qui était venu le retrouver en France.

-Très gentille. Terriblement dynamique, mais très gentille. Elle me dit de passer le bonjour à son Gibbsounet d'amour.

L'homme hocha la tête en souriant, avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre.

L'italien s'absorba dans l'émission qui défilait sur l'écran, avant de risquer, d'une petite voix :

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu avant hier. Quelle voiture ?

-Mustang.

-Mustang. La classe.

-Tony ?

-Ouep.

-Tu es amnésique.

-Ouep.

-Tu ne te rappelles donc plus le code de la route…

Il haussa les épaules en braquant son regard émeraude vers Gibbs.

-…Rouge, s'arrêter. Vert, passer.

Celui-ci poursuivit, sans prendre en compte l'interruption de l'italien.

-…Tu ne peux donc pas conduire. Oublie ta mustang.

L'italien soupira avant de zapper sur une nouvelle chaîne. La publicité pour une crème anti-ride passa au même instant. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à son patron.

-Dis-moi, Gibbs. Je me suis fié à mon physique, mais je voudrais avoir confirmation…J'ai quel âge ?

Gibbs porta une nouvelle fois sa tasse à sa bouche, assis contre le rebord de la fenêtre, avant de répondre, son regard fixé sur l'extérieur :

-Trente-huit.

L'italien passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant, avant de lancer:

-J'en étais sur ! Rah, j'en étais sur ! Trente huit ans... Le bel âge! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un bel âge?

Gibbs ne répondit pas, se contenta d'avancer vers la porte. L'agent déposa la télécommande, et se tourna vers lui, afin de voir ce qu'il faisait. Gibbs ouvrit la porte sur la jolie brune, l'israélienne. Elle fronçait les sourcils, tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil autour d'elle. Tony risqua un petit geste de la main, tout en interpellant la brune :

-Salut, Ziva.

-Salut.

Gibbs ferma la porte derrière elle. Son visage se fit tendu, alors qu'il demandait:

-Un problème?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, un problème. Un gros problème. Ils sont cinq hommes, et ils sont sur le parking. Ils attendent Tony.

* * *

_Alors, votre avis?_

* * *

_Sinon, on recrute des agents du NCIS pour un RPG sur "ncis aipm forumgratuit fr" (remplacez les espaces par des points!)_

_Un RPG, c'est quoi? En gros, c'est une fic' écrite à plusieurs, où chacun écrit du point de vue d'un personnage incarné. Alors si vous voulez collaborez avec nous, n'hésitez pas à venir vous inscrire!;) _

_Un OS pour ceux qui s'inscrivent, sur le thème de leur choix (tout sauf slash), allez, c'est cadeau!  
_

_Nous avons un Tony et une Ziva, il nous faut encore un Gibbs et son café, un McGee et ses ordinateurs, une Abby et ses couettes, un Palmer et un Ducky et leur autopsie...(Le Vance n'est pas obligatoire...)_

_A très vite!  
_


	15. DiNatoNozzo

_Bonjour!_

_Et oui, un nouveau chapitre!^^ _

_Chapitre qui n'était pas prévu, initialement. Mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait faire bien, et ça m'a amusée de l'écrire..._

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

-Cinq ? Sur le parking ?

Il répéta les mots de l'israélienne d'une voix tendue, tout en attrapant ses béquilles pour se relever abruptement. Gibbs l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Doucement, Tony.

Le regard de l'italien le transperça, alors qu'il s'écriait :

-Quoi doucement ? On ne va pas rester là à les attendre, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Qu'es ce qu'on a pour se défendre ?

Il se releva de nouveau, attrapant ses béquilles au vol. Il se dirigeait vers l'espace où étaient rangées les armes, quand la voix calme de Gibbs l'arrêta.

-On ne va pas se défendre.

Il se retourna vers lui d'un mouvement rapide, oubliant ses béquilles. Sa jambe en profita pour se dérober, et il manqua tomber au sol, se rattrapant au dernier moment à la table. Quand il releva enfin son visage, il put voir que Ziva et Gibbs échangeaient un regard où passait tout un message d'incompréhension. Visiblement, l'israélienne qui connaissait parfaitement Gibbs, ne le comprenait pas, elle non plus. Ils lancèrent, d'une même voix interloquée :

-Pardon ?

-On ne va pas se défendre.

Il buvait tranquillement son café, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux braqués sur l'extérieur. Sur le parking. Il retourna au bout de quelques instants son regard d'acier vers eux. Un regard où ils lisaient toute sa détermination.

-Non, on ne va pas les attaquer. On va aller les voir. Et… discuter. Mais d'abord, on attend McGee.

Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent, l'une en fronçant les sourcils, l'autre en ouvrant et refermant la bouche, dans un signe total d'incompréhension, avant de braquer leurs regards sur Gibbs.

* * *

L'informaticien poussa la porte de la chambre, sourcils froncés. Il avait remarqué la grande voiture allemande garée sur le parking, avec les cinq hommes à la tête patibulaires. Ne manquait plus que la plaque d'immatriculation « Bandits », et ça aurait été parfait, comme dans les films dont raffolait Tony.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Il allait les informer que des hommes étaient sur le parking, mais Gibbs l'interrompit aussitôt.

-Oui, on sait McGee.

Bien sur. Que ne savait pas Gibbs ?

-Hum. D'accord. Alors, on fait quoi ?

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures cette nuit, et son manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement sentir. Gibbs haussa les épaules devant la question de l'informaticien.

-On agit.

-On agit comment ?

Un long silence lui répondit. Gibbs hésita, posant son regard sur chacun de ses agents, avant de repasser sur Tony.

-Ces hommes veulent Tony DiNato ? On va leur envoyer Tony DiNozzo.

* * *

Il avait enfilé ses lunettes de soleil, sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir haute couture. Le menton haut, les épaules droites, l'air le plus hautain qu'il pouvait, il avancait vers la voiture grise. Ses béquilles auraient pu faire de lui une petite chose pathétique, mais son air supérieur, sa classe, son sourire les faisaient totalement oublier. Seul le bruit qu'elles faisaient en claquant sur le sol en béton rappelait leur existence.

Il pu lire, en avançant vers la voiture, le regard étonné des cinq hommes. Quatre hommes entassés dans une immense berline. Le cinquième, un trentenaire aux cheveux noir, serré dans un costume trop petit, se tenait debout, positionné contre la portière, jouant avec un pistolet de couleur argentée. L'homme s'arrêta en le voyant arriver, avant de crisper ses mains sur son arme, et de tendre celle-ci vers l'agent.

-Vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup, DiNato ?

Il haussa les épaules, affichant le sourire le plus exaspérant possible.

-Non, je me promenais…Et j'ai vu cinq gorilles dans une voiture…Alors je suis venu voir. C'est dommage, je n'ai pas pris de cacahuètes.

L'homme soupira. Il pointa le véhicule d'une main, tout en faisant signe à Tony d'y entrer.

-Cinq gorilles qui sont venus vous chercher.

L'agent secoua négativement la tête.

-Cinq gorilles qui vont repartir bredouilles.

L'homme éclata de rire. Tony haussa un sourcil devant le comportement de son interlocuteur.

-Bredouilles ? Nous sommes armés, vous non, visiblement. Vous avez des béquilles, vous ne pouvez pas courir. Vous êtes à notre merci.

-Pas vraiment.

-J'aimerais comprendre votre calme. Vous n'avez pas peur de retrouver Steen ?

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de l'agent.

-Je n'irai pas voir Steen.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Le sourire de l'italien s'élargissait.

-Bien sur que si.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'arme que l'homme pointait sur lui.

-D'ailleurs… Si j'étais vous…Je baisserais mon arme tout de suite. Après…Vous faites comme vous voulez ! A vous de choisir si vous voulez garder votre main ou non.

* * *

L'homme regarda à droite et à gauche avant de revenir sur l'agent, qui était tout sourire. Il grommela, d'une voix ou perçait toute sa tension:

-Vous plaisantez ? DiNato…

-Pourquoi donc ? Vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Bien sur que non. Vous bluffez. Mais vous seriez excellent au poker.

-Non, j'ai toujours perdu au poker.

Ou pas. Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Il désigna l'arme que l'homme tenait dans sa main du menton. A l'intérieur du véhicule, les hommes le regardaient en riant. Aucun ne faisait mine de sortir. Après tout, pourquoi ? Il était à leur merci.

-Baissez votre arme, c'est un conseil.

-DiNato, vous la fermez, et vous rentrez dans le véhicule.

-Aucune envie. Je ne rentre que dans des mustangs.

L'homme face à lui empoigna son bras. Le sourire de Tony s'élargit.

-Je vous avais dit de baisser votre arme. Et me toucher est une très mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise.

* * *

Un coup de feu retentit. L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur, avant de lâcher son arme. Sa main était rouge de sang. Tony le regardait en soupirant exagérément. A l'intérieur de la voiture, les hommes firent mine de sortir, mais les portières refusèrent de s'ouvrir.

-Et oui…Le malheur, quand on s'attaque à Tony DiNato… C'est qu'on s'attaque aussi à son clan.

L'agent s'humecta les lèvres, abandonnant tout sourire. Son visage se fit menaçant.

-J'ai avec moi le meilleur des snipers de tout les États-Unis. Vous avez pu le voir, vous aurez droit à pas mal de point de suture, là…

Il montra sa gauche du menton, désignant un recoin de l'hôtel où se tenait Ziva David, à l'abri.

-J'ai également comme amie une jeune femme qui peut tuer n'importe qui en quelques secondes… Il ne vaut mieux pas croiser son chemin, croyez moi.

Il montra sa droite du menton. Droite où se tenait l'agent McGee, caché derrière une voiture, son ordinateur portable à la main.

-Et enfin, j'ai un adorable ami qui sait manier n'importe quel appareil électrique aussi facilement qu'un chien joue avec son os. La preuve…Votre voiture est à commande électrique…Il s'est amusé à bloquer les portières de vos hommes.

Il retint un sourire en voyant les quatre hommes forcer sur les portières en hurlant. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils défoncent les vitres à coup de coude.

-Alors, oubliez Tony DiNato. Quittez ce parking avant de recevoir une deuxième balle.

Il s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Mon ami sniper est vraiment de très mauvaise humeur. Il pourrait en vouloir à votre autre main ! ».

Il amorça un demi-tour. L'homme resta fixé sur lui, sa main valide tenant celle ensanglantée. Un rictus de douleur déformait ses traits.

L'italien se retourna une dernière fois, avant de repartir vers l'hôtel.

-Et dites à Steens que je ne m'appelle pas DiNato. Mais DiNozzo ! Tony DiNozzo !

Il retourna vers le bâtiment en sifflotant.

* * *

_Alors? Un avis?_


	16. John Steens

_Hello!_

_Désolée pour l'attente, assez inhabituelle de ma part, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais le site fait aussi des siennes, et je n'ai pas pu poster cette suite hier!_

_Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre, qui n'est vraiment pas terrible, mais qui se devait d'être écrit pour la suite de l'histoire ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Il retrouva ses deux complices dans le couloir de l'hôtel où se situait sa chambre. Tout les trois enlevèrent leurs oreillettes, avec un sourire de satisfaction. Gibbs était toujours dans le salon de la suite, placé à la fenêtre, en parfait sniper. Eux avançaient au rythme de Tony, ralenti par ses encombrantes béquilles.

-Bien joué, Tony, souffla l'informaticien en lui tapotant l'épaule, grand sourire au visage.

-Merci. J'ai adoré jouer mon moi.

-Tu n'as pas joué. Tu étais juste toi.

-Oui, un moi qui parle de ses collègues alors qu'il ne les connait presque pas. Alors, tu es un petit génie de l'informatique ?

-Huhum.

-Et toi, tu sais bien utiliser une arme ?

Ziva passa celle-ci d'une main à l'autre, en hochant de la tête.

-Oui.

McGee confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-Elle est dangereuse avec une arme. Elle est dangereuse tout court, d'ailleurs. Une leçon à apprendre, Tony : Ne jamais mettre Ziva David en colère.

-Ok, je retiens.

Il avait la nette sensation qu'il faisait habituellement tout le contraire. Mais il garda ça pour lui. Il se contenta de faire un léger sourire à l'informaticien, qui tenait son ordinateur portable sous le bras, puis à l'israélienne, qui elle, était plongée dans l'étude de son arme.

-Mais sinon, je l'ai bien joué, Tony DiNozzo, non ?

-Tu as fais une erreur ! S'écria McGee en levant un doigt.

-Effectivement, confirma l'Israélienne.

Il les regarda tour à tour, en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Une erreur ? Laquelle ?

Ils étaient entrés dans la chambre. McGee retint la porte à Tony et Ziva avant de la refermer sur eux, et de tourner les verrous de sécurité. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Gibbs, avant de se poser dans le canapé où s'était déjà assis ses deux collègues.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dit : « j'ai un adorable ami » !

Gibbs hocha de la tête, tout en affichant un visage amusé et en soufflant : « Effectivement ». Ziva approuva également, tout en replaçant une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Yes.

-Exact.

-J'aurais dit quoi ?

Ziva répondit, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'informaticien :

-Que tu avais un collègue, un « Bleu » qui passait toute sa vie dans l'informatique, et qui savait donc manier n'importe quel outil parce qu'il n'avait que ça à faire.

-Hé !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, McGee. C'est DiNozzo !

Le geek se tourna vers l'amnésique.

-Tu peux retrouver ta mémoire, Tony. Mais oublie les surnoms ! Ok ?

-Ok, le Bleu.

Bleu qui se retourna vers Ziva, sourcils froncés. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Bravo ! Tu l'as fais revenir.

Gibbs laissa ses agents discuter –ou plutôt de disputer- pour se poser à table, un énième café à la main. Il se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des trois agents. Il avait de nouveau froncé les sourcils, ses yeux posés sur Tony.

-Bon… DiNozzo… Et si on parlait de cet homme qui veut ta peau…

* * *

Ils étaient tout les trois autour de la table à présent. McGee tapait toutes les informations dans son ordinateur, Tony s'amusait à lancer et relancer un abricot en l'air, alors que les deux autres rassemblaient ce qu'ils avaient. Gibbs entama :

-Celui qui t'en veut s'appelle Steens. John Steens. C'est un grand trafiquant d'armes, connu dans le monde entier pour voler des armes à la marine, afin de les revendre au plus acheteur. Et ceci depuis plus de deux dizaines d'années.

L'abricot se stoppa dans les mains de l'italien. Il murmura :

-John Steens. Un grand aux cheveux noirs, et aux tempes grises ?

Gibbs sursauta, avant de pincer ses lèvres.

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui.

Oui, il s'en souvenait. L'un des uniques souvenirs de son passé. Cet instant de torture qu'il avait subit, où l'homme lui avait entaillé le menton, un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il était immobilisé sur une chaise.

-Raconte-moi.

L'italien passa une main tendue dans ses cheveux, tout en baissant la tête sur la table, et en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rappeler de cet unique souvenir. Il soupira d'une voix lasse :

-Y'a pas grand-chose à raconter, tu sais, Patron.

-Tony…

-Ok. J'étais immobilisé sur une chaise, ce mec, ce Steens, tournait autour de moi, et me demandait où était un truc ou une personne dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Et il m'a quelque peu enfoncé la lame de son couteau dans le menton.

Il passa un doigt sur sa cicatrice, avant de lever les yeux vers Gibbs. Celui-ci avait un air dégouté au visage. Il cracha :

-L'enfoiré !

-Ouep. Et cet enfoiré veut visiblement continuer son petit jeu. Tu le connais, Gibbs ?

Les trois visages se tournèrent vers l'ancien sniper. Il respira longuement avant de répondre :

-Oui, je le connais. Je l'ai pourchassé pendant une année, il y a maintenant vingt ans. Il avait commencé son commerce cinq ans auparavant, et était déjà riche comme crésus.

Ziva souffla à son informaticien de voisin « C'est qui Crésus ? ». Il lui fit signe d'écouter Gibbs, en hochant la tête vers celui-ci.

-Je l'ai poursuivi, j'ai failli l'avoir. Mais il a mis quelqu'un à qui je tenais beaucoup en danger. Et j'ai tout lâché. J'ai abandonné sa poursuite. Et maintenant…Il est insaisissable.

-C'était qui ce quelqu'un, Gibbs ?

-Vous êtes trop curieuse, Ziva.

-Gibbs…

Il hésita. A quoi bon leur cacher ?

-C'était Shannon.

Tony observa le visage de son patron. Un visage figé dans un masque de tristesse. Masque qu'il essayait visiblement de cacher, mais assez mal. Il risqua un :

-Qui est Shannon ?

Un regard noir de l'homme l'arrêta.

-Ok, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir.

* * *

Un instant de silence passa. Tony fixait la table, Ziva et McGee le mur et Gibbs serrait sa tasse de café plus fort que la normale. Un long silence, avant que la voix de Gibbs ne tonne, vers les deux autres agents :

-Quoi d'autre ?

McGee soupira, et lança d'un ton où perçait une certaine lassitude :

-Les hommes à la morgue étaient connus pour être dans le clan de Steens. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Des bandits.

Ziva poursuivit, du même ton :

-Rien à l'hôpital. Ils ont bien fait attention à ne pas se montrer.

-Et ils veulent une chose que j'ai…Et dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Ils me harcèlent pour ça, et sont visiblement prêt à tout pour l'avoir.

Les trois visages se tournèrent vers Tony.

-Et bien, cher collègue…

-Quoi ? Ziva ?

-Je crois que tu es dans le pépin.

-Le pétrin, Ziva.

Un regard noir lui répondit. Il lui fit son sourire le plus agaçant.

-Il ne te lâchera pas comme ça, Tony.

Il tourna son visage vers Gibbs. Il avait crispé sa main sur sa tasse, et celle-ci avait blanchie aux jointures.

-Je le connais. Il te poursuivra jusqu'à Washington, s'il le faut. On doit l'arrêter. Sinon, tu te retrouveras chez Ducky très prochainement.

-Qui est Ducky ?

-Crois moi…Tu préfères ne pas le savoir.

* * *

Nouveau silence. Tendu. Avant que Gibbs ne se lève subitement, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion.

-Tony !

Le principal intéressé sursauta, devant l'empressement de Gibbs, sa voix rapide.

-Oui ?

-Où t'es tu réveillé ?

-A cinquante km d'ici. Un petit village. Au milieu d'usines abandonnées. Pas là où j'irais faire construire une résidence. Trop de moustiques.

Les trois autres agents échangèrent un regard où perçait un espoir. Tony haussa un sourcil. Oui, commencer par le commencement était une bonne idée.

-Adresse ?

Il l'indiqua à son chef, qui la nota sur un petit papier. Chef qui attrapa ses clefs, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-David, avec moi. McGee, avec Tony. On file là-bas. Vous (il désigna les deux hommes de la main), vous restez ici. Et vous ne bougez pas d'un pouce. D'accord ?

-Oui, Patron.

-Yes.

* * *

La porte se referma sur l'israélienne et Gibbs, alors que Tony et McGee s'installaient devant la télévision. L'italien se tourna vers le plus jeune, un sourire agaçant au visage.

-Alors… Dis-moi, Tim, à part « Le Bleu », tu as d'autres surnoms ?

McGee soupira. La soirée allait être longue, s'il devait apprendre à Tony à redevenir Tony.

-Tu m'en trouves un à peu près toutes les trois secondes. Mais je ne te dirais pas lesquels. Ce répit est tellement savourable.

-T'inquiètes, je trouverais. McGee? McInformatique? McGeek?

L'informaticien prit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant, alors que Tony souriait jusqu'au dents. Soit. Il allait passer une soirée à réentendre tout ses surnoms.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que cette soirée allait être plus que mouvementée dans moins d'une heure. Et pas à cause d'un simple problème d'appellation.

* * *

_*Fière d'avoir réussi à caser "Abricot" et "Moustique" dans ce chapitre! (Oui, c'était un challenge!)_

_Un petit avis?  
_


	17. Souvenir

_Bonjour!_

_Nouveau chapitre! Et encore merci à vous pour vos reviews!Contente que cette histoire vous plaise!^^  
_

* * *

L'endroit était vraiment isolé. Une route délabrée, qui amenait à un ensemble de plusieurs usines, toutes fermées, toutes abandonnées. Le tout était entouré par des champs négligés et terrains vagues.

Gibbs serra le frein à main, avant de défaire sa ceinture, et de sortir du véhicule, suivi de Ziva. Oui, l'endroit était vraiment pathétique. Et c'est ici que Tony s'était réveillé. Qu'était-il venu faire dans un endroit pareil ? A eux de le découvrir.

Ils observèrent longuement le décor alentour. Les fenêtres et portes des usines étaient toutes condamnées par de lourdes planches de bois ou par de la brique. Toutes, sauf une. Gibbs désigna l'usine du doigt, tout en plissant les yeux.

-Ziva. Là-bas. Cette usine a été ou est visiblement occupée.

L'israélienne approuva. Ils se jetèrent un regard, regard qui parlait pour eux, avant de sortir leurs armes, et d'avancer silencieusement vers le bâtiment.

* * *

-McOrdi ? McIntosh ? McDonuts ?

L'informaticien soupira avant de regarder sa montre. Et de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Quinze minutes. Quinze minutes qu'il supportait les surnoms les plus improbables d'un italien avachi dans le canapé, tête sur un accoudoir, pieds sur l'autre, un verre de soda à la main. Lui avait opté pour le fauteuil qui était placé à côté du canapé, un donut's à la main. Donut's qu'il regrettait déjà. L'agent senior, lui, souriait jusqu'aux dents, regard fixé sur le plus jeune.

Le pire, c'est que dans tous les surnoms qu'il avait sorti, quatre-vingt quinze pour cent de ceux-ci lui avaient déjà été donné. Tony était en train de revenir Tony. Pour le meilleur…Et pour le pire. Damned.

-Tony, tu veux bien arrêter ? J'ai mal à la tête à force de t'entendre.

-Je me souviens, McGee, je me souviens ! Enfin j'essaye ! Tu devrais m'aider au lieu de bouder !

-Je ne boude pas !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-NON !

Regard malicieux de l'italien. Regard qui devint presque aussitôt hésitant quand une pensée soudaine traversa son esprit. Il souffla, d'une voix où perçait sa volonté de savoir :

- Dis-moi…

L'italien se redressa, avant de poser son soda sur la table basse. Son regard se plissa légèrement. McGee se demanda ce qui avait brusquement amorcé ce changement d'attitude. Il s'attendait au pire.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a une question que je me pose sur moi.

Il déglutit légèrement, ce qui intrigua l'informaticien. Informaticien qui se pencha en avant, dans l'attente de la question.

-Je vais tenter d'y répondre.

-Est-ce-que…J'ai quelqu'un ? Tu sais…Enfin…Je suis marié ? Fiancé ? En couple ?

Timothy grimaça, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tony.

-Et non.

-Non ? Oh.

Il était quelque peu déçu. Déçu car il avait espéré que, s'il ne retrouvait pas la mémoire, il retrouverait au moins une personne qui pourrait lui indiquer qui il était dans l'intimité de sa vie personnelle.

-Tu as eu quelques aventures.

L'informaticien se reprit immédiatement.

-Non. Tu as eu BEAUCOUP d'aventures.

-Jamais de sérieux ?

-Une fois.

-Qui ?

-Une française. Elle s'appelait Jeanne. Jeanne Benoît.

-Et … Et quoi ? Comment ça s'est terminé ?

-Mal.

-Zut.

-Tu as été loin de nous pendant plusieurs jours. Tu as eu beaucoup de mal à l'oublier. Mais tu as réussi.

L'italien resta pensif un instant, regard posé sur la télévision éteinte. Son regard se posa ensuite de nouveau sur un McGee qui attendait, assis dans le fauteuil, une main agrippée les restes de la pâtisserie, l'autre pendant sur le côté.

-Et c'est tout ?

McGee acquiesça. Ce qui instaura un léger malaise dans la pièce.

-Et… Et avec Ziva ?

-Rien. Pas à ma connaissance.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de l'italien.

-Je suis sûr que si. Tu as vu comment elle me regarde ?

Il se pencha vers l'informaticien, qui hocha négativement de la tête. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le sourire du cinéphile de s'agrandir.

-Avoue…Elle est folle de moi.

McGee soupira. Le léger répit où l'italien avait semblé peu sûr de lui-même avait disparu. DiNozzo était de retour.

L'agent senior se réinstalla dans le canapé, regard fixé sur le plafond. Un large sourire éclairait son visage.

-Oui…Je suis sûr qu'elle est folle de moi.

* * *

Ils s'étaient approchés du bâtiment, chacun leur arme dans la main. Ils se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte, avant de se jeter un coup d'œil, communiquant silencieusement. Le plus vieux fit signe à l'israélienne, d'un coup de tête, d'y aller. Elle hocha le menton, avant de lancer sa jambe dans la porte d'un coup sec. Porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant une vaste pièce aux murs sombres, suintant le moisi et le renfermé.

Ainsi qu'une faible, mais présente, odeur de cigarettes.

Elle entra la première, mains tendus devant elle, autour de l'arme. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche. Personne. Elle fit un petit signe de tête à Gibbs, qui regardait de l'autre côté de la pièce si tout était calme.

-RAS.

-RAS.

Rien. Le silence était présent. La pièce était vide.

Ils avancèrent lentement, leurs yeux explorant la moindre parcelle de l'endroit. Jusqu'à ce qu'une légère exclamation de la jeune femme interpelle Gibbs.

-Venez voir ! Gibbs !

Il s'approcha en courant, arme entre les mains.

Pour découvrir une chaise, placée à proximité d'un mur terne et sale. Une chaise, autour et sur laquelle des petites tâches sombres étaient présentes. Légères, mais réelles. Elle se baissa pour les examiner.

-Du sang.

Il se baissa à son tour. Son regard s'attarda sur les tâches, avant de se relever sur la chaise. Chaise qui semblait abîmée par endroit, au niveau des accoudoirs, notamment. Des traces de frottement y étaient présentes. Traces qu'auraient pu faire des liens. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Tout les deux savaient que ce sang avait appartenu à Tony DiNozzo. C'était ici qu'il avait été retenu.

* * *

Le silence s'était installé. Il avait fermé ses yeux, et faisait mine de dormir. Pour réfléchir. Il voulait se souvenir, et pour cela, il devait stimuler son cerveau. Il regroupa toutes les données dont il avait connaissance sur son passé. Tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à résoudre le puzzle DiNozzo. Puzzle pour lequel toutes les pièces du contour étaient placées, mais où il manquait toute la partie centrale.

_NCIS. DiNozzo. Gibbs. Célibataire. Clé. Steens. Agent senior. Seul. NCIS. Ziva. Jeanne. Abby. Moi. DiNozzo. Moi. Seul. Seul. Seul. Non. Pas seul._

_Non. Pas seul._

_Non. Car elle était là. Elle. Elle l'avait aidé. Il ne savait pas comment. Il ne savait pas où. Mais cette jeune femme aux cheveux dorés l'avait aidé. Cette jeune femme. Son regard azur. Sa voix douce, alors qu'il sombrait. Elle l'avait aidé. Comment ? Quand il était retenu ? Pourquoi ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? Comment ? Elsa ? Non. Elena ? Non. Eléonore ? Non. Emilie ? Non. Estelle ? Oui. Estelle. _

_Estelle Curtis._

Il sursauta, avant de se lever d'un bond, oubliant sa plaire à la jambe. La douleur le lança dans tout le corps quand il posa d'un bond son pied sur le sol, mais il l'ignora, ses pensées tournées vers sa révélation.L'informaticien, auparavant plongé dans son ordinateur, leva vivement la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil étonné devant ce brusque bond.

Tony se lança vers l'endroit où était posée sa veste. Un souvenir était revenu à lui. Oui un souvenir. Petit, mais c'était un indice. Et cet indice avait un nom. Estelle Curtis.

* * *

Leurs yeux, sourcils froncés, s'attardaient sur les tâches. Nombreuses. Trop nombreuses. Gibbs allait attraper un sachet de preuves quand un bruit l'arrêta. Un léger bruit. Qui aurait pu être celui du vent. Mais son instinct lui ordonna que ce n'était pas le cas. Il propulsa Ziva contre le mur, la faisant hoqueter par la même occasion, avant de s'y plaquer lui aussi. L'endroit les cacherait à peine. S'ils respiraient un peu trop fort, ils étaient découverts.

Oui, découverts. Car quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Et cette personne était armée, les imitant dans les gestes qu'ils avaient réalisés en entrant, quelques instants auparavant.

* * *

L'italien avait attrapé ses béquilles et sa veste. Il marchait rapidement, faisant cliqueter ses béquilles sur le sol en un cliquetis rapide. Il jeta la veste de l'informaticien à un McGee qui le regardait faire, sourcils levés.

-Tony ! Du calme !

Il s'arrêta pour faire face au jeune homme, lui montrant par la même occasion son regard tendu. Non, pas du calme. Il avait enfin un souvenir qui pouvait l'aider. Il lança, d'une voix tremblante :

-Je me suis rappelé quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Un nom.

-Qui ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Estelle. Estelle Curtis. Et que je dois la retrouver.

Il se lança vers la porte.

-Je dois la retrouver, avec ou sans toi, McDonut's.

Il ouvrit la porte. L'informaticien eu juste le temps d'attraper sa veste et ses clefs, pour lui emboiter le pas, avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

* * *

_Je vous le dis tout de suite, il n'y aura pas de mélo sentimental dans cette histoire ^^ Ce n'est pas mon genre! _

_Alors, à votre avis, qui est cette Estelle?_

_Vous devriez avoir la suite de week-end ;)  
_

_Une petite review?_


	18. Estelle

_Hey!_

_En ce beau samedi, je vous poste la suite de DiNato ^^ Alors, qui est donc cette Estelle?_

* * *

Malgré ces béquilles, l'italien avançait à une vitesse plus que rapide, et l'informaticien accéléra le pas pour le suivre au même rythme. Il observa son collègue du coin de l'œil, s'attardant sur son regard plissé, sa bouche fermée en trait fin. Tony DiNozzo était soucieux, et ça se voyait.

-Tu veux ma photo, le Bleu ?

Aïe. Il avait été repéré.

Il était assez impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle Tony DiNozzo avait retrouvé ces bonnes habitudes en l'appelant par un surnom. Mais ainsi était fait son collègue, amnésique ou non, il était toujours lui-même. Il émit un léger sourire en réponse à l'italien, qui s'était arrêté devant l'ascenseur, pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

-Non, je ne veux pas ta photo, Tony.

Il patienta une seconde. Tony était décidé, mais lui avait eu un ordre, et comptait bien le faire respecter.

-Mais, je suis contre le fait qu'on sorte de la chambre. Gibbs nous a dit de…

-…Gibbs n'est pas là.

-Oui, mais Gibbs nous a donné un ordre.

Tony soupira, yeux levés au ciel.

-Oui, mais Gibbs n'est pas là.

-Tu l'as déjà dis.

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas semblé l'entendre.

-Si…Je te dis que…

-Et moi je te dis que je veux retrouver cette Estelle.

L'ascenseur s'était arrêté devant eux. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine, et l'italien appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. L'informaticien soupira, sourcils froncés, à l'attention de son collègue.

-Et dis moi, DiNozzo, si tu ne sais même pas où elle habite, pourquoi es-tu sorti de la chambre ? Tu espères la retrouver dans les rues de Paris, en te promenant ?

-Je suis amnésique, McGee, pas stupide.

Le tout avait été lâché d'une voix amusée, par un Tony DiNozzo qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage. Ils en descendirent, pour s'avancer vers la sortie. Le visage du plus jeune se fit interrogatif.

-Ca ne m'explique pas pourquoi on est sorti de la chambre ? Tu avais des fourmis dans les jambes ?

-Non, je n'avais pas de fourmi. Tim…Tu ne devines pas ? Tu es agent du NCIS, non ?

Le silence blasé du plus jeune lui répondit. L'italien poursuivit, avec un grand sourire :

-…Et l'agent NCIS que tu es devrait être en train de pianoter sur son portable pour me trouver toutes les Estelle Curtis vivant à Paris….Non ?

-Non, l'agent NCIS que je suis devrait être en train de veiller sur toi, dans notre confortable suite.

L'italien s'arrêta subitement, obligeant McGee à faire de même dans la foulée. Il déposa ses béquilles contre le mur de l'hôtel, s'appuyant dessus par la même occasion, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de fixer le plus jeune d'un regard ou perçait toute sa détermination.

-Ecoute McGee. Je sais qu'on devrait être en sécurité dans la chambre. Mais, tu sais autant que moi que, plus vite on aura réglé cette histoire, plus vite j'aurais une chance d'avoir la vie sauve. Et de ne pas vous mettre en danger. Et si cette Estelle peut nous aider, peut me donner un indice sur ce qu'il s'est passé, sur cette clé, alors je vais aller la retrouver. Avec ou sans ton aide. Je sais très bien me servir d'un annuaire.

L'informaticien soupira, sous le regard fixe de son interlocuteur. L'italien avait ce demi-sourire énigmatique qu'il connaissait bien. Il était décidé, et rien ne l'arrêterait.

-Gibbs va nous tuer, souffla t-il, avant de tendre les béquilles à l'agent senior.

* * *

La personne qui était entrée était vêtue d'un sweat à capuche qui masquait ses cheveux et partiellement son visage. Son corps paraissait mince, ses longues jambes enveloppées dans un pantalon de tissu noir, de fines chaussures qui ne faisaient pas un bruit aux pieds. Elle avançait lentement, observant méticuleusement les abords, une arme à la main, comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant.

Gibbs l'observa quelques instants, une main posée sur le bras de sa collègue, avant de tourner son regard d'acier vers celle-ci. Elle attendait, impassible, qu'il lui fasse un signe, son arme entre les mains.

Il haussa sa main à son visage, trois doigts levés. Trois secondes.

La femme, car il le remarqua alors, c'était une femme, s'était penchée sur le sol, prêt d'un mur. Son visage était à moitié tourné vers eux, a moitié vers le fond de la salle. Il était impossible qu'elle puisse les voir de là ou elle était, pourtant Gibbs eut la sensation qu'elle avait pressentie leur présence.

Il baissa un doigt. Deux étaient toujours levés. Deux secondes.

La femme se releva abruptement, avant de regarder dans leur direction.

Il n'abaissa pas d'autre doigt. Il leva son arme avant, en même temps que Ziva, car la femme avait pointé son pistolet dans leur direction.

* * *

-Alors ?

-Deux minutes, Tony ! Il y a sept Estelle Curtis dans Paris !

Ils étaient debout, près de l'hôtel, le premier patientant en sifflotant, et en demandant « Alors ? » toutes les trois secondes à son collègue, le second penché sur son portable, à la recherche des Estelle Curtis résidant dans le voisinage.

-Ok, trois ont plus de 90 ans. Ton Estelle a plus de 90 ans ?

L'italien hocha la tête négativement, avec un grand sourire.

-Non, je ne pense pas non. Ou alors, elle a une superbe crème antirides.

-Tu te souviens d'elle ?

-Très vaguement. Je me souviens qu'elle est blonde, et qu'elle a de grands yeux bleus. Et qu'elle doit avoir la trentaine. Pas trop âgée. Jolie, pour ce que je me rappelle. Mais ça reste flou.

L'informaticien était retourné sur son portable. Il tapota quelques instants, avant qu'un nouveau « Alors ? » l'interrompe.

-Tony !

Un sourire XXL lui répondit. Il grogna doucement, avant de se replonger dans ses recherches.

-Ton Estelle n'est donc pas une brune portoricaine. Quatre d'éliminées. Restent trois.

Encore un petit temps de recherche qui parut interminable au brun.

-Estelle ne doit pas être femme au foyer, et mère de quatre enfants ?

-Non. Raye. Je suis sûr que non.

-Il ne me reste donc que deux choix. L'une vit ici, à Paris même, à cinq minutes. Blonde et élancée. L'autre vit dans la couronne parisienne, en pavillon. Mariée et mère d'un enfant. Blonde et moins élancée.

-Une photo ?

-Attend, deux secondes. Google va probablement m'aider à te donner ça dans…Maintenant. Alors, c'est elle … ?

L'informaticien lui tendit le portable, sur lequel était affiché une photo. L'italien observa longuement celle-ci. Deux prunelles bleu azur, enroulées de longs cils, dans un visage souriant, un joli visage. Entouré d'une masse de chevelure dorée.

Il ferma les yeux. La revoyant. Devant lui. Lui parlant. Le réveillant. Oui, il la connaissait. Oui. Elle l'avait aidé. Quand ? Comment ? Aucune idée.

-Oui, c'est elle. C'est elle.

-C'est la première, celle qui vit dans Paris. Suis-moi, Tony, on y sera dans cinq minutes, en marchant vite.

* * *

-Baissez votre arme !

Un ordre, lancée par Ziva, alors qu'elle sortait de sa cachette en un millième de seconde, bras tendus devant elle, visant la femme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, avant de tendre plus avant son pistolet, passant de Ziva à Gibbs rapidement.

-Non, VOUS, baissez votre arme !

Elle parlait anglais. Sans accent. Ce n'était donc pas une française.

Elle tournait vers la droite, tentant de les contourner. Eux tournaient vers la gauche, dans un cercle parfait où la distance entre eux était maintenue.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Nous sommes deux, vous êtes seule, alors baissez votre arme tout de suite où je vous abats !

-Hors de question ! Je vous aurais descendue avant !

-Vous avez deux secondes pour poser ce pistolet à terre avant que je ne vous tire dessus, grogna Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils, regard posé sur la jeune femme et son visage tendue.

-Pour que vous me descendiez ? Bien sûr !

-On ne vous tirera pas dessus si vous baissez votre arme.

La jeune femme hésita, son regard passant de l'israélienne à Gibbs, avant de soupirer. Elle s'accroupit lentement, avant de poser délicatement son pistolet sur le sol, regard fixé sur eux. Elle se releva ensuite lentement, mains levées vers le ciel. Une petite moue passa sur son visage quand elle vit qu'elle était toujours visée par les deux autres.

-J'ai baissé mon arme. La gentillesse voudrait que vous fassiez pareil.

-La gentillesse voudrait que vous vous présentiez d'abord, mademoiselle, rétorqua Gibbs, tout en lui indiquant de se reculer de la main, de façon à avancer vers l'arme posée au sol.

-Me présenter ? Vous d'abord.

-Soit. Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS.

Il tendit une main vers Ziva, à côté de lui.

-Et voici l'agent Ziva David.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa à l'instant même où il fit les présentations.

-NCIS ?

-Oui. Le service d'enqu…

Elle le coupa en baissant les mains subitement. Il n'en releva pourtant pas sa garde, la voix de la jeune femme l'ayant alerté qu'elle était plus que surprise.

-Je sais ce qu'est le NCIS !

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête, lui posant une question silencieuse. Il hocha la tête. Elle passa silencieusement sa main gauche dans sa veste, en retirant une petite pochette noire qu'elle ouvrit, pour laisser place à un insigne doré.

-Je m'appelle Estelle Curtis. FBI.

* * *

_Alors? Une review? ^^_


	19. La Tour Eiffel

_Bonsoir!_

_La suite! Et merci à vous pour vos reviews ^^_

* * *

Un grand immeuble parisien, à la façade blanche et travaillée. Un bel immeuble. Qui accueillait plusieurs appartements luxueux, visiblement.

Il étudia silencieusement les noms, alors que l'informaticien surveillait la route, à son côté. Une petite étiquette arrêta son regard. Le nom de la jeune femme, calligraphiée d'une belle écriture. Il appuya sur la sonnette attenante à l'étiquette, avant de poser une main sur la poignée, dans l'attente que la porte ne s'ouvre. Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Puis une minute. Il jeta un regard à McGee, qui attendait, bras croisés à son côté. Le jeune homme lui fit un petit signe de la tête, la basculant légèrement sur le côté, pour lui montrer qu'il s'interrogeait, lui aussi, sur le silence.

Il sonna une seconde fois. Pour obtenir la même réponse.

Il se posa dos contre la porte, béquilles dans les mains, yeux plissés. Décidément, la chance n'allait pas avec eux, si cette jeune femme n'était pas là.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le faisant basculer en arrière, sur un adolescent en baggy et casquette de skater, un mp3 dans la main. Le jeune le rattrapa in-extremis avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière, gêné par son handicap à la jambe.

_-Hé Msieur, faites attention où vous vous appuyez !_

Il se tourna vers McGee, l'interrogeant du regard. L'informaticien non plus n'avait pas compris ce que le jeune avait dit.

Mais ce qu'il avait compris, c'est que la porte était ouverte. Il empêcha celle-ci de se refermer, en appuyant dessus avec son bras, tout en souriant de toutes ses dents au gamin, qui le regardait interloqué.

* * *

-Et que viens faire le FBI ici, l'interrogea Ziva, tout en baissant son arme.

La blonde haussa les épaules, avant de retirer sa capuche d'un coup sec, dévoilant de longs cheveux dorés attachés sur la nuque.

-Ce que vient faire le NCIS également, je suppose. Enquêter.

-Enquêter sur quoi ? Lui répondit Gibbs en avançant vers elle, ses yeux observant la moindre de ses réactions.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la blonde, avant qu'elle ne rétorque, d'une voix où perçait la plus grande assurance :

-Et vous, vous enquêtez sur quoi ?

Ils se dévisageaient, maintenant à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Chacun avait autant d'assurance que l'autre, chacun observait son interlocuteur d'un regard bleu acier où était imprimé la plus profonde détermination.

-Répondez, gronda Gibbs, en guise de réponse.

-J'enquête sur une affaire pour laquelle je suis concernée.

Elle haussa les épaules, avant de laisser son regard errer sur le bâtiment. Un mauvais pressentiment, une mauvaise pensée assaillit l'agent en la voyant scruter l'endroit où se tenait la chaise.

-Cette affaire concerne t-elle un haut trafiquant d'arme ?

Elle tourna un regard interrogatif vers lui, avant de hocher affirmativement la tête. Gibbs poursuivit, dents serrées :

-Vous connaissez Tony DiNozzo ?

Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent.

-Tony DiNozzo ? Non. Je connais Tony DiNato.

* * *

Ils tapaient à la porte depuis de longues minutes, sans réponse. Il tourna son regard désolé vers l'informaticien, qui attendait derrière lui.

-Pas là.

Il soupira, avant de passer une main tendue dans ses cheveux. Le ciel n'était décidément pas avec lui. La seule personne connue qui aurait pu le renseigner sur ces deux semaines, et ce que lui voulait Steens n'était pas présente. Il enrageait. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, posant sa jambe blessée tendue devant lui, l'autre recroquevillée contre son torse. Son collègue le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Tony, elle va sûrement revenir…

-Ou pas.

-…Et on sait où elle habite, on pourra revenir.

L'agent senior soupira. Son collègue lui tendit une main secourable, qui attrapa avec un petit sourire de remerciement.

-On rentre à l'hôtel ? Risqua le plus jeune.

Les sourcils de Tony étaient froncés en un pli de déception, mais aussi de lassitude. Son regard d'émeraude étudia longuement la porte de l'appartement, le couloir, tout ce qui l'entourait. Avant de revenir vers McGee.

-Oui. Et on reviendra. Je veux savoir qui elle est. Je suis sûr que je lui dois quelque chose. Peut-être la vie.

* * *

Le visage de l'israélienne passa sur cette blonde, qui était visiblement surprise de la tournure que prenait l'instant, à Gibbs, qui sourcils froncés, lèvres serrés, accusait la révélation. Elle-même était surprise. Coincidence de venir dans cette usine au même instant que cette femme. Femme qui avait visiblement contacté Tony durant sa mission sous couverture.

-Comment connaissez-vous Tony ? Tonna Gibbs en avançant vers elle, son poing serré autour de son arme, dans un geste dans lequel il n'avait visiblement pas conscience.

-Je l'ai aidé !

-Comment ? Insista Gibbs, sur le même ton.

-Mais… En le sauvant.

La blonde s'avança vers eux, en rangeant son arme dans sa ceinture. Ils firent de même, avant d'avancer vers la sortie.

-Racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez sur Tony. Tout.

* * *

Ils sortirent dans la petite ruelle d'un pas lourd. Les cannes de l'italien claquaient sur le sol en béton alors qu'il marchait doucement, en route vers l'hôtel.

Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un petit quartier de Paris, bordés de petites ruelles et de quelques restaurants et cafés. Le tout était calme, assez paisible, même s'ils croisaient pas mal de piétons. Des jeunes, des moins jeunes, casques sur les oreilles, café à la main…

Il laissa son regard planer sur les alentours. D'où il était il pouvait apercevoir le haut de la Tour Eiffel, sa majesté, cet impressionnant chef d'œuvre, ce…

La Tour Eiffel !

Il ferma les yeux, frappé d'un souvenir flouté.

_La tour Eiffel. Des casiers, en location, juste à côté de celle-ci. Il dépose une petite enveloppe dans un petit casier, avant de fermer celui-ci et de glisser la petite clef dans sa poche. Puis il repart, tout sourire, en n'oubliant pas de draguer la jeune femme qui vend les cartes postales au bas du monument._

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il observait celle-ci. Il se tourna vers l'informaticien, avant de lancer d'un ton joyeux :

-McGee, ça te dirait de faire un peu de tourisme ?

-Du tourisme ?

L'italien accélérait, son éternel sourire au visage, alors que l'informaticien le regardait bizarrement, se demandant ce qui expliquait ce changement d'humeur.

-Tony, t'as peut-être un retour à cause de tout ce qui t'es arrivé, tu sais. On devrait aller à l'hop…

-Je vais bien, McInquiet, le coupa le plus vieux. Je veux juste aller à la Tour Eiffel !

-Pourquoi ?

Il lança, d'une voix ou perçait l'évidence même :

-Parce que je me souviens y avoir déposé quelque chose, dans les casiers en location présent sous la Tour ! Et j'ai dans ma poche une clef qui ouvre ce casier. McGee, on est sur le point de résoudre cette affaire. A nous Washington !

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes quand un homme attira son attention. Il marchait de l'autre côté de la rue, un peu derrière eux. Mains dans les poches, blouson noir sur le dos, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, l'homme, la quarantaine, marchait au même rythme qu'eux. Et ceux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'étudier plus attentivement les quelques passants. Ici, un homme à la veste de cuir marron foncé, à cinq-cents mètres devant eux. Appuyé contre le mur d'une habitation, il semblait attendre. Regard fixé sur la rue en face. Regard trop fixé sur la rue en face. Là, un homme en chemise sombre, qui patientait dans sa voiture, une berline blanche allemande, en faisant mine d'écouter de la musique. Et derrière eux, un homme dont les chaussures se faisaient entendre, et qui marchait visiblement à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Il tourna soudainement dans une petite ruelle, obligeant son collègue, après une brève hésitation à le suivre.

-La Tour Eiffel est par là, Tony !

-Je sais, le Bleu.

Il déglutit, avant d'accélérer, faisant claquer le son des béquilles sur un rythme rapide et soutenu. A ses côtés, l'informaticien avait accéléré le pas, et sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement.

-Je sais qu'elle est par là. Mais on ne peut pas y aller. On reporte.

Il marqua une courte pause.

-Ils nous suivent.

* * *

_Ca devient dangereux pour nos deux agents, n'est ce pas?^^_

_Une petite review?_


	20. McTapas

_Hey!_

_Mercredi, c'est jour de postage ^^ Voici donc la suite de Tony DiNato._

_Et si vous me laissez plein de reviews, je vous mets la suite vendredi. ^^_

* * *

Ils bifurquèrent de nouveau dans une ruelle, alors que le son des pas de l'homme qui les suivaient se faisait entendre dans la première ruelle d'où ils venaient. Le cliquetis caractéristique des cannes résonnaient sur le bitume, alors qu'ils tentaient de semer leurs poursuivants.

L'italien hésita un bref instant, avant de jeter celles-ci d'un coup sec sur le côté, s'accrochant au passage à l'épaule de son collègue.

-Et ! Mais, tu fais quoi là ?

-Trop encombrant ! Et trop bruyant. Aide moi à marcher le bleu, ils nous rattrapent !

Il s'appuya sur son collègue, qui passa un bras derrière lui pour le soutenir, tout en accélérant. Sa jambe blessée s'appuyait légèrement sur le bitume à chacun de ses pas, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur, mais il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Les béquilles l'auraient bien trop ralenti.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes facultés d'observation, souffla le plus jeune en bifurquant dans une troisième ruelle.

Derrière eux, le bruit de plusieurs pas se rapprochait. Il accéléra, ce qui entraîna une grimace de douleur de la part de l'italien.

-En même temps, ils étaient visibles. Qui met encore des vestes en cuir aussi horribles à notre époque ?

Un sourire lui répondit.

-Je reconnais bien là ton caractère, Tony ! Mode et humour. Manque plus que les références de film, et tu seras de retour parmi nous !

-Références de films ?

Tout en parlant, ils avançaient dans la ruelle, au rythme de l'informaticien. Leurs souffles se firent courts, alors qu'ils courraient pour échapper à leurs poursuivants.

-Oui, Tony ! Tu es le plus grand cinéphile que je connaisse !

-Et maintenant…Je ne connais plus qu'une horreur de série allemande que j'ai pu regarder il y a quatre jours, « Derrick », je crois. Vision repoussante, crois moi.

L'informaticien lui répondit par un hochement de tête, son attention reportée sur autre chose. Une grimace déforma le visage de l'italien quand il comprit pourquoi.

Ils étaient arrivés au bout de la ruelle. Une impasse.

* * *

-Là, on est mal, le Bleu !

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Tony sentait le poing du jeune homme serré dans son dos, alors qu'il l'aidait à se maintenir debout. S'il avait eu ses deux jambes en état, il aurait très bien put fuir plus rapidement, et ne pas mettre la vie de son coéquipier en danger. Mais à cause de lui… Ils étaient maintenant à deux doigts d'être tués. Il avait envie de pester, d'injurier ces enfoirés. Mais il se concentra sur sa mission. Sortir d'ici. Sauver la peau de l'informaticien et la sienne.

Il regarda autour de lui. Ici, une poubelle remplie de déchets débordait. Là, un amas de cartons. Et autour d'eux, plusieurs portes donnant sur des habitations, et arrière de commerce.

Il hésita, avant de passer une main dans sa poche, et d'attraper la petite clé grise. Il tendit celle-ci à son collègue. Il sentait qu'il devait lui donner. Maintenant.

-Tiens. Prend là.

Celui-ci l'interrogea silencieusement du regard, puis accepta devant le regard sérieux de l'italien. Il passa la petite clé dans la poche de sa veste, avant d'interroger son ami d'une voix tendue

-Et maintenant ?

Le regard de l'italien fouilla les lieux du regard. L'enseigne grésillant d'un néon autrefois rouge attira son attention. «Me Gusto ». L'arrière d'un petit restaurant espagnol, visiblement. Une porte en fer gris était entrouverte sous l'enseigne, et des effluves de nourriture immonde en sortaient. C'était leur porte de sortie. Leur façon de sauver leur vie. Il l'indiqua du doigt à son collègue, avant de hausser un sourcil.

-Ca te dit de manger espagnol, McTapas?

* * *

Il poussa la porte grise, pour entrer dans la cuisine crasseuse d'un petit restaurant. Personne en vue. Des restes de repas trainaient sur un plan de travail en acier, le sol était noir de crasse et collait à leur chaussures, et l'odeur infecte d'alimentation flottait dans l'air.

-Je crois qu'on ne mangera pas là, finalement, hein, McGee ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête négativement, son regard observant la salle et cherchant la sortie des yeux.

-Hinhin.

Le plus jeune désigna la porte donnant sur le restaurant. Tony acquiesça. Ils se remirent aussi vite en route, courant dans le restaurant. Il allait sortir par l'avant, quand ils furent stoppés net dans leur lancée par une personne entrant dans le restaurant, ouvrant la porte de celui-ci d'un coup sec. C'était l'homme à la veste en cuir. Il leur sourit, avant de lancer, d'une voix menaçante :

-Et tu crois aller où, comme ça, DiNozzo ?

* * *

Ils s'étaient stoppés devant l'homme. Celui-ci les menaçait du canon de son arme, en souriant.

-T'as voulu nous échapper, hein. Tu te crois plus malin que nous ?

L'italien haussa les épaules, jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'homme.

-Je suis plus malin que vous.

-Si c'était vrai, tu ne serais pas là, une jambe en moins, sur le point de t'en prendre une.

Tony tourna son visage vers McGee, qui était crispé, mine tendue, son regard bloqué sur l'homme qui leur faisait face. Il sentait le bras du jeune homme s'éloigner dans son dos, pour aller rechercher son arme, à sa ceinture. Il l'arrêta d'un regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire assassiner.

La porte derrière eux grinça. Les trois hommes qui étaient dans la première rue entrèrent à la suite. Ils se plantèrent de chaque côté des agents, les entourant.

-Ils ont des flingues, lança l'un d'eux, en désignant leurs ceintures et en avançant vers veste-marron.

Oui, ils avaient des flingues, mais les attraper aurait mis à coup sur l'un d'eux dans une position mortelle. Ce qui était impensable.

Veste-marron fit un petit geste de son arme, leur indiquant leurs ceintures de la main.

-Posez vos armes à terre. Doucement. Et levez vos mains.

Ils obéirent, difficilement pour Tony, car il tenait mal debout sans l'appui de son collègue. Mains levées, mines tendues, ils fixaient les quatre hommes qui les entouraient. Eux étaient ravis. Ils tenaient enfin l'italien.

* * *

Il devait faire quelque chose.

Lui n'avait peut-être rien à perdre. Pas de passé à pleurer, rien à oublier. Mais son collègue avait une vie derrière lui, et il était là par sa faute. Il devait l'aider.

Sa décision était prise.

Les hommes les forçaient à avancer vers la porte arrière. Ils étaient arrivés près de celle-ci, difficilement pour Tony, obligé de boiter fortement pour avancer. L'informaticien lui jetait des regards inquiets toutes les deux secondes, et il lui répondait par un regard fier et rassurant à chaque fois.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte grise, son collègue à ses côtés. Ne lui restait plus qu'a agir. Il indiqua l'extérieur à l'informaticien d'un petit geste de la tête. Derrière eux, les quatre hommes les menaçaient de leurs armes, fiers de leur prise.

Le plus jeune sortit mains levées, yeux froncés, à l'extérieur.

Il attendit qu'il ait passé la porte pour claquer celle-ci derrière lui, le coinçant à l'extérieur, la poignée donnant uniquement de l'intérieur. So collègue était sauvé. Sans lui pour le ralentir, il avait tout le temps de fuir. Et de sauver sa vie.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les quatre hommes de Steens, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors les fillettes…Je vous avais dit que j'étais le plus malin !

* * *

_Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mon autre fic'...Sachez le, je suis assez sadique. Héhé. (Pauvre Tony)  
_

_Des nouvelles de Gibbs et Ziva? Prochain chapitre ^^_

_N'oubliez pas, rendez une auteure heureuse, mettez un petit com'!:D_


	21. 19 jours

_Bonjour à tous!_

_L'un des chapitres les plus importants de cette histoire! Beaucoup de vos questions vont trouver réponse ici! :D  
_

* * *

-Alors ?

La blonde leva ses yeux azur vers l'homme aux cheveux gris qui l'interrogeait avec impatience. Il était penché vers elle, au dessus de cette petite table du café français où ils s'étaient installés, ses yeux scrutant la moindre de ses réactions. La brune à la peau mâte, assise à côté d'elle, la regardait avec une certaine haine, qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Cette femme avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à lui faire confiance.

-Alors…Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ?

L'homme haussa les épaules devant l'évidence même. Il répondit d'une voix où perçait son impatience :

-Par le commencement, peut-être, Mademoiselle Curtis ?

-D'accord. Commençons par le commencement.

* * *

-Je suis en France depuis deux ans. Deux ans sur lesquelles j'ai cherché à démasquer le réseau du trafiquant d'armes John Steens, en intégrant petit à petit sa vie. Je l'ai suivi, je l'ai « malencontreusement » rencontré plusieurs fois… Jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque. Ce qui a fini par arriver au bout de quelques mois. Il m'a fait entrer dans son espace privé, en tant que petite amie officielle il y a 18 mois.

-Vous êtes donc aussi… S'enquit Ziva en ayant un petit sursaut de surprise, avant d'être coupé par la blonde :

-Sous couverture, oui. Durant ces longs mois, j'ai tenté de maintes fois de mettre la main sur tout document qui aurait pu m'aider à arrêter Steens et ses hommes. Mais, il est malin, très malin, et je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre la main sur quoi que ce soit. Il me faisait constamment surveiller par ses hommes, dès que j'étais loin de lui, ce qui ne m'a pas facilité la tâche, je dois bien l'avouer. Je n'ai jamais réussi à rester plus de cinq minutes loin de lui. Il n'a pas assez confiance.

Elle s'arrête un instant pour boire une gorgée de café, dans une minuscule tasse que Gibbs a appelé plus tôt le « dé à coudre français ».

-Il y a une vingtaine de jours, on a sonné à la villa de Steens. Il est allé ouvrir, et j'ai vu entrer le plus arrogant, fier et hautain des hommes dans son salon, une valisette remplie de billets à la main. Il disait s'appeler Tony DiNato, et vouloir faire un marché avec John Steens.

-Tony, souffla Gibbs.

-Oui, c'est votre Tony.

* * *

_-Monsieur Steens, je suppose ?_

_-Lui-même. _

_Le jeune homme a un grand sourire, alors qu'il fait face au trafiquant d'armes. Il lui tend une main que l'homme regarde dédaigneusement, avant de froncer les sourcils. L'italien n'en perd pas sa superbe. Il remet sa main contre lui, avant d'avancer, comme s'il était chez lui, vers la table située au milieu de la pièce. Steens et ses hommes le regardent faire, yeux exorbités._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Crache John en attrapant la manche de l'italien, le tirant brusquement en arrière._

_L'agent libère sa manche d'un petit coup sec, avant de remettre le tissu en place, sous les yeux effarés de l'homme face à lui._

_-Tony DiNato. Et faites attention, voyons ! C'est un costume d'un grand couturier italien. Il vaut une petite fortune. Je l'ai fait faire pile à ma taille, il y a trois jours, dans une petite boutique située au centre de Florence. Je peux vous donner l'adresse si…_

_Elle observe avec attention cet homme et son assurance, qui papote tranquillement face à un Steens furieux. Qui est-il ?_

_Le trafiquant le coupe dans sa phrase en abattant son poing sur la table, à côté de la main de l'agent. Aussitôt, quatre hommes de main mettent le jeune homme en joug, prêts à tirer. Celui-ci lève un petit sourcil ou perce son ennui d'avoir été coupé, avant de souffler, d'une voix où flotte un certain amusement :_

_-Bon, très bien, mais croyez moi, vous ratez quelque chose en ne voulant pas l'adresse de ce tailleur !_

_-Que faites-vous là ? Tonne l'homme._

_-Mais…Des affaires! Tout simplement !_

_Tony se penche vers sa valisette, ce qui lui vaut d'être aussitôt visé par les hommes, à deux doigts de tirer. Il se penche légèrement vers l'homme qui le regarde, bras croisé, sourcils froncés._

_-Mais, si vous ne dites pas à vos macaques de baisser leurs armes, vous allez perdre un paquet de fric, croyez-moi._

_L'homme hésite, avant de tendre une main en arrière, vers ses hommes. Visiblement, il est convaincu par l'assurance de l'italien, car il souffle, d'une voix nonchalante :_

_-Baissez vos armes. Je veux écouter ce que ce jeune homme à a nous dire._

* * *

Gibbs haussa un sourcil, un demi-sourire au visage. Il reconnaissait bien là son agent. Direct, courageux et arrogant. Il l'avait joué au culot… Et avait visiblement réussi.

-Et ensuite… ?

Il voulait connaître la suite. Savoir pourquoi son italien avait fini amnésique, perdu au milieu de nulle part.

-Ensuite, votre agent a …

* * *

_Il ouvre une valise remplie de liasses de billets de 500 euros, sous le regard devenu admiratif de Steens. Celui-ci pousse un petit sifflement sous la vue d'autant d'argent, avant de lever son regard vers l'italien._

_-Combien ?_

_L'italien, répond, tout en contemplant du regard l'intérieur de le maison de l'homme :_

_-Un million. Et ce n'est qu'un acompte._

_Les yeux de l'homme examinent l'argent, avant de se relever vers l'italien. Les coins de sa bouche s'étirent en un fin sourire._

_-Que voulez-vous ?_

_Le regard de Tony revient se fixer sur lui._

_-Ce que je veux ? Mais, je vous l'ai dit. Faire affaire avec vous. Je veux des armes._

* * *

-Vance a lâché un million d'euros à Tony ? S'étonna Ziva, son visage passant de son supérieur à la blonde.

-Visiblement.

Gibbs se doutait que l'italien avait dût signer avec son sang un contrat à Vance précisant qu'il rendrait l'argent euro par euro s'il arrivait à le perdre. Il se tourna vers la blonde, qui attendait, avant de poursuivre son récit.

-Continuez.

-Treize jours sont passés…

* * *

_Steens a une totale confiance en l'italien. Celui-ci a réussi à intégrer sa vie en moins de quinze jours, ce qu'elle a mis plus de 18 mois à faire, et avec beaucoup moins de succès. _

_Ils sont chez Steens, quand l'agent déclare vouloir se rafraichir, après avoir fait un golf avec le trafiquant. Celui-ci lui sourit amicalement, avant de lui montrer le couloir qui amène à la salle de bain. L'agent le remercie d'un hochement de tête, avant de s'y avancer, disparaissant de sa vue._

_Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec son éternel sourire au visage. Il se rassoit face à un Steens conquis, en attrapant son verre de soda. Son sourcil se hausse, quand il lance, d'une voix où perce une pointe de défi :_

_-Une revanche, Steens ?_

_L'homme acquiesce, avant de se lever, en direction du terrain de golf, suivi par Tony._

* * *

-En quinze jours ? Il a réussi à dompter Steens en quinze jours ? Lança l'israélienne d'un ton impressionné.

-Totalement ! Et il ne jurait que par lui. DiNato par ci, DiNato par là… J'en étais complètement jalouse !

Le sourire de Gibbs restait affiché sur son visage, alors qu'il imaginait son agent jouant avec l'homme. Là était tout le caractère de Tony DiNozzo. Il était parfois insupportable, tellement ses gamineries étaient usantes…Mais son caractère, sa fidélité et son professionnalisme à toute épreuve faisait de lui un homme exemplaire. Et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait embauché. Sa meilleure décision, dans toute sa vie.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite… Il y a eu un changement d'attitude totale.

* * *

_Il est tard. Tony est parti, elle et Steens se dirigent vers leur chambre. Oui, ce soir, elle jouera sa couverture jusqu'au bout. L'homme fait un petit détour par son bureau auparavant. Elle l'entend hurler au bout de quelques secondes. Elle court dans la pièce, pour le voir taper avec colère sur son ordinateur._

_-Que se passe t-il ? Steens ?_

_Elle pose une main rassurante sur son bras. L'homme se retourne brusquement, avant de la pousser violemment contre le mur. Elle se relève en soufflant, les mains posées dans son dos. Elle n'a jamais vu Steens aussi en colère._

_-Ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Il est en nage, tellement la colère irradie de sa peau. Il attrape un vase chinois d'une valeur de plusieurs milliers d'euros qui a le malheur de traîner sur son bureau, avant de le lancer sur le sol, le faisant éclater en morceaux. Il reste un instant la tête baissée, à fixer les éclats de porcelaine, avant de lever son regard injecté de sang vers elle._

_-Ce qu'il se passe… C'est que Tony DiNato vient de pirater mon ordinateur, et voler toutes mes données et informations concernant mon trafic d'armes._

_Elle hoquète. Oui. Cet agent a réussi à faire en quelques minutes ce qu'elle tente de réaliser depuis 18 mois. Il a de quoi faire envoyer Steens en prison pour les cent prochaines années._

* * *

Le poing de Gibbs se serre autour de la minuscule tasse de café. Les révélations s'enchaînent, et il comprend mieux ce que veulent ces hommes.

-Ainsi, c'est ça. Ce « elle »…

-C'est une clef USB, regroupant toutes les données de Steens. Tout.

-Et comment Tony s'est il fait prendre ?

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut lutter contre un groupe tel que celui de John Steens en étant seul, Monsieur Gibbs ?

Le regard teinté de négation de l'agent répondit à sa question rhétorique.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Steens a immédiatement lancé ses hommes à la recherche de votre agent. Il a réussi à leur échapper une première fois, en tuant trois hommes. Mais ils l'ont rattrapé par la suite, une heure après. Et Steens était en rage.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'avait plus la clé sur lui. Il avait caché les informations quelque part. Et il n'a jamais voulu lui dire où.

* * *

_Elle le regarde, assis sur cette chaise, au milieu d'un entrepôt abandonné. Il est dans un sale état. Son menton est entaillé d'une profonde coupure, il a été tabassé au niveau du visage, et son genou saigne à un endroit où le couteau a dut être utilisé. Son menton repose sur son torse, et elle a peur qu'il ne soit mort, là, après avoir été tabassé pendant plusieurs heures par Steens et ses hommes._

_Elle est seule. Steens est sortit quelques minutes, et a oublié, dans sa colère, de la mettre sous garde. Elle approche de l'italien, et soulève son visage. Ses yeux restent clos._

_-Tony ? Tony ? Vous m'entendez ?_

_Pas de réponse. Elle doit l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital._

_Elle tapote sur ses joues d'une main, tout en coupant de l'autre les cordes qui le retiennent à la chaise._

_-Tony ?_

_Il ouvre enfin ses yeux. Yeux qui sont teintés d'un léger voile opaque, prouvant qu'il a besoin de soins au plus vite. Il lui semble qu'il la voit à peine, alors qu'elle l'oblige à se lever._

_-Je vais vous sortir de là. Vous allez survivre, Tony._

_Elle l'attrape par la taille, pose un bras de l'agent autour de son épaule, et avance, difficilement sous le poids de l'italien, beaucoup plus grand et fort qu'elle._

_Ils arrivent à sortir de l'entrepôt. Mais elle sait que les hommes de Steens seront bientôt de retour. Elle avance vers le champ, face à l'ancienne entreprise. La tête de l'italien dodeline de droite à gauche, et il semble sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment, alors qu'elle le force à avancer. _

_Elle s'arrête au milieu du terrain, alors que l'italien s'écroule en arrière. Elle n'a pas réussi à le retenir. Un coup d'œil vers le bâtiment lui indique que les hommes de Steens sont revenus. Elle doit aller chercher de l'aide. Ici l'italien est caché, car elle a pris soin de recouvrir les traces de leur passage. Et si elle le force à avancer, il est sur et certain qu'ils seront bien trop ralentis et donc mort dans quelques minutes._

_-Je reviens vite, Tony._

_Elle part le plus discrètement possible vers sa voiture._

* * *

-Quand je suis revenue, une heure plus tard… Il n'était plus là. Et depuis, je le cherche. C'est pourquoi je suis revenue dans l'entrepôt. Je cherche le moindre détail pouvant m'aider à retrouver Tony DiNato. Ou plutôt DiNozzo. Vous savez où il se trouve, monsieur Gibbs ?

L'agent hocha la tête, mais son cœur se serra_. _Une impression d'insécurité monta en lui. Tony était seul avec McGee, et l'homme voulait à tout prix le retrouver. Il devait vérifier que tout allait bien.

Il sortit son portable, et s'apprêta à composer le numéro de l'informaticien, quand l'appareil vibra dans sa main.

McGee.

* * *

_Alors? Estelle a t-elle répondu à vos interrogations?_

_La grande question, maintenant, est: Mais que va t-il se passer pour notre cher italien? HAHA!_

_Un petit commentaire? S'il vous plait ^^  
_


	22. Tony Vs VesteMarron

_Hello!_

_Un nouveau petit chapitre!_

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews! Bientot 200! Waouw!_

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il s'était fait avoir.

Par Tony.

Par Tony, qui était amnésique. Mais qui n'avait visiblement pas perdu son côté astucieux et malin.

L'agent McGee resta un instant interdit devant la porte grise, à fixer celle-ci, d'un air interloqué. Un instant limité, une petite seconde, avant qu'il ne saisisse ce que l'italien venait de faire.

Oui, Tony DiNozzo, agent du NCIS amnésique et poursuivit par un revendeur d'armes sanglant, venait de le sauver en faisant face, seul, à ces adversaires. Il venait probablement de se sacrifier pour lui.

Et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Il cligna des yeux, sortant de cette seconde de léthargie dans laquelle il était tombé. Il tenta maladroitement d'appuyer sur la porte, mais rien n'y fit, elle resta fermé. Il colla alors son oreille sur celle-ci. Quelques bruits de voix, faibles, lui parvinrent. Des phrases, des mots, des râlements, et ce qui lui sembla être des remarques lancées sur un ton blasé par son collègue. Puis un son d'impact retentit contre la porte, comme si un corps était projeté contre celle-ci, et il recula instinctivement, alors qu'un faible gémissement se faisait entendre à travers le métal grisé.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'en entendre plus. Il poussa sur ses jambes, se lançant le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans la prochaine ruelle, afin de retourner dans le restaurant.

Car, il le savait, Tony était en train de se faire tabasser. Et ce n'était probablement que le commencement de ce qu'avait prévu John Steens pour lui.

OoO

Un premier coup au menton l'arrêta immédiatement après qu'il se soit retourné vers eux. Il recula instinctivement vers la porte, avant de porter sa main à son menton, massant celui-ci douloureusement, tout en jetant un regard noir à l'homme qui l'avait frappé, veste-marron.

-On n'a pas l'air content de s'être fait avoir, MachinChose ! Ironisa t-il.

-On s'en fout de ton pote. C'est toi que Steens veut, grogna l'homme.

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi célèbre que ça. Allez, lapin, je te signerais un autographe si t'es…

Un nouveau coup l'arrêta, alors qu'il allait prononcer le reste de la phrase. Il tapa contre la porte, et se retint difficilement à celle-ci, s'obligeant à rester debout par la même occasion.

-Super le moyen de communication, une phrase, un coup. Ca doit pas être facile pour draguer, mais bon…

-La ferme, DiNozzo.

Veste-Marron se tourna vers ses hommes, indiquant Tony du regard.

- Foutez-le dans la voiture.

Il lança son sourire le plus adorable à l'italien. Sourire faux, sourire où paraissait toute la cruauté de l'homme.

-Steens va être ravi de te retrouver.

oOo

Il avança, à contrecœur, dans le restaurant. Les quatre hommes l'entouraient, il n'avait plus d'arme, sa jambe blessée le faisait souffrir à chaque pas. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment tenter quelque chose.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses collègues. McGee. Le pauvre devait être en train de pester après le coup qu'il lui avait fait. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas chercher à le sortir de là. Il ne tenait pas à avoir la mort du jeune homme sur la conscience.

Gibbs. L'homme lui avait procuré un sentiment de profonde amitié. Il avait senti dès les premiers mots qu'ils avaient échangés qu'ils n'étaient pas juste collègue, mais amis. L'homme lui inspirait une profonde confiance, et il sentait que celle-ci était réciproque. Il aurait aimé approfondir celle-ci, mais au rythme ou allait les choses, leur amitié risquait probablement de s'arrêter rapidement. Ou alors, Gibbs lui parlerait en allant sur sa tombe.

Ziva. Délicieuse, adorable, spéciale. Il était sûr et certain que lui et la jeune femme avaient partagés plus qu'une amitié. Mais celle-ci n'en avait pas fait part. Ca devait donc être pour une soirée, où un soir. Il aurait aimé approfondir la question.

Abby. A qui appartenait cette voix dynamique et ses chaussures qui claquaient à un rythme cadencé sur le sol américain ? Il était sûr qu'ils étaient très liés, les paroles qu'ils avaient échangés au téléphone l'ayant confortées dans cette idée. « Sa plus grande fan », avait dit Gibbs. Sa plus grande fan ne risquait pas de le revoir s'il ne sortait pas des griffes de Steens.

Ce qui était plutôt mal parti.

La porte du restaurant se referma derrière lui. Il se retrouva dans la petite ruelle pavée, où l'attendait une longue berline noire. Les hommes le poussèrent vers celle-ci.

S'il y montait, il mourrait, c'était sûr à 99%.

Il s'arrêta donc sur sa lancée, au milieu de la ruelle. S'il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Se battre.

OoO

Un des hommes, (horrible)-veste-grise tenta aussitôt de le pousser en avant. Il esquiva le coup, avant d'attraper le bras de l'homme, pour le tordre sauvagement. Le gorille poussa un grognement, avant que l'italien ne lui envoie son coude dans le nez, le forçant à reculer.

Un deuxième homme, veste-marron, tenta de lui envoyer un coup dans le menton, il baissa sa tête au même moment, et le poing de l'homme vola dans veste grise, qui recula en gémissant.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'italien, alors qu'il envoyait son poing dans le ventre de veste marron.

Fin sourire qui disparut quand il entendit le déclic d'une arme sur sa gauche.

oOo

Tim bifurqua dans la ruelle. Il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire avant d'arriver dans la ruelle qui amenait à la porte du restaurant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire en y arrivant, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'armes, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami ainsi.

Et de toute façon, si Tony était enlevé et que lui était toujours vivant, Gibbs s'occuperait lui-même de son cas.

Hors, il préférait peut-être affronter les hommes de Steens que la colère du grand patron.

Il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire quand il entendit un coup de feu. Il tressaillit, avant d'appuyer d'avantage sur ses jambes, courant encore plus vite.

Un horrible pressentiment lui déchira le cœur, alors qu'il bifurquait dans la ruelle. Si la victime du coup de feu était Tony…Non. Pensées positives, aurait dit Abby. Il devait rester positif. POSITIF.

Il vit une berline noire faire crisser ses pneus, avant de démarrer à toute allure. A côté de celle-ci, un homme était allongé par terre, dans une mare de sang. De loin, il ne pouvait pas voir qui était cet homme. Mais il espérait de tout cœur qui ce ne soit pas son collègue.

OoO

Ziva vit Gibbs froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il regardait l'interlocuteur sur son portable. Il décrocha d'une voix menaçante.

-Gibbs.

-…

-Vous avez….Il a …QUOI ?

Le ton furieux de son supérieur, alors qu'il se levait d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion l'inquiéta. Elle se leva à son tour, imitée par Estelle.

-OU ?

Il avançait déjà vers la voiture, tout en tonnant dans le malheureux portable, serré dans sa main blanchie à force de se crisper autour de l'appareil.

Son interlocuteur lui répondit hâtivement, alors qu'il entrait dans la voiture. Elle eut à peine le temps de monter à son côté, Estelle à l'arrière, avant que le véhicule ne démarre, à toute vitesse.

* * *

_Un petit commentaire?^^_


	23. Euh Patron

_Hello!_

_Un nouveau chapitre. Alors, a votre avis, était-ce Tony?_

_Petite dédicace aux lecteurs, pour célébrer les 200 commentaires (félicitation Sirius, tu es la 200e!) et comme ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait ^^: _

_Love FMA: Merci pour tes reviews, et Tony, se faire torturer? Non, mais quelle idée, vraiment. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Si? Si. Héhé._

_Gwenetsi: J'espère que tu n'as pas fais de crise cardiaque car je veux la suite de ta fic'!^^_

_Sunday: Merci pour toutes ces reviews! Quel bonheur quand j'ai ouvert ma boîte mail et découvert tous les com' ^^ Merciiiiiiiiiii_

_Sirius: J'ai essayé de répondre à tes attentes ^^ Vive le Tibbs!_

_WJ: Oui que tu vas survivre. Et quand tu reviendras, tu auras plusieurs chapitres à lire ^^_

_Firesey: Mais toi aussi tu es verte ma chère!^^ Une adorable revieweuse verte!_

_MarieCéline: Ma chère salamandre ^^ Te dire que Tony n'est pas mort? Je sais pas ^^ Lis donc la suite!_

_Choka: Moi sadique? Mais non, voyons. Pas du tout, quelle idée. Faire apparaître Palmer? Non. Pas possible. ^^_

_Voila pour ces dédicaces...Et maintenant, bonne lecture!_

OoO

**Euh...Patron...**

OoO**  
**

Un petit déclic.

Qui annonçait que l'un de ses ennemis avait retiré la sécurité de son arme, et s'apprêtait à le viser.

L'italien baissa aussitôt la tête, évitant de peu un tir qui l'aurait atteint au niveau de la tempe. La balle alla directement se loger dans l'abruti qui était derrière lui. Un de moins. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir à ce fait, car un violent coup de pistolet au niveau de la nuque l'arrêta, et il s'effondra par terre, mains en avant, lui évitant de se briser le nez contre le bitume. La douleur l'emporta, et il resta immobile, yeux clos, souffle court, contre le sol.

Il sentit vaguement deux hommes l'empoigner, avant de le jeter dans le véhicule, tout en pestant contre la mort de leur collègue, avant de sombrer dans une torpeur qui l'emporta loin de cette sordide réalité.

OoO

L'agent McGee couru le plus vite qu'il pu jusqu'au corps, avant de se baisser vers celui-ci. La veste était de la même couleur que celle de Tony, mais les cheveux étaient plus foncés. Ce n'était pas son ami. Ouf.

Il retourna d'un coup sec le corps de l'homme, pour remarquer qu'il avait été touché au niveau de la tempe. Tony avait du essayé de se défendre, et avait réussi en éliminant un des hommes.

Tony avait éliminé un des hommes. Une raison de plus pour Steens de le faire souffrir. Une raison de moins pour l'italien de survivre.

Il devait le retrouver. Vite. Mais d'abord, il devait lui annoncer. A lui. Leur chef.

Il sortit son portable, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts, composant le numéro de son supérieur de l'autre main.

oOo

-Gibbs.

Il frémit en entendant la voix tonnante de son patron, de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Que lui dire ?

« Hey, Gibbs, devinez ? Vous allez pouvoir recruter un nouvel agent senior ! » ? Euh, non, peut-être pas, non.

« Gibbs. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise c'est que Tony est aux mains de Steens, la bonne c'est que vous n'entendrez plus jamais de répliques de cinéma pendant le travail ». Non. Non plus, non.

« Gibbs. Tony a été enlevé, après que nous ayons voulu retrouver la trace d'une personne dont il a eu le souvenir. Je suis maintenant seul, sans arme, au milieu de Paris, et je ne sais pas quoi faire ». Oui, il allait dire ça. En gros.

-Euh...Patron. C'est McGee. On a voulu retrouver... Estelle. Enfin… un souvenir de DiNozzo. Et…C'est Tony…Il a …Enfin…été kidnappé. Par Steens.

-Vous avez… Il a…QUOI ?

Il recula l'appareil de son oreille, devant le rugissement de son supérieur. Bon sang, il allait sûrement être viré ce soir.

-OU ?

-Montmartre.

Il indiqua l'adresse précise à Gibbs, avant que l'homme ne raccroche d'un coup sec.

Soit. Il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Au téléphone.

Maintenant, il attendait avec appréhension de voir Gibbs arriver. Tout en culpabilisant au maximum face à l'enlèvement de son ami.

OoO

La voiture de location de son supérieur s'arrêta devant lui, dans un crissement de pneus. En sortit un Gibbs au regard noir, suivi de l'israélienne, et d'une jeune femme blonde qu'il ne reconnut pas.

-Patron…Euh…

Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, en voyant l'homme arriver vers lui, d'un pas qu'il aurait qualifié de furieux. Son supérieur se planta devant lui, le fusillant du regard. S'il avait eu une arme à la place des yeux, il serait probablement déjà mort.

-BORDEL, MCGEE !

Il reçu une tape derrière la tête, pas une petite comme Gibbs en lançait fréquemment à Tony, non, une vraie tape qui reflétait toute la colère de l'homme, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il arrivait. Il fit une petite grimace d'excuse à l'homme, avant de froncer son nez, sous le regard d'acier de l'ancien sniper.

-Il a voulu sortir de l'hôtel, Patron…

-Et depuis quand vous faites ce que Tony veut, MCGEE ?

Il était vraiment furieux. Le jeune agent déglutit, avant de poursuivre.

-Il se souvenait d'une femme. Qui l'a sauvé. Il a voulu la retrouver. Ils nous ont eu avant. Je n'ai rien pu faire, Patron, il s'est volontairement mis en danger pour me sauver.

Son supérieur grogna, ce qui fit légèrement tiquer McGee, mais il poursuivit, se justifiant :

-Il m'a dit que cette jeune femme l'avait sauvé..Et…

-Estelle. Il parlait d'Estelle, l'interrompit Ziva, alors que Gibbs restait silencieux, le fixant d'un air furieux, bras croisés sur le torse.

Les sourcils du plus jeune se froncèrent, en entendant le nom de la personne.

-Oui, Estelle.

Une jeune femme apparut au côté de Gibbs, qui fixait toujours l'informaticien d'un air furieux. Elle tendit une main vers lui, tout en posant son regard bleu azur dans les yeux de l'informaticien.

-Bonjour, agent McGee. Estelle Curtis. FBI.

oOo

Gibbs était silencieux depuis de longues minutes. Bien trop silencieux. Son regard était toujours aussi furieux, alors qu'il inspectait les lieux. Il était à présent accroupi à côté du corps de l'homme, et inspectait les vêtements de celui-ci. L'informaticien humecta ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers son supérieur.

-Patron…

L'homme releva à peine son regard vers lui. Il lui jeta un bref regard dédaigneux, avant de poursuivre ses recherches.

-Patron…Je suis désolé.

-Règle numéro six, McGee.

-Oui. Désolé, Patron. Enfin, non, pas désolé. Enfin, si, mais non. Enfin…

-Ca suffit, McGee !

-Oui. Je…Oui. Règle numéro six.

Il contempla un court instant l'homme s'affairer nerveusement à trouver un indice dans la veste de l'homme. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable, car s'ils étaient restés à l'hôtel, rien ne serait probablement arrivé. Et Gibbs devait le penser aussi.

-Patron, je…On va le retrouver.

Son supérieur leva à nouveau son visage vers lui, ses bras posés sur ses genoux, son regard d'acier passant sur les traits de son visage.

-Bien sûr qu'on va le retrouver, McGee.

-En vie.

-Oui. En vie. McGee. Evidemment.

Il avait haussé un sourcil devant l'évidence même. McGee remercia silencieusement son supérieur d'être aussi confiant. Car il le rassurait ainsi.

L'informaticien plongea les deux mains dans ses poches, se préparant à lui tourner le dos. Avant de sentir un petit objet métallique sous les doigts. Il eut un léger sourire en sortant la petite clé de sa poche. Oui, la clef. Il l'avait presque oublié. La clef. La Tour Eiffel. Les casiers. Tony lui avait dit s'être souvenu de ça, alors qu'ils étaient coursés par les hommes. Il se devait maintenant d'aller voir ce que contenaient les casiers. Ca pourrait l'aider.

Il se retourna vers son supérieur, en même temps que la blonde arrivait vers lui. Ils l'interpellèrent en même temps :

-Patron !

-Agent Gibbs.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. S'interrogeant du regard. Elle lui fit un petit signe du menton, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait parler en premier.

-Patron. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait nous permettre de le retrouver.

L'homme se haussa aussitôt sur ses deux jambes, lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur.

-Je vous écoute, McGee.

-Une clé, Patron. Tony me l'a donné avant d'être …. Enfin, avant qu'il ne soit…

-Une clé pour quoi ? L'interrompit Gibbs.

-Un casier, visiblement.

-Qui renferme… ?

-Aucune idée.

-Moi, je pense savoir, les interpella Estelle. Ce dont je vous ai parlé. Ce que Steens veut.

-Les données sur le trafic de Steens, souffla Gibbs.

-Oui.

-Alors, allons chercher ces données, lança Gibbs. Si Steens les veut, il devra nous rendre Tony vivant.

-Attendez ! S'écria Estelle, en attrapant Gibbs par la manche, alors qu'ils allaient se rendre vers la voiture.

-Quoi ?

Le regard furieux de Gibbs ne la fit pas reculer. Elle lança, d'une voix ferme :

-Attendez. Connaissant Steens, si nous prenons le temps d'aller chercher les données avant de le retrouver, Tony ne survivra pas. Il faut que nous nous séparions. Deux d'entre nous vont chercher Tony, sinon, il sera mort dans moins d'une heure… Croyez-moi, dans de terribles souffrances…Et deux vont chercher la clé USB.

Elle marqua une légère pause, alors que les trois agents l'entouraient, étudiant ses paroles.

-Je connais peut-être un endroit où le chercher. Où trouver Tony.

OoO

_Un petit com'?_


	24. Pris au piège

_Bonsoir!_

_Un nouveau chapitre. Qui aura tendance à prouver une chose..._

_On en reparle en fin de chapitre, ok?^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Pris au piège**

* * *

Un crissement.

Le son d'un crissement de pneus le réveilla, le sortant de l'état léthargique dans lequel il était plongé depuis qu'il avait reçu ce coup sur la nuque. Il était allongé dans ce qui semblait être le coffre d'une voiture, étant donné les secousses dont il était la victime à chaque virage que prenait le véhicule. Son corps entier était endolori, la douleur partant de sa nuque, et le lançant dans le moindre millimètre de sa peau. Il émit une petite grimace de douleur et de frustration, gardant les yeux fermés, avec la nette envie de passer une main sur l'arrière de sa tête pour masser sa nuque douloureuse.

Envie qui se retrouva bloquée, car ses mains étaient retenues à l'arrière de son dos, entravées par une lourde corde qui lui griffait la peau à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il jura silencieusement, avant de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Le simple fait de battre les paupières lui donna immédiatement une lourde sensation de vertige, et il posa sa tête contre le sol du coffre en soupirant. Il patienta quelques secondes, avant de retenter l'expérience. Et se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait rien, puisqu'on avait posé un sac de toile sur son visage, lui bloquant la vue, mais aussi lui permettant difficilement de respirer. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait si oppressé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

La voiture dans laquelle il était coincé s'arrêta soudainement, dans un freinage brutal qui le fit voler contre le côté du coffre, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace de douleur. Il déglutit, patientant, immobilisé par les liens qui l'entravait et sa vue perdue. Il entendit au bout de quelques secondes le coffre s'ouvrir, et perçu, à travers la toile du sac, quelques éclats de lumière, avant qu'une poigne ferme ne le tire en avant, le forçant à se lever.

Il bascula sur la terre ferme avec maladresse. La fraîcheur de l'air le frappa, alors qu'on poussait avec brusquerie vers l'avant. Sous ses pas, le bruit de gravillons. On le força à avancer, sa jambe blessée lui arrachant un gémissement sourd à chaque pas.

Il allait à la rencontre de celui qui voulait sa peau. De celui qu'il avait berné. Il était blessé, sans défense, et immobilisé. Il frôlait les 0% de chance de survie, cette fois.

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore mis ?

OoO

Il quitta l'air frais de l'extérieur, pour entrer dans un endroit qui sentait vaguement le renfermé. On le fit avancer d'une dizaine de pas, avant de l'arrêter, en posant une main brusque sur son épaule. Il manqua de tomber en arrière sous le geste, sa jambe blessée glissant maladroitement. Il se rattrapa in extrémis, se campant le plus solidement qu'il pouvait sur ses deux jambes. Il sentit, avant d'entendre, la présence de l'homme face à lui. L'odeur de cigarette qu'il avait sentie sur lui en se réveillant dans ce champ était maintenant autour de lui, émanant de cet homme qu'il avait berné.

-DiNato…

Une voix sombre, mesquine, emplie de menace. Un murmure, soufflé par l'homme, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il sentait sa présence autour de lui, alors qu'il faisait visiblement le tour de sa proie, ravie de l'avoir enfin entre ses mains.

On lui retira le tissu lui cachant le visage, et il inspira immédiatement une légère bouffée d'air, agréable après avoir été oppressé sous le tissu grisâtre. Il cligna des paupières, la lumière accrue diffusée dans la pièce le forçant à fermer de nouveau les yeux quelques secondes, avant que ceux-ci ne soient habitués. Quand enfin sa vue fut capable de faire face à la luminosité, il arqua son regard sur l'homme aux cheveux noir et gris qui lui faisait face. C'était bien lui, qu'il avait vu dans son souvenir. C'était bien lui, qui l'avait torturé en lui coupant le menton avec autant de plaisir. C'était bien lui, Steens.

L'homme repris, en voyant l'italien le fixer, d'une voix qui se voulait pleine de surprise feinte :

-Ou devrais-je dire DiNozzo ?

Un léger sourire arqua les lèvres de l'italien. L'homme était bien trop fier, face à lui. Il allait comprendre que Tony DiNozzo n'était pas un faible, pour le peu dont il se souvenait.

-Ou peut-être devriez-vous la fermer, et ne pas m'appeler du tout, c'est bien aussi… Ironisa t-il, en scrutant l'homme de son regard plissé.

Homme dont le visage se ferma, avant qu'il ne recule dans le fond de la pièce, pour allumer une de ses cigarettes. Il inspira une longue bouffée, dos tourné à l'agent, avant de lui faire face à nouveau, sa cigarette à la main.

-Soit. Tu veux la jouer comme ça, et continuer à faire le malin ? Tu ne t'es pas déjà assez moqué de moi ? Alors, tu vas souffrir. Car personne, et je dis bien personne, ne prend John Steens pour un moins que rien. Personne.

oOo

Il était à présent installé sur une chaise – encore une-, comme dans son souvenir. A voir la tête que Steens faisant en passant et repassant devant lui, l'homme aimait visiblement cette sensation de pouvoir qu'il avait à être debout devant lui, alors qu'il était immobilisé. Il y en a qui se contentait vraiment de peu de choses pour être heureux, dans la vie.

-Tu t'es bien amusé, n'est ce pas, à te moquer de moi ?

Se moquer de lui ? Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler ?

-A te lier ainsi avec moi, à te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas. Crétin d'espion. J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu étais bien trop arrogant, bien trop sûr de toi, bien trop…

-…Intelligent pour être ton ami ? Le coupa Tony, en levant un sourcil.

L'homme s'arrêta net devant lui, plissant son nez devant les paroles de l'italien.

-Bien trop sûr de toi, oui.

Il se rapprocha de l'agent, qui le regarda avancer, une petite moue ironique au visage. Non, il n'allait pas montrer à cet homme qu'il avait peur. Ce n'était pas digne d'un DiNozzo. Il le savait. Pour le peu qu'il se connaissait, il savait qu'il ferait face à l'homme sans flancher. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

-Bien trop sûr, répéta l'homme en se baissant au niveau du visage de l'italien.

-Tu sais que tu te répètes ? La vieillesse, sûrement.

-Alors je vais passer à autre chose, Tony. Dis moi où sont mes données, et vite. Où je te jure que je te mutile chaque partie de ton corps à coup de couteau.

OoO

Il regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face, avant de découvrir ses dents sur un large sourire.

-Où ?

Il devait sûrement parler de la clé. De cette image, de ce souvenir, qu'il avait eu de la Tour Eiffel et les casiers. Visiblement, il y avait caché quelque chose appartenant à l'homme. Et bien, il pourrait toujours se gratter pour les récupérer.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot.

-J'essaye juste de me mettre à ton niveau.

-Je vais devoir te faire parler. C'est dommage, tu sais. J'aimais bien nos parties de golf.

Il avait vraiment joué au golf avec ce crétin ? Bon sang, il était un sacré agent sous couverture pour avoir supporté ça. Cette insupportable odeur de cigarette…Beurk.

L'homme avança vers lui, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètres du visage de l'italien. Il articula très lentement les quelques mots « Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir, et vite ». Ca n'empêcha pas l'agent de tourner un regard fier vers lui, avant de lâcher d'un ton où perçait la plus grande évidence :

-Ce que tu dois savoir ? Mais que tu as besoin d'un bon dentifrice, mon grand !

Le grognement de rage de Steens s'éleva, alors qu'il envoyait une longue gifle à l'agent. Le visage de Tony bascula sur le côté, et il dut s'autoriser quelques secondes de répit, avant de pouvoir de nouveau faire face à l'homme. Celui-ci s'était composé un nouveau visage serein entre temps.

-Bien, tu ne veux pas parler, visiblement.

Il se tourna vers les hommes, posés à côté d'eux, véritables armoires à muscles qui attendaient le moindre ordre pour avancer.

-Je vais être obligé de te forcer, Tony.

Il pointa un des gorilles de son menton, avant de lancer un regard dédaigneux à l'agent.

-Fred. Occupes-toi de Monsieur DiNozzo. Casse-lui chaque doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

* * *

_Oui, ce chapitre a tendance à prouver une chose... Que je ne suis pas prête à arrêter de faire souffrir Tony dans mes fics' ^^_

_Un avis? Plus j'ai d'avis, plus vite je poste :D_


	25. Où?

_Hello!_

_Hahaha, j'ai adoré vos reviews!^^ Moi sadique? Mais, vraiment, je me demande pourquoi vous dites ça ^^_

_J'ai adoré l'équation de Gwenetsi : PBG=Tony+Bobo ^^_

_Je vous laisse lire... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Où?  
**

* * *

_N'oubliez pas...Italique=Français!_

* * *

Il regarda cette femme, qui venait de souffler, d'un ton presque nonchalant, qu'elle connaissait un endroit où trouver son agent.

Son agent, porté disparu. Son agent, amnésique. Son agent, blessé. Son agent, qu'il avait peur de retrouver mort. Et elle, cette petite blonde, cette agent du FBI de…, elle, elle lui disait maintenant, seulement maintenant, qu'elle connaissait un endroit où trouver Tony ?

Il inspira longuement pour se calmer, tout en plantant son regard d'acier dans celui de la jeune femme. Il ne devait pas crier, garder son calme était primordial. Il ne devait pas l'assassiner, sinon il y aurait des histoires entre le NCIS et le FBI. Et surtout, il ne retrouverait peut-être pas Tony.

Garder son calme. Inspirer, expirer. Il se força à parler d'une voix calme.

-Vous me dites que vous savez où l'on pourrait trouver Tony ?

-Oui.

-Et vous nous le faites part que maintenant ?

Raté pour la voix calme. C'était plutôt un mélange entre le grognement et l'aboiement. Même ses deux agents le regardèrent avec appréhension quand il prononça cette phrase.

La blonde hésita un instant. Son regard quitta celui de Gibbs, pour étudier les traits de l'israélienne, qui avait froncé les sourcils, en entendant les paroles de Gibbs, et de l'informaticien, qui attendait, visiblement inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Elle chercha une lueur d'aide sur leurs visages. Lueur qui ne vint pas. Elle se reporta donc sur le plus vieux. Et balbutia une courte réponse, tout en baissant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Euh…Oui.

-Pourquoi ? S'emporta Gibbs.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit ça il y a quinze minutes, quand nous sommes arrivés ?

-Parce que je viens d'y penser ! S'écria la blonde en levant les mains au ciel.

-Vous venez d'y penser ? Vous VENEZ d'y penser ? Vous vous foutez de moi, ou quoi ?

Il était furibond. Cette femme venait de leur faire perdre quinze minutes, parce qu'elle était plus préoccupée à se préoccuper de son vernis à ongle, que de sauver l'italien.

-Non, je ne me fous pas de vous, agent Gibbs. Et parlez moi autrement, je vous prie.

-Je vous parlerais autrement quand mon agent sera sauf ! Ces quinze minutes ont peut-être permis à Steens de le tuer !

Il inspira longuement pour se calmer. Cette femme l'énervait au plus haut point. Il plissa ses yeux, avant d'avancer d'un pas vers elle. Elle resta immobile, se contentant de lever la tête quand il lui fit face. Ses yeux se plissèrent, alors qu'il tendait la main vers l'agent du FBI, et lançait d'une voix blanche :

-Adresse.

oOo

Ils s'étaient divisés en deux groupes : McGee et Gibbs d'un côté. Ziva et Estelle de l'autre. Les deux hommes étaient partis à la recherche de Tony. Gibbs avait demandé…Ou plutôt ordonné à l'israélienne de se rendre à la Tour Eiffel pour récupérer la clé. Celle-ci avait protesté, voulant les aider à retrouver Tony, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

L'agent du FBI ne lui inspirait guère confiance, il n'avait pas voulu la laisser aller chercher la clé seule. Ziva l'accompagnait donc, et la surveillait pas la même occasion. Pas qu'il se méfiait, mais le NCIS et le FBI n'avaient jamais tissés de très grands liens. A l'exception de ceux qu'il avait avec Fornell. En même temps, partager une épouse, ça rapprochait.

Il comptait sur Ziva pour les rejoindre dès qu'elle aurait récupéré l'objet. Celui-ci risquait d'être une monnaie d'échange pour Tony.

La voiture bifurqua dans une des rues de Paris, alors que l'agent McGee s'accrochait désespérément à son siège. L'ancien sniper était braqué sur le pauvre volant, ses mains crispé autour de celui-ci, ses lèvres fermées en un pli tendu. Comme à son habitude, il ne disait pas un mot. Comme à son habitude, il était muet. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il n'avait qu'une obsession, alors qu'il conduisait à toute allure dans les rues de Paris : Retrouver son agent.

Retrouver son agent. Son agent qui était allé se fourrer dans un pétrin pas possible à cause de Vance. Son agent qui encore une fois s'était mis en danger, en voulant à tout pris résoudre une affaire. A croire que DiNozzo attirait les ennuis. Toujours en train de se faire tirer dessus, braquer. Toujours dans une mauvaise passe. Heureusement, il s'en sortait également toujours. Il espérait vraiment que cette fois-ci aussi. Il allait tout faire pour.

Il jeta un œil sur McGee, avant de repositionner son regard sur la route. Celui-ci était crispé sur son siège, ses mains blanchies sur le tissu à force de serrer celui-ci. Son visage était blanc, et ses lèvres légèrement violacées, signe qu'il conduisait trop vite.

Tant pis.

Il n'avait qu'a pas avoir laissé Tony sortir de la chambre d'hôtel.

Il sourit de satisfaction devant cette pensée, même s'il savait qu'elle était injuste, car son agent senior était tellement buté qu'il serait sorti de l'hôtel même si McGee l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire. Le seul moyen de stopper Anthony DiNozzo quand il avait une idée en tête était de l'assommer.

A noter pour une prochaine règle ?

Règle qui ne sera utile que s'il le retrouvait en vie.

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Il appuya davantage sur l'accélérateur, au grand dam de l'informaticien, qui crispa sa main sur la poignée de la portière, tout en faisant une grimace.

Il allait retrouver DiNozzo. Il se le promettait.

OoO

-On y est dans quelques secondes, Patron !

-Je sais, McGee !

La machine, là, avec le plan venait de lui dire.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite banlieue parisienne. De nombreux champs les entouraient, quelques arbres, des petits pavillons de temps en temps. Le tout respirait le calme mais aussi un certain luxe. Le prouvait les magnifiques voitures garées dans les allées des maisons, toutes coûtant plus d'un mois du salaire de l'ancien marine. DiNozzo aurait adoré, pensa Gibbs en détaillant les lieux.

-On y est, Patron !

L'informaticien avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire, alors qu'il pointait du doigt une maison blanche aux volets bleus, entourées d'un immense jardin, et grillagé d'un portail en fer blanc et de pierres de la même couleur.

Ils se garèrent quelques mètres plus loin, avant d'avancer le plus silencieusement possible vers l'habitation. Celle-ci semblait silencieuse. Calme. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'on ait pu emmener son agent ici. Mais il se devait de vérifier. De savoir. De le retrouver.

Ils passèrent devant le portail, leurs armes à la main. L'informaticien poussa celui-ci doucement, et émit une petite moue de surprise quand il s'ouvrit sur le domicile, dans un léger grincement. Il regarda Gibbs, qui lui fit un petit hochement du menton, vers la maison, avant d'avancer rapidement vers celle-ci, à pas de loup. Ils se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte. Le plus jeune tourna délicatement la poignée de celle-ci. A son grand étonnement, elle s'ouvrit, une nouvelle fois.

-A trois, souffla Gibbs.

Il baissa un doigt, puis deux. Puis trois. Avant de pousser la porte d'un coup de pied, entrant dans le domicile, main tendu vers l'avant, autour de son arme, suivi de son agent.

Rien.

Il passa dans le salon, s'attendant presque à trouver un DiNozzo ensanglanté et mourant au milieu de celui-ci.

Mais pas la scène qui était devant ses yeux.

Il s'arrêta net.

Le petit garçon de trois-quatre ans qui le regardait avec effroi le fixait, lèvres tremblantes. A son côté, la gamine de six ou sept ans stoppa immédiatement de jouer à la poupée, en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Il baissa son arme, interloqué. Suivi d'un McGee qui chuchota un « Euh…Patron ? » silencieux.

Avant que les gamins ne se mettent à hurler.

oOo

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Sortez ! Où j'appelle la police !_

Il leva la tête sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui arrivait vers eux, une batte de base-ball à la main. Il ne releva pas son arme pour autant, occupé à regarder les enfants. Que…Pourquoi Estelle… ?

Ziva. La clé. Estelle.

Il avait envie de se fracasser le crâne contre le mur, tellement il avait été stupide. Maudite intuition qui l'avait abandonnée ! Ziva était seule avec Estelle. Estelle qui les avaient emmenés ici volontairement pour les éloigner.

Il fit un petit geste d'excuse à l'homme, tout en sortant sa plaque de l'autre.

-NCIS. Nous enquêtons sur une affaire internationale. _Nous sortons._

Il fit signe à McGee de le suivre, avant de se diriger vers la porte, sous le regard interloqué du français.

OoO

-McGee, joignez Ziva.

-Je suis déjà en train de le faire, Patron.

Il raccrocha avec une petite moue inquiète, sous les yeux de Gibbs.

-Répondeur.

Il décrocha rapidement son portable et composa le numéro de son interlocuteur avec un point au cœur, tout en se dirigeant vivement vers son véhicule. Il devait être sûr, et un homme pouvait lui confirmer ses doutes.

La sonnerie retentit dans son téléphone, alors qu'il attendait vainement que son interlocuteur décroche. Ce qu'il fit au bout de six sonneries.

-Fornell, j'écoute.

* * *

_Hum._

_Vous avez peur, hein?^^_

_Des nouvelles de Tony? Quand? Haha! ^^_

_Le prochain chapitre est un peu spécial!Pourquoi, à votre avis?:)  
_


	26. Gibbs Fornell

_Bonjour à vous!_

_Voilà ce chapitre un peu spécial dont je vous ai parlé...! Qui ne devais faire que quelques lignes au début...Et qui est finalement plus long que prévu!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Gibbs...Fornell**

OoO

Il replia sa serviette, posa ses couverts sur la petite table blanche, et attrapa son verre d'eau, pour boire une grande goulée.

Le repas avait été délicieux. Il allait maintenant pouvoir se poser devant l'écran de télévision, un café à la main.

Voilà pourquoi il aimait les dimanches. Le dimanche, il ne faisait rien, à l'exception de se reposer. Le dimanche, il oubliait qu'il était Tobias Fornell, agent du FBI. Il était juste un homme qui avait besoin de profiter de son temps libre, en faisant des choses ordinaires.

Il s'installa sur le tissu de cuir du canapé, avant de porter la tasse de porcelaine blanche à ses lèvres. Un souvenir de Diane. Son ex femme aimait la belle vaisselle. Enfin, quand elle ne la cassait pas pendant leurs disputes. Il en avait récupéré quelques éléments.

Le liquide lui brula la gorge, alors qu'il avalait la première gorgée. Il passa sa main sur la télécommande, prêt à allumer la télévision. Juste avant que son téléphone ne se mette à sonner.

Il hésita. C'était son téléphone professionnel. Hors, aujourd'hui était dimanche. Et le dimanche…Repos. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas répondre. Qui sait si quelque chose de grave ne s'était pas passé ? Les appels du dimanche indiquaient fréquemment – non, toujours – un évènement grave.

Il laissa passer plusieurs sonneries, hésitant entre la télévision, et le petit objet qui sonnait à côté de lui. Il poussa finalement un soupir, avant de décrocher.

oOo

-Fornell, j'écoute.

-Fornell. Ici Gibbs.

-Gibbs?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, étonné. Que lui voulait Gibbs ? En général, quand l'homme voulait lui parler, il préférait passer, sans prévenir, histoire de poser des questions qui se résumaient souvent à quelques mots. Et ensuite, ils partageaient un plat chinois ou une pizza. En discutant par bribes.

-Que me vaut cet appel ?

-Un de vos agents. Et un de mes agents.

-Qui ?

-Estelle Curtis.

-Connais pas.

-Faites des recherches.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. C'est Tony.

-Estelle Curtis est Tony ?

-Tobias…

-Explique-toi, Gibbs ! Tes phrases à deux mots ne sont pas très explicites !

A l'autre bout du fil, il entendit l'homme pester, en même temps qu'un véhicule démarrer. Il cala le téléphone contre son oreille, avant de boire une légère gorgée de café.

-Cette Estelle Curtis. Elle nous a dit être du FBI. Je voudrais que tu vérifies.

-Et pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de ton agent ?

-Il a disparu.

-Merde.

Ca ne l'étonnait pas trop, en fait. L'agent senior de Gibbs avait une réelle tendance à se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Comme son mentor.

Il se leva, gardant le téléphone rivé entre son épaule et son oreille, pour se déplacer vers son ordinateur. Il alluma celui-ci en un geste, avant de se poser devant.

-Il me faut quelques secondes, pour qu'il s'allume.

-Quelques secondes suffisent pour que mon agent soit tué.

-C'est la technologie, Gibbs.

-Je hais la technologie.

-Je sais.

L'écran de l'ordinateur s'alluma enfin sur l'image le représentant avec sa fille. Comme à chaque fois, il resta une petite seconde à la contempler, de bonheur, avant de cliquer sur le lien qui l'intéressait.

-Bon, voyons voir qui est cette Estelle Curtis…Souffla l'agent du FBI.

OoO

Il tapa « Estelle Curtis » dans le champ de recherche de la base de données, avant de s'avancer vers l'écran dans l'attente du retour, son café dans la main.

-Au fait, Gibbs, j'ai l'impression de t'entendre de très loin, où es-tu ?

-Paris.

-Oh…Paris.

Il était quelque peu étonné. Quelque peu. Car Gibbs étant Gibbs, et peu de choses chez lui avaient le don de le surprendre.

-Que fais-tu à Paris ?

-Je cherche mon agent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a eu la stupidité de partir là-bas sans me le dire.

-Ca, c'est bien du DiNozzo.

-Du crétin de DiNozzo, oui. Alors, Curtis ? S'impatienta l'américain, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-J'y arrive, Gibbs.

L'ordinateur en était aux derniers pourcentages de la recherche. Il s'arrêta enfin. L'agent du FBI cliqua pour voir les résultats.

oOo

-Estelle Curtis. Agent du FBI depuis sept ans. Divorcée, sans enfants. Actuellement en mission en France, depuis dix-huit mois.

-Ca correspond. Continue.

-Elle ne semble pas donner de nouvelles depuis deux mois à l'agence, à l'exception de quelques messages. Des SMS comme disent les jeunes.

-Ces machins illisibles qu'ils envoient sur les portables… Oui. Poursuis.

-Une cinquantaine de kilos. Un mètre 60. Brune.

-Brune ?

Il sentit que l'élément avait alerté l'agent du NCIS. Il cliqua sur la photo de l'agent Curtis, pour l'agrandir, afin de confirmer ses dires.

-Oui. Brune. Aux yeux marron.

-Fornell…

-Quoi ?

-L'agent Curtis qui s'est présentée à moi était blonde aux yeux bleu. Et cette femme est actuellement avec Ziva David.

-J'espère que tout va bien pour ton agent. Car si Curtis est blonde aux yeux bleus, ça signifie que la vraie agent est…

OoO

Il resta interdit un instant, comprenant soudainement la réalité des choses. L'information que lui avait révélée Gibbs ne signifiait probablement qu'une chose.

-Elle est…

-Oui, Tobias. Je pense que cet agent est…Mort.

Il marqua une petite pause, s'autorisant une petite pensée pour la jeune femme. Morte en mission. Il devait en alerter ses supérieurs.

-Je vais devoir appeler le directeur du FBI, Gibbs.

-Fais. Je m'occupe de retrouver mon agent. Et Ziva. Je te recontacte, Tobias.

La communication fut coupée. L'agent du FBI marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de café.

Il grimaça, constatant que celui-ci avait refroidi. Puis attrapa son téléphone, de nouveau. Pour contacter les dirigeants du FBI. Et autant pour le dimanche repos.

* * *

_Alors?_

_Des nouvelles de Tony? Et Ziva? Allez, peut-être au prochain chapitre...Ou peut-être pas...:D_

_Tout dépendra de vos reviews ^^_


	27. Rien

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Vous l'attendiez...Le voici. Un chapitre avec des nouvelles de Tony...!^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Rien**

OoO

La Tour Eiffel se profilait devant elle. Il ne lui restait que quelques dizaines de mètres à faire avant d'y arriver. Quelques dizaines de mètres qui allaient être pénibles à franchir, puisqu'une masse de touristes se regroupaient sous le monument, entourant les petits casiers bleu et gris présents près des pieds en fer de la Tour.

Elle jeta un regard à la blonde à côté d'elle, cette femme qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, elle ne savait pourquoi. Elle accéléra, et la blonde lui emboita le pas. Elle remarqua que l'agent du FBI fixait les casiers, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Cette femme semblait visiblement ravie de récupérer les données que Tony avait volé à Steens. Peut-être voulait-elle les récupérer, et s'attribuer le mérite du vol de données, récupérant ainsi les honneurs du FBI ? Elle ne la laisserait pas faire, c'était sûr. Tony avait été torturé, enlevé, et surtout…était devenu amnésique pour ces données. Elle ne laisserait personne d'autre avoir les honneurs de ce geste.

Elle poussa quelques touristes, jouant des coudes pour se faufiler jusqu'aux casiers, Estelle à ses côtés. Quelques uns râlèrent, elle entendit des injures en français, mais n'y fit pas attention, concentrée sur son objectif : Ce casier, sur la droite, portant le numéro 157. Le numéro inscrit sur la petite clé grise que McGee lui avait donné.

Elle arriva enfin en face de celui-ci. La petite clé dans sa main lui parut brûlante, alors qu'elle resserrait sa paume autour de l'objet. Enfin. Elle allait récupérer les données de Steens, retrouver Gibbs et McGee où Estelle les avaient envoyés, et procéder à l'échange avec Tony. Un agent du NCIS contre un réseau entier de trafic d'armes.

Une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre…Ils rentreraient à Washington, et s'appliqueraient à faire retrouver la mémoire à leurs amis. Tous ensembles…Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer et elle. Une vraie famille qui se devait de raviver le passé de l'un des leurs.

Oui, c'était un bon plan. Ne restait plus qu'a le mettre en œuvre.

Elle inspira longuement, avant de glisser la clé dans la serrure.

La petite porte s'ouvrit. Au premier coup d'œil, elle y vit un portefeuille, deux téléphones, une liasse de billet et une photo.

Elle passa sa main dans le casier, observant les objets avant de les attraper un à un. Le portefeuille était celui de Tony. Y étaient présentes ses affaires personnelles, cartes bancaires, carte d'identité, passeport – voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas ses document d'identité dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il les avait cachés ici. Les téléphones étaient son personnel, celui qu'il utilisait couramment, et un autre petit appareil, qui devait être celui qu'il avait acheté pour la couverture. Les billets étaient probablement le reste de son argent utilisé pour la couverture – L'italien s'étant fait passer pour un riche homme d'affaire, il se devait d'avoir les finances pour.

La photo…Était une photo de l'équipe, au grand complet. Tous ensembles, rassemblés dans le labo d'Abby. Gibbs étaient sur la gauche, bras croisés sur son torse, un demi-sourire au visage. A son côté, Abby, un verre de caf-pow à la main, Bert dans les bras. Sourire XXL en prime. Derrière elle, McGee. Il regarde Tony en levant un sourcil, Tony, qui est occupé à faire des oreilles de lapin à l'informaticien, en tirant la langue. Elle est à côté de Tony, occupée à sourire à l'appareil. Ducky et Palmer sont sur la droite, Palmer tient un os en plastique dans la main, et lève celui-ci d'un geste de vainqueur. Ducky semble en train de parler, probablement pour raconter une histoire. Si elle se rappelle bien, cette photo a été prise un peu avant que Tony ne parte en France. Un bon souvenir. Que l'italien avait gardé sur lui pendant sa mission. Il ne les avait pas oubliés, ils étaient toujours auprès de lui.

Elle reposa les affaires dans le casier. Et passa une main lasse sur son front.

Pas de clé USB. Pas de disque. Rien qui pouvait ressembler à quelque chose rassemblant des données. Rien. Leur piste tombait à l'eau. Ils n'avaient plus rien pour faire l'échange avec Tony.

OoO

Elle fut poussée sur le côté par la blonde, alors qu'elle observait d'un œil inquisiteur les documents de l'italien. Blonde qui passa frénétiquement ses mains dans le casier, elle aussi à la recherche de la clé USB. Elle jeta un regard noir à celle-ci, avant de la repousser violemment sur le côté, lui rendant la pareille.

-Où a-t-il mis cette sal***rie de clé USB ? Enragea l'agent du FBI en attrapant les affaires de l'italien des mains de l'israélienne d'un coup sec.

Son regard passa sur le visage d'Estelle. La blonde était en rage, ses traits crispés en un masque de fureur, ses yeux plissés observaient rageusement les quelques objets disséminés dans ses mains. Elle jeta le tout rageusement dans le casier, ne gardant que la photo. Elle observa celle-ci quelques secondes, avant de la déchirer d'un coup sec, en un rictus mauvais.

Le geste fit enrager l'israélienne. Elle attrapa le poignet de la blonde, la bloquant alors que celle-ci allait à nouveau déchirer la photo.

-Ca suffit !

-Le salop !L'enfoiré !Je vais le…

Elle serra de nouveau le poignet de la blonde, d'un coup sec, la forçant à s'arrêter dans ses paroles. Estelle leva deux yeux injectés de sang vers elle. Les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire malsain.

-Il nous a bien eu…

-Nous ?

-Oui. Nous.

Ziva serra encore peu plus fort le poignet de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne fit pas mine de se dégager, occupée à la défier du regard. Un regard ou transparaissait toute une folie soudaine. Ziva observa ses traits om ne transparaissaient plus qu'une profonde haine, une folie soudain. Et la vérité lui sauta au visage. Tout était faux. Estelle avait menti. Elle était dans le coup, avec Steens. Elle savait où était Tony. Et elle se réjouissait visiblement de ce fait.

L'israélienne attrapa le col de la femme, et l'envoya basculer contre les casiers d'un coup sec. Celle-ci ne fit pas mine de se défendre. Un seul mot s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle affrontait Ziva du regard.

-Vous.

-Quoi ?

-Vous allez venir avec moi. Vous allez le forcer à me dire où est cette clé USB.

oOo

Il regarda l'homme, ce Fred, avancer vers lui. Chauve, un anneau argenté dans l'oreille, un tee-shirt blanc à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, l'homme lui rappela quelqu'un, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il avait un sourire affreux, un bon détour chez le dentiste ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et peut-être aussi un détour chez un bon styliste. Et chez le coiffeur. Et chez le chirurgien esthétique.

Il soupira exagérément, en fixant son regard sur l'homme qui allait le torturer sous peu.

-Fred, te sens pas obligé, tu sais. Mes doigts et moi t'en remercieront.

L'autre ricana.

-T'as peur ?

L'agent fit mine d'hésiter, alors que le chauve était maintenant à moins d'un mètre de lui. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il fixait son tortionnaire.

-Non. Enfin si.

Il baissa la voix, chuchotant à l'attention de l'homme chauve.

-De ton tee-shirt. Il est vraiment horrible.

-Tu feras moins le malin quand tu auras un doigt en moins, DiNozzo, lança Steens, debout sur sa gauche, en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

-Bah… Tant que vous me laissez le majeur pour que je puisse vous dire tout le bien que je pense de vous… !

Steens se plaça à côté de lui, avant de se pencher vers le visage de l'italien. Ses yeux se plissèrent, alors qu'il passait en revue le visage ironique de l'agent.

-Une dernière fois, Tony, où as-tu mis mes données ?

-Une dernière fois, Steens, arrêtes la clope, achètes toi un déo, et penses aussi à prendre des pastilles à la menthe.

L'homme face à lui soupira, avant de se lever d'un coup sec.

-Vas-y Fred.

Tony leva les yeux vers le chauve. Chauve qui attrapa sa main d'un coup sec. Avant de lui briser l'index d'un geste aussi rapide que brutal. Le cri de douleur de l'italien se répercuta sur les murs, alors que le trafiquant savourait cette douce victoire.

OoO

Son portable sonna. L'israélienne ne s'en préoccupa pas, occupée à faire face à cette femme qui s'était joué d'eux. Elles s'affrontaient du regard. Regard bleu azur contre regard noisette. Rage contre folie. L'israélienne serrait le poignet de la femme d'une main, et tenait son cou de l'autre, la bloquant contre les casiers. Elle souffla au faux agent, dans un sifflement de rage:

-Je ne viendrais pas avec vous.

-Votre ami va donc mourir.

-Non. Vous ne lui ferez rien.

-Vous me défiez ?

-Non. Je constate. Tony ne va pas mourir, mais je n'en dis pas autant de vous.

-Un coup de fil, et il est mort, vous savez ? Dans d'horribles souffrances.

-Pour passer un coup de fil, il faudrait que vous puissiez attraper votre portable.

Les yeux de la blonde pétillèrent, alors qu'elle se penchait autant que possible vers l'agent du NCIS. Son souffle se fit murmure, quand elle lança, d'une voix où perçait un certain défi :

-Zee-Vah, vous me prenez donc pour une incapable ?

Elle se dégagea d'un coup sec de la poigne de l'israélienne, avant d'envoyer son poing vers le visage de celle-ci. L'agent eut juste le temps de baisser la tête, évitant le coup de la blonde. Celle-ci en profita pour se reculer de quelques pas, mettant une distance entre elles.

-Vous savez Zee-Vah, je ne suis pas agent du FBI, lança Estelle d'une voix guillerette.

Elles se faisaient maintenant face, un mètre les séparant. Autour d'eux, la foule de touristes se pressaient vers le monument, admirant la vue parisienne alors que la nuit tombait. Personne ne faisait attention à ces deux femmes, sur le point de se battre.

-Je m'en serais douté.

-Je suis entraînée pour assassiner tout ce qui m'importune.

Ziva haussa un léger sourcil, en observant la femme. Celle-ci semblait ravie de sa révélation. Elle émit un léger sourire. Cette blonde était vraiment un peu trop sûre d'elle.

-Ca tombe bien, Estelle. Moi aussi.

* * *

_Héhé, je ne vous ai pas dis que les nouvelles seraient bonnes..^^_

_Les lecteurs qui n'ont pas fait de crise cardiaque en lisant le passage sur Tony peuvent-ils me laisser une review?:D_


	28. La boucle est bouclée

_Hello!_

_Nouveau chapitre...Alors, l'équation PBG= Tony+Bobo(^?) va t'elle se confirmer? Réponse dans ce chapitre!_

_Allez, aujourd'hui, je commente vos reviews ^^:_

_OoO  
_

_WJ: Me haïr? Mais pourquoi donc? Bon, je sais, pour la photo, c'était dur. Je recommencerais plus! Pour les doigts, par contre...Hum._

_MC: Vincent le pingouin? Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sais-tu que logiquement, Vincent le pingouuin est Tony? Oui, car Vincent=Vincenzo=Cenzo=Tony! Et oui!_

_Gwenetsi: Merci! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi ^^ Ton équation va t-elle se vérifier :D ?  
_

_Pokilo: Moi...Torturer Tony? Euh...M'enfin, j'oserais pas._

_Sirius: Effectivement, j'évite de me répéter par rapport à mon autre fic'! Où est la clé? Héhé. La réponse très bientôt._

_Abva: Bon, alors, Ziva va t-elle éclater cette Estelle? Réponse dans ce chapitre! Pour les doigts...Euh. Réponse dans ce chapitre! ^^_

_Love FMA: Tu vas être contente, ce chapitre est principalement centré sur Tony ^^ Et oui, on arrive vers la fin, il faut bien!_

_Choka: Bon, je ne t'en veux pas...Si tu m'offres une longue review la prochaine fois!^^_

_Haerys? Où es-tu?^^  
_

_OoO  
_

_Voila pour ces commentaires, merci à vous pour vos reviews, merci à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris ou en suivi, et maintenant... Je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

**La boucle est bouclée**

OoO

Alors que l'homme lui brisait son doigt d'un coup sec, la douleur le submergea et il ferma les yeux, incapable de faire face à la moue rieuse de son tortionnaire. Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette horrible sensation le lançant dans toute sa main, mais peine perdue, la douleur était bien trop forte. Il serra les dents, tentant de contrôler le cri de douleur qui montait à nouveau en lui.

Un doigt en moins.

Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il était un agent du NCIS infiltré, dans une mission sous couverture dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Aucun souvenir, puisque quelques jours plus tôt, il s'était déjà fait torturé. La boucle était bouclée, retour au point de départ. Peut-être qu'il se réveillerait le lendemain avec une nouvelle amnésie, dans un nouveau champ, et avec des doigts en moins ? Peut-être.

Fichu métier.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et posa sa vue trouble sur l'homme face à lui. Homme qui souriait de toutes ses dents, sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres closes. Steens inhala une longue bouffée de cigarette, avant de relâcher celle-ci sur le visage de l'italien.

-T'as eu mal, j'espère, DiNozzo ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant d'aspirer une longue gorgée d'air saturé de nicotine. La douleur l'empêcha en premier lieu de dire quoi que ce soit. Quand enfin il sentit ses nerfs se relâcher légèrement, son cœur commencer à s'apaiser, il s'autorisa à ouvrir la bouche.

-…Mal ? J'ai …rien senti.

-Bien. On recommence, alors ?

L'homme au tee-shirt blanc se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, sous le regard noir de l'italien.

Oui, fichu métier.

Un agent du NCIS amnésique et sans doigt pouvait-il continuer à exercer ? Question à étudier. Enfin, s'il survivait.

oOo

La scène peu originale qu'elle formait n'alertait pas le moindre de monde les passants alentours, blasés de ce genre de situation. Elles se faisaient face, chacune suivant des yeux chaque imperceptible mouvement de l'autre, chacune le corps et les bras tendus, prêtes à attraper leur arme au moindre infime mouvement de l'autre.

-Pourquoi l'avoir aidé ? La questionna Ziva, tout en observant minutieusement les traits de la blonde.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ?

-Vos plans de dingue ? Je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné que vous.

-Je l'ai sorti de l'entrepôt où il était retenu à la demande de John. Il voulait que Tony ai assez confiance en moi pour me dire où était la clé… Mais votre collègue est tombé dans ce champ avant que je puisse l'emmener loin de l'entrepôt. Je suis alors partie chercher Steens pour qu'il m'aide à le relever… Et quand je suis revenue…Il n'était plus là. Ce petit enfoiré avait réussi à s'échapper…

Elle marqua une pause, en observant l'israélienne. Un mauvais rictus se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'elle soufflait à l'israélienne :

-Et bien, je suis bien contente que votre Tony soit à nouveau entre les mains de Steens. Mon ami a un léger penchant pour torturer ses ennemis pendant des heures…Votre italien va regretter de ne pas être mort plus tôt.

-Où est-il ? Où est Tony ? Aboya Ziva en faisant un pas menaçant vers la femme.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous répondre ?

Un froncement de sourcil de l'israélienne lui répondit. La blonde soupira, avant de passer sa main vers sa ceinture, dans un geste effectué en un millième de seconde, mais qui n'échappa pas à l'agent du NCIS. Elle se jeta aussi vite sur elle, pour la contrer.

oOo

L'homme attrapa sa main, crispant son poing autour du majeur de l'agent. Celui-ci grimaça, prêt à accuser la douleur. Douleur qui ne vint pas immédiatement, le chauve se contentant de le fixer, attendant l'ordre de son supérieur.

-Tony. Je suis vraiment déçu de devoir faire ça, souffla Steens, en marchant devant lui en long et en large.

-Comme c'est gentil. Le petit Steeny a des remords…Ironisa l'italien, en levant son regard trouble vers lui.

-Tony…

L'homme s'agenouilla devant l'italien, un bras posé sur ses genoux, l'autre crispé sur le bras de la brute au tee-shirt blanc, lui intimant de patienter.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres trop, tu sais. On s'entendait bien, toi et moi. Je m'étais accroché au Tony DiNato, ce merdeux amateur de belles voitures et de jolies filles. Alors, si tu me dis où tu as mis mes données, je te tue sans souffrance. Tu ne sentiras rien, promis.

Le visage de l'italien scruta les traits de l'homme face à lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors qu'il passait de sa main blessée, au visage de son tortionnaire, puis du trafiquant. Sa lèvre trembla légèrement, alors qu'il poussait un léger soupir.

-Ok.

-Quoi ?

-Ok, Steens. Tu as gagné.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Je vais te dire où est cachée cette clé.

OoO

La voiture filait à toute allure sur les routes française. Une fois encore, l'informaticien était crispé sur son siège, alors que Gibbs roulait à une vitesse frôlant le triple de la vitesse autorisée. Il mordit ses lèvres, retenant la bile qui montait en lui, alors que la voiture prenait un nouveau virage à grande vitesse, manquant de justesse un camion sur la voie d'en face.

-McGee, réessayez ! Tonna la voix de son supérieur.

Il baissa les yeux sur son portable, avant de composer pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes le numéro de sa collègue. Ziva était avec Estelle, enfin, la fausse Estelle, et il craignait le pire. L'israélienne avait beau être ultra entraînée, elle ne savait pas qui elle avait en face d'elle. Et la blonde pouvait en profiter.

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, dans le vide. Il soupira, prêt à raccrocher, quand la voix de sa collègue lui parvint, voix essoufflée, rapide, alors qu'elle lançait un « Ziva David » dans le combiné.

-Ziva ? Ziva, c'est toi ?

-Non McGee, c'est la voisine ! Bien sûr que c'est moi.

-Ziva…Tu ne répondais pas !

-J'étais occupée.

-A… ?

-A rapatiner Estelle.

-A ratatiner, je suppose.

-Oui.

-Qu'entends tu par ratatiner ?

-J'entends qu'elle est en train de gémir au sol, clouée sous mon pied, parce qu'elle a voulu faire sa maline à me défier.

-Ah. Bien.

-Oui. Elle est vraiment pitoyable. Cette sale blonde, je m'en doutais, je ne la flairais pas.

-Sentais, Ziva.

-McGee, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer ton Tony?

Le geek hésita, un demi-sourire au visage. Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'y avait qu'un DiNozzo– même amnésique- pour jouer Tony.

-Non. Désolé. Ziva, Estelle nous avait envoyé loin de toi pour pouvoir te maîtriser et récupérer les données.

-Je sais. Les données ne sont pas là, McGee.

-Pas de données… ? Mais… ? Où Tony… ?

Où était donc cette fichue clé USB ? Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, devant le visage inquiet de son supérieur, qui écoutait la conversation, tout en conduisant… Et en le regardant. Bon sang, il avait envie de lui hurler de regarder cette maudite route. Mais on ne hurlait pas face à un Gibbs.

L'israélienne le coupa dans ses pensées, en reprenant, d'une voix rapide :

-En parlant de Tony…

Il y eu un très court silence, ou l'informaticien cru entendre une femme râler derrière l'israélienne. Une femme qui avait fortement la voix d'Estelle. L'israélienne reprit quelques secondes après, d'une voix rapide :

-… J'ai le numéro de Steens. Trouvé dans le portable d'Estelle. Tu peux le localiser ? S'il a son portable sur lui, on a retrouvé Tony.

-Donne le moi, répondit aussi vite le geek, en sentant l'espoir affluer dans ses veines.

oOo

Le visage de son tortionnaire s'était presque fait amical. Un lent sourire étira ses traits, alors qu'il fixait l'italien, toujours accroupi devant lui. Il semblait presque radouci, heureux que l'agent lui donne enfin ce qu'il souhaitait.

-Je t'écoute, Tony.

-Tant mieux.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-La clé ?

-Quelle clé ?

-Tony…

-Oui ?

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Nooooon. Enfin si. Un peu.

Le visage de l'italien était presque innocent, face à lui. Innocent, si on ne comptait pas ses yeux qui pétillaient devant l'énervement du trafiquant.

-Tu vas me dire où est cette…

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non. Héhé.

-Fred. Deuxième doigt.

-C'est petit de faire ça. Ce n'est pas un doigt qui va me forcer à parler, tu sais, Stennychou ?

Le chauve attrapa sa main, alors qu'il continuait de fixer l'homme face à lui. Il sentit son os se briser, et ferma les yeux sous la douleur, se laissant emporter par la vague de souffrance qui monta en lui.

Mais aussi par l'image qui l'assaillit alors. Une image qu'il n'attendait plus. Un souvenir, bienvenu. Une image qui lui fit apparaître un petit sourire au sein de son visage, alors que la douleur l'emportait dans tout son corps, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux et baisser la tête, lui faisant perdre conscience de la réalité quelques secondes.

OoO

Il sentit qu'on passait deux doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. Il avait du mal à renouer avec la réalité, la douleur occasionnée par le fait que son deuxième doigt ai été brisé l'en empêchant. Il serra aussi fort qu'il pu les dents, avant de planter son regard émeraude dans les yeux de son ennemi.

-Tu ne veux toujours rien nous dire ?

Il hésita, rassemblant ses pensées. Se concentrant sur son dernier souvenir. Cette image qui l'avait fait sourire, quelques secondes auparavant. Ses épaules se rehaussèrent, alors qu'il pinçait ses lèvres, avant de répondre, d'un ton où perçait l'évidence même :

-Si.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur un demi-sourire, au grand étonnement de son tortionnaire.

-Ah. Alors ?

-Une question.

Son demi-sourire devint un sourire bien plus franc.

-Laquelle ?

-Il est quelle heure ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils, devant la question de l'italien. Il recula légèrement, avant de le regarder d'un air blasé.

-Encore un moyen de gagner du temps ?

-Non. Tu me réponds, je réponds à ta question. Parole de DiNozzoNato. Alors, il est quelle heure ?

Steens hésita, étudiant les traits étonnamment rieurs de l'agent. Puis il baissa son regard vers sa montre, avant de relever celui-ci vers l'italien.

-Vingt heures trente. Alors, j'ai répondu à ta question, répond à la mienne. Mes données ?

L'italien plissa deux yeux rieurs, avant de s'esclaffer.

-Vingt heures trente… Il est donc quatorze heures trente à Washington. Le facteur est passé… Depuis trente minutes…

Il partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire, presque hystérique, à la surprise du trafiquant, qui ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation.

-Et… ?

-Et je te conseille de me libérer et de filer aussi vite que tu peux vers la frontière, s'exclama Tony avec un sourire qui s'allongeait de plus en plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'a l'heure qu'il est… Ma plus grande fan est en train de faire de toi l'homme le plus recherché au monde, mon cher !

* * *

_Vous l'aurez compris... On approche de la fin. Plus que 3-4 chapitres, 5 si je suis inspirée!_

_Alors, à votre avis, sur qui est centré le prochain chapitre?_

_Celui qui trouve en premier aura le droit à un OS de son choix! (tout sauf du slash!^^)_


	29. Le courrier

_Hello!_

_Voici la suite...! Chapitre sur... Je vous laisse le découvrir...!_

_Choka, bravo, tu as gagné un OS!^^ (mais tu me dois toujours une longue review!^^)_

_MC, merciiiiii, encore un pingouin!J'adooore les pingouins!C'est tellement anticonstitutionnel!_

_Gwenetsi...Quelle belle formule mathématique :D J'ai adoré!_

_Love FMA...Tu as gagné aussi ^^ Prochain chapitre avec du Tony, promis!_

_Abva, héhé, Estelle n'est pas Barett, mais vous pouvez l'imaginer comme ^^_

_Sirius, merci pour cette review qui m'a fait super plaisir. Pour répondre à tes questions, oui, tu peux avoir un OS (c'est demandé si gentiment ^^), Tony plus amoché? ) à voir !^^, la bataille Ziva/Estelle, je l'ai évité parce que très dur à écrire, et plus drôle en vous donnant le résultat! Des scènes Tibbs? Mais voyons, je ne m'apelle pas PBG "the fan de Tibbs"pour rien!^^_

_WJ, moi vicieuse? Nooooooooon. Légèrement sadique, ouiiiiiiii!_

_Firesey, bravo, ma 250e revieweuse adorée! _

_OoO_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire!:D_

* * *

**Le courrier**

OoO

La musique assourdissante du groupe de métal lui fit un bien fou, alors qu'elle entrait dans son laboratoire.

Elle était partie déjeuner. Une pizza. La préférée de son ami. Pizza qu'elle avait dégustée assise sur le fauteuil de l'agent senior, tout en admirant la photo de groupe qui ornait son bureau.

Elle se les était imaginés, tous les quatre, bougeant autour d'elle, tout en dégustant le repas préféré de son collègue. Elle l'avait imaginé lui voler une part de pizza, pendant que McGee aurait pianoté sur son ordinateur, un énième donut's à la main, et Ziva aurait lancé des vannes à Tony. Le tout sous le regard de son adorable grand manitou, son merveilleux Gibbs.

Oui, elle avait aimé plonger dans ces images, toutes droites venues de son subconscient. Mais la réalité ne l'en avait frappé que plus durement. Ils n'étaient pas là, partis à Paris pour retrouver Tony. Tony, qui, au dernières nouvelles avait fait un plongeon dans la Seine, et avait passé deux jours à l'hôpital. Tony qui avait eu une balle dans la jambe. Tony, qui était amnésique. Tony qui lui manquait tant.

Elle essaya de concentrer ses pensées sur autre chose. Ne pas penser à Tony. Ne pas penser à Gibbs. Ne pas penser à Ziva. Ne pas penser à Timmy.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient en danger ? Peut-être que Tony ne retrouverait jamais la mémoire ? Peut-être que…

Non.

Pensées positives ! Pensées positives. Pensées po-si-ti-ves.

Elle s'obligea à tourner son esprit vers autre chose. Penser à ce qu'il se passait à Paris actuellement n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Depuis que l'équipe était partie retrouver Tony, elle n'arrivait presque plus à dormir, trop préoccupée par le sort de ses amis. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose…

Mais non. Gibbs était là-bas. Et Gibbs est un super héros. Tony est ultra entraîné…Et c'est Tony, quoi. Ziva… Ziva est une pure ninja. Et McGee… McGee, il sait se servir de son arme. Oui. Non. Il ne pouvait rien leur arriver. Rien.

Elle tourna son regard dans la pièce, cherchant un moyen de tourner ses pensées vers autre chose. Son regard détailla chaque objet qui meublait son laboratoire, dans l'attente d'une révélation pouvant l'occuper entièrement. Son ordinateur l'attirait, mais il était en pleine recherche d'ADN d'une affaire en cours. Son spectromètre de masse était gentil, mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup, le bougre. Bert…A part émettre des bruits particuliers…

Pensées positives. Comment s'occuper ? Comment…Oh…Du courrier.

OoO

Elle attrapa la masse de courrier qui trônait sur son petit bureau d'acier, à côté des échantillons de moisissures d'une précédente affaire. Il y avait en tout et pour tout 3 enveloppes, dont l'une contenait les résultats d'une recherche lancée sur un nouvelle appareil électronique… L'autre était une facture adressée au mauvais service…

Et la troisième…Cette troisième enveloppe… Marron. De la taille d'une demi-page. Semblant contenir un objet de petite taille. Avec une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, pour l'adresse. L'écriture de son italien préféré. Tony.

oOo

Elle attrapa l'enveloppe, comme si celle-ci contenait un objet des plus précieux. Son regard passa et repassa sur l'écriture, griffonnée à l'encre noire par un italien visiblement pressé, le démontrait les quelques lettres écrasées, visiblement faites en un geste rapide. Elle passa ensuite sa main sur l'arrière de l'enveloppe, décachetant celle-ci d'un coup. Et plongea sa main dans celle-ci. En retirant une petite clé USB noire, et un papier blanc plié en deux.

Elle déplia en premier lieu le papier, ses yeux découvrant l'écriture de son ami, les quelques lignes qu'il lui avait écrit, pour accompagner l'objet :

OoO

_Abb',_

_J'espère que tout va bien au NCIS. Qu'il n'y a pas de pénurie de café, surtout._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'envoie ce courrier de Paris, et non d'Amérique, comme initialement prévu… _

_Figures-toi que je ne suis pas …Vraiment…En vacances. Je suis en réalité en mission sous couverture pour le compte de notre « cher » ami, Léon Vance… Je te vois, là, en train de te demander pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dis… Lâche Bert, décrispe tes dents, et arrêtes de faire aller tes couettes. Je vais t'expliquer._

_Vance ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Où j'arrêtais cet homme, en mettant au passage ma vie en péril, il faut le dire, où il me menaçait tout simplement de démanteler l'équipe, parce que, dixit Vanci « J'en ai marre que vous me saouliez, DiNozzo, et je n'attends que ça de vous foutre à la porte ». Il a ainsi trouvé le moyen de me faire partir quinze jours, potentiellement de ne pas me voir revenir, et de faire du mal à notre chef vénéré._

_Tu vois le truc ?_

_Veux-tu donc, pour me venger, crever ses pneus, mettre un petit truc dans son café, ses cure-dents… ? Enfin, je compte sur toi et ton imagination pour lui rendre sa gentillesse !_

_Sinon… Pourquoi cette clé USB?_

_Et bien, cette clé me vaut le plaisir d'être poursuivi par une des plus grands trafiquants d'arme au monde, puisqu'elle contient toutes ses données personnelles sur son trafic. Je te l'envoie donc pour que tu t'en occupes, avant d'apporter à mon chef allergique aux ordinateurs les données qui prouveront au monde entier que Steens est un enfoiré de trafiquant._

_Si je ne me suis pas fait attrapé dans l'heure qui suit, je prends l'avion pour Washington, venir vous retrouver. Sinon… Si je ne suis pas à côté de toi au moment où tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis probablement mort. Mais j'ai réussi ma mission (Oui, je suis un super agent du NCIS trop fort, vas-y, tu peux le dire !)._

_On ne pleure pas, mini gothique ! Tu sais que je déteste te voir en larmes._

_Alors, si je suis mort…_

_-Peux-tu dire à Gibbs que, depuis ce jour où je l'ai stoppé en croyant qu'il était un petit bandit de rien du tout, il a toujours été mon mentor et que je lui dois beaucoup ? Et surtout…SURTOUT … Il ne doit surtout pas se laisser pousser à nouveau la moustache._

_-Peux-tu dire à Ziva qu'elle est la fille la plus incroyable que je connaisse, et qu'elle a bousculé ma vie à jamais ? Et que je n'oublierais jamais ses trombones ?_

_-Peux-tu dire à McGee qu'il est comme mon petit frère, et que je suis fier de l'avoir eu pour Bleu (et d'avoir mis de la colle sur son clavier pour le faire grandir !) ?_

_-Peux-tu te dire que tu es ma petite sœur, ma famille, et que je tiens à toi plus que tout ? Que je suis fière de t'avoir connu, toi et ton adorable hippopotame péteur ?_

_Oui ?_

_Super._

_Sur ce… Je vais attraper mon avion. Ou mourir. Au choix._

_Gros bisous_

_Tony DiNozzo/DiNato._

_PS: Je t'adore, mon Abby adorée. Ne l'oublie jamais._

oOo

Elle serra le papier dans ses mains, en tremblant. Malgré le fait qu'elle sache que Tony n'était pas mort, elle ne pouvait empêcher quelques larmes silencieuses de couler sur son visage. Non, Tony n'était pas mort. Mais il n'y était pas passé loin.

Pour Vance, oui, c'était fait. Pneus…Crevés. Café… Il ne pouvait plus en boire depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait envoyé Tony en France. Cure-dents… Disons que Vance avait une inflammation de la gencive, depuis qu'elle avait trempé les petits batonnets dans un produit de sa connaissance hautement toxique.

Prochaine étape : Lui renverser un seau d'eau froide sur son siège. Avant cette réunion avec le vice-président. Juste avant.

En attendant… Elle devait savoir ce qui était sur cette clé USB.

OoO

Elle brancha le petit appareil à son ordinateur, avant d'afficher le contenu en quelques clics.

Des noms, des listes, des chiffres, des détails. Tout. Tout ce qui pouvait permettre aux NCIS d'arrêter l'homme en un coup de fil. Tony avait réussi à lui donner des preuves. Ne lui restait plus qu'a agir.

Elle décrocha son téléphone, prête à contacter les hautes instances du NCIS. Prête à demander du renfort, pour aller arrêter John Steens. Et aider ses amis. Au plus vite.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre! Ca vous a plu?_

_Prochain chapitre dans... Une vingtaine de jours!_

_Non, ne criez pas! Je n'ai pas accès à mon ordinateur quelques temps, pour cause de départ au soleil ^^ Et oui!_

_Je vous poste une suite à "Pas moi" avant de partir, ainsi que le prochain épisode de "Si loin", avant de mettre les trois histoires en pause._

_Mais je reviendrais avec la suite, plus en forme que jamais!_

_A très bientôt!_


	30. Ne m'oublie pas

_Hey! _

_Je suis de retour! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^_

_Voici donc la suite de DiNato..._

_Et merci à vous pour vos précédentes reviews!Je vous répondrais individuellement la prochaine fois, là, j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de boulot, une suite à écrire pour "Pas Moi" et des fictions à lire et à reviewer ^^_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

**Ne m'oublie pas**

OoO

L'informaticien avait lancé une recherche sur le numéro de téléphone du trafiquant que lui avait donné Ziva. Il avait pu recueillir, au bout de quelques longues secondes d'attentes, ponctuées des grognements de l'ancien marine à ses côtés, une adresse, aux abords de la capitale. Dans une petite ville qui bordait Paris, visiblement à peu près comme celle où Estelle les avaient envoyé auparavant.

Ils avaient convenus avec l'Israélienne que celle-ci les rejoindrait à l'endroit indiqué, après avoir envoyé la blonde, cette traître qui se faisait passer pour Estelle, au poste de police le plus proche.

Ils étaient donc maintenant en route vers le lieu où était localisé le portable… Et ils l'espéraient, où se trouvait leur ami.

Une demi-heure de route, prévoyait le GPS. Quinze minutes, prévoyait son supérieur. Ils roulaient depuis cinq minutes… Si tout se passait bien, il leur en restait dix avant de retrouver leur ami.

Il se cala au fond de son siège, pendant que Gibbs virait brusquement sur la droite. L'angoisse le tenaillait, à l'idée de ne pas retrouver Tony vivant. Si jamais ils arrivaient trop tard…

Ses pensées furent coupées par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Il posa son regard sur celui-ci. La photo d'une laborantine au sourire extra-large se dessina sur l'appareil. Il attrapa celui-ci, avant de décrocher rapidement :

-Oui, Abby ?

…

-Tu as…Il a … Quoi ?

Son visage marqua son étonnement, alors qu'il écoutait son amie. Gibbs se pencha vers lui, lui indiquant qu'il souhaitait lui aussi connaître ce qu'il en était. Il hocha de la tête, marquant une pause dans le flot de paroles d'Abby par un « Une seconde, Abb' ».

-Alors ?

-Les données sont à Washington. Tony les a envoyé par la poste.

-Par la poste. Ça c'est bien du Tony.

Il vit passer sur le visage de son supérieur un mélange de fierté et d'angoisse.

-Alors, si Steens s'en rend compte…

-Il n'a plus rien à retrouver, et va donc vouloir tuer Tony. Abby a l'adresse d'une de ses maisons secondaires, qui lui servait de bureau pour son trafic de drogue, la même que celle que nous avons localisé. Elle y a envoyé les forces de l'ordre fr…

Il s'arrêta, coupé dans sa lancée par un Gibbs au regard noir, alors que celui-ci accélérait encore davantage. Si Steens venait à savoir la vérité, ils savaient qu'il ne restait que très peu de temps à vivre pour l'italien.

OoO

-Ta plus grande fan est en train de faire de moi l'homme le plus recherché du pays ?

Le sourire de l'italien était toujours aussi large, alors que l'homme face à lui tentait en vain de se remettre les idées aux clair.

-Non, du monde !

-Du monde…

L'homme resta un instant silencieux, après avoir répété ces quelques mots d'un air désabusé. Il tourna son regard vers l'agent, tout en croisant ses bras derrière son dos. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement, l'un avec son éternel sourire au visage, le second avec un air qui passait du désabusé au nerveux, virant du blanc au rouge au fur et à mesure de leur affrontement silencieux.

Le trafiquant coupa cette joute silencieuse par un soudain et brutal coup de poing sur le visage de l'agent. Celui-ci ferma les yeux sous le choc, laissant ceux-ci clos le temps de reprendre une respiration normale, et de se remettre les idées en place. Il replaça ensuite son visage à l'identique, pour faire de nouveau face à l'homme. Le tout dans un silence absolu.

L'agent brisa celui-ci par un ironique :

-Ça soulage ?

Le regard noir de son ennemi lui répondit.

-J'espère pour toi, poursuivit Tony. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es en train de perdre du temps !

-Mes données… Grogna Steens, en essuyant son poing avec son autre main.

-Loin ! A moins que tu n'ai une machine pour te téléporter, trop loin pour toi !

-Où ?

-Oh…Là…Probablement entre les mains de mon « cher » directeur, enfin le « cher » est entre guillemets bien sur, hein, mais bon, ça tu t'en moques peut-être….Après, elles iront au FBI, à la CIA qui sait….Oh et au sous-directeur de….

L'homme face à lui se pinça l'arrête du nez, alors que l'agent poursuivait dans son flot de paroles, la voix timbrée d'une ironie mordante. Il arrêta l'agent au bout de quelques secondes en chargeant son arme, et en pointant celle-ci sur son front d'un coup sec. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'italien de poursuivre.

-…Peut-être même le directeur du directeur du NCIS. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est. Oh, t'as pas l'air content ?

-Tu sais que plus rien ne m'empêche de t'abattre là ? Grogna Steens, son doigt tremblant sur la gâchette.

-Oh que si !

-Ah oui, et qu'es ce qui va m'empêcher d'abattre un connard d'agent du NCIS qui vient de foutre en l'air trente ans de ma vie ? Hurla Steens, ses yeux fous posés sur l'agent.

-Mais toi, bien sur.

L'autre se força à rester calme devant la phrase sortit par un agent qui venait de souffler cette phrase comme si elle était l'évidence même.

-Moi ?

-Yep.

-Explique moi pourquoi je ne vais pas te flinguer dans trente secondes, DiNozzo.

-Trop facile !

-…

-A l'heure qu'il est, il doit te rester moins de cinq minutes pour quitter les lieux, avant que la police n'arrive. Hors, si tu veux te venger correctement du magnifique italien qui est assis devant tes yeux, une balle tirée sera vraiment très faible et tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Je sais donc que tu vas quitter les lieux, sans m'avoir tué au préalable. Mais que tu vas me menacer de représailles, et tout le tralala… J'ai tort ?

Le trafiquant resta silencieux devant la répartie de l'italien. Celui-ci venait de lui clouer le bec, en énumérant la principale raison qui le poussait à ne pas tirer sur lui immédiatement.

Il regarda sa montre, releva la tête vers l'homme au tee-shirt blanc aussi vite, avant de faire une grimace.

-Va préparer le jet, qu'on puisse partir au plus vite, grogna t-il à l'homme.

Tony se tourna vers celui-ci, en levant les sourcils :

-Mais oui, allez crâne d'œuf, va préparer le jet !

Le chauve fronça ses propres sourcils, avant de jeter un regard noir à l'agent et de faire demi-tour, tout en serrant ses poings. Ne restait que Tony et le trafiquant dans la pièce. Se faisant face, l'un tout sourire, l'autre tremblant de rage.

-On en était où ? Ah oui, t'hésitais à me tuer. Bon, alors, décide toi, j'ai pas toute la vie. Enfin, façon de parler.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement ?

-Ce que je crois, c'est que tu as très peu de choix qui s'offrent à toi. En trois-quatre minutes, tu ne vas pas pouvoir me faire souffrir correctement, mon coco. Et tu n'as pas le temps de m'embarquer avec toi. Alors…

-Tu es malin.

-Je suis un DiNozzo !

-J'aurais du m'en douter en te voyant.

-La prochaine fois, je mets une étiquette avec « Agent du NCIS » sur mon front, peut-être que ce sera plus simple pour toi.

-Hahaha, je suis mort de rire.

-Tu vas bientôt être mort tout court si on continue à bavarder.

L'homme passa une main sur son menton, en fixant l'agent. Un léger sourire éclaira ses traits.

-Alors, tu vas bien écouter ce que je te dis, DiNozzo.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Je vais effectivement te laisser la vie sauve.

-Quelle grandeur d'âme.

-Ecoutes-moi ! Je vais te laisser en vie, mais je reviendrais te trouver. Quand tu t'y attendras le moins…

-Brrrr…je tremble !

-…Je viendrais te chercher. Et crois moi, tu regretteras que je ne t'ai pas tiré cette balle entre les deux yeux aujourd'hui.

-Et tu l'as tiré de quel film cette phrase ? C'est tellement pathétique.

-En attendant, je vais te laisser un petit souvenir…

-Évite les cartes postales !

L'homme sortit un couteau tranchant de sa poche, avant de le faire miroiter devant le regard de l'agent. Son visage prit une expression des plus sadiques quand il s'approcha de celui-ci, la lame entre les doigts.

-…Ne m'oublie pas, DiNozzo. On se reverra.

Il abaissa la pointe de la lame vers l'agent.

oOo

La voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus, devant le grand portail gris de la propriété. Voilà l'endroit que leur avait indiqué le GPS. Une propriété privée, protégée par une immense palissade, où son agent était retenu.

Gibbs sortit rapidement de la voiture, en claquant la portière d'un coup sec. Il entendit avant de voir les gyrophares des voitures de police arriver derrière lui. Comme Abby le leur avait indiqué, elle avait contactée les forces de l'ordre françaises, et celle-ci arrivaient à sa suite.

Il n'allait pas attendre que ceux-ci se décident à agir, s'il ne restait que quelques secondes à Tony…

Il avança donc vers le portail, McGee sur les talons, prêt à l'escalader s'il le fallait.

Mais s'arrêta brusquement quand le portail piéton, un petite porte à côté de la grande palissade s'ouvrit. Il sortir immédiatement son arme, prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement. Son agent l'imita, ainsi que de nombreux policiers derrière lui, barricadés derrière leurs portières.

Un main passa à l'extérieur, poussant le petit portail. Une main surmontée d'une manche qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Il baissa son arme, alors que le visage de son agent apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Celui-ci poussa un petit sifflement en voyant la masse de policier devant le bâtiment, avant de tourner son regard vers Gibbs. Il semblait exténué, un filet de sang dégoulinait de son nez, sa joue droite était enflée, mais il était en vie.

-Waouw, quel comité d'accueil…

Il poussa la porte, et apparut entièrement dans l'embrasure. Gibbs retint un sifflement de rage en voyant l'état de son agent. Sa chemise était imbibée de sang, ce qui montrait qu'il avait été frappé plusieurs fois au visage, et surtout…Surtout sa main. Enflée, bleutée, trempée par le sang de l'agent…

…Transpercée par un long couteau en son milieu.

L'italien leva celle-ci vers Gibbs, en faisant une grimace.

-Patron… Je te serrerais bien la main, mais…

Il trébucha sur le sol, alors que Gibbs se lançait vers lui pour le rattraper. Oui, Tony DiNozzo était bien vivant. Mais pas dans le meilleur des états.

* * *

_Un avis?_


	31. Retour à la maison

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Merci pour vos reviews! Qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir! Et pour vous remercier, je vais encore une fois vous répondre à chacun ^^:_

_Gwenetsi: Steens va être attrapé quand? EUUUUH. HAHA! Va t-il être encore mal en point? EUUUUUUH!Noooooooooooon (*sifflote*). On revoit quand Ziva? Dans ce chapitre! Il retrouve quand la mémoire? EUUUH! HUM!_

_Choka: Bravo et merci pour ces reviews! (Une sans "S"!Waouw!). Oui, 30 chapitres! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette histoire allait être aussi longue ^^_

_Pokilo: La suite? Mais la voilà (je sens que tu as frôlée la crise d'AIPM, non?)_

_MarieCéline: Waouw, mais quelle review!^^ Euh, une fausse main abîmée? NAAAAN! Tout est bien qui fini bien? Euh... J'ai pas encore mis le mot "Fin" ^^_

_WJ: Abîmer une main ^^ Celle où il y a eu le couteau est la même que celle où les doigts ont été cassés! :D_

_Sirius: Du Tibbs...C'est pas pour ce chapitre ^^ Mais il y en aura, j'en ai prévu encore et encore, ne t'inquiètes pas ^^ Qui va faire retrouver la mémoire à Tony? HAHA!_

_Archangel: Oui, j'adooooore quand Tony est chiant ^^_

_LoveFMA: Pas besoin de Tony_DiNato_2_Le_Retour_Du_Retour ^^ La fin de cette histoire est déjà entièrement planifiée ^^_

_Voila...Et encore merci à vous...!_

_Un petit chapitre qui devrait plaire à certaines...! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Retour à la maison**

OoO

Les yeux clos, le souffle court, il s'était laissé aller à un apaisement bienvenu, après ces quelques jours difficiles vécus à Paris.

Il était maintenant en sécurité. Amoché, mais vivant. Il avait passé de longues heures à l'hôpital, après avoir retrouvé Gibbs, McGee et Ziva. De longues heures, où on lui avait expliqué que le couteau planté dans sa main par un abruti qui n'avait pas supporté de perdre la partie ne lui donnerait pas d'handicap, mais que son rétablissement serait assez long, le fait que deux de ses doigts aient été brutalement cassés n'arrangeant pas la chose. Il portait donc, en plus du bandage à sa jambe, un lourd pansement à sa main, bloquant ses deux doigts brisés, et protégeant l'endroit où on lui avait fait de nombreux points de suture.

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, une décision avait rapidement été prise par l'équipe et lui-même : Il était temps de quitter la capitale française, et de retrouver Washington.

Il était donc maintenant dans l'avion, depuis plusieurs heures. En première classe, merci Monsieur le directeur du NCIS (il l'apprendrait prochainement). Il avait fermé les yeux peu après le décollage, aussi bien pour se reposer que pour réfléchir.

Oui, réfléchir. Il en avait besoin.

Son équipe allait retrouver une vie à Washington. Une histoire, un passé, des souvenirs.

Lui…Il allait retrouver quoi ? Des traces d'une vie dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, aucun rappel. Il n'avait pas récupéré sa mémoire, et il craignait vraiment que la situation reste ainsi pour le reste de sa vie. Qu'allait-il faire s'il ne retrouvait pas les bribes de son passé ? Il allait rester à jamais Tony DiNozzoNato ? Celui qui ne savait pas qui il était ? Il devrait tenir compte des paroles des autres pour se constituer une vie antérieure ? Les photos, les vidéos, et ses amis seront là pour lui dire qui il était. Mais serait-ce suffisant ?

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il allait retrouver sa mémoire. Car il anticipait mal l'avenir sans un regard sur le passé.

OoO

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit avant d'entendre quelqu'un lui frôler le bras, et l'interpeller. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, pour faire face à Ziva, sa collègue. Elle était placée à sa droite, McGee à sa gauche, Gibbs à côté de l'informaticien. Elle le regardait fixement, étudiant son visage. Il réprouva l'envie de fermer de nouveau les yeux pour ne pas faire face aux questions qu'il sentait arriver, préférant hausser un sourcil à l'attention de la jeune femme.

-Tu ne peux pas résister à la tentation de me regarder, Ziva ?

Elle fronça son nez, regard posé sur l'italien, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir une phrase sans dire de bêtises, DiNozzo ?

-Ca peut arriver. Mais c'est difficile.

-Essaye, juste de temps en temps.

-Et tu me réveilles pour me demander de ne pas dire de bêtises ?

-Tu ne dormais pas.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Je te connais, Tony !

Oui, c'est vrai. Elle le connaissait probablement mieux que lui se connaissait.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attraper le magazine sur les voitures posé dans la poche du siège devant lui. Il l'ouvrit, jetant un œil sur l'Audi figurant en première page, prêt à faire semblant d'être plongé dans le bouquin, mais la brune lui arracha l'exemplaire des mains avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir.

-Hey ! C'était à moi !

-Tu avais un pli entre les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Tes sourcils. Tu les fronçais. Et là (elle toucha l'espace entre ses yeux), tu avais un pli.

-Et tu as peur que j'ai des rides ?

-Non !

-Alors, qu'est ce qui t'embêtes ?

-Tu étais soucieux.

-Ziva…

-Tony. Comme je te l'ai dis, je te connais. Et je vois bien que tu es préoccupé.

-Le fait d'avoir été torturé et d'avoir une main immobilisée y est probablement pour quelque chose, Zi, répondit-il sur un ton narquois.

-Pas seulement, l'interpella une seconde voix.

Il se retourna vers l'informaticien, qui s'était immiscé dans la conversation. Gibbs quant à lui dormait profondément, son casque anti-bruit posé sur les oreilles.

-Tu écoutes souvent les conversations des autres, McGee ?

-Je n'avais pas trop le choix, Tony. Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans un avion.

L'italien leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'attraper le casque posé à côté de l'écran vidéo intégré dans le fauteuil. Il tendit celui-ci à McGee avec un grand sourire. Qui s'effaça quand le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, non, je veux participer à la conversation, Tony. Moi aussi, je te trouve soucieux.

Il soupira, avant de grimacer, tout en reposant le casque à son endroit initial.

-Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

-Non, en fait, d'habitude, c'est toi qui te mêles de nos vies, répliqua l'informaticien. Alors, pourquoi es-tu soucieux ?

-C'est un interrogatoire ? Je veux un avocat.

-Tu détestes les avocats.

-Chouette ! Je viens d'apprendre deux nouvelles choses sur moi en moins d'une minute !

L'agent senior referma les yeux, avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège, évitant ainsi le regard silencieux que se jetaient ses deux collègues.

-C'est ça qui te perturbe, Tony ? C'est de ne pas te souvenir ? Demanda Ziva, en posant son regard sur l'italien.

-C'est logique, non ?

-Tu sais qu'on est là pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire, lança Tim.

-Je sais. Mais il se peut très bien que ça ne marche jamais.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, alors qu'il passait une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Imaginez. Je n'ai aucun souvenir. Aucun. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis, j'ai l'impression de découvrir des choses sur moi-même à chacune de nos conversations. Je ne me connais pas.

-Nous on te connait.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment suffisant, McGee. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on fasse un transfert de cervelle.

-On peut t'en apprendre beaucoup sur toi-même, Tony.

Il soupira, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

-Ok.

Il replongea dans le confortable siège de l'avion.

-Je vous écoute !

oOo

Quinze minutes qu'il les écoutait. Il avait eu envie de rire, parfois il avait haussé un sourcil devant l'étendue de sa découverte. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Mais décrit comme particulier, attachant, gamin, professionnel. Prêt à tout pour son équipe. Têtu. Arrogant. Complice. Gentil. Attentionné. Il se découvrait des multiples facettes à travers le portrait que les deux agents du NCIS dressaient de lui.

-Tu t'amuses souvent à me coller les doigts sur mon clavier…

-Tu lances dix fois par jour des paris stupides sur tout et n'importe quoi…

-Tu adores la nourriture américaine.

-Tu es fan du Magnum.

-Et de tout plein d'autres séries, et de films.

-Tu ronfles.

-Comment tu sais ça, Ziva ?

Le visage de l'israélienne resta impassible, mais il remarqua qu'elle mettait une seconde de trop pour répondre.

-Une mission sous couverture. Nous avons dormi dans la même chambre d'hôtel.

-Dormi ? Juste dormi ?

-Oui.

-Sure ?

-Tony, il y a la règle numéro 12, lui répondit l'israélienne, en souriant. Et tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout.

-Tu mens très mal, Ziva. Et c'est quoi cette règle numéro 12 ?

-« Ne jamais fréquenter un collègue ».

Il tourna son regard vers son supérieur. Il le croyait endormi, mais visiblement, l'homme écoutait tout de leur conversation depuis le début.

-Vraiment ? Et il y en a beaucoup des autres règles comme ça ?

-Oui. Et tu as intérêt à toutes les connaître rapidement, DiNozzo.

L'agent haussa un sourcil, avant de se pencher vers son supérieur, un léger sourire éclairant ses traits.

-Je t'écoute, Patron. Eclaire-moi sur ces fameuses règles.

-Règle numéro une…

OoO

Il descendit d'avion, la tête remplie de nouvelles informations sur lui-même, et des fameuses règles de Gibbs. Plus de cinquante. Il en avait retenu une bonne vingtaine, mais il avait encore du travail pour toutes les apprendre. D'après l'informaticien, il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil aux règles qu'avaient dictées Gibbs, celles-ci étant un code que c'était imposé, et leur avait imposé l'homme. Un code qui leur convenait parfaitement, à lui, et au reste de l'équipe.

Même s'il se doutait, au regard de l'israélienne, que la règle numéro douze avait déjà du être enfreinte.

Il posa son regard sur la ville, présente derrière les vitres de l'aéroport.

Retour à la maison, retour à Washington. Ne lui restait plus qu'a se retrouver, parmi cette ville qui lui était désormais inconnue.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu?_

_Je ne mettrais pas plus que ces allusions pour le Tiva, où alors en bonus à la fin de cette fic'._

_Enfin... Pour avoir du Tiva, il faut déjà avoir du Tony. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien..._

_*Part en sifflotant*  
_


	32. Appartement et vie privée

_Hey !_

_WJ, MC, Sirius, Gwenetsi et Love FMA, merci pour vos reviews!Je vous adore!Et merci à vous aussi lecteurs anonymes (même si j'aimerais bien un tout petit message de temps en temps) ^^  
_

_Trois chapitres cette semaine... J'espère que vous appréciez ;)_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Appartement et vie privée**

OoO

La voiture grise se gara devant un grand bâtiment de brique beige. Il leva son regard sur celui-ci, étudiant la façade moderne et raffinée du bâtiment. Son immeuble. Là où se trouvait son appartement. Là où il vivait, où étaient ses souvenirs. Il réprima un frisson à l'idée de découvrir son intérieur. Il était à la fois impatient et stressé, impatient de se découvrir à travers son univers, sa vie personnelle. Stressé, car il avait l'angoisse de ne pas savoir quoi faire de cet univers qu'il allait découvrir. Et s'il ne se retrouvait pas, à travers ce Tony DiNozzo et ses objets personnels ?

Il allait le savoir. Tout de suite.

Il tourna son regard vers son supérieur, avant de lui faire un bref sourire.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné.

-Tu n'as jamais aimé prendre le bus, DiNozzo, répliqua l'ancien marine, avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Quand on conduit une mustang…Ca se comprend !

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, il retourna à sa contemplation de l'immeuble, la main sur la poignée de la portière. Il inspira longuement, avant d'abaisser celle-ci. Il se retrouva debout dans la rue, devant son chez lui inconnu. Gibbs derrière lui, le fixant silencieusement.

-Il ne te reste plus qu'a y aller.

Il hocha silencieusement de la tête. Oui, ne lui restait plus qu'a y aller.

Il jeta un dernier regard à son supérieur, avant d'inspirer longuement, puis de se diriger vers les portes du bâtiment. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit les portes…Et s'arrêta net dans le hall. Face aux nombreuses boîtes aux lettres. La sienne débordait. Son regard se posa sur les clefs présentes dans sa main. Laquelle ouvrait la boîte à lettre ?

Il tenta plusieurs clefs avant de trouver la bonne. Il avait une multitude de courriers. Factures, quelques cartes postales, magazine, journal télé. Rien de bien passionnant. Sauf le petit papier plié en deux avec un numéro griffonné, surmonté d'un petit cœur. Il avait visiblement eu une petite conquête avant de partir en mission. Son côté séducteur, lui avaient dit ses collègues…

Il monta dans l'ascenseur, les escaliers ne lui étant pour le moment pas permis, avec sa jambe blessée. Quand celui-ci s'ouvrit, la porte de son appartement lui fit face.

Voila, il y était. Chez lui. Enfin.

oOo

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand salon. Parquet foncé, murs beige, canapé de cuir noir, affiches de cinéma sur les murs, immense télévision face au canapé, et encore plus immense bibliothèque…Remplie de DVD.

Il avança vers celle-ci, regardant avec plaisir les nombreux DVD. Rangés par réalisateur, et ensuite par ordre alphabétique. Oui, il aimait vraiment le cinéma. Cette énorme collection le prouvait.

Il se retourna, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Son premier instinct fut de porter sa main valide à sa ceinture, prêt à attraper son arme, mais il arrêta son geste en voyant l'homme qui entrait dans son salon, son mystérieux sourire aux lèvres.

-Je te manquais déjà, Patron ?

-Tu avais oublié ça dans mon coffre, répondit Gibbs en lui tendant une petite valise grise.

Il remercia celui-ci d'un geste, avant de se diriger, aussi vite que le permettait ses béquilles, vers son supérieur. Il posa ses béquilles contre le mur, attrapa la valise d'une main, la soulevant rapidement…Avant d'être aussitôt déséquilibré. La poigne de Gibbs lui évita le fait de faire connaissance avec le sol.

-Je vais aller la ranger, DiNozzo. En attendant, je veux bien un café.

Il remercia son chef d'un sourire, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, en boitillant.

-Un café, tout de suite.

Il entra dans la pièce. Et s'arrêta devant la multitude de portes qui lui faisaient face. Café. Euh… Café. Aussi facile que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ? Pourquoi avait-il une aussi grande cuisine ? Et où pouvait-il ranger le café ? Il fit une petite moue nerveuse, tout en se grattant la nuque et en parcourant la pièce des yeux. Café… ? A côté de la cafetière ? Oui, mais il n'y avait pas de cafetière.

Euh…

-Troisième placard en partant de la gauche, DiNozzo ! Ta cafetière est à côté. Entendit-il, alors que Gibbs arrivait derrière lui.

-Je le savais ! C'était l'évidence même. Troisième placard !

-En dessous de la prise de courant…Puisque tu ne sors ta cafetière que quand je te rends visite.

-Logique.

Il y eut un petit silence, alors qu'il ouvrait le placard pour attraper le petit paquet de café.

-Et tu me rends visite souvent ?

Il n'eut pour réponse que le mystérieux sourire de son interlocuteur, alors qu'il sortait le sachet du placard.

-Encore une question qui restera sans réponse. Et sinon… Combien de doses pour la cafetière ? Six ? Sept ?

-Douze.

-Douze… !

Il ricana avant de voir que son supérieur n'était on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Douze. Va pour douze. De toute façon, on ne peut pas faire d'overdose de café, non ? Enfin logiquement, si, mais il faudr…Aie !

Une tape retentit à l'arrière de son crâne, alors qu'un léger sourire s'affichait sur les lèvres de Gibbs. Oui, il avait redécouvert son intérieur. Sa vie privée prenait forme devant ses yeux. Et la présence de cet homme à ses côtés lui semblait on ne peut plus logique, sans cet instant. Même à travers cette étrange tape qu'il lui donnait sur le crâne, comme si le geste était – et il devait l'être- des plus banals.

OoO

Installé autour de la petite table, l'un buvait son café en silence, pendant que l'autre sirotait une canette de soda piochée dans son frigo, tout en regardant les quelques livres qui ornaient ses étagères.

-Waouw, regarde ça… _Histoire et mystère du cinéma des années 1980 ; Anthologie des années Star Wars Passion du cinéma_…Ca, pour une passion, c'est une passion !

-HumHum.

Hochement de tête du Gibbs, alors qu'il observait la rangée numéro deux de sa bibliothèque. Encore pas mal de livres, polars, fictions…Magazines sur le football américain, les voitures et le cinéma. Et ce livre de format A4, en couverture de cuir marron, assez imposant. Livre qui l'intrigua au plus haut point alors qu'il l'attrapait. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, s'attendant à tout et n'importe quoi. Mais pas à ça.

Des photos. Beaucoup de photos.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, pour disparaître aussitôt, alors qu'il observait les images de son passé. Des personnes dont il semblait proche sur les photos, mais pour lesquels il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il observait ces gens qui lui étaient désormais inconnu, alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu as trouvé ton album.

-Oui.

La première photo de l'album représentait un gamin de quelques mois, dans les bras d'une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun, accompagné d'un homme en costume qui lui ressemblait fortement.

-C'est…

-Oui, DiNozzo. C'est toi. Ton père. Et ta mère.

-Ils vivent ici ?A Washington ?

Le visage de son supérieur se ferma légèrement, alors qu'il restait silencieux quelques secondes de trop.

-Ils ne sont plus vivants, c'est ça… ?

-Ton père est toujours là, DiNozzo. Mais vous n'avez pas les rapports les plus amicaux. Disons que… Moins vous vous voyez…Mieux vous vous portez.

L'agent assimila les dernières informations silencieusement, son regard posé sur son supérieur. Avant de tourner une nouvelle page.

-Hey, c'est nous… ! Toi, le Bleu, Moi. Et elle, c'est qui ?

-C'est Kate. Caitlin Todd. Une ancienne collègue.

-Qui ne travaille plus au NCIS ?

-Qui n'est plus de notre monde.

-Oh…

Il y eu un nouveau silence, alors qu'il tournait une nouvelle page. Que Gibbs lui présentait de nouvelles personnes. Qu'il découvrait son monde.

oOo

-Et maintenant… ?

La soirée s'était déroulée entre visualisation de photos, café et soda, ainsi que dégustation de plats chinois. Ils étaient toujours installés autour de la table, l'album fermé reposant devant eux.

-Et maintenant quoi, DiNozzo ?

-Je fais quoi ? Je reviens travailler ? Sans me rappeler du prénom de mes collègues ? Sans me souvenir de mon job ?

-Tu te soignes ta main et ta jambe. Tu te reposes, je veux un agent au meilleur de ses capacités à ton retour, dans quelques semaines. Car oui, tu vas reprendre ton poste. Mon équipe, c'est McGee, David et DiNozzo. Rien d'autre.

-McGee, David et DiNato, c'est pas mal aussi, non ?

Il haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de son supérieur qui ne prit pas la peine de répondre, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers sa collection de DVD.

-En attendant…J'ai trente-huit ans de retard à rattraper en matière cinématographique… Un DiNozzo sans cinéma n'est apparemment pas un DiNozzo.

Il attrapa un DVD au hasard. Se retourna. Fit un sourire XXL à son supérieur.

-…Commençons par ça… Ça te dirait de regarder « X-Men » ?

* * *

_Un avis peut-être?_


	33. Ding

_Bonjour!_

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre! Je vois que vous avez aimé ce petit moment de Tibbs ^^ Contente que ça vous ai plu! Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui se sont découverts à ce chapitre!_

_MarieCéline: Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce moment de Tibbs! Merci pour cette adorable review :)_

_Fan2Series: Bienvenue! Et merci pour ce commentaire qui m'a vraiment touchée!_

_Coco6-3-9-1: Contente que tu ai aimé ce moment de Tibbs également :)_

_Sirius: Il y en aura d'autres! Même un très très prochainement :)_

_WJ: Contente que ma "tuerie émotionnelle" t'ai plu :)_

_Love FMA: Que va t-il falloir à Tony pour qu'il se rappelle? Va t-il se rappeler? Bonne question!_

_Choka: Ravie que t'avoir "bluffé" par ce chapitre, toi qui n'es pas trop fan du Tibbs :) *Contente*_

_Gwenetsi: Promis, tu auras des réponses très très prochainement!:)_

_Diab'Eau"Lik: Je n'oublie pas Steens ^^ Mais cette histoire n'est pas encore fini!:D (Je n'arrive décidément pas à mettre le mot "Fin!" sur DiNato, encore quelques chapitres à écrire!)_

_OoO_

_Merci encore pour vos commentaires, je vous adore!Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**"Ding"**

Sept heures. Pile.

Il était au bureau depuis une heure. Arriver à une heure matinale lui avait permis de se pencher sur les dossiers accumulés pendant son séjour en France. Nombreux dossiers, dont des menaces faites sur un quartier-maître, dossier qui allait probablement leur prendre une bonne journée d'enquête.

Enquête qui se fera à trois, puisque son agent senior était en arrêt forcé, jusqu'à ce que sa main et sa jambe soient complètement guéries.

Il se demanda si DiNozzo allait revenir plus tôt comme il en avait l'habitude (à peine ses pansements retirés) où s'il allait attendre, maintenant qu'il ne se souvenait pas être un agent incapable d'attendre d'être guéri pour aller travailler.

L'avenir le lui dirait. Mais il optait plutôt pour la solution numéro une. Tony restait Tony, même amnésique. Et il était persuadé qu'il allait le voir arriver d'ici deux ou trois semaines, comme si de rien n'était.

Le « Ding » de l'ascenseur retentit. Il tourna la tête, prêt à apercevoir ses deux autres agents arriver. Et leva un sourcil intrigué devant le nouvel arrivant.

OoO

Il avait longuement hésité, en se réveillant. Rester dans son lit, à dormir ? Faire une nouvelle fois le tour complet de son appartement pour chercher un souvenir, un objet qui lui ferait revenir la mémoire ? Regarder la suite de cette incroyable film qu'il avait visionné hier (en tout cas, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était cinéphile, avec des œuvres d'art comme ça !) ?

Non.

Plutôt découvrir les personnes de son entourage. Aller à la rencontre de son père aurait put être logique, mais aux dires de Gibbs, il n'était pas en parfaite entente. Il avait déjà fait la rencontre de ses proches collègues de travail, Gibbs, bien sûr, Ziva et McGee. Il lui restait une personne à découvrir. Une petite gothique dont la voix dynamique retentissant au téléphone le faisait encore sourire. Oui, il avait hâte de « rencontrer » Mademoiselle Abigail Sciuto.

Et pour ceci, il n'avait qu'une chose à faire… Se rendre dans les locaux du NCIS.

Il avait donc rapidement enfilé une magnifique chemise grise, appartenant aux merveilleux habits qui peuplaient son armoire (il avait du goût, c'était le cas de le dire !) ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, avant de descendre aussi rapidement que son ascenseur le permettait, pour attraper le premier taxi venu.

Et maintenant, il faisait face à un Gibbs…Etonné de le voir débouler dans son espace de travail, avec son adorable béquille, et sa main entichée d'un pansement XXL.

Il dévoila ses dents sur un large sourire, tout en regardant autour de lui.

-Hey, salut Patron !

Son regard parcouru l'espace de haut en bas, et il leva un sourcil, avant de baisser ses yeux sur l'ancien sniper.

-C'est vachement orange, ici, non ?

oOo

-Qu'es ce que tu fais là, DiNozzo ?

-Je viens te rendre visite ! Pas content de me voir, Patron ?

Le sourire de son supérieur démentit la question lancée avec une petite voix amusée de l'italien.

Il avança vers l'espace où était Gibbs, avant de faire un demi-tour sur lui-même, parcourant les trois bureaux du regard.

-Alors, lequel est le mien ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules, avant de se rassoir sur son siège.

-Devine.

Le sourire de DiNozzo s'élargit, alors qu'il passait en revue le premier bureau, à la droite de Gibbs.

-Trop bien rangé, crayons trop bien taillés. Parfum à… La vanille. Pince à cheveux… Rouge à lèvres d'une très belle couleur…

Il leva un regard amusé vers Gibbs, qui le regardait faire, bras croisés, léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je dirais…McGee ?

-Essaye encore, Tony, souffla une voix féminine, dans son dos, alors qu'il sursautait brusquement.

Il se retourna sur la nouvelle arrivante, lui faisant une petite grimace par la même occasion.

-Ziva ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu savais marcher aussi silencieusement.

-Il y a encore plein de chose que je ne t'ai pas dis, Tony, rétorqua t-elle, en contournant l'agent.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif, avant de passer au bureau qui faisait face à celui de Gibbs, sous le regard des deux agents.

-Ordinateur énorme, tas de câbles énorme, post-it charabia, et … Carte postale adressée à TimmyChou, par Abby Sciuto… Je dirais que ce bureau est à notre geek préféré, non ?

-Bien vu ! Lança Ziva, en levant un doigt vers lui.

Il passa au troisième et dernier bureau, laissant sa main traîner sur le bois du meuble, avant d'attraper le premier objet posé sur celui-ci.

-Une agrafeuse Mighty Mouse ? Non, dites moi pas que c'est mon bureau ?

Il se tourna vers les deux agents, et grimaça de nouveau quand ceux-ci hochèrent affirmativement de la tête. Il reposa l'objet sur son bureau, avant d'en faire le tour, pour s'assoir d'un bond dans son fauteuil.

-Confortable !

Il tourna deux fois sur lui-même, avec un sourire amusé au visage, alors que les deux autres agents le regardaient faire sans rien dire, avant de hausser un sourcil intéressé en direction de ses tiroirs. Il ouvrit ceux-ci, fouillant méticuleusement dans ses propres affaires, jusqu'à arriver au dernier tiroir. Il déposa sur son bureau une armada de médailles argentées.

-Waouw.

-Ce n'est pas à toi, Tony, l'interpella l'israélienne, en se levant.

-Flûte, j'ai crus pendant un instant que j'étais un héros. Comme le professeur Xavier dans X-Men. Le professeur Xavier, mais pas en chauve. Et pas en fauteuil roulant, même si je ne suis pas passé loin. Alors, c'est à qui ?

-A personne, répondit Gibbs de son fauteuil.

L'italien se pencha vers Ziva, chuchotant à l'intention de la jeune femme :

-Il faudra me présenter ce « Personne ». Même si je suis sûre qu'il est peu bavard et carbure au café, n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête, avant de repartir s'assoir à son poste. Il replongea dans l'étude de son bureau, jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur retentisse sur un jeune informaticien. Il le regarda approcher, grand sourire au visage.

-Tiens, salut. Alors, comment ça va…TimmyChou ?

OoO

Ils furent dérangés dans leur discussion par un nouveau « Ding », suivi d'un puissant, dynamique et survolté « TOOOOONYYYYYYYY ». Tous les quatre relevèrent la tête, assez vite pour voir une ombre courir jusqu'à Tony, qui se leva juste à temps pour récupérer une Abby se jetant dans ses bras. Il manqua tomber en arrière sous l'impact, stoppé dans sa chute par le bord de son bureau.

Il tapota de sa main valide le dos de la jeune femme muette qui le serrait toujours, presque assez fort pour réussir à l'étouffer, avec un grand sourire. Elle se recula enfin quand elle sentit qu'il était à deux doigts de suffoquer sous l'étreinte.

Il prit une inspiration, respirant de nouveau avec joie, avant qu'un immense sourire ne déforme ses traits, devant le visage à la fois euphorique et émue de la jeune femme face à lui.

-Abby ?

Il eut pour toute réponse une nouvelle et gigantesque étreinte, auquel il répondit avec chaleur.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Tony !

Elle s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces, pliant le fin tissu de sa chemise dans ses poings.

-J'étais impatient de te re-rencontrer !

-J'étais impatiente de retrouver mon agent du NCIS adoré et son grand sourire !

-J'étais impatient de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix dynamique !

-J'étais impatiente de te montrer à qui appartenait cette voix dynamique !

-J'étais impatient, tout court…

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi, Tony.

Ils se turent, savourant l'instant, une complicité, une amitié, une étreinte qui en disait beaucoup plus que des mots.

Jusqu'à ce que le silence fût brisé par un appel, provenant de l'étage supérieur. Un homme en costume gris les regardait, regardait plus exactement l'un d'eux, mains posées sur la rambarde, lèvres pincées sur une moue ennuyée.

-DiNozzo. Venez dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler.

Le regard noir que lui jetèrent les quatre agents et la laborantine n'échappa pas à Léon Vance, qui rajouta un « S'il vous plait », avant de leur tourner le dos.

* * *

_Alors?:)_

_Une nouvelle fois, je lance un appel à votre bon cœur, lecteurs anonymes, s'il vous plait, commentez pour faire plaisir à une auteur droguée aux reviews ^^_


	34. Pas de bonjour, DiNozzo?

_Bonjour!_

_Merci à vous pour vos commentaires, ravie que le précédent chapitre vous ai plu, avec ces retrouvailles Tony/Abby et Tony/NCIS :)_

_Voici une ... Confrontation...quelque peu piquante!_

_..._

_Sirius: Ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu :) Ainsi que le Tabby! Passage que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire! Et oui,il y aura encore du Tibbs très bientôt!_

_Ombre Pluie: Et merci à toi pour ton commentaire! Quant à ses souvenirs... On approche de la fin, on approche de la réponse!_

_WJ: Merci pour l'agrafeuse ;) J'espère que tu convoles bien en mariage avec le chapitre précédent?^^_

_Gwenetsi: Mais que veut Vance...? Réponse dans ce chapitre!:) Pour le reste... Bientôt!_

_Fan2Séries: Merci beaucoup pour ce 2ème commentaire :) Oui, le rapport avec Baltimore (rah, mais quel épisode génial...!) était voulu, un rappel à sa première entrée au NCIS :)_

_Diab'Eau'Lik: Quelle review ^^ Elle m'a bien fait rire :) Oui, cette histoire va devoir se terminer, mais, promis, je vous fais un beau final!^^ (PS: toi aussi tu as des pingouins? Waouw! On monte un club?^^)_

_Arlequine: Je suis vraiment ravie de ton commentaire. Mon principal souci est que les lecteurs ne s'ennuient pas pendant une fic', et j'essaye donc de faire beaucoup de retournements :) Quant à son amnésie... Réponse bientôt!_

_MC: Vance va t-il parler de poulpes à Tony?...Euh... En fait...Euh...Non. ^^_

_LovFMA, t'as vu hein, t'as vu, j'ai pas craqué, j'ai pas réclamé de reviews cette fois ^^ ; Sunday, tu me suis toujours?:) ; Choka, Abva et Firesey, j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup beaucoup d'impatience :D _

_**Merci à vous pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Pas de bonjour, DiNozzo?**

oOo

Il entra dans le bureau de Léon Vance, avant de jeter un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Vaste, spacieuse, respirant le sérieux et l'intransigeance à travers les meubles qui l'occupaient et du manque évident d'objets personnels. Éléments qui se dégageaient également de l'homme, assis dans le large fauteuil de cuir, mains croisées au dessus du ventre, qui lui faisait face avec un regard qu'il tentait de rendre accueillant. Tentait.

Il avança jusqu'au bureau de l'homme, avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise positionnée de l'autre côté du meuble, avec un petit sourire ironique au visage.

-Que me vaut cette petite convocation, Directeur ?

-Pas de bonjour, DiNozzo ?

-C'est vous qui me dites ça ?

-Soit, pas de bonjour.

Il se pencha vers l'agent, croisa ses mains au dessus du bureau, son visage étudiant les traits de l'homme face à lui.

-Comment allez-vous, agent DiNozzo ?

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil devant la question posée par Léon Vance.

-Si je vous dis que je suis à l'agonie, vous allez peut-être m'achever d'un coup de couteau, pour le plaisir ? Alors, je ne le dirais pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le cas.

Le directeur se recula dans son fauteuil, yeux posés sur l'agent, ton en passant une main sur son menton, pensivement.

-Vous semblez en forme. Si on ne regarde pas votre main et votre jambe.

L'italien grimaça, tout en jetant un léger coup d'œil sur sa main entourée de l'énorme pansement blanc. Il changea de position sur sa chaise, avant de lancer, d'un ton nonchalant :

-En forme… Autant qu'un homme qui a perdu trente-huit ans de sa vie peut l'être.

-J'ai eu vent de ce malencontreux incident, DiNozzo.

-Vous avez aussi eu vent que, de votre grande bonté, je me suis fais sauvagement casser deux doigts et planter un couteau dans la main par un trafiquant d'armes complètement dingue, et prêt à tout pour se venger de moi à l'heure actuelle ?

-Oui.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un instant, après cette affirmation lâchée par l'homme sur un ton neutre.

-Vous avez été courageux.

-Je n'ai fais que mon travail. Même si j'ai oublié pendant quelques jours que c'était le cas.

-Je ne voulais pas vous emmener à la mort.

-Au coma, peut-être ? Raté, je suis encore là ! Railla l'agent en haussant les épaules.

-DiNozzo…

L'italien crispa sa main sur l'accoudoir, se pencha vers l'homme, avant de rétorquer d'une voix sèche, malgré le léger sourire qui occupait son visage :

-Ne m'appelez pas sur ce ton là. J'ai presque l'impression que vous avez des remords, quand vous me parlez comme ça. -C'est terrifiant !

-L'ironie est un bon moyen pour éviter une discussion, agent DiNozzo.

L'agent baissa le regard un instant sur le bureau, prenant une légère inspiration. Quand il releva son visage, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sourire sur son visage.

-Vous voulez que j'oublie l'ironie ? D'accord. Mais, vous, oubliez votre politesse trop exagérée. Je ne me souviens peut-être pas de vous, Directeur, mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que je suis dans cet état parce que _vous_ m'avez envoyé en France. _Vous_ n'avez rien fait pour me venir en aide quand vous avez su que j'avais disparu. _Vous_ n'avez pas cherché à sauver un des membres de votre agence…Après tout…Qu'est ce qu'un entretien d'embauche pour ne plus avoir un DiNozzo dans les pattes, n'est-ce-pas ? S'il y a une chose que je sais, Léon, c'est que _vous_ êtes un homme avec qui je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une conversation polie et sérieuse.

Son sourire réapparut.

-Alors, vous préférez l'ironie…Ou la vérité ?

Il y eut un très long silence, pendant lequel Léon Vance resta figé, ses dents crispées sur le vide, son habituel cure-dent étant devenu un élément douloureux grâce aux bons soins d'Abby.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu vos capacités d'analyse et de répartie, agent DiNozzo… Mais si je vous ai convoqué, ce n'est pas pour vous présenter des excuses. Ni pour avoir une discussion sur le temps.

-Ca m'aurait étonné.

-Mais pour vous parler de votre emploi d'agent spécial.

OoO

Quatre agents, quatre visages qui bouillaient d'impatience. L'un domptait celle-ci à grand renfort de cafés noir, le second pianotait sur son ordinateur sur l'intranet de la société, sans lire un seul mot de ce qui se trouvait sur l'écran, la troisième en était à son quinzième trombone qui finissait en miette, et la dernière faisait des aller-retour entre les bureaux, ses couettes tressautant à chacun de ses pas.

-Vous croyez qu'il lui dit quoi ?

Les mains d'Abby Sciuto se croisaient et se décroisaient, alors qu'elle regardait vers le haut, où l'agent senior avait disparu quelques minutes auparavant. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle sursauta légèrement, avant de se tourner pour faire face à un Leroy Jethro Gibbs au regard impénétrable. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'exercer une petite pression sur son épaule.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a intérêt à lui présenter des excuses…Répondit Ziva.

-…Et le féliciter…Poursuivit le geek.

-…Et l'augmenter !

-Tu as raison, Ziva! Il va le féliciter, l'augmenter, et lui demander pardon.

-On parle de Vance, Abby. Vance, souffla Gibbs, avant de faire demi-tour vers son bureau. Il ne demandera jamais pardon à personne.

-Mais, tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait pour lui ! Il mériterait d'avoir les honneurs pour ça !

Elle passa une main devant elle, mimant un texte sur une banderole imaginaire

-_« Tony DiNozzo, ou l'art de la mission sous couverture »._

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Léon l'ai convoqué pour des honneurs, Abby, même s'il les mérite, intervint l'informaticien, en se levant à son tour, pour se positionner face à elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, même si j'aimerais que ce soit le cas. Car il les mérite, vraiment.

-Bien sûr qu'il les mérite ! Amplement. Largement. Extrêmement. Et je ne vois pas ce que Léon…Monsieur le directeur pourrait lui dire d'autre que « Félicitations ! », vous ne croyez pas ?

Il y eut un instant de battement, pendant lequel les quatre regards se dirigèrent vers le haut, silencieusement, avant de revenir à Abby. Des regards qui démontraient ô combien ils ne croyaient pas à cette version.

oOo

-Mon emploi… Je suis l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo. Qu'y a-t-il à dire là-dessus ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sans avoir, agent DiNozzo, que votre métier requiert une connaissance approfondie de notre environnement de travail, des méthodes d'enquête et d'investigation ainsi que des méthodes de défense et d'attaque.

-Je crois que sur le dernier point, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, Directeur, répondit l'agent en s'adossant contre le dos du fauteuil.

-Pas trop mal n'est pas suffisant.

Le directeur parcouru son bureau des yeux, s'arrêtant sur la boîte de cure-dent vides, avant de froncer le nez. Il attrapa la boîte-vide, portant son regard sur celle-ci, alors qu'il la faisait naviguer entre ses doigts.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser reprendre votre travail dans votre état, Tony.

L'agent eu un léger mouvement de recul, alors qu'il regardait froidement l'homme qui était assis face à lui. Homme dont le visage ne révélait aucun sentiment, mais dont il pouvait deviner combien ces paroles étaient délicieuses pour lui.

-Je suis tout à fait capable de reprendre mon poste, Directeur, rétorqua l'italien d'un ton sec. Je suis toujours le même, je sais autant me défendre, j'ai toujours le même caractère.

-Je vois bien que vous avez le même caractère. Mais vous n'avez plus les mêmes notions que quand vous aviez été recruté ici. Et nous ne pouvons nous permettre, dans un tel métier, de vous laisser enquêter sur le terrain. Vous y mettriez votre vie en danger, mais aussi celle de vos coéquipiers.

L'agent blêmit légèrement, alors qu'il reculait dans sa chaise, devant les paroles du directeur.

-C'est la vie de vos collègues que vous allez mettre en danger en revenant travailler ici, agent DiNozzo. David, McGee, Gibbs. C'est eux que vous allez tuer en revenant travailler dans votre état.

Il se leva, contourna son bureau, pour faire face à l'agent. L'italien serra les dents, alors qu'un flot de rage et de rancune montait en lui. Le directeur croisa ses bras derrière son dos, braquant un regard empli de vice sur l'agent.

-Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas ça, _Tony_. Vous ne voulez pas avoir leur mort prochaine sur la conscience. A cause de vous. Réfléchissez-y.

OoO

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Son instinct lui dictait que la conversation entre DiNozzo et Vance n'était pas anodine. Il mourrait d'envie d'y mettre fin, d'envoyer paître le Directeur, et de retrouver son équipe.

Il hésita, en bas des marches. Il pouvait très bien monter, aller jusqu'au bureau du directeur, et couper court à la conversation ? Non, DiNozzo n'apprécierait pas. Il était assez grand pour se débrouiller.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour…

…Avant de se stopper net dans sa lancée, en voyant son agent descendre l'escalier doucement, marche par marche, à l'aide de sa béquille. Il se figea, devant le regard tendu de celui-ci, alors qu'il descendait lentement. Un regard nerveux, grave au visage, totalement différent de celui qu'il présentait quelques instants plus tôt, en arrivant.

Il gravit les marches rapidement, se portant à la rencontre du jeune homme, avant d'attraper son bras, l'aidant à descendre les marches. Celui-ci le remercia d'un petit sourire. Ils descendirent les premières marches silencieusement, avant que la voix de Gibbs n'interrompe le silence, par un mot, un seul, qui trahissait son impatience.

-Alors ?

-On a discuté.

Ils étaient arrivés en bas de l'escalier. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se faisant face. Le visage de l'italien était crispé sur un masque tendu, alors qu'il fixait l'homme face à lui.

-Et… ?

-Et…Je…

Il s'arrêta.

Gibbs fronça les yeux, devant le désespoir qui passa dans le regard de l'italien.

-Et… Je démissionne, Patron.

* * *

_Un avis?_


	35. Hiatus

_Waouw...!_

_Chers lecteurs, j'ai l'immense honneur, la joie intense, le bonheur absolu...De vous informer que cette fiction a dépassé les 300 reviews! Félicitations à Abva pour avoir laissé le 300è commentaires! Félicitations à vous tous pour avoir laissé 300 commentaires! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à l'exception d'un fait: Vous faites mon bonheur, merci!_

_Je vous remercie infiniment de me laisser un petit commentaire à chaque chapitre! Merci beaucoup! Je vous adore!_

_**MERCI!**_

_Diab'Eau'Lik: Torturer Vance? Voyons... Ca serait terrible (Abby s'en charge, ok?^^). Contente que tu aimes mes répliques DiNozzoiennes! _

_MC: Ta fin potentielle est très bien... Mais j'ai le regret de t'informer que la mienne est légèrement différente (en fait, c'est pas Pacques, c'est Noel!)._

_WJ: On verra pour le happy-end. Je ne te promets rien ^^ Beaucoup de bonheur avec ton chapitre de mari!_

_Sirius: Vance a été voir le pays des pingouins, mais il est pas fan, bizarrement. Et contente de bien réussir Tony ^^_

_Love FMA: Ecrivaine de talent? Merciiiiiii! Pour le happy end, réponse très prochainement (oui oui, cette fic est bientôt fini!)_

_Fan2Séries: J'essaye vraiment de faire passer de l'action et des sentiments à travers mes répliques DiNozzoiennes, ta review me comble donc de bonheur :) Et voilà la suite, j'ai fais aussi vite que possible ^^_

_Coco: Voilà la réaction de Gibbs ;)_

_Gwenetsi: Désolée ma chère, les punching-vance sont en rupture de stock suite au précédent chapitre. J'ai encore des punching-Ray en stock si tu veux?_

_Abva: Merci pour toutes ces reviews (et félicitations pour la 300e!^^)! Je suis très contente que tu aimes les répliques DiNozzoiennes :)_

_Ayahne: Bizarre? Vance ou Tony? Pour Vance, c'est normal, c'est Vance ^^ Pour Tony... Explication de sa dernière phrase ici!_

_..._

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Hiatus  
**_

_Je démissionne._

Il n'en revenait pas. Cette phrase… Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Une phrase lâchée d'une voix basse, que lui seul avaient entendu. Les deux autres agents et la laborantine étaient cachés de l'autre côté des bureaux, et ne les voyaient pas. Il était le seul à faire face à l'absurde décision de son agent senior.

Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Face à lui, son agent était aussi immobile que lui. Ils se fixaient, silencieusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un geste ne le réveille. Un. Le fait que l'italien lui tourna le dos, pour avancer vers l'ascenseur. Il sortit de sa torpeur, attrapant le bras de l'italien, l'obligeant à se retourner de nouveau pour lui faire face, en un geste brusque.

-Tu…Quoi ? Lança t-il d'une voix rageuse.

L'agent riva son regard au sien. Regard perdu, qui semblait l'appeler à l'aide de toute son âme.

-Je démissionne.

Il voulu faire demi-tour, de nouveau. La poigne de son supérieur l'arrêta.

-Non.

-Patron, lâche mon bras.

-Tu ne démissionneras pas.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je ne te laisserais pas faire une telle connerie.

-C'est mûrement réfléchi, lança l'agent avant de hausser les épaules.

-Mûrement réfléchi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il y a encore quinze minutes, tu blaguais avec nous en découvrant ton bureau, et là, tu n'as qu'une idée, partir !

-Il peut s'en passer des choses en quinze minutes, Patron.

-DiNozzo, il t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ?

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard, la poigne de Gibbs toujours serrée autour du bras de l'italien. Italien qui semblait chercher ses mots, ses lèvres tremblant légèrement, à la recherche d'une explication rapide et efficace.

-Il m'a dit la vérité. Même si cet homme est un crétin de la pire espèce, il a raison.

-Quelle vérité, DiNozzo ?

Le ton du supérieur était plus calme, alors qu'il posait la question à son agent, tout en lui libérant le bras, pour croiser les siens sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne peux pas revenir travailler, Patron.

-Et pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas revenir travailler…DiNozzo ? L'interrogea Gibbs, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce serait bien trop dangereux. Je n'ai plus les savoirs que j'avais en tant qu'agent senior. Et je risque de mettre votre vie en danger, à tous, en essayant de me réinsérer dans un emploi qui ne m'appartient plus. Je ne peux pas, Patron. Je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas.

-Tu peux, Tony !

-Non.

-Tout est en toi, dans ta façon d'être et d'agir, tu n'as pas besoin d'un manuel du parfait agent spécial pour travailler !

L'agent senior s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand une voix féminine le coupa, l'obligeant à déporter son regard sur la gauche. Il leva un sourcil en voyant les trois personnes qui s'étaient positionnées à leur côté, une mine inquiète au visage.

-Tout va bien ?

-Ziva. J'étais en train d'expliquer à Gibbs que… Commença l'agent senior en levant sa main vers eux, avant d'être interrompu de nouveau :

-Qu'il n'est qu'un sombre crétin.

-Gibbs ! Pourquoi dis-tu que Tony est un sombre crétin ? S'étonna la laborantine, en s'avançant vers eux.

-Parce que.

Elle les regarda tour à tour, ne sachant que penser. Derrière elle, les deux autres agents les regardaient également, interloqués.

-Pourquoi ? Tony ? Pourquoi dit-il que tu es un sombre crétin ? Gibbs ! Tony n'es pas un sombre crétin !

L'agent hésita, son regard toujours fixé sur Gibbs. Avant de reporter celui-ci sur les trois autres, et plus précisément sur la brune aux deux couettes qui lui faisait face. Il humecta ses lèvres, avant de faire une petite grimace, pour finir par souffler :

-Il dit ça parce que je démissionne, Abby.

Un ange passa. Les trois autres agents le regardèrent interloqués, comme l'avait fait Gibbs quelques instants auparavant.

OoO

Abby regardait son ami, son plus grand ami, sans le croire. Les mots s'insinuèrent en elle, mordant petit à petit chaque parcelle de son esprit. _Je démissionne._ Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Que serait le NCIS sans Tony ? Que serait sa vie sans son ami ? Il était comme son frère, il était un des êtres les plus chers à son cœur, et elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'il puisse l'abandonner ainsi.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de sortir de l'état dans lequel ces quelques mots l'avaient mis. Ca ne pouvait pas recommencer. Après Gibbs et sa démission suite à sa perte de mémoire, Tony. Ils s'étaient donné le mot, ou quoi ?

Elle jeta un regard noir à l'agent senior.

-Gibbs a raison, Tony, tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin !

-Hey !

-Tu ne peux pas démissionner !

-Tu es ridicule, Tony, lança la voix de Ziva, alors qu'elle se positionnait au côté d'Abby.

-Ta démission serait la chose la plus stupide au monde, DiNozzo, poursuivit McGee, en se positionnant de l'autre côté de la laborantine.

Un fin sourire apparut sur le visage de l'italien, alors qu'il dévisageait les quatre personnes l'entourant.

-Vous faites une ligne anti-démission-DiNozzoienne, ou quoi ?

-S'il le faut ! S'écria Abby en levant le poing. On ne te laissera pas faire ça !

-J'ai pris ma décision. Je vais me reconvertir. Je serais… Professeur… ! Oui, pourquoi pas, professeur d'italien, dans une petite banlieue de Washington. Ca le ferait.

La main de Gibbs s'abattit sur son épaule, alors qu'il le regardait avec sérieux.

-Tu ne tiendrais même pas deux minutes sans action dans ta vie, DiNozzo.

-Je vais essayer !

-Je refuse ta démission.

L'agent hésita. Il haussa les épaules, avant de tourner les talons, tourner le dos à ses complices.

-Vance l'a déjà accepté. Désolé, Patron, mais je ne fais plus partie du NCIS.

oOo

Il entra dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton, et attendit vaillamment que les portes ne se referment. Il ne devait pas leur montrer combien il était bouleversé. D'ailleurs, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'avait eu que cette solution. Les abandonner pour ne pas risquer leur vie. S'il avait eu leur mort sur la conscience à cause de sa perte de mémoire et de son incapacité à travailler correctement, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

Il ferma les yeux, s'adossant à la paroi de l'ascenseur avec un soupir. Dans quelques secondes, les portes se fermeraient sur lui. Il quitterait ce bâtiment, il quitterait sa vie d'antan. Il quitterait ce monde qui lui appartenait, mais dont il avait tout oublié.

-DiNozzo.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, pour faire face à son supérieur. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'encadrement des portes, empêchant leur fermeture de sa main. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton d'un étage, laissant les portes se refermer derrière lui, le tout dans un silence de plomb.

Il vit avec étonnement l'homme appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés entre deux étages. Il haussa un sourcil étonné.

-Enfermés dans un cube de métal ! J'espère pour toi que je ne suis pas claustrophobe !

-Tu n'es pas claustrophobe, Tony.

-Je le vois. Sinon, je serais probablement déjà en train de me rouler par terre en te hurlant dessus pour que tu rallumes cet ascenseur. Mais…Tu as pensé à tous les techniciens qui doivent le réparer après tes nombreuses interrupt…

-DiNozzo.

L'italien risqua un grand sourire à son supérieur, malgré la désolation qui lui serrait le cœur.

-Yep ?

-J'ai fais la même chose que toi.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai perdu la mémoire, moi aussi.

L'italien recula devant la révélation. Il s'attendait à tout…Mais pas à ça. Son supérieur avait donc vécu la même chose que lui… ? Il savait par quoi il passait ?

-Oh. Tu ne me l'avais pas dis.

-Non. Ca n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Car je suis revenu. Ma mémoire est revenue. Mais j'étais dans le même état que toi. Et j'ai aussi voulu quitter le NCIS.

L'italien le regarda, incrédule.

-Et… ? Comment…Enfin….

-J'étais au Mexique, à pêcher du poisson et boire des canettes de bière au bord de la plage. Quelques mois après, Ziva a eu besoin de moi, je suis revenu.

Il s'arrêta, déglutissant lentement, avant de reprendre d'une voix lente, tout en soutenant le regard de son agent :

- Je comptais repartir, mais je n'ai pas pu. Tu sais pourquoi, DiNozzo ?

-Non.

-Parce que j'ai compris une chose en revenant. Je ne pouvais pas…Je ne savais pas… Vivre au quotidien sans mon équipe avec moi. J'ai besoin de vous.

Il paru hésiter. Ce qui était un fait extrêmement rare chez Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

- J'ai besoin de toi, DiNozzo. Tu ne peux pas démissionner. Tu peux te rappeler.

-Patron…

Celui-ci leva les mains, portant celles-ci autour de la nuque de son agent, avant de murmurer, d'une voix lente :

-Souviens-toi, DiNozzo. Rappelles-toi. Ton passé est là. Dans ta tête. Souviens-toi. Tu peux le faire.

L'italien ferma les yeux, mais hocha la tête négativement. A quoi bon ? Les souvenirs l'avaient quitté, il n'était qu'une tête vide.

-Je n'y arrive pas, Patron. Je ne peux pas, rétorqua l'agent d'une voix tremblante.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement quelques instants. Avant que qu'une claque de Gibbs ne s'abatte sur le cuir chevelu d'un italien bouleversé. Celui-ci tressauta sous le choc, fermant les yeux. Non pas sous la douleur, car la claque n'avait été faite que pour ramener un italien à la réalité des choses. Non, il ferma les yeux sous le flot d'images qui vinrent à lui, alors que les dernières paroles de Gibbs flottaient encore dans l'air.

Un flot d'images bienvenues. Des souvenirs. Trente-huit ans de souvenirs.

* * *

_Et maintenant... J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires!_


	36. Jason Bourne

_Hello!_

_Et oui, le précédent chapitre était ultra important pour cette histoire ^^ Vous ne vous en êtes pas douté avec le titre du chapitre? :D_

_Encore merci à vous pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont ravies! Merci BEAUCOUP!_

_**Coco**: Contente que tu ai aimé cette conversation Tony/Gibbs :)_

_**Abva**: Et oui, Super Gibbs veille ^^ Et contente d'avoir réussi les réactions de l'équipe!:)_

_**Sirius**: Mais si, j'ai compris ta review :) Je suis très très heureuse que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, qui était après tout l'un des plus importants de l'histoire :) Vive le Tibbs! ( Et pour ta question: HAHA!)._

_**Arlequine**: Partir en France? De nouveau? Naon!^^ Et oui, j'ai aussi vu le petit reportage sur les slaps! Vive les slaps, vive le Tibbs, vive NCIS (dit l'auteur qui s'emporte dans son élan). La mention au Tony prof' est une petite mention à une fic que nous co-écrivons avec WJ, Banlieusards ^^_

_**WJ**: Moi, faire de la pub? Jamais! (cf commentaire du dessus). Je le savais que j'aurais dû faire du marketing, je le savais!_

_**Gwenetsi**: Et moi je suis aux anges à chacune de tes reviews (et de tes fics^^). Pour le happy end, par contre...Euh... On verra!_

_**Deydy**: Réaction de Tony à 38 ans de souvenirs dans ce chapitre!:) Contente de réussir à faire passer de l'émotion à travers cette histoire ;)_

_**Fan2Séries**: Merci :) Merci pour ce commentaire, merci pour ta dernière phrase notamment, qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir :) Je suis contente d'avoir réussi le Tibbs, le Tabby et les remarques DiNozzoiennes :)_

_**MarieCéline**: Merci pour ce poster Tibbs/Pingouins, qui va directement aller à côté de ma photo de Abby et Bert au ski! Pour Steens...Héhé. Je ne l'oublie pas._

_**Diab'Eau'Lik**: Pour signer la ligne anti-démission DiNozzoienne, il faut écrire à la ligue-pour-le-Tibbs, qui écrira à la-ligue-pour-Bert-héros-d'un-épisode, qui écrira à la ligue pour-que-Tony-soit-mis-en-avant-dans-la-saison-9, qui transmettra au facteur, qui la mettra dans leur boîte aux lettres. Simple, non?_

_**Love FMA**: Moi, te harceler? NOOOOON. *Essaye de paraître convaincante*. Bon, sinon, il fait beau, hein, héhé. (Comment ça, il pleut?). Et oui, je parlais bien de DiNato! Pour le slap, qui d'autre que Gibbs pour remettre à Tony les idées en place? ^^_

_..._

_Et maintenant...Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Jason Bourne**

OoO

Un flot de souvenirs. Trente-huit ans de mémoire qui lui revinrent d'un flot. Qui l'obligèrent à fermer les yeux, sous le torrent d'images qui vinrent à lui.

_« Une rencontre. Il court après cet homme. Il le met à terre. Ils se battent. Cet homme…Celui qui deviendra son mentor… »._

Il passa une main sur son visage, avant de tituber.

_« Le toit d'un bâtiment. Ils sont trois, ils sont à l'affut. Un coup, un seul. Il se retourne, il l'a perdu. Kate. »._

Son épaule tapa contre le mur de l'ascenseur, alors qu'il s'effondrait contre celui-ci, rattrapé in-extremis par Gibbs. Il ne vit pas, n'entendit pas son Patron l'appeler, alors que les images se succédaient.

_« Il s'en va. Il le laisse seul. Il lui a donné une équipe, il lui a reprit un père. Il reste muet alors que l'homme l'abandonne. Il n'a qu'une envie, lui hurler de rester. Mais il reste muet, le cœur serré. »_

Gibbs l'attrapa par le bras, alors qu'il se laissait tomber contre le mur de fer, ses genoux fléchissant sous lui, son visage blanchissant petit à petit.

_« Il est amoureux. Ca ne lui est pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Et pourtant…Il ne la suit pas. Il la quitte. Il reste auprès de sa famille, sa vraie famille. »_

L'ancien sniper tenta de le tirer de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, sans succès. L'italien n'arrivait pas à arrêter ce flot d'images le paralysant. Et il ne voulait pas l'arrêter, aussi perturbant soit-il.

_« Il est allé venger sa mort. Mais elle est là. En face de lui. Elle est vivante. Il parle. Les mots dépassent ses lèvres, sous l'influence d'un petit sérum de vérité. Une phrase qu'ils n'oublieront jamais, tous les deux, même s'ils font tout comme »._

Il releva la tête, laissant celle-ci reposer contre le mur d'acier, alors qu'il revoyait les derniers souvenirs affluer en lui. Quand enfin le flot d'image s'arrêta, il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux, pour poser son regard d'émeraude sur l'homme inquiet qui lui faisait face. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il essayait d'arrêter le tremblement de ses mains, positionnées autour de ses genoux.

-Jason Bourne.

-Tu vas bien, DiNozzo ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Je suis Jason Bourne…Le Jason Bourne du NCIS.

-DiNozzo… Après Cenzo DiNato, tu veux être Jason Bourne ?

Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'approcher sa main du visage de son agent, écartant ses paupières, vérifiant l'état des pupilles de celui-ci, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur son état de santé.

-« La Mémoire, la Mort et la Vengeance dans la peau », Patron ! La trilogie, de Doug Liman. Ce film incroyable avec Matt Damon, et…

La poigne de Gibbs sur son épaule l'arrêta, alors que les sourcils de celui-ci se fronçaient.

-Ce film ? Tu te souviens d'un film, DiNozzo ?

-Pas un, Patron. Tous. Je me souviens de tous les films.

-Tu veux dire que…

Le regard de l'italien s'illumina, alors qu'il appuyait sur son bras pour se relever lentement.

-Oui, Patron.

Il épousseta une poussière invisible sur son pantalon, avec de lever un regard pétillant vers son supérieur.

-Oui. Tony DiNozzo est de retour.

oOo

Elle tournait et retournait devant les bureaux des deux autres agents, ses mains voletant autour d'elle, à chacun de ses pas.

-Abb ! Assis-toi, tu me donnes le tournis !

-Comment veux-tu que je m'assois, Timmy ? Tony veut démissionner. Tu entends ? Démissionner. Il ne peut pas démissionner.

-Il ne va pas démissionner, Abby. Gibbs va l'en empêcher, répondit Ziva, en se penchant au dessus de son bureau, pour mieux voir la jeune femme.

-Et si Gibbs n'y arrivait pas ? Vous savez comment est Tony ! Il est têtu ! Plus têtu qu'une mule !

-Oui, mais, il ne se rappelle pas qu'il est têtu, releva l'israélienne en haussant le doigt, un fin sourire au visage.

-C'est vrai. Mais il a gardé son caractère ! Donc, il est têtu quand même !

-Qui est têtu ? Les interpella une voix masculine amusée, alors que McGee allait intervenir dans la discussion.

Ils se tournèrent tous les quatre vers un italien en béquilles, accompagné de Gibbs. Tous les deux avaient un léger sourire au visage, alors qu'ils avançaient vers les quatre bureaux de l'open space.

Les deux agents se levèrent d'un bond, pendant qu'Abby sautait dans les bras de l'agent senior, manquant le renverser au passage. Elle s'agrippa au col de sa chemise, lui bloquant le passage par la même occasion.

-Tony ! Tu ne peux pas démissionner !

Il attrapa sa main avec un petit sourire, la forçant à le lâcher. Avant de la pousser délicatement, sous son regard inquiet, pour avancer sur son bureau. Il lâcha par-dessus son épaule, tout en faisant le tour du meuble :

-Je ne démissionne plus.

Trois regards étonnés le fixèrent, alors qu'il s'installait sur son fauteuil. L'israélienne se planta devant le bureau de l'agent senior, son regard passant de Gibbs à Tony. Elle s'arrêta sur le plus vieux.

-Vous l'avez menacé de l'enfermer sans télé ni pizza jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis, Gibbs ?

-Quelle idée ! Mais… Tu es la reine de la torture, Ziva ! Rétorqua l'agent en attrapant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main – Une merveilleuse agrafeuse Mighty Mouse- pendant que Gibbs hochait négativement de la tête, tout en affichant un nouveau petit sourire.

-Alors…Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis en six minutes, Tony ?

Il ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Son regard étudia toutes les lignes de la petite agrafeuse, alors que les autres étaient rivés sur lui, attendant sa réponse. Quand enfin il releva la tête, son visage était partagé entre un Tony DiNozzo rieur, et un agent bien plus sérieux.

-Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire… ?

-Réponds à ma question, Tony.

-J'y viens, Super Ninja…

Elle cilla devant le surnom par lequel l'avait appelé l'agent, alors qu'il poursuivait :

-…Mais d'abord, j'ai bien envie de vous raconter une petite histoire.

Il tendit l'agrafeuse devant lui, sous le regard interloqué des trois agents, et le sourire amusé de Gibbs.

-Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai eu cette agrafeuse ? Je peux vous raconter, si vous voulez.

Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel ils le fixèrent, silencieusement. Chacun comprenant petit à petit le sens de cette dernière phrase. Avant que les deux agents et la laborantine ne s'écrient en même temps :

-Tu te souviens !

-Tony !

-Ta mémoire !

Il hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire. Avant qu'une laborantine aux anges ne vienne lui sauter dessus dans un énorme câlin à la Sciuto, suivie de près par deux autres agents.

OoO

La sonnerie d'un portable les coupa quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils discutaient avec plaisir du renouveau de l'italien. Il baissa les yeux vers sa veste, d'où émanait la chanson d'ACDC retentissante. Il plongea la main dans sa poche, en retirant le petit appareil, porta celui-ci à son oreille d'un geste assuré, avant de lancer d'une voix grave et sûre, un sourire conquérant au visage :

-Agent Très Spécial Anthony DiNozzo.

Bon sang ce que c'était bon de pouvoir décrocher ainsi.

-DiNozzo…Susurra une voix rocailleuse.

Voix rocailleuse qui le fit tressaillir, alors qu'il tournait un visage redevenu grave vers Gibbs. Il hésita une fraction de seconde, avant de pointer son portable d'une main puis de désigner McGee du menton. Ses lèvres formèrent en même temps un mot silencieux. Mot que son collègue reconnu aussitôt, se précipitant sur son ordinateur, pour capter d'où provenait l'appel. Ce mot ? Un nom. Lequel ? Celui de l'homme qui lui avait cassé deux doigts il y a quelques jours.

Il inspira légèrement, avec de placer le téléphone portable plus près de lui, pour bien entendre.

-Steens. Que me vaut cet appel ? Je te manquais ?

L'homme au bout de la ligne eut un petit rire, avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Je voulais me rappeler à toi, DiNozzo. Je te dois le fait d'avoir perdu ma fortune et mon commerce, et je voulais que tu saches que je ne t'oublierais pas.

Il leva les yeux vers McGee. Celui-ci pianotait à toute allure sur son ordinateur, complètement concentré sur la recherche du portable. Gibbs s'était positionné à côté de lui, écoutant les bribes de la conversation qu'il entendait. Quant à Ziva et Abby, elles tournaient autour d'eux, attendant que l'ordinateur leur révèle où était situé leur nouvel ennemi numéro un.

L'agent plaqua son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, avant de lever sa main devant ses yeux, regardant le large pansement qui l'entourait. Sa voix se fit sèche quand il répondit :

-C'est trop d'honneur de te rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Mais mes doigts et ma main ne t'ont pas encore oublié, tu sais. Alors, tu n'étais pas obligé.

L'homme rétorqua, sur un ton froid :

-Je referais bientôt irruption chez toi. Et tu n'auras pas ton amie pour te sauver, cette fois. J'aurais ta peau.

L'italien leva les yeux vers Abby. Celle-ci attendait à côté de l'informaticien, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, dans l'attente d'un cri d'exclamation de McGee. Il dévia sur Gibbs, Ziva et McGee. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu m'effraies, Steens ?

Il s'arrêta sur McGee. Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête, signe qu'il ne pouvait localiser l'emplacement de l'appel. L'homme s'était protégé. Il passa une main dans les cheveux, fronçant les sourcils, avant de reprendre aussi sec :

-Tu es pitoyable, avec tes menaces à deux balles. Saches, Steens, que tu m'effraies autant qu'un chihuahua fait trembler un rottweiler. Apprends aussi que Tony DiNozzo n'a pas peur d'un crétin comme toi qui se cache derrière un téléphone pour proférer des menaces digne du pire film produit depuis cinquante ans. Alors, la prochaine fois que tu veux me passer un coup de fil, trouve un truc moins con à dire, et rappelles moi, ok ? Dans l'attente, arrête de me saouler, et retourne à ton tricot, Steens. J'ai une vie, moi.

Il raccrocha. Et leva les yeux vers les quatre autres. Qui le regardèrent un instant silencieusement. Avant de se mettre à applaudir.

Gibbs s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule, un sourire au visage.

-Pas de doute. Anthony DiNozzo est bel et bien revenu.

* * *

_Un avis, peut-être? S'il vous plait?^^_


	37. Deux mois

_Hey!_

_Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre vous ai plu! Les souvenirs choisis font partie de mes moments préférés dans la série et je suis contente que vous ayez aimé!_

_Un nouveau chapitre... Qui devrait...Enfin... Bon, on en reparle à la fin, ok?_

_Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont posé la question: Combien de chapitres restent-ils? Et je vous répondrais peu, mais je ne sais pas encore combien, tout dépendra de mon inspiration!Ça sera la surprise!:)_

_..._

_**MarieCéline**: Je savais que ce passage allait te plaire? Comment...? Mais parce que je suis devin, bien sûr...*sifflote*_

_** Love FMA**: Un problème résolu... Le deuxième...Euh... A voir!_

_**Coco**: Et oui, les deux sont de retour (mais bizarrement, j'ai tendance à dire que ta préférence va vers un italien aux yeux verts!)._

_**Lady A**: Merci :)_

_**Haeys**: Contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, contente de savoir que tu suis toujours mes histoires!:)_

_**Abva**: J'ai décidé de ne pas poursuivre sur la démission, en partant du principe que Tony n'avait rien signé chez Vance ^^ Je n'aborde donc plus le sujet dans ce chapitre!_

_**Sirius**: Petit bémol ligne 10? Euh...*Sifflote encore*. Contente que tu ai aimé les souvenirs choisis ^^_

_**WJ**: Je suis fière d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir, ma chère! :)_

_**Fan2Séries**: Tony est-il sorti d'affaire? Euh... *sifflote encore plus fort que fort*_

_**Diab'Eau'Lik**: Prochaine réunion? Alors...Euh...Bin...Euh... Demande à McGee qui demandera à Abby, qui demandera à Ziva qui demandera à Tony, qui demandera à Gibbs, qui boira un café et répondra par un sourire mystérieux. Voila. ^^_

_**Choka**: Yeah, j'aime quand tu rattrapes ton retard de review par un flot de commentaires :) Et je suis contente que tu ai aimé les chapitres précédents ;)_

_..._

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Deux mois**

.

L'ascenseur grimpait lentement vers son espace de travail. Il en profita pour réajuster son habillement, tirant sur sa cravate pour la remettre en place d'une main, se recoiffant de l'autre. Geste anodin, bien sûr. Mais geste dont il ne se laissait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en avait été privé pendant de longues semaines, après avoir eu le malheur de croiser la route d'un sadique tortionnaire amateur de couteau en France. Et il pouvait enfin de le permettre depuis la semaine dernière. Depuis qu'on lui avait retiré le pansement qui barrait sa main.

Il avait enfin le plaisir de réutiliser sa main, correctement, même s'il ressentait parfois un certain tiraillement au creux de sa paume, signe qu'il avait encore un peu de patience à avoir pour oublier totalement qu'un couteau planté en travers de la paume avait été à deux doigts de lui donner un handicap à vie. La cicatrice, légère, qui occupait le centre de sa main était également là pour le lui rappeler. Un souvenir de son voyage en France dont il se serait bien passé.

Il resserra sa cravate, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur l'open space. Avant d'en sortir à grandes enjambées. Évidemment, le fait de pouvoir marcher sans ses béquilles était aussi un pur plaisir. Oubliées les béquilles qui l'avaient maintenues pendant un long mois. Il avait retrouvé l'équilibre, sa jambe était guérie. Deux mois après avoir retrouvé la mémoire, Il était temps. Il était redevenu lui-même. Mentalement et physiquement.

.

Il avança vers son bureau, avant de s'installer sur son fauteuil d'un bond, après un enjoué « Bonjour tout le monde » pour les trois personnes déjà présentes. Une semaine qu'il était revenu travailler. Les deux moins auparavant avaient été les plus longs de sa vie.

-Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur, Tony !

-Je le suis.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin d'une raison, Ziva ? Je suis juste heureux.

-Tant mieux, alors. Mais tu le seras moins quand tu auras vu le tas de rapport que Gibbs a déposé sur ton bureau ! Souleva l'israélienne en pointant les documents du menton.

-Un DiNozzo n'est jamais effrayé par le travail, Zee-Vah, Rétorqua l'agent, en attrapant le premier dossier qui gisait sur son bureau.

Il posa le dossier devant lui, le gardant fermé, se penchant au dessus de son bureau, à l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Et de toute façon, je suis certain que je n'aurais pas à faire ce boulot.

-Et pourquoi ça, DiNozzo ?

-Parce que. Dans moins d'une minute, un homme muni d'un café extra-noir va descendre les escaliers sur ta droite, avant de nous interpeller par un « Prenez vos affaires, nous avons une nouvelle enquête », et je n'aurais donc pas le temps de traiter l'administratif.

-Tu crois vraiment aux miracles, Tony.

-Non, je crois à la réalité, Ziva. Si je croyais aux miracles, crois-moi, ce ne serait pas McGee qui serait assis face à l'ordinateur à côté de moi, mais Carmen Electra.

Ils furent coupés dans leur échange par un homme, descendant l'escalier à leur droite, un gobelet de café à la main, avant de passer devant eux, les interpellant par un… « On a une nouvelle enquête. On y va ». Ce qui permit à l'italien de jeter un regard conquérant à sa collègue, aussi fier soit-il.

-Ah, je te l'avais dis ! Railla t-il, en attrapant son sac et son arme, avant de suivre son supérieur avec un grand sourire.

.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime une dizaine de minutes plus tard, casquettes NCIS vissées sur la tête, et blouson noir « NCIS » sur le dos. L'endroit était un regroupement d'anciennes entreprises aujourd'hui fermées et abandonnées, aux alentours de la capitale. Ils avaient été appelés pour enquêter sur un corps retrouvé calciné dans l'une de ces entreprises par un groupe d'étudiants en quête d'un endroit tranquille pour boire. Le corps était actuellement non identifiable, mais suspecté d'appartenir à la marine, car possédant une plaque militaire autour du cou.

L'israélienne tournait autour du bâtiment, à la recherche d'une trace de véhicule ou autres indice pouvant les mettre sur la trace de leur assassin, pendant que trois autres étaient dans le bâtiment, près du lieu où avait été retrouvé le corps, leurs appareils photos, croquis et autres à la main. Le premier geste de l'italien fut de sortir son appareil photo pour flasher la scène de crime, alors que l'informaticien se baissait pour attraper le reste de la main calcinée de l'homme.

-Je vais peut-être pouvoir obtenir un nom, avec ses empreintes. Le bout de son index n'est pas totalement calciné, remarqua l'agent, en apposant le doigt du défunt sur le petit appareil électronique qu'il tenait dans la main.

-Peut-être, McGee ? Releva Gibbs.

-Je vais obtenir un nom, Patron. La recherche est en cours.

Pendant que les résultats se faisaient attendre, le médecin légiste se pencha au dessus de la main que tenait l'agent, pour l'attraper à son tour. Il leva un sourcil, tout en étudiant celle-ci.

-Étrange…

-Que se passe t-il, Ducky ?

L'homme plissa les yeux. Avant deux lever un visage passablement inquiet vers Gibbs et l'agent senior, positionné à son côté.

-Vous voyez la façon dont bougent les doigts, ici ? Les deux doigts ? Ils ont été brisés. Net.

Il vit le visage des deux agents face à lui changer, alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard tendu.

-McGee ! Le nom ! Ordonna Gibbs, en fronçant les sourcils.

Le médecin légiste continuait à examiner la main. Il passa son doigt sur la paume calcinée, avant de lever un regard, cette fois devenu franchement inquiet, vers Tony.

-Anthony…Il a aussi…Eu un couteau planté dans la paume.

Le visage de l'italien blanchit, alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers Gibbs. Ils se tournèrent simultanément tous les deux vers McGee, avant de lui lancer d'une même voix : « Le nom, McGee ! ».

-Je… La recherche est en cours…Encore quelques secondes, et… Je l'ai ! Notre homme est… Harvey Smith.

-Harvey Smith. « Le » Harvey Smith? Souleva DiNozzo en avançant vers l'informaticien.

-Oui.

Il échangea un nouveau regard silencieux avec Gibbs. Harvey Smith. Premier nom en haut de la liste des clients de John Steens. Homme recherché par plusieurs agences, NCIS, FBI et CIA depuis deux mois, depuis que la liste avait été découverte.

-Il a effectivement fait mieux qu'un coup de fil, cette fois, souffla l'italien. Steens a dû profiter d'un compromis avec Smith pour l'assassiner. Et me faire savoir…

-…Qu'il était revenu, acheva Gibbs, en tournant un visage inquiet vers l'agent.

.

Il y eu un long silence, pendant lequel les quatre hommes restèrent silencieux, tout en effectuant prélèvements et autres. L'italien était accroupi auprès du corps, une main sur la joue, sourcils froncés. Il releva son visage soucieux vers Gibbs.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Quoi, DiNozzo ?

-Steens a choisi un lieu semblable à celui où je me suis fais torturer la première fois pour déposer le corps. Il lui a cassé deux doigts et planté un couteau dans la main, comme il a fait pour moi… Mais pourquoi avoir calciné le corps de Smith? C'est illogique.

Gibbs acquiesça. L'italien fixa son regard sur le corps calciné de l'homme quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

-Illogique, sauf si…

Il leva vivement son visage vers Gibbs, une lueur d'affolement dans le regard.

-Sauf s'il veut me dire que ce sera bientôt le cas. Que je serais bientôt dans cet état.

Il se leva d'un bond, son regard fixé sur la porte loin, bien trop loin d'eux, alors que Gibbs comprenait où voulait en venir l'italien. Tous deux se tournèrent vers McGee et Ducky, avant de hurler d'une même voix un mot, un seul. « Courrez ».

.

Ziva avait fait le tour complet du bâtiment, sans repérer de trace précise d'un quelconque véhicule. L'assassin avait visiblement pris la précaution d'effacer les traces de pneus visibles.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir vers l'endroit où se tenaient ses collègues, à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, quand une puissante et assourdissante détonation retentit, faisant éclater les vitres restantes du bâtiment dans un vacarme étourdissant, la propulsant en arrière. Elle retomba sur le dos, restant allongée quelques secondes, le souffle coupé, avant de se relever d'un bond, s'aidant de ses coudes pour se mettre debout.

Un immense nuage de fumée noire sortait du bâtiment, alors qu'ici et là, des gerbes de flammes jaillissaient.

Un cri d'effroi monta en elle, alors qu'elle faisait face au triste spectacle qu'offrait le bâtiment en ruine et maintenant enroulé d'un large bandeau de fumée. Un cri d'effroi, car elle était certaine d'une chose. Les quatre autres agents n'étaient pas sortis du bâtiment.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que vous frôlez la crise d'AIPM...Non?_

_*Sourire angélique*_

_Une petite review, pour un prochain postage rapide?^^_


	38. Courrez

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Je vois que le précédent chapitre a créé une (légèèèèère) crise d'AIPM!_

_En tout cas, je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes les reviews! Vous m'avez comblée! Merci!_

_Voici la suite!_

* * *

_**MarieCéline**: Ca va mieux? Crise d'AIPM passée? Réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre ^^._

_**Maeva**: Mon dieu? Oh, mais tu peux m'appeler PBG. *Sourire angélique*;*Se slap devant le regard noir de Maeva*; Pardon. C'était pas drôle._

_**Fan2Séries**: J'espère que tu n'as pas usée ta touche actualiser en attendant la suite de cette fic' ^^. Merci pour ton compliment qui m'a encore une fois fais très plaisir. Et pour ta dernière question... Je vais juste te répondre que je ne fais pas partie du Tony's Bobo Club pour rien :D_

_**Deydy**: J'espère que la crise d'AIPM n'a pas été trop forte!^^. Contente de réussir à récréer l'humour de la série!_

_**Ombre Pluie**: Voila la suite !:) Et contente que tu trouves cette fic' géniale!_

_**Sirius**: Yeah, une PBG ne s'appelerait pas PBG sans Tibbs. Par contre, tu vas devoir patienter un peu. *Sifflote*_

_**Coco**: Merci ^^. Sont-ils sortis à temps. EUH. Hum._

_**Haerys**: Voila la suite!*Sourire innocent*. Maintenant, tu peux me rendre Michael Weatherly, s'il te plait?^^_

_**Diab**': Sûre? Tu es sûre? Mais tu sais qu'avec l'auteur sadique que je suis, on ne peut jamais être sûre de rien? MOUAHAHAHA!_

_**Arlequine**: Oui, vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi les lecteurs me poursuivraient avec une hache en hurlant que je suis sadique après avoir lu le chapitre précédent. Pas du tout._

_**Lady A**: Yeah, Cruelle, c'est mon deuxième prénom. Et le troisième, c'est Sadique._

_**WJ**: On m'apelle? EUH...*Regarde ailleurs*. Je crois qu'on me demande en Alaska. *Part en courant*_

_**Gwen**: Ziva va t-elle arrêter de se faire un sang d'encre? EUH..._

_**Célia**: TonyTorture ^^! J'adore! Contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre! Pour ta question, il n'y aura pas de fin Tiva, mais je mettrais probablement un bonus en fin de fic, en scène cachée!_

_**Ayahne**: Oser faire quoi? Ah oui. Je sais. Je n'aurais jamais du faire boire un nouveau café à Gibbs. Pardon._

_**Pokilo**: Tu vas enfin savoir si mes révélations sur le forum étaient vrai!^^ Soulagée?_

* * *

**Courrez!**_  
_

_Courrez !_

Le mot résonna dans l'air, alors qu'ils se tournaient vers leurs amis. Ducky, debout à côté du corps, en train de prendre quelques notes sur son carnet. McGee, quelques pas plus loin, cherchant des traces quelconques au sol. Les deux hommes levèrent simultanément la tête, en entendant les voix tendues de l'italien et de son patron. Voix qui les alertaient du danger, à l'unisson.

Tony attrapa le bras de McGee alors qu'il passait à côté de lui, le forçant à lâcher ses affaires pour courir vers l'extérieur. Gibbs en fit de même avec le médecin légiste, une main dans son dos pour l'aider à courir.

L'italien fronça le nez, tout en observant la surface qui le séparait de la sortie. L'endroit où le corps avait été retrouvé était en hauteur, sur un niveau surélevé par rapport au reste de l'entrepôt. Bien trop loin de la porte. Si Steens lui avait tendu un piège, comme il le pressentait, ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'arriver à la sortie. S'il ne faisait rien, s'il ne trouvait pas une solution, ils allaient tous mourir. Par sa faute.

Il tourna la tête sur la gauche, cherchant des yeux un espace pouvant les protéger de l'explosion imminente. L'endroit était vaste et immense, et à l'exception de quelques poteaux, rien ne pouvait faire office de mur pour les protéger.

Un coup d'œil sur la droite lui apprit qu'il n'y avait pas plus de mur ou d'endroit pouvant les protéger de l'autre côté. Par contre, une fenêtre était présente sur le côté du bâtiment. Bien plus proche que la porte. Ils étaient en hauteur, mais sauter d'un étage était peu en comparaison de brûler dans une explosion.

-La fenêtre !

Il poussa McGee vers celle-ci d'une main tout en désignant la fenêtre de l'autre. L'informaticien courrait à ses côtés, le souffle court, le visage rouge, sous l'effet de la montée de stress et de la rapidité à laquelle il se mouvait. Gibbs tenait Ducky par les épaules, l'aidant à courir au plus vite, en le soutenant de son mieux. Ils arrivèrent simultanément près de celle-ci.

L'informaticien passa en premier. Il sauta rapidement, retomba un étage plus bas d'un bond souple. Le jeune homme leva ensuite les mains vers la fenêtre, pour réceptionner le légiste, que les deux autres agents aidèrent à descendre, en le soutenant au niveau des bras.

Tim releva la tête vers la fenêtre, dans l'attente de voir les corps de Gibbs ou Tony s'encadrer dans la fenêtre, pour qu'ils descendent à leur tour. En vain. Il patienta quelques secondes, qui lui parurent interminables.

Bien, bien trop longues.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ils auraient dû être là depuis longtemps. Ils devaient aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il se rapprocha du mur, cherchant du regard un point d'ancrage, afin de remonter rapidement vers la fenêtre par laquelle il était descendu, pour retrouve les deux agents. Sa main attrapa une des brique du bâtiment, pendant que l'autre tâtonnait sur le mur, à la recherche d'une pierre pouvant l'aider à se hisser sur le haut.

Un assourdissant vacarme se fit entendre, alors qu'il était violemment jeté en arrière, sous le souffle de l'explosion. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol de béton, sa tête claquant contre celui-ci dans la chute. Le jeune homme resta allongé quelques instants, son cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court, la tête douloureuse, avant de cligner des yeux, revenant à la réalité.

Son premier geste fut de lever les yeux vers la fenêtre. D'où les deux hommes n'étaient pas descendus.

.

Son cri d'effroi mourut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle faisait face au triste spectacle de l'ancien entrepôt explosant.

Ils ne pouvaient pas… Ils ne devaient pas… Impossible. C'était impossible.

L'israélienne resta figée, devant le bâtiment, d'où émanaient quelques flammes et de longues volutes de fumée. Immobile, le souffle court, son regard fixé sur la porte, dans l'espoir d'y voir apparaître trois agents du NCIS et un médecin légiste essoufflés. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, pas à respirer, elle restait figée, dans l'espoir de les voir apparaître.

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, quand elle remarqua que sa tête lui tourbillonnait sous le manque d'oxygène, s'obligeant, par la même occasion, à ralentir le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur, alors qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie du côté de l'entrepôt.

Impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Ils avaient réussi à se sauver. Ils étaient vivants. Et ils avaient peut-être besoin d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, prit une nouvelle gorgée d'oxygène, et avança de quelques pas en courant. Avant de freiner aussi sec.

En voyant apparaître deux hommes sur le côté du bâtiment. Un sexagénaire soutenu aux épaules par un jeune informaticien. Donald Mallard et Timothy McGee.

.

-Tim ! Ducky !

Elle courut vers eux aussi vite que possible, arrivant à leur niveau en quelques secondes. Elle passa une main autour du bras du légiste, en voyant celui-ci respirer avec difficultés, avant de l'aider à s'asseoir au sol.

-Vous n'avez rien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont Tony et Gibbs ?

-L'explosion…Souffla Tim, ses yeux fixant l'entrepôt d'un œil vide.

-Tim ? Où sont-ils.

-L'explosion. Il…Un piège.

Il passa une main sur son visage, avant de tituber. Elle se porta aussitôt à son niveau, le rattrapant de justesse, alors qu'il tanguait dangereusement vers le sol. Son regard s'écarquilla quand elle vit une longue trace de sang dégouliner le long de la nuque du jeune homme.

-Tim ! Tu es blessé !

Il ferma les yeux, son visage dodelinant de droite à gauche, tout en virant à une couleur dangereusement blanche.

-J'ai…Tapé …ma tête… contre le sol, avec… l'explosion.

-Assis-toi, Tim !

Il obtempéra, s'installant au sol, à côté du légiste encore secoué par l'explosion qui l'avait projeté en arrière. Tous deux reprenant peu à peu leurs esprits.

-Où sont-ils ? Tim ? Ducky ? Où sont Tony et Gibbs ?

Ils levèrent leurs visages vers elle. Deux visages inquiets, où transparaissait toute leur angoisse. Ce fut le légiste qui prit la parole, alors que l'informaticien ouvrait et refermait la bouche, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Ils ne sont pas descendus, Ziva. Ils…

Elle se sentit défaillir, alors que la voix de l'homme déraillait sur les derniers mots, ne voulant pas prononcer ce qui ne devait pas être prononcé. Elle leva son visage vers la porte de l'entrepôt, sourcils froncés, son sang martelant à ses tempes devant l'angoisse qui montait en elle.

-Ils sont vivants. Je vais les chercher.

Elle fit un pas, avant que la voix de l'informaticien ne parvienne à elle.

-Ziva !

Il s'était accroupi, tentant de se remettre debout en s'aidant d'une main, alors que son visage blanchissait de plus en plus.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Ne sois pas stupide, McGee, tu tiens à peine debout. Appelez les secours, je reviens. Avec eux.

Elle s'éloigna en courant vers la porte, alors que l'informaticien fermait les yeux en soupirant, devant sa vue de plus en plus trouble.

.

L'informaticien entendit les pas de l'israélienne s'éloigner petit à petit de lui, alors qu'il reprenait doucement ses esprits. Il se releva avec difficulté, prêt à la suivre malgré ses recommandations, quand il entendit les pas de la jeune femme s'arrêter brusquement. Il se tourna vers elle, sourcils levés.

Avant de reculer d'un pas, devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

L'israélienne, quelques mètres devant, à proximité de l'entrepôt, main levées, dos à lui. Entourée de cinq hommes lourdement armés.

* * *

_Vous êtes priés de ranger vos haches, s'il vous plait._

_*Regard innocent de l'auteur*  
_

_Ah, vous voulez savoir où sont Tony et Gibbs? Et ce qu'il va se passer pour Ziva, McGee et Ducky? Héhé. Moi je le sais... Nananère!  
_

_*Sifflote*_

_Vous voulez une exclusivité?_

_Le prochain chapitre est déjà presque fini, et pourra donc être posté assez vite._

_Une autre exclusivité?_

_Il reste deux chapitres à cette fic', dont un épilogue!_

_**Étant donné que cette fic' arrive à sa fin, une surprise pour les personnes qui commentent ce chapitre au prochain postage ^^  
**_


	39. Confrontation

_Bonjour!_

_*L'auteur entre en scène, arrivant devant les lecteurs avec un grand sourire*_

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, avant l'épilogue. Un chapitre qui répondra à beaucoup de questions restées en suspense précédemment. Un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire, et qui j'espère, sera digne du final de cette fiction._

_Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Comme promis, je vous ai prévu une surprise._

**_TADAAAAM_**

_*Tend les bras vers le côté de la scène avec un grand sourire*_

_*Rien ne vient, l'auteur s'impatiente*_

_J'ai dis **TADAAAAAAAM**!_

_*On entends un soupir sur le côté. Avant qu'un italien aux yeux verts que vous connaissez tous n'apparaisse, sourcils froncés. Il se positionne au côté de PBG, bras croisés*._

_Italien râleur: J'ai dis que je ne ferais pas de commentaires, PBG._

_Auteur autoritaire: Je t'ai dis que si!_

_Italien boudeur:Non!_

_Auteur sadique: Si. Où je te promets que j'écris une fic' où tu tombes amoureux de Vance._

_*Il s'arrête un instant sur l'auteur, son visage passant par toutes les nuances de blanc possible. Avant de se tourner vers les lecteurs, mains tendus vers eux, sourire ironique au lèvres*_

_Italien menacé: Bon, on y va! Suuuuuuuuuuuuurprise! Aujourd'hui, je réponds à vos reviews!_

* * *

_**Gwenetsi**: Tony: Happy-end? *Se tourne vers l'auteur*. OUI, il y aura un happy-end, hein PBG, HEIN?_

_PBG: Euh. J'sais pas. J'vais y réflechir. *Sourire cruel*_

_...  
_

_**WJ**: Tony: Mais, mais, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais? Tu l'encourages!*Boude*. Et oui, elle doit sauver Gibbs ET Tony. Sinon, moi aussi j'en mourrais, puisque je suis moi._

_PBG: Ton compliment me va droit au coeur, merci très chère._

_...  
_

_**Haerys**: Tony: Michael Weatherly? Mais...*Réfléchis*. Il me ressemble, non? Enfin, on a pas le même compte bancaire...Mais je suis mieux habillé que lui! Et Weatherley, franchement, c'est super compliqué comme nom. DiNozzo, c'est mieux, non?_

_PBG: Je veux que tu me rendes MW!*Pleure*_

_...  
_

_**Sirius**: Tony:Tu es interessée par mon sort, mais tu veux du Tony+Bobo? ARGGGGGG. GIIIIIIBBS, au secours!_

_PBG: Héhé. Sort de Tony et Gibbs dans ce chapitre. Je pense que ça va te plaire!_

_...  
_

_**Diab**': Tony: Oui, elle est sadique!Sortez-moi de là!_

_PBG: Membre du Tony's Bobo Club, et fière de l'être! Héhé._

_...  
_

_**Archangel**: Tony: Oui! TOUT A FAIT! Il ne faut pas me faire mourir!*Regard noir à l'auteur*. HEIN!_

_PBG: Je vais essayer. Je ne promets rien._

_...  
_

_**Arlequine**: Tony: J'espère qu'elle a opté pour ta première version. J'espère. Dis moi que oui, hein, allez._

_PBG: *Sifflote en regardant en l'air*_

_...  
_

_**Pokilo**: Tony: Des poulpes et des pingouins? Nouveaux combattants d'élite?*Reste perplexe*._

_PBG: Même pas peur._

_...  
_

_**Fan2Séries**: Tony: Tu angoisses pour moi? Bien. J'aimerais bien que PBG angoisse pour moi aussi, au lieu de rire sadiquement en écrivant ses chapitres._

_PBG: Ne t'inquiètes pas, je traite les principales questions dans ce chapitre ^^._

_...  
_

_**MarieCeline**: Tony:J'aime beaucoup ton idée sur la deuxième fenêtre. *Regard noir à PBG*. Au moins, elle, elle ne veut pas me tuer à tout bout de champ._

_PBG: *Sourire angélique*. MOUAHAHAHHAHA._

* * *

**Confrontation**

.

Ducky et McGee étaient descendus. Ne leur restait plus qu'a faire de même. Rapidement. Si possible avant d'être réduit en bouillie par une explosion qu'il sentait imminente.

L'italien posa une main sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à enjamber celle-ci. Gibbs à son côté, attendant pour faire de même. Avant de s'arrêter subitement. Pour se retourner aussi sec, en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière lui.

Il se retrouva face à un homme qui s'était amusé à le torturer deux mois et demi auparavant, lui volant la mémoire par la même occasion. Une dizaine de mètres les séparaient, alors que l'homme le regardait les yeux plissés, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel ils se fixèrent silencieusement, une ou deux secondes. Avant que le trafiquant ne se mette à courir avec un léger rire de cruauté, vers l'escalier présent au milieu de la pièce.

L'italien se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite, aussi vite que possible, ce qui amena son supérieur à faire de même. Il avait traversé les dix mètres qui le séparaient de l'endroit où était situé Steens quelques secondes auparavant, en bas des marches, prêt à dévaler celles-ci, quand il croisa à nouveau le regard de l'homme.

Le trafiquant était arrivé en haut de l'étage supérieur, et s'était arrêté, sa main resserrée autour d'un petit boitier blanc. Son regard fou était posé sur l'italien, alors qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents.

Celui-ci comprit immédiatement où voulait en venir l'homme, et se retourna d'un geste, vers son supérieur. Son hurlement sortit de ses lèvres, alors que l'homme appuyait sur le bouton.

-Couches-toi !

Hurlement qui fut effacé par le bruit de l'explosion qui retentit derrière lui. Il se sentit projeté en arrière, alors qu'une intense chaleur venait à lui. Il vola sur plusieurs mètres, avant de s'affaler au sol d'un coup sec, sa tête tapant contre le sol de béton, ses mains s'écorchant sur la surface grise, alors qu'il glissait sur le sol, sous le souffle de l'explosion.

.

Cinq hommes. Cinq armes pointées sur elle.

Elle haussa le menton, alors que l'un des cinq hommes, une brute chauve portant une mitraillette s'avançait vers elle.

-Mademoiselle David.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un regard noir à l'homme. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement fier de sa prise.

-J'ai reçu un ordre de mon supérieur, John Steens. Vous voulez savoir lequel ?

-Aller vous acheter une perruque ? Rétorqua l'israélienne en survolant le crâne chauve, brillant sous le soleil, de l'homme.

-Haha. Vous avez pris des cours de répartie avec votre pote, le DiNozzo ?

-Autant que vous avez pris des cours avec Steens pour être aussi crétin.

-Pitoyable.

Il humecta ses lèvres. Un mauvais rictus s'afficha sur son visage.

-J'ai un ordre, un seul, pour vous.

Elle fronça les sourcils, haussant le menton, prête à entendre ce qui allait arriver.

-Vous tuer.

Il leva son arme, son doigt sur la gâchette, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

.

Il cligna des paupières, surpris d'être encore en vie. L'explosion s'était fait un peu plus loin, et les flammes n'avaient pas été jusqu'à lui. Mais le souffle brûlant de la déflagration l'avait atteint, et il sentait qu'il était plus que mal en point, ici, allongé sur le dos, au milieu d'en entrepôt dévasté.

Il releva le menton, le geste lui impliquant une intense douleur dans tout son visage et son corps, avant de regarder autour de lui. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur, en voyant son supérieur, dos contre le sol, yeux clos, un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres et de l'arrière de son crâne.

Son propre sang se glaça, en voyant son supérieur, son mentor ainsi. Il tenta de se relever, appuyant maladroitement sur sa main droite pour ceci, la gauche étant immobilisée sur le côté de son corps, mais abandonna aussitôt, quand la pièce tourna dangereusement autour de lui. Il retomba sur le sol, laissant sa tête douloureuse reposer contre celui-ci, alors que des milliers d'étoiles s'affichaient devant ses paupières closes. Son corps entier était souffrance, et il sentait sa peau le tirailler par endroit, où le souffle brûlant de l'explosion l'avait atteint. Les flammes étaient heureusement trop loin de lui au moment de l'explosion, et encore maintenant, mais le souffle de l'air chaud était parvenu à lui, à son grand détriment.

D'un geste qui lui impliqua une grimace devant la torture que cela impliqua, il roula sur lui-même, de façon à être à plat ventre sur le sol, pour pouvoir s'aider de ses coudes afin d'avancer vers Gibbs. Il grimaça en posant son coude douloureux sur le sol, avant d'appuyer sur celui-ci, le geste lui impliquant une nouvelle lancée de souffrance. Il répéta le geste trois-quatre fois, avant d'arriver à Gibbs. Il posa une main sur le bras de l'homme. Ouvrant la bouche difficilement pour l'interpeller.

-Gibbs.

Il secoua difficilement le corps de l'ancien sniper, tout en essayant de rester conscient, malgré l'envie qui lui prenait de sombrer dans la noirceur, et d'oublier cette sensation de brûlure qui envahissait tout son être.

-Gibbs !

L'homme ne réagissait pas. Ses yeux clos, son visage plus pâle que la normal. L'italien déglutit, avant de poser difficilement une main sur son cou, cherchant un rythme cardiaque. Il sentit un faible battement sous ses doigts, léger, mais présent. Battement qui le rassura immédiatement, même s'il était très faible. Il devait sortir d'ici, avant qu'une nouvelle explosion ne retentisse, où que Gibbs ne soit plus mal en point. Il devait le sauver.

L'agent appuya de nouveau sur ses mains, se forçant, malgré la douleur que le geste engendra, à se pousser vers le haut, dans le but de se relever. Il grimaça un sourire, quand il arriva à se relever à demi, ses deux mains posées au sol, ses genoux fléchis devant lui. Sa tête lui tournait, mais il était vivant. Ne lui restait plus qu'a déplier les jambes et…

Un râlement de colère et de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il fut projeté sur le côté, alors qu'une violette douleur venait se rajouter aux précédentes, dans son flanc gauche. Il retomba sur le dos, yeux clos. Un nouveau coup le frappa au visage, coup visiblement fait par une chaussure, coup qui lui engendra une douleur dans tout son corps, une douleur de trop. Il sentit qu'on attrapait son revolver, alors qu'il tentait vainement de rouvrir ses yeux. Avant d'abandonner, son corps refusant d'obéir à toute demande de son esprit, sous la souffrance présente dans chaque parcelle de ses membres.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui, alors qu'un pied se posait sur son torse. Les murmures de Steens lui parvinrent, dans la brume qui l'entourait, alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de l'homme contre son visage.

-Tu vois, DiNozzo. Je me suis vengé. Mes hommes sont en train de tuer ton israélienne, ton informaticien et ce vieillard, dehors.

Il se sentit enrager, voulant réagir. Mais aucun de ses membres n'étaient plus en état de se mouvoir.

-Ce vieux Gibbs n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Il sentit ses membres se contracter, alors qu'il imaginait la suite. Le pied de l'homme se détourna de lui.

-Je vais d'ailleurs l'aider à ne plus souffrir, vois-tu ?

L'agent se força à réagir. Ouvrir ses yeux. Pour voir le trafiquant au dessus de son supérieur, à son côté. Son arme penchée vers la tête de celui-ci, prêt à tirer.

.

Il avait levé son arme vers elle. Et était prêt à la tuer.

Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire.

Elle tendit les bras avant que l'homme ne réagisse, attrapant le bout de l'arme, pour le décaler sur la droite, au moment où celui-ci tirait. La balle vrilla l'air, atterrissant dans la poitrine d'un des cinq hommes l'entourant. Elle profita de l'instant de stupeur du chauve – Fred-, pour lui envoyer un violent coup de coude dans le bras, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme.

Derrière elle, deux coups de feu retentirent, alors qu'un autre des cinq hommes tombait au sol. Fred risqua un coup d'œil vers celui-ci, elle en profita pour retourner la mitraillette vers l'homme, et tirer. Il s'effondra.

Elle se tourna vers le quatrième, lui envoyant un coup de crosse au visage, le faisant tomber en arrière, alors que derrière elle, un nouveau coup de feu retentissait, et que le cinquième homme s'affalait au sol.

Elle tira une dernière fois, dans le genou du quatrième homme. Il s'effondra au sol en gémissant, elle lui envoya un coup de genou dans le visage. Il s'écrasa dans le gravier, face contre terre.

Le tout en moins de trente secondes.

Elle se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait aidé. Timothy McGee avançait difficilement vers elle, son arme encore fumante dans la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire.

-Merci, Tim.

-Merci à toi d'avoir fait diversion en premier. Joli travail.

-Un jeu d'enfant, souffla t-elle, avec un léger sourire.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'intérieur du bâtiment. Son sourire s'effaça. Tony et Gibbs était encore dedans. Si les hommes de Steens étaient là… Steens devait y être aussi. Elle fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard nerveux à McGee.

Et s'élança vers l'intérieur.

.

Son souffle se coupa, alors qu'il réalisait que la vie de son patron pouvait prendre fin dans la seconde. Il prit sur lui, malgré toute la douleur que le geste engendra, pour lancer le plus fort possible sa jambe dans le genou de l'homme face à lui. Celui-ci fut projeté sur le côté, au moment où il tirait. La balle éclata sur le sol, à quelques centimètres du genou de son patron.

Le trafiquant se releva prestement, pour se tourner vers lui, furibond. Il vit les yeux de Steens se plisser, avant que l'homme ne lève la main vers lui, son poing resserré autour de son arme.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir, cette fois, DiNozzo ?

L'italien déglutit difficilement, tout en essayant de se relever, malgré le fait que tout son corps semblait endormi, effacé. Face à lui, le visage enragé de Steens passait du gris au rouge, alors qu'il fixait l'italien de ses yeux de fou. Le dingue lança d'une voix blanche :

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'empêcher d'assouvir ma vengeance ? De tous les tuer ? De te cribler de balles ? De te faire chialer comme une fillette ? TU LE CROIS ?

Il arriva difficilement à se mettre en position assise, son regard fixé sur l'homme, se plaçant ainsi au côté de son supérieur. Il jeta un bref regard à Gibbs. Son visage était toujours aussi blanc, mais le filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres s'était stoppé. Il espérait qu'il était en vie. Il savait que, dans le cas contraire, il ne pourrait plus jamais passer une journée en étant heureux. Pas sans son mentor à ses côtés. Pas sans son chef. Pas sans l'homme qui était l'image même de la figure paternelle, à son regard. L'homme qui n'avait pas hésité à aller le retrouver en France, pour l'aider, le sauver. L'homme qui l'avait fait passer de Tony DiNato à Tony DiNozzo après de longs jours dans le noir le plus complet.

Sa main se posa près de celle de Gibbs, alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Steens. Avant de grimacer difficilement.

-Yep. Je le crois.

L'homme leva son arme vers lui, le visant au niveau du front. L'italien esquissa un petit sourire.

-Tu me défies, alors que tu es à moitié mort.

-Yep.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis au côté de Gibbs.

-Et… ? Ton supérieur est en train de crever, je te signale.

-Non, car je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital, quand tu seras mort.

-Qui me tuerait, DiNozzo ? Toi ? Avec tes mains ? Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à te mettre debout.

-Steeny.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-SteenyChou. Une chose. Une chose à savoir.

Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent, alors qu'il regardait l'agent avec interrogation, cherchant ce qu'un homme sur le point de mourir allait lui apprendre.

-Quoi ?

Le bras de l'italien se referma autour du petit objet placé dans la ceinture de l'ancien sniper, avec un petit sourire. L'homme avait retiré son revolver à Gibbs, mais…

-Règle numéro neuf.

Il tendit le bras vers le haut, lâchant le petit objet, laissant celui-ci se planter dans le cou de l'homme. Il vit celui-ci reculer, en portant ses mains à son cou avec effarement, avant de s'effondrer quelques pas plus loin.

-Ne jamais sortir sans un couteau, murmura l'italien avec un petit sourire, avant de lâcher l'arme, pour se tourner vers Gibbs.

Il sursauta légèrement, autant que son corps le lui permettait, en voyant l'homme le regarder, les yeux mi-clos. Il était vivant. Leroy Jethro Gibbs était vivant. Il émit un léger sourire, avant de se rappeler les paroles du trafiquant. Sur Ziva. McGee. Ducky. Il tourna son visage vers l'extérieur, dans l'espoir de voir ses compagnons en vie, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il croisa le visage de l'israélienne, au loin, ainsi que celui de l'informaticien. Mais aussi, beaucoup plus près, le visage rouge de sang d'un trafiquant agonisant. Arme pointée sur lui. L'homme n'était pas encore mort. Et voulait s'assurer d'une chose, avant de mourir. Tuer celui qui lui avait fait perdre sa vie. Tuer Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

Il retint son souffle, alors qu'un coup de feu retentissait. Il ferma les yeux, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, sa tête claquant sur le sol en béton sous l'impact, pour sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Tony:*Air blasé* ... J'ai besoin d'un remontant. J'espère que Gibbs a encore du bourbon.  
_

_PBG *Air angélique*: J'espère que ce final vous a plu..., et qu'il était digne de cette fiction...! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!:)_

_(Et j'espère que ma surprise vous a plu aussi ^^. Si vous avez aimé, peut-être que la prochaine fois, j'inviterais quelqu'un d'autre!)  
_

_A très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre/épilogue!_


	40. Epilogue

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le dernier épilogue de cette fiction… Je vais faire un petit discours après, là, je suis un peu trop émue pour vous en dire plus. Je laisse Tony, qui est finalement resté pour présenter ce chapitre, et notre invité surprise faire la présentation de cet épilogue, et vous répondre !_

_.  
_

_*L'italien s'avance vers vous, un grand sourire au visage. A ses côtés, le grand, l'impressionnant, le …Silencieux…*_

_PBG : Leroy Jethro Gibbs !_

_Tony : Je croyais que t'étais trop émue pour parler ?_

_PBG : Oui, mais je mourrais d'envie de le dire._

_Gibbs : …*Fait un petit signe de tête silencieux aux lecteurs*_

_Tony : C'est bon de te voir, Patron ! Si tu savais comme elle est avec moi…Elle n'arrête pas de me torturer dans ses fics et elle…_

_Gibbs *se tourne avec un regard assassin vers PBG* : Torturer ?_

_PBG *sourire innocent* : Euh. Que dans les fics ! Sinon, c'est pizza à volonté, M'sieur ! *Tord ses mains devant le froncement de sourcils de l'ancien marine*. Bon, si on passait aux commentaires des reviews ? Ahem._

* * *

_**Fan2Series**__ : PBG : Petite précision…*Mets ses lunettes de Ducky*. Steenychou a eu le couteau juste en dessous du cou, en fait, il a donc survécu une dizaine de secondes, ce qui lui a permis de…Enfin. Ahem. De vous saurez quoi dans cet épilogue. Et merci pour ton compliment qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'ai hâte de lire ton histoire !_

_Tony : La filleule de Gibbs ? Elle sera jolie j'espère ? Blonde ou brune ? Gran…Aie ! Patron !_

_Gibbs : Vous vouliez me voir, jeune fille ?_

_**MarieCeline**__ :PBG : J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop pleurer pour cet épilogue ! Merci de m'avoir suivie, merci pour tes compliments et tes remarques à chaque chapitre !_

_Tony : Moi aussi j'espère que ce n'est pas Steens qui a tiré sur moi. Parce que si c'est Steens, c'est que je suis en sale état ou mort. Et je ne veux pas être en sale état ou mort. Patron, PBG veut me voir en sale état ou mort !_

_Gibbs : PBG, faut qu'on parle._

_PBG : Je dois aller voir en Amérique du Sud s'ils ont encore des Tacos…*Fuit*_

_**WJ**__ : PBG : Merci, toi aussi tu es géniale _

_Tony : A quoi la pizza ?_

_Gibbs : Si vous me faites du café, je viens aussi._

_**Diab'**__ : PBG : Hum… C'est normal qu'il y ai un pingouin qui me regarde avec un drôle de sourire en jouant au couteau ?_

_Tony : Bon, d'accord, PBG est sadique, mais elle me donne des répliques pas trop mal. Mais le coup des doigts…C'est…Arg._

_Gibbs : Je veux la liste des membres du TBC. Je vais leur rendre une petite visite._

_**Sirius**__ :PBG : Oui, je suis cruelle, je confirme ! Mais je suis une auteur cruelle ET fan de Tibbs._

_Tony : Tony+Bobo ? C'est vraiment une très mauvaise équation ça._

_Gibbs : Oui, je suis là. Mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le café. PBG, où est la café ?_

_PBG : Gné. Euh. En Colombie ? *Fuit de nouveau*_

_**Arlequine**__ : PBG : Yeah, moi aussi c'est ce que j'aime ^^. Vive le Tibbs. Vive les équations ! Vive le Tony's B…_

_Gibbs : Je vous conseille de ne pas finir votre phrase, PBG._

_PBG *Sourire innocent*: Vive le Tony's Basket !_

_Tony : J'ai cru lire que j'étais beau, charmeur, craquant. Tout moi. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui je vais m'entendre._

_**Clia**__ : PBG : Contente que tu ai aimé cette fin ! Tu peux encore répondre au chapitre précédent si tu veux, Tony se fera un plaisir de te répondre ! Hein Tony ?_

_Tony : Tu me donnes quoi pour ça ?_

_PBG : Tu te rapelles de cette fic' où tu tombais amoureux de Vance ? Je pourrais commencer par « Le jour où Tony DiNozzo acheta une boîte de cure-dent lui appris qu'il était raide dingue du plus merveilleux des direc…_

_Tony : STOP. Ok, je répondrais !_

_Gibbs : Bonsoir. *Long silence*._

_Tony : Excuse le, Clia. C'est le patron et son habituel bavardage. AIEUH !*Se masse l'arrière du crâne*_

_**Coco**__ : PBG : Héhé, la voila la suite ^^_

_Tony : Non, pas drôle la fin. Enfin quelqu'un qui le reconnait. J'espère vraiment que PBG va savoir ce que veut dire le mot « gentillesse » dans cet épilogue._

_Gibbs : Y'a intérêt._

_**Gwenetsi**__ : PBG : Obligationné ? J'adore. Réponse ici, tu vas enfin savoir si happy end ou non !_

_Tony : Toi et moi, on va s'entendre. Oui, évidemment, c'est obligationné. Dis, pour parler comme ça, tu ne serais pas amie avec Ziva David, par hasard ?_

_Gibbs :Je suis l'invité surprise. C'est aussi bien qu'un infirmier habillé en rose, je pense._

_**Haerys**__ :Tony : Oui, je t'ai parlé, et je recommence ! Héhé. Sinon, j'avoue que tu as des idées un peu fortes pour torturer une auteur sadique._

_Gibbs : Vous êtes amie avec Steens ?_

_Tony : Ou Ziva ? AIEUUUH ! Patron !_

_PBG : Euh. Mais euh. Maiiiis ! Meme pas peur ! *Part se cacher très très loin*_

_Et maintenant… BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

**Épilogue  
**

.

Il faisait noir. Il était dans un immense espace. Noir.

Il n'entendait plus rien. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'était pas dans le monde réel.

Il devait probablement être mort.

C'est triste de mourir. On perd tout. Sa vie, ses amis, sa famille. Il avait retrouvé sa mémoire il y a deux mois, il avait retrouvé sa vie par la même occasion, et voilà que tout ça allait à nouveau lui être retiré. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait eu l'audace de contrer un trafiquant de drogue mauvais perdant. Mauvais perdant au point de lui tirer dessus avant de rendre l'âme.

Quel monde cruel !

Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Une voix féminine. Une voix avec un accent. Dans le noir complet où il était, il essaya de se concentrer sur cette voix.

Ziva. Elle était probablement en train de comprendre qu'il était mort. Elle allait être triste. Il espérait qu'elle ne repartirait pas en Israël à cause du chagrin. Repartir dans son pays d'origine serait la pire des idées qu'elle pourrait avoir. Elle devait rester ici. Gibbs la réconforterait, McGee lui changerait les idées, Abby l'emmènerait au bowling.

Enfin, ils allaient peut-être être occupés à pleurer sur sa tombe aussi ?

Il imagina la réaction de son supérieur, devant son bureau vide. Il serait probablement encore plus muet que d'habitude. Il ferait peut-être une overdose de café, pour tenir le coup et garder les épaules droites. Il espérait qu'il ne repartirait pas au Mexique. Où alors, qu'il repartirait avec les autres, pour des vacances bien méritées ! Il savait que Gibbs serait inconsolable, mais ne le monterait pas. Il espérait juste que l'équipe saurait surmonter son masque impassible pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

McGee…Qui allait apprendre à son Bleu les règles de la vie ? Son ami était plus qu'important pour lui, et il lui manquerait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais dis ça au jeune homme de toute sa vie, maintenant qu'il était mort, il pouvait bien se l'avouer. Le Bleu était un membre à part entière de sa famille.

Et Abby… Il savait qu'elle serait inconsolable. Gibbs avait intérêt à poser un mois, voir deux, de congés pour la calmer. Ils étaient si proches, tous les deux. Sa plus grande fan, lui avait dit Gibbs, alors qu'il était amnésique. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il pouvait la qualifier autrement : Sa petite sœur.

La voix de l'israélienne se fit de nouveau entendre à lui. Il plaça sa concentration sur celle-ci, occultant le reste de ses pensées, décidément morbides.

Une vague d'air froid le traversa, alors qu'il se concentrait sur la voix douce de l'israélienne. Il entendait sa voix, mais ne la voyait nullement. Il inspira longuement. Ce qui lui fit un bien fou. L'air froid semblait gorgé d'oxygène. C'était tellement agréable. Ca lui faisait du bien, il sentait que son cœur battait à nouveau correctement, il…

Son cœur ?

Il posa une main sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Et sentit sous ses doigts le battement régulier, la pulsation qu'il n'espérait plus.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Avant que la voix d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas retentisse au creux de son oreille. Une voix qui l'appelait, tandis qu'on projetait une lumière aveuglante dans ses yeux, celle-ci effaçant le noir l'entourant. Il sursauta. Avant de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pas, l'entraînant dans une chute spectaculaire.

.

-Monsieur DiNozzo ?

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ébloui par la lumière environnante. Avant de clore ses paupières, fatigué de ce simple geste. Le noir l'entourant fut remplacé par l'obscurité de ses paupières. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes. Avant de rouvrir ses yeux, non sans difficulté, quelques instants plus tard, sur un homme, un brun aux yeux noir, qui le regardait, sourcils froncés, ses yeux sombres scrutant son visage. Il étudia un instant le visage de cet inconnu, avant de constater qu'il avait un masque de médecin. Un médecin. Il n'était pas mort, et il était en présence d'un médecin. Chouette.

Il referma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, le visage inconnu avait disparu, pour faire face à une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il tenta de sourire, mais le masque posé sur sa bouche l'en empêcha. Ceci expliquait la bouffée d'oxygène qu'il avait ressenti auparavant. Alors qu'il était encore dans la semi-inconscience qu'il avait pris pour la mort.

Il voulu porter une main à son visage, pour retirer le masque, mais le geste lui impliqua une grimace de douleur. Il abandonna la partie, son regard étudiant les traits de l'israélienne face à lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, avant de l'aider à retirer son masque quelques secondes. Il déglutit, avec de demander, difficilement, d'une voix rauque :

-Ziva. Où… ?

-Nous sommes sur la route de l'hôpital, Tony. Tout va bien. Tu vas bien.

Il déglutit de nouveau, lentement.

-Et… Gibbs ?

Elle tourna son visage sur la droite en Gibbs de réponse. Il fit de même. Et croisa le regard d'acier de son supérieur, allongé sur un brancard, de l'autre côté du véhicule.

Leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire, avant que l'israélienne ne replace délicatement le masque à oxygène sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter dans une douce torpeur bienvenue.

.

-Je veux sortir, Patron !

Trois jours qu'il supportait la soupe aux légumes immangeables, et les repas immondes de l'hôpital. Trois jours qu'il était bloqué ici. Trois jours qu'il mourrait d'envie de fuir. Ce qu'il aurait fait depuis longtemps, si quelqu'un de son équipe n'était pas constamment à ses côtés, l'en empêchant. Sur une idée de Gibbs, probablement. Ledit Gibbs, qui, lui, sortait aujourd'hui de l'hôpital. Fait hautement injuste pour un italien allergique à cet endroit horripilant où il était retenu depuis trois jours.

Il était allongé dans son lit, la télécommande de la télévision dans la main, une moue boudeuse au visage. Gibbs était installé sur le fauteuil visiteur à son côté, seuls ses quelques pansements et une minerve démontrant qu'il avait survécu à une explosion trois jours auparavant, alors que Ziva et McGee étaient positionné dans le petit canapé qui faisait face au lit. Abby était assise au côté de l'agent senior, sur le lit, son bras passé autour du cou de celui-ci.

L'italien grimaça, tout en tournant son regard vers l'extérieur. Il reporta son attention sur son supérieur.

-Je n'ai rien, tout va bien, je veux sortir !

-Tony, tu as survécu à une explosion, tu dois rester hospitalisé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

-Toi aussi tu as survécu à cette explosion !

-Tony… Tu sais bien que tu as été plus touché que moi…Rétorqua son supérieur, avant de faire un petit sourire amusé.

-J'ai failli, Patron, j'ai failli. Mais notre Ninja a assassiné Steens avant qu'il ne me tire dessus. Je ne suis donc pas plus touché que toi. Je peux donc sortir.

Il fit un sourire vainqueur. Et tenta de se lever. La main de la gothique l'arrêta. Il plissa le nez, tout en tournant son regard vers l'informaticien.

- Le Bleu, dis leur que je peux sortir ! Ils te croiront, toi ! Tu ne sais pas mentir!

Informaticien qui haussa les épaules, avant de retourner son regard vers l'écran de télévision, tout en avalant un nouveau pop-corn.

-McTraître !

-Allez, Tony, tu sors dans deux jours, souffla la gothique, en enserrant sa taille de ses bras, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Il soupira.

-Deux jours. C'est long.

Elle sourit. Avant de se lever, pour attraper un immense sac en papier posé à ses pieds. Elle le posa au côté de l'italien. Il plongea son regard dans le sac. Un gigantesque sourire se dessina sur ses traits, alors qu'il attrapait petit à petit les objets présents dans le sac, pour les poser devant lui.

-_Fight Club, JAG, _tous les_ James Bond, Magnum saison une, Usuals suspects, Les quatre fantastiques, Alien_…

Il releva un regard émerveillé vers la jeune femme, avant de se tourner vers Gibbs avec un air enfantin. L'air d'un gamin qui découvre ses cadeaux au pied du sapin le lendemain de noël, plus exactement. Il haussa les épaules, en tentant d'arrêter de sourire aussi fortement, tentative bien évidemment manquée.

-Bon, finalement, ces deux jours devraient aller assez vite.

Il attrapa un des DVD, avec un air énigmatique. Son regard passa sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Un sourire éclatant prit place sur son visage.

-Ca vous dirait de regarder la trilogie de Jason Bourne ?

**FIN**

* * *

_Pour les fans de Tiva : Un bonus arrivera prochainement ^^_

_Si vous voulez que Tony vous réponde au chapitre précédent, et Tony et Gibbs pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ils rajouteront des com' pour tous les lecteurs, même si les com' arrivent dans deux ans ! ^^_

_Si vous aimez mon style d'écriture, je vous donne rendez-vous pour Pas Moi, ma troisième fic' sur Tony !_

_...  
_

_**Le mot de la fin : Définition de la fiction Tony DiNato, par PBG**_

_Tony DiNato, c'est quoi ?_

_Tony DiNato, c'est cinq mois d'écriture._

_Tony DiNato, c'est 40 chapitres._

_Tony DiNato, c'est plus de 300 commentaires._

_Tony DiNato, c'est une auteur qui a adoré écrire une histoire qui lui a pris de longue soirée, où elle s'est plongée dans le monde du NCIS avec ravissement._

_Tony DiNato, c'est une auteur émue de clore une histoire qu'elle a adorée écrire. C'est une auteur qui vous remercie de l'avoir suivie et de l'avoir commentée._

_Tony DiNato, c'est ça se termine par un mot : __**MERCI**_


	41. Bonus Tiva

_Bonjour!_

.

_Le voici enfin, le bonus Tiva. Une scène coupée, plus exactement. Je sais qu'il va faire plaisir à pas mal d'entre vous... Bonne lecture!_

_NB: Je voulais remercier tous les gens qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur l'épilogue. Beaucoup m'ont vraiment touchés (tous en fait!). Merci à tous, MarieCéline, Gwenetsi, Abva, Fan2Series, Sirius, WJ, Haerys, Love FMA, Lady A, Ayahne, 1fan, G (Callen?), Diab et Clia. Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. _

_Un deuxième bonus suivra peut-être celui là... Placé ailleurs dans la fic...En fonction de mon inspiration._

_Encore merci à vous tous, vraiment. Merci beaucoup._**  
**

* * *

**Bonus Tiva**

* * *

_**A noter :** Ce bonus a lieu dans l'avion, de retour à Washington, après que Tony ai parlé avec l'équipe. Tony est donc toujours amnésique, et légèrement perdu !_

* * *

**Aide moi**

.

L'avion était silencieux. Beaucoup dormaient, certains regardaient un film. Gibbs et McGee somnolaient. Lui, il se taisait, se contentant de feuilleter le magazine qu'il avait dans les mains, son esprit concentré sur autre chose. Plus particulièrement la personne qui se tenait à son côté, Ziva David.

Il avait cherché à savoir quelques heures plus tôt le lien qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle lui avait précisé qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu, mais il avait immédiatement sut, à son air, que c'était faux, archi faux. Et il avait bien l'intention de savoir ce qu'il en avait été. La fameuse règle 12 avait-elle mis un terme à toute histoire possible, où s'étaient-ils fréquentés quelques temps, au détriment de Gibbs ? Grande question.

Il vit la jeune femme se lever, se dirigeant vers les lieux de commodité. Il laissa filtrer un petit sourire, laissant quelques secondes s'écouler, avant de se lever à son tour, après avoir bien vérifié que Gibbs et McGee dormaient, et ne le verraient pas faire.

Il se faufila entre les sièges, s'appuyant aux dossiers des fauteuils pour avancer sans ses béquilles, jusqu'à la porte des toilettes, attendant avec impatience qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur l'israélienne. Quand ce fut le cas, quelques secondes plus tard, il repoussa la jeune femme dedans avec vivacité, avant de s'y glisser à son tour, et de refermer la porte derrière lui, sous le regard noir de Ziva. Un immense sourire éclaira ses traits, alors qu'il se tournait avec un air angélique vers la jeune femme.

.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, DiNozzo ?

Il haussa un petit sourcil, avant de souffler, sur le ton le plus naturel :

-Je voulais te parler.

-Dans les toilettes ?

-Le meilleur endroit pour discuter tranquilles. Et en plus, y'a même de quoi s'assoir ! C'est pas le paradis ?

-Tony, pousses-toi de la porte immédiatement, enragea l'israélienne, en serrant les poings.

-Pas avant que tu ne me dises la vérité, rétorqua l'agent, en s'appuyant contre la porte, croisant ses mains sur son torse.

Elle le toisa de haut en bas, étonnée.

-Quelle vérité ?

-Sur nous !

Elle croisa à son tour les bras, avant de s'appuyer contre le lavabo.

-Il n'y a pas de nous, Tony.

-Il y a eu ?

-Non !

-Je vois bien que tu mens, Ziva. Dis-moi la vérité. C'est mon passé, j'ai le droit de le connaître.

Elle resta muette un instant, jaugeant du regard le visage de l'italien, avant de plisser les lèvres, portant une main à son visage pour rejeter une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille. Le tout sous le regard attentif de Tony.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de « Nous », Tony.

-Ah ?

-Non. Il y a eu une nuit. A Paris.

-Etonnant que je ne m'en sois pas souvenu.

-C'était il y a peu. Tu… On était en mission. On a dormi dans le même hôtel. Dans la même chambre. C'était… Juste une nuit.

-Pourquoi pas plus ?

-On ne peut pas, Tony, tout simplement.

-Pourquoi ? Insista l'italien, en plissant les yeux.

-Règle numéro douze.

-Allez, Ziva, je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui nous arrête. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, Tony… C'est trop compliqué, c'est… Il y a eu Jeanne, puis Rivkin, et…

-Rivkin ? La coupa t-il en faisant une petite moue.

Elle ferma les yeux, évitant le regard curieux de l'italien.

-C'est… Commença t-elle, avant de s'interrompre. Tony, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te rappeler ça.

-Qui est Rivkin ? Insista l'italien en posant son regard interrogatif sur elle.

-Un homme avec qui j'ai partagé une histoire.

-Et pourquoi ne m'en parlerais-tu pas ?

-Tu l'as tué, Tony.

-Oh.

Il recula, surpris, alors que la jeune femme baissait les yeux, évitant le regard de l'italien. Quand elle releva la tête, quelques secondes plus tard, il pût lire combien cette histoire était encore douloureuse pour elle.

-C'était il y a plus de huit mois, Tony. Et tu étais…C'était… Tu n'as pas eu le choix. Même si je t'en ai voulu. J'ai été stupide, je suis partie. Tu es venu me chercher, me sauver. Au péril de ta vie. Et puis… Il y a eu Paris, c'était il y a deux mois… Une nuit. Juste une nuit. Mais c'est tout, ça c'est arrêté là. Nous deux.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. Tony. Oui, nous deux c'est fini, même si ça n'a jamais commencé.

Il grimaça, avant de soupirer et de laisser passer un court silence. Quand enfin celui-ci fut coupé, elle put lire combien il souffrait de la situation. De cette amnésie qui le privait de son passé, bon et mauvais souvenirs.

.

-Ziva.

-Quoi ?

-Aide-moi à me souvenir.

-Comment veux-tu que je…

Le regard sans équivoque que lui jeta l'italien la fit reculer de quelques centimètres, avant de faire naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Tony… Tu n'y penses pas !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Ce ne serait pas…

-C'est pour la médecine, Ziva ! La coupa l'italien avec un immense sourire.

-Tony…

-S'il te plait, risqua t-il, en penchant son visage vers l'israélienne, avec le plus angélique des regards.

Elle hésita, dévisageant l'homme qui lui faisait face, dans cet espace si restreint. Leurs corps n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient si proches. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau, alors qu'il respirait, attendant son choix, sa décision. C'était pour se souvenir, lui avait-il dit. Oui, se souvenir. Ou créer un nouveau souvenir, pour oublier ceux où il s'était fait torturer, quelques jours auparavant, peut-être ?

Elle avança légèrement, réduisant l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Juste un, Tony. Pour ta mémoire. Juste une seconde.

Il hocha affirmativement de la tête, satisfait.

Elle posa sa main sur le visage de l'italien, le faisant avancer jusqu'à elle. Avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en fermant les yeux. Pour un léger baiser du bout des lèvres.

Elle se recula, le souffle court, les yeux toujours fermé. Laissant filtrer quelques secondes, essayant de calmer le tremblement de sa main, toujours posée sur la joue de l'italien. Avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Et de faire face au regard de l'agent. Un regard qui la sondait, qui la fixait, qui semblait lire en travers elle. Qui l'appelait. Qui la cherchait.

Elle arrêta subitement de respirer, alors que la main de l'agent senior se posait derrière sa nuque, ramenant de nouveau son visage à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, passionnément, sans se soucier d'une règle, sans se soucier d'un passé oublié pour un, à oublier pour l'autre. Sans se soucier du futur. Vivant uniquement l'instant présent.

Ils se séparèrent, de longues secondes plus tard, le souffle court, les mains moites, les yeux dans les yeux. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de l'italien. Ziva s'écarta légèrement, alors que Tony coupait le silence qui s'était installé entre eux par un simple mot :

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir créé un très beau souvenir, Ziva. Merci.

.

Quand ils revinrent à leur place, quelques minutes plus tard, un verre de soda dans la main, après avoir fait un détour par le bar, les deux autres agents étaient réveillés, et les regardèrent s'installer avec suspicion. Tony s'installa avec un sourire amusé à son siège, avant de lever son visage vers Gibbs, qui attendait visiblement de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-J'ai parlé de mon passé avec Ziva, Patron. Très enrichissant. Même si je ne me suis pas souvenue, elle a sût trouver les…Mots…pour me faire revivre quelques instants de ma vie.

Il se laissa aller dans le cuir du fauteuil, avec un soupir de béatitude, alors que la jeune femme à ses côtés retenait non sans mal un franc sourire. Un moment qui restera entre eux. Un nouvel instant de complicité pour un lien qui les unissait depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

_Un dernier commentaire?_


End file.
